As It Should Be
by FrogQueenLaurel
Summary: After the family falls apart, Jasper and Bella make a life together. They ask Emmett to join them in that life. LEMONS & SLASH J/B/EM COMPLETE. Watch for future sequel!
1. Welcome Home

**A/N: This is a story that has been swimming around in my mind for a little while. I'm going to be slower developing and posting this story than I am with 'At Last'. I am also working on one about Vamp Emmett and Human Bella meeting as adults in the real world as well as having a few one shot ideas wanting to come out. I just hope this story is well received. PLEASE just let me know how you like this. I really want to know!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns them. I just want to be the filling of an Emmett/Jasper sandwich!!!**

**********

"Come on Jazzy…I know you don't need sleep, but I am only human and I have to go to work in the morning" Bella pleads.

"I know…but I just can't help myself. You are just too irresistible my love."

"That's really very sweet, but if you can't let me go to sleep, you're going to have to get out of this room."

"Where would I go?" Jasper fakes a pout. '_**He is soooo cute when he does that.'**_

"Go hunting, go play with your XBOX, go read. It's not that I don't want you here, but I HAVE to sleep."

"Ok, Ok. I'll be good. I promise. Sweetheart, tell me one thing before you fall asleep. Why are you so anxious? You are all revved up tonight."

"Jaz, I can feel something is going to happen tomorrow. Something we've been waiting and wishing for a long time. And before you ask, I don't have any specifics, just a feeling." She just can't shake this. She doesn't know anything other than she's sure it's not a bad thing, in fact it promises to be a very good thing.

"Alright my love, you go to sleep. I'm going to go grab a book and be right beside you all night." He leans down and places a kiss on her forehead as she slips off to sleep.

**********

It's a typical gray, overcast Friday and the new employee starts on Monday. Even though Bella is technically in charge of the IT department of the small IT/Web Development company, she had also inherited the role of the trainer as well. So she has to make sure the new guy is all set up and ready to go come Monday. She had ordered some training texts for the web languages the owners want to make sure the newest developer knows.

Bella stops by the bookstore she ordered the books from on her way into the office. The lady at the customer service desk needs to go look in the back for the order, so Bella strolls over to the Technology section to see if there is anything new she can add to her own collection. She turns the corner that leads to that section and the scent hits her like a brick wall. It is a scent she hasn't breathed in forever, but had dreamed of it often. She is desperate to find its owner, she longs for it.

Her hand snaps up and there, at the end of the isle, flipping through a ColdFusion manual was a familiar mountain of a man. She stands and stares for a moment, not sure she is really seeing him. His body tenses as his head turns toward her and then she saw them…his eyes. There were only three pairs of eyes that have haunted her dreams. This man possessed one of those pairs. She quickened with anticipation, jubilation and love. Despite herself, she called to him…"EMMETT?!" The sound that came from her was a mix between anxiety and relief, between a question and a cry.

They each took two steps and they were wrapped in each other's arms. Time stopped.

**********

'_**For all that is holy. Am I really holding my dearest Bella? After all these years, this glorious creature is really here in my arms?'**_

"Bella? Is it really you? Here of all places?"

"Yes Emmett, it's me. I can't believe I'm looking at you! What are you doing here? Are you visiting or are you living here? Are you here with anyone…"

"WHOA Princess, calm down girl. One question at a time. Let's go find a place where we can talk."

"Oh Emmy, I am on my way to work" she looks into his golden eyes and contemplates what to do. She doesn't want to blow this opportunity. An opportunity she's been waiting for forever. She needs to reconnect with Emmett. So much she needs to say. "I think I just got sick. Let me make a call to the office then we'll decide where to go."

"I'm free for the day, so I am at your mercy" he says with a wink and a flash of his patented dimples.

He watches his goddess as she walks a few steps away from him to make her excuses. _** 'How did I manage to stay away from her for so long? If she's still available, I'm going to tell her how I have always felt and beg her to be mine. No more messing around McCarty…'**_

"Ok…all done. Good thing I never call in sick. Today probably wasn't the best day to call in. But if you're throwing up, no one wants you around" she giggles. '_**Oh I missed that giggle. It's all coming back now.'**_

"I hate that you called in sick, but I'm also glad that you did. This is your town. Where too?"

"Let's just go back to my place. I have some stuff to show you while I have your attention. Is that ok?" she asks hopefully.

"I would love to see your home."

"Ok, just one stop by the service desk to pick up an order and we're out of here!"

He take a quick peek at the stack of books Bella is picking up. All of them are web site development manuals. "Bella? Why do you need these books? Did you take up a new hobby?"

"Actually, I sort of did. I got my computer science degree and now I work in IT. I work for a small company that does network monitoring and web development. These books are for the new guy who starts on Monday. I'm in charge of training him."

"Really? What's the name of the company?"

"BTS. Why?"

"I do believe I'm the guy you're training. I'm a web developer now." _**'Now this is too much'**_

"NO SHIT!?!?!?! This is too much. So that answers a few of my questions. You are here permanently then. I'm so glad." She reaches up and hugs him tight.

"Well, let me pay for 'my' books and we'll get out of here." He's just too anxious to get her alone.

"No you're not paying for them. The company is." She pulls out the company card and lays it on the counter.

With the books paid for, she grabs his hand and pulls him out of the store and to her car. They drive outside the city a bit and into a long driveway. She stops the car in front of a house that closely resembles the family's house back in Fork's. Curious.

They get out of the car and Emmett reaches out to hold her left hand. Without looking down, he can feel a thick band on her finger that he didn't notice before. "Oh, you're married." He is clearly disappointed.

"Emmett, look at the band."

He lifts up her hand and looks at it closely. It was a wide, platinum band. In the center was the Cullen family crest. A recognizable Celtic tribal design wraps around the rest of the band. It is the band that all Cullen's wear once they have mated. Emmett is clearly confused. "You and Edw.." she cuts him off before he can finish his thought.

"Just come inside. We have A LOT to talk about." She leads him into the house and shows him to the living room. "Have a seat. I'm going upstairs for a moment. I'll be right back."

Emmett hears voices upstairs but he tunes them out giving them some privacy. He sits on the couch and before long, Bella comes back down and sits next to him and puts her head on his shoulder. "So, where to start?"

"How about I tell you my story, then you tell me yours?" Emmett offers.

"Ok…sounds good."

"Well, you know the part where the family fell apart. Seems like we just couldn't handle things as they were. Rose and I split up because we just kept fighting about…well you. About how I missed you, how I really felt about you." She shoots him a surprised look. He just keeps talking. "Shortly after we split, she found someone who she says was her singer, and with Carlisle's help, she turned him and they have been together 3 years now. When I left I decided to man up, realize I wasn't just a dumb jock, and go to school. Bella, I found out I am pretty smart and I love to learn. I took all sorts of classes. Not only am I smart, but I'm pretty creative too. That's what lead me to website work. I could use both sides of my brain. Anyway, that's what led me here too. It was time for me to move on to the next town and this is where I landed a job. Here with you. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you, to know I'll see you every day. I've missed you so much Princess."

"I've missed you too Grizz. More than you know. In more ways than you could know."

A voice from the staircase came forward "We've both missed you, brother." It was not the voice Emmett expected to hear.

"JASPER!" Emmett jumps up off the couch and bounds over to his long lost brother to wrap him in a brotherly hug. "What is going on with you?"

"Not much. Just been trying to get on with things. Bella and I have made an effort, but we have found through the years, a piece or two has been missing." Jasper is a bit melancholy. "Don't get me wrong, we love our life together, but something can make it even better."

"Is there anything I can do to help y'all out?"

"Let us all keep talking. Let me and Bella tell you our story, then you'll let us know if you can help." Jasper is still just as cryptic as always.

Bella gets right to the point. "Emmett, we knew about you and Rose. We do still check in with the parents at least once a month. However you do not. We have been looking for you for a while now." She walks up to Jasper and takes his hand. Emmett starts to say something, but she holds up her hand to stop him. "This is going to be hard enough to say correctly, so please let me, let us explain what we are feeling."

"Ok, but you're killing me here…"

"Well, after the final blowout at my birthday, when Edward left and insisted you all go with him, I tried to leave. Leave Forks. I couldn't stand to be around all the reminders. I couldn't stand to watch your family splinter. I know that Edward insisted that all of you leave with him, and that it caused a huge rift. The thought of the Cullen's not being together anymore was too much for me. As I was leaving town, Jasper stopped me and tried to explain a few things to me. He told me that you and Rosalie had come close to blows and you left the house and hadn't returned. He told me that Alice accused him of all sorts of things regarding me and that the party incident was the final straw. They had been having issues all along and so he left the house too. I was inconsolable. But he was persistent, and insisted on helping me through it. Since Charlie already thought I had headed to Phoenix, Jasper and I locked ourselves in a house outside of Portland and hashed all sorts of things out. He remained my friend, only my friend for six months until I confessed my love for him, and that led to us being joined and together." She took a short moment to catch her breath. She was on a roll and needed to get all of the years of explanation off of her chest.

"Once we decided to be together, we called Carlisle and Esme to try and repair our relationships with them. We had hoped it would be a first steps to being back with our family. But although they were happy to hear from us and accepted our news, Alice and Rosalie absolutely refused to budge when it came to us, so we decided to just keep in phone contact with your parents, and they have visited us here on occasion."

"Bella, before you go any further, please do not refer to them as my parents. They lost that right when they let the girls stomp all over me and Jasper and not say word one to us. They chose their side and that is that. Obviously, Jasper is way more forgiving than I am. I apologize for interrupting, but it is now and always will be a sore subject with me. Please, continue." Emmett's face showed pain and sorrow as he spoke.

"I'm sorry honey. I won't say it again. To continue, this is where I'm going to have a hard time expressing myself and Jazzy may have to help me." She sighed trying to find the words.

"Ever since Jasper and I decided to be together, it has been wonderful. We have very full lives that blend well together. And so you know, we do plan for me to really join the family and become one of you very soon. We were just waiting for the last piece of the puzzle to fall into place." She and Jasper share a knowing glance before she turns to Emmett and takes his face gently in her hands. She looks deeply into his eyes as she continues speaking…

"Emmett, Jasper and I have been very happy, very content loving each other. But not too long after we committed to each other, we both confessed to that we thought we were missing something. Something basic and fundamental. There was a piece of each of us missing and after a lot of discussion, we knew we were missing the same piece. You."

The trio sat in silence for a moment as Bella's words sank in. Emmett's eyes were full of confusion. Jasper could feel several strong emotions coming off of him.

Jasper spoke up first. "Emmett, we have both missed you and your presence in our lives. We have been looking for you for years. We want you here with us. And from what Bella told me a few minutes ago, you have been delivered to us. You are going to be working with Our Bella. Nothing pleases me more. And I can feel that Bella is beside herself."

Impatient as always, Bella jumps in. "Emmett. My heart is about to explode! The hole has been filled in, the final piece is in the puzzle. YOU FOUND US!" Bella leans forward and places a kiss on Emmett's lips. He has to fight the urge to lean in and reciprocate, but the last thing he wanted was to fight with his brother on the day they reunited.

Jasper feels his hesitation and says, "It's ok Emmett. There's more and when it's all out in the open, and hopefully you'll know it's ok that she just kissed you."

"Please, just tell me you guys. I'm dying here."

"Ok," Bella starts back up."From the beginning I had this feeling that even though I loved Edward very much, I wasn't drawn to only him. I was equally drawn to all three of you, but since you and Jasper were with the girls, and assumedly happy, I fought my feelings and redirected them all into Edward. When he left, my heart didn't just break from the loss of him, but from the loss of you and Jasper as well, equally. I love you all with everything I am. I had no idea a heart could hold so much love."

Emmett held up his hand to stop her speaking. "Hold on a second. You LOVE me too? Really?"

Bella nods and whispers, "Yes, I do."

He looks at Jasper. "And you're ok with this?"

"Emmett, I am more than ok with this. I encourage it. It's how it has always meant to be. She's loved all three of us from the beginning. You should have seen and felt how she opened up when she came to that realization. She became a whole other woman. A brighter, more beautiful woman if that was possible." Jasper kneels down next to Bella who is kneeling at Emmett's feet. He reaches over and brushes some hair out of her face. She leans into his hand. "Hell Emmett, she started glowing. She's had this glow for a few years now. But I have to say, that she's glowing even brighter today. As for me, I have missed you as intensely as she has. I missed you as a brother, a friend and in a way that I just couldn't explain until Bella and I opened up. I missed you as a piece of our whole. Ever since we split up, something was missing. It was you Emmett. You make us, you make all this…whole."

"Ok…that should creep me out" Emmett says in true silly bear style. "But it really doesn't. I have been wandering around for years now. I had never been alone as a vampire. It was hard at first, but the solitude lead to some amazing things. I remembered that I am not as clueless as I let Rosalie convince me of. I like reading and studying. I love to create things that others can enjoy. I actually started drawing. I started doing things that Rose would never do. I went to the opera and museums. Don't get me wrong, I still like my wrestling matches and monster trucks, but I found I had other interests as well." Emmett looks down at the two faces looking up at him in anticipation, listening intently to his story.

"But as much as I loved finding out these new things about myself, I couldn't help feel like something was missing. Something other than the expected missing of my family. And if I am completely honest with you two and myself, I missed Bella. Please don't hate me when I say this, but I have loved her from the first day we met her. I just didn't do anything about it because of Rosalie. My feelings were fairly easy to deal with as long as I got to see Bella on a daily basis. Once all hell broke loose and everyone was gone, especially Bella, my heart, so to speak, was ripped in half and I felt as only she could fix it. But I never thought I'd see her again so I tried to go about my life."

Jasper spoke up with a grin on his face. "Emmett, I can't hate you for loving Our Bella. I have loved her from the beginning as well. Seems like we were in the same boat."

"Yeah, and my heart seemed to be healed as soon as I saw her in the bookstore today. But she's with you. What am I going to do now?" he asks hanging his head.

Jasper lovingly reaches out and puts his hand on the back of Emmett's neck. "We're going to work this out. Bella and I have had a lot of time to think about the possibilities if you were to come back into our lives. It's going to be a long conversation and I think we need to feed the human. How are you doing? Do you need to hunt?"

"No I'm ok. I just went yesterday. Let's feed the Princess though." They all stand up and head to the kitchen.

"Really boys, I can feed myself. I think I'd prefer you to go talk. I think you need to talk about some things without me around. All I ask is that you both be totally honest with each other. Jasper, remember everything we have discussed and that I am 100 percent sure of the decisions we've made. Emmett, please know that everything Jasper is going to tell you is the truth and that he speaks for both of us at this point." She walks over and gives both men a kiss and walks into the kitchen. Jasper and Emmett walk back to the living room and sit down.

Jasper clears his throat."Where are you staying?"

"At a hotel near the office for now. I thought I'd stay there for a month or so while I get my bearings at work then I'll look for a place."

"You know that now we've found each other, you have to stay here right? We have lots of rooms and you can have your pick."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I really don't want to be on my own anymore." Emmett sighs with relief.

"Well, there's more you should think about. Bella and I would be more than satisfied to have you be our roommate...but..." Jasper hesitates a moment. "Please be open minded for a moment. Hear me out. Like we said before, we've been thinking about this for a long time. Bella loves you as much as she loves me and I am fine with that. I support it. It makes her who she is. To be honest, she is still as much in love with our brother as well. But that is another story for another day." he gets lost in his thoughts.

"Jasper?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Anyway, we would like to invite you to be our partner. To really "live" with us. Oh hell Emmett, I don't know what to call what we're offering. A trio? Triad? All I know is we love you and want you to be an equal part in our relationship. I know this is really out of left field, and if you want to just forget we offered, then please do and we'll go on about the business of being siblings."

Emmett ponders on the gift he was just offered. After a few minutes, he asks Jasper to excuse him for just a moment. He gets up and goes into the kitchen and gently takes Bella's face in his hands. He looks deeply into her eyes silently asking her the most important questions. Searching and finding the answers he was looking for, he brings his lips to hers. The past years melted away for both of them in that one kiss. He pulled away, wrapped his arms around her waist and spins her around. His verbal reply was Old School Emmett...

"HELL YES!!!" he howled. They can hear Jasper's laugh from the other room. "Oh Princess, I have no clue what's happening or what we're about to do, but I'm in! I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me!"

"Oh Emmett, you've made me so happy. You and Jasper are my life now."

"And you are ours, Bella." he replies as he kisses her forehead. "You always have been."


	2. Getting Down to Business

**A/N: THANK YOU!! I had a ton of alerts for this story. Now…go forth and review!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer loves her characters, and so do we!**

**********

_Emmett ponders on the gift he was just offered. After a few minutes, he asks Jasper to excuse him for just a moment. He gets up and goes into the kitchen and gently takes Bella's face in his hands. He looks deeply into her eyes silently asking her the most important questions. Searching and finding the answers he was looking for, he brings his lips to hers. The past years melted away for both of them in that one kiss. He pulled away, wrapped his arms around her waist and spins her around. His verbal reply was Old School Emmett..._

_"HELL YES!!!" he howled. They can hear Jasper's laugh from the other room. "Oh Princess, I have no clue what's happening or what we're about to do, but I'm in! I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me!"_

_"Oh Emmett, you've made me so happy. You and Jasper are my life now."_

_"And you are ours, Bella." he replies as he kisses her forehead. "You always have been."_

**********

"Not that I want us to talk this to death, I want this to be as spontaneous and natural as possible, but there are a few things we need to discuss." Jasper the ever practical one says.

They were back out on the couch, Bella on Emmett's lap, legs outstretched onto Jasper's lap.

"Yes there are some things that just need to be addressed." Emmett replied

"First of all," Jasper speaks up. "Not that I really think this needs to be said, but I want to make sure we are all on the same page. This is not just about sex. It is the three of us building a complete life together. Right?"

Emmett and Bella both agree.

"Emmett, we have enough rooms here for us each to have our own space, but the room Bella and I are sharing is large enough for the three of us to share as well."

"I like that idea."

"Finances. I know that's not really an issue, I would still like to continue to make investments for us. Bella and I have always done this. We each have our own portfolios and then we have one that we share. We'd like to add you to that as well. Bella just lets me run them since I have more free time than her. If you'd like I can do the same for you or you can control your own.

"I'll think about that one. You really have thought of everything."

"A lot of nights having to pass the time while she sleeps." Jasper winks at Bella.

Bella perks up and joins the conversation. "Speaking of sleeping, I want to have sleepless nights now too. Emmett, we have been waiting for you for my change. We wanted you to share in it. If you hadn't come along, we were going to go ahead with it soon."

"I'd be honored to be a part of that. When should we do that?"

"Your timing is pretty perfect really. Jasper has to go out on the road for two weeks on a book tour for his latest novel. You came just in time to keep me company. When he gets back, I scheduled me a vacation and he was going to do it then. You of course won't be able to take off yet, but you can get a three day weekend and be here for the important part. How does that sound?" She leans in and brushes his lips with hers.

"Sounds like a plan. When do you leave for the tour?" Emmett asks Jasper.

"I leave on Wednesday. So we have a few days for the three of us to find our comfort zones, then you get Bella all to yourself for two weeks." He wiggles his eyebrows at the two of them.

"Which leads me to another point. We will not always have to be the three of us. It is perfectly understandable that from time to time we will want one-on-one time with Bella. And of course we'll want some male bonding time as well. I don't feel like we need to make a schedule or anything like that. We just need to be mindful of each other's feelings and respect each other's privacy." Emmett and Bella share their agreement.

"You're really not jealous, at all?" Emmett asks Jasper.

"No. She loves you and she loves me. She has proven since we've known her that she has more than enough love for us. Speaking of jealousy, is that going to be a problem for you?"

"Jealous of you? No. We're in this together. Jealous of other men? Oh yeah. That's going to be a hard one. She has a tendency to attract male attention. That I remember."

"Yes, I have tried to work on my jealousy for years, still don't have it in check sometimes."

"Ok boys. The girl in question is sitting right here. And she's telling you, there will never be a need to be jealous. I love you both and mere mortals have nothing on either of you!" Bella proclaims with a smirk on her face.

Emmett smiles down at her giving her a great view of his dimples. He slides a hand up her neck to the back of her head and starts to pull her toward him. "Is that so babe? Why shouldn't I get jealous?"

Bella closes the distance between them and wraps her lips around his. She brushes her tongue along his top lip. Taking this as an invitation, he uses his tongue to ask for permission to enter her mouth. She of course allows him entrance and they start a loving dance of tongues. His hand closes to clasp in her hair and pull her closer to him. His other hand runs up and down her back. Her arms wrap around his neck.

As he watches the scene beside him, Jasper's hands start roaming up and down Bella's legs. He is really enjoying how this is playing out. He always knew he'd enjoy watching Bella get pleasure with Emmett. Slowly he starts to get a feeling of spinning. He leans up to whisper in Emmett's ear "I hate to interrupt this lovely scene, but buddy you have to remember that she is still human. At least for now. She needs to breathe and sometimes she has a tendency to forget."

Emmett stops the kiss and smiles against Bella's lips. A loud sigh escapes from her as a shiver runs through her body. He starts tracing her jaw line with his lips. She shivers as he gives her neck little nips and licks. "Oh, Emmy. That feels so good and as much as I hate to say this, we need to stop for now. Jasper has his editor coming over in a little while. It wouldn't do for her to see her favorite author's wife in the arms of his brother." She chuckles.

"Thanks for reminding me, dearest. I got distracted and almost forgot. I need to go grab my chapters. I'll be right back." Jasper runs up the stairs.

In his absence, Bella looks at Emmett. "Are you sure you're ok with this? We're talking the long haul here. We want this to be a forever thing."

"Oh Bella baby, I'm all in." He kisses her as if to seal the deal.

"Okay. I need to bring something up that Jasper is reluctant to." She looks at him with worry in her eyes.

"What is it Princess? There is nothing that that should bring this look to your face. Emmett's here now." He rubs his thumb across her furrowed brow.

"I'm not even sure how to say it. One day in the future… not right now of course…" she breathes deep, hesitating "another subject about this arrangement will come up."

"Bella, you're killing me here. Just say it. How bad can it be?"

"Don't say anything now, just put it in the back of your mind to think about… if there are three of us in this relationship, then all three of us should be together." She bites her bottom lip in anticipation of his reaction.

"Yes Bella, I am all for our relationship." He looks at her questioningly.

"Emmett, I mean any one of us can or should want to be with any other. Come on, you know how shy I am…don't make me say it."

"Do you mean me and Jasper?"

"Yes. He really does love you. He loves you as much as I do or he wouldn't agree to this. He talks about how you affect me, but you should see him light up when we talk about you."

"He does? Really? I just never thought about that. I've never even considered being with a man, Bella. I do love him to. But I never qualified what kind of love. WOW this is a lot to walk into." He buries his face in her shoulder.

"I'm just so happy you didn't freak out. That's a start. Nothing has to be decided or acted on right now, or on any kind of timetable. It's just something that will come up at some point, and I didn't want it to be a shock. I guess the best way to look at it is not to look at him as a man, but as a person you love and go from there."

"I will definitely give it some thought."

"One more favor?"

"As many favors as you need, babe."

"Don't let him know I brought it up. It'll just worry him. He is so afraid that if it is handled poorly you'll leave."

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere." He kisses her forehead.

She lightly strokes his cheek with her fingertips. "I really have missed you, Grizz." They startle with the loud knock at the door. She jumps off his lap to answer the door. Jasper comes down the stairs holding a large binder. He joins Bella at the door. "Hey there, Maggie. Come on in." The three of them walk into the living room. "Maggie, this is my brother, Emmett. He's going to be moving in here with us so I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of him. Emmett, this is my editor Maggie."

"Hello Maggie. Nice to meet you." Emmett says as he shakes her hand.

"Hi Emmett. I recognize the name. Nice to put a face to it."

Jasper takes Maggie's elbow "Let's go into the dining room so we can sit at the table. Bella, why don't you give Emmett the tour of the place." He whispers in her ear '_Maggie and I will be a while. Why don't you make him feel welcome in his new home?' _He winks at her and smiles at Emmett.

Bella feels that famous blush rise to cover her face. She grabs Emmett by the hand and leads him up the stairs. He asks her "What did Jasper have to say?"

"Oh…just to make you feel welcome. Here is Jasper's study. He likes his alone time when he's writing. But he usually does it at night while I'm sleeping, unless he's on a roll or gets an idea he has to go with." She is still holding his hand, their fingers entwined, showing him all the rooms on the second floor. "This is my office. I was thinking that since we are working together, then we could share and office if you want."

"That sounds like a great idea actually. I don't want to spend much alone time for a while. I've been by myself for too long."

"I think I can accommodate you with that. You know how I love being around people. Especially my Cullen boys." She winks at him. "These are spare bedrooms" pointing to two doors. "You can have one of these or…" she walks up to the last door in the hall and opens it. "Like we said, you can share ours."

They step into the spacious room. It has all the things you'd find in a bedroom. A couple of dressers, bookshelves, closet, and a huge four poster bed. Bella walks over and sits down cross legged in the middle of the bed. Emmett joins her. He reaches out and takes her hand and kisses it.

"Bella, I love you. Always have. I love being here and the life you and Jasper are offering me. I just hope that I can be worthy of the love you two have." He says staring at their hands, rubbing the back of hers with his thumb. He looks up when he feels a warm palm rest against his cheek.

"Look at me Emmett. It's not a matter of being worthy. We love you. Plain and simple. We want you here, with us, from now on. And before you say it, you are not a third wheel. You are an equal part of this equation. I promise you." She leans forward and places a gentle kiss on his lips. One kiss led to another, then another. Emmett sweeps his hands up her arms to take her face in his hands. He pulls his face away from hers just long enough to see her eyes give him the encouragement that he needs to move forward. Knowing what he wants, she parts her lips just enough for his bottom lip to wedge in between hers. The kiss deepens as the tip of his tongue pushes past the barrier of their lips. She opens her mouth a little more allowing him to enter it completely. Her tongue responds in kind and they start competing for space in each other's mouths.

Bella's hands instinctively travel up to clench his dark curls. He slowly drags his hands over her shoulders and down her back. He presses her lower back just enough for her to get the hint to lay back. He pulls away from her a moment to look at her, to soak in the beauty that he has missed for so long. Of course he was never privileged enough to see it so up close and personal before. Her long, deep auburn locks were fanned out framing her face. Her deep chocolate eyes were shining at him with pure love. Her cheeks are colored perfectly with her tell tale blush. Her lips…oh those lips needed more kisses…he lowers his head back down to take possession of them again. His hand starts to travel down over her chest until it stops under the curve of it to give it a gentle squeeze. This motion causes her to let a tiny moan to escape from between their connected mouths.

"Bella that is one of the sexiest sounds I've ever heard." Emmett sighs.

"I would have to agree with you there, Em." Jasper says from the doorway.

Emmett bolts up off of the bed, leaving Bella breathing heavy from his kisses.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Please don't stop on my account." Jasper encourages Emmett to continue.

Emmett sits on the edge of the bed, his gaze alternating between Bella and Jasper. Feeling how much more uncomfortable Emmett is now, Jasper crosses the room to sit next to the gentle giant.

"I get it, Em. I understand your intense feelings here, and I would even if I weren't an empath. You have a deep and abiding love for her. I don't fault you for it. In fact, I encourage it. I love her just as much. I also get the fact that you can't wrap your head around this part of our offer. You feel like you're being disrespectful to her and me. I assure you that you are not. We want this. We BOTH want this." Jasper puts one arm around Emmett's shoulder, and reaches out to hold his hand with the other. Bella sits up to hold Emmett's free hand in hers. "Look, there is no pressure here. We want you to feel comfortable here with us. We'll spend this weekend catching up. We'll all get a new sense of each other. The two of you will go to work next week and find your rhythm there. I leave on Wednesday and I'll be gone for two weeks. That will be a perfect opportunity to explore your relationship with Bella."

"That sounds good. I'm just a little out of my comfort zone here. I feel like every time I kiss her you're going to rip my head off and throw it in the fireplace." Emmett says only half jokingly.

Bella speaks up. "We've thrown a lot at you all at once. Let's just drop it and let things happen a little more naturally. Okay?"

"I like that idea." Emmett says placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

**********

The weekend was off to a great start. Friday night the three settled down to a movie marathon so that they didn't feel pressured to talk too much. They just wanted to sit back and relax and enjoy each other's company. They sat on the couch together alternating positions, but Bella was always in the middle. There was constant physical contact between the three. Three movies and seven hours later, Bella falls asleep with her head in Emmett's lap and feet in Jasper's.

"I'm going to take our beautiful girl up to bed. You got to give it to her though. She tried to stay awake with us. Thankfully tomorrow is Saturday and she can sleep in. We have the game systems stashed in the cabinet under the TV. Go ahead and hook us up one and we'll play when I come back down. I'll be right back." Jasper picks Bella up and walks slowly up the stairs to their room.

He pulls back the comforter and lays her down on the bed and covers her up. She stirs as he places a kiss on her cheek.

"Where are you going?" she asks from behind a yawn.

"I'm going to play video games with Emmett so you can get your sleep." He strokes her hair. "I love you, you know." He turns to leave the room.

"Yes sir, I know, and I love you. Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"How is he feeling?"

"There is so much coming off of him. He's confused of course. Also he's torn about me. He can't believe that I am actually so willing to 'share' you. He's anxious waiting for the other shoe to drop. But there is a lot of relief that he's found us. That he's here with us. And I feel a lot of love as well, for both of us. He's also feeling a bit curious."

"Curious?"

"Yeah, about exploring a different kind of relationship with me."

"Do you think he'll accept the offer to be with us?" she asks hopefully.

"I can't be completely sure, but my gut feeling says that the three of us are going to have an amazing life together. Just be patient with him. We've had a lot more time to process it than him. Now, go back to sleep. We'll be waiting for you when you wake up in the morning."

"Jasper silly boy, it is morning!" she sits up and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He runs his hands up and down her back. His lips start to trail down her neck and across her shoulder. With one final peck he pulls back and reminds Bella, as well as himself, that Emmett is sitting downstairs alone.

"Let me go down there with him. He's not quite ready for this. You sleep and the three of us will do something together when you get up. It's still supposed to be rainy, so the sky is almost the limit! Love you." He kisses her forehead and walks to the door. He turns around to watch her snuggle down into the covers and fall back asleep.

Jasper finds Emmett sitting in front of the TV where he has pulled up two chairs so that they could play close up. He's already deep into a game of Halo 3. Emmett looks up and sees Jasper watching him.

"You really need to update your games here, man. Scratch that. Mine are all up to date, I'll just have to unpack them ASAP. So what do you want to play? Old school Assassin's Creed or Vampire Rain? Seriously, I can't believe you have Vampire Rain."

"Bella bought it for me as a joke. Other than the idiotic depiction of us, the game itself isn't that bad. As for my lack of current games, I haven't really had the time to play. I have been writing my books, touring for them and single handedly taking care of a clumsy human. Granted I love her, but she's still a handful sometimes. Trouble still finds her." He shakes his head while chuckling.

"Really? What kind of trouble have you two had since leaving?" Emmett asks.

"Well, in college she was part of a study group and one of the guys was… it started out innocently enough. He reminded me a lot of Mike Newton at first. She tried to be nice and let him down gently. She made sure he knew I existed, made a big show of the ring on her finger, but he kept pushing. Finally one night they ended up at the library alone when everyone else in the study group left to go home. As she was getting into her car to come home, he pulled her into his car and drove her to his apartment. I don't want to go into the details of what he did to her, but it could have been worse. Thank goodness I had made sure she had a GPS clipped to her book bag plus one of the charms on her bracelet is one. When I didn't see or hear from her within ten minutes of her expected time, I went looking for her and found her within 15 minutes."

"I'll kill the fucker. Tell me who he is and where to find him." Emmett is seething.

"Emmett, calm down. Justice has been done. He didn't see another sunrise. Bella does not know exactly what I did though. She woke up from that night and asked me what happened to him. All I said was that he was not going to bother her again. She seemed to accept that and dropped the subject, forever."

"Is that the healthiest way for her to handle the situation?"

"Carlisle told me that humans handle things in different ways and that I should just let her heal in her own way. I have never felt her have any kind of destructive feelings or lingering fear from her about that night, which with what happened, is amazing to me. I think the incident with James may have desensitized her a bit to the dangers of the world around her. Especially our world. I can't wait until she's less breakable and can protect herself more." He says stoically.

"What else has happened?" Emmett asks.

"Well there was the time I took her to the cabin in Aspen. I thought we'd have a laid back week of playing in the snow, some clubbing and shopping. She insisted on taking ski lessons. She thought it would be a way to rehabilitate her debilitating klutziness. Ended up with a rod in her leg and a concussion."

"That's our Bella." Emmett giggles.

"And the deer that jumped out in front of her car. Totaled the car, killed the deer and her broken ribs punctured her lung. It got to the point that I wanted to cage her up here at the house and not let her go out anymore. They keep a running tab open for her at the hospital." They both laughed. "But thankfully, she hasn't had an incident in a while and with you here, she has double the coverage."

"Damn straight."

"The good thing is geeks don't tend to be a violent sort. So she's pretty safe at work. They just admire her from a far. But you should feel the lust and desire swimming in that place when we walk in. She's like a geek pinup girl or something." He laughs.

"Well, I'm not the typical geek and I plan on keeping her 'pinup' close. But thankfully, I get to keep the real thing even closer." He says shyly.

Jasper feels a small wave of guilt and insecurity flow off of the man sitting next to him. He reaches over and takes Emmett's face in his hands, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Look Emmett, I am telling you, you don't have to hide your feelings about Bella or feel anything other than overwhelming joy when you think about, see or touch her. She loves you and wants you to love her in return. I want you to love her. I want you to love her with everything you have just like I do. And someday, when you're comfortable, that is if you can, I would be honored if you could love me too."

Emmett can feel the honesty and love pouring off of Jasper. "I do love you. I just need to work things out. Don't think for a minute that I am not thankful for what you two are giving me. I just hope I can give as much in return." He leans his head to rest on Jasper's shoulder, his feelings in a tailspin. What he is starting to feel goes against everything he was taught to believe.

"It's ok darl…Em. Everything will be alright now that you're here with us." Jasper promises and nervously kisses Emmett in his thick, black curls, waiting for the onslaught of emotions that should come from the man in his arms. The only thing he feels is…relief.

**********

The sun came up to find Emmett and Jasper on the couch still talking. They spent the early morning hours talking about their lives since the family split. Emmett talked about his split up with Rosalie. Jasper talked about his split up with Alice. He tried to fill Emmett in about what Carlisle and Esme have been doing. Emmett insists that he just doesn't want to hear it. They talked about jobs, school and most of all Bella. At some point in the conversation, Jasper slipped his hand into Emmett's, intertwining their fingers and Emmett didn't pull back. He enjoyed the feeling. It's been so long since anyone has touched him in any way. He really needs to feel wanted and loved. That's what he's feeling from Jasper.

"Emmett, I need to go hunting tonight. Will you go with me once we get Bella to bed?"

"Of course I will."

A little while after that, they stopped talking, just sitting there in a needed yet comfortable silence.

"Now this is a sight I can get used to seeing first thing in the morning." Bella says standing at the bottom of the stairs. She is looking at her two favorite men, holding hands, Emmett's head on Jasper's shoulder, Jasper's head resting on Emmett's. "I don't want to disturb you guys though. I'll go get me some breakfast and weigh my options about what we can do today." She heads to the kitchen, smiling.

She looks around the kitchen, weighing her breakfast options. She settles on making herself some eggs and toast. While standing at the stove attending her eggs, she feels a set of cold, familiar arms envelop her. He nuzzles her neck, causing goose bumps all over her skin. "I love you baby."

She tilts her head to the side, exposing her neck for him. He always loves this little sign of trust and submission. He lightly scrapes his teeth down the slope without breaking the skin. She drops the spatula. Leaning back against his body, she reaches her hands back around him to rub his ass through his jeans. This causes him to moan against her neck.

"I love you too, and Lord knows I want this, but it's not nice to Emmett. As much as I hate to, I think we need to wait until he's ready. I don't want to make things uncomfortable for him." She squeezes his cheeks before letting go.

As if on cue, Emmett walks in the room. "Don't worry kitten. I'm getting used to the idea of all this and I definitely don't want to come between you two, even for a little while. You do whatever comes natural. Besides, I need to go check out of the hotel and bring my things back here. I'll probably stop at the store and pick up a few things while I am out. Do you need anything?"

She looks at him with a flirtatious smirk. He catches the meaning behind her crooked smile and lights up. "I love the thought of that, but I meant do you need anything from the store."

"Can't blame a girl for trying, right?" they all laugh. "Thanks but no, I don't need anything…from the store. You Jazz?" he shakes his head no.

"Okay you two. I should be back in a couple of hours. You sure it's okay to borrow your car Jasper?"

"Of course, love. What's mine is yours." Both men look at Bella. She looks at them each in turn. They all laugh again.

"Now boys, I'm starting to feel a bit like a toy you have to share." She smiles at them.

"Well, if the shoe fits." Emmett says as he leans down and kisses Bella. When he stands back up, he and Jasper look at each other, their faces a few inches apart. He brings his hand up tentatively and brushes his cheek. "I'll be back soon." He whispers as Jasper leans into his hand.

"Soon."

**********

**A/N: This is probably the last of the heavy discussions about thing. Seems like it's all out there on the table now, so I'll let them run with it. Stay tuned…lemon alert for next chapter!**

**I am trying to decide, and I would love your opinions…should a baby come into play in this story or is that too played out at this point? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Closer

**A/N: I have had and still had a 3-day migraine. But I didn't want to wait to post anything. So here's the next chapter. I didn't really edit it but I will when I feel better and repost if it's too bad.**

**This chapter has a LEMON ALERT. And now that the first one is done, the lemonade will flow like water. I love my lemons. Also, there's a lot of cheese. These three are going to be very loving and very cheesy through the whole story. Just thought I'd warn ya!**

**Thanks to all of you who have either reviewed (PLEASE CONTINUE), alerted or favorited! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! Also, I need to know your opinion about adding babies or not. **

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns our men. I just wish she'd let me borrow them every once in a while.**

**********

"_Okay you two. I should be back in a couple of hours. You sure it's okay to borrow your car Jasper?"_

"_Of course, love. What's mine is yours." Both men look at Bella. She looks at them each in turn. They all laugh again._

"_Now boys, I'm starting to feel a bit like a toy you have to share." She smiles at them._

"_Well, if the shoe fits." Emmett says as he leans down and kisses Bella. When he stands back up, he and Jasper look at each other, their faces a few inches apart. He brings his hand up tentatively and brushes his cheek. "I'll be back soon." He whispers as Jasper leans into his hand._

"_Soon." _

**********

Bella and Jasper listen as the car pulls away from the house. He reaches around her and turns the eye on the stove off. "I need you…now."

"Jasper I have to…"

"Isabella. You don't seem to get it. I said NOW." He growled at her. She likes this side of him. When he's in this mood he turns into aggressive Jasper. She doesn't think that she could refuse him even if she wanted to, not that she would test that theory. She looks into his jet black eyes seeing nothing but pure lust in them.

He rips her pajamas off of her in one swift, strong motion. Before she could voice any objections, he spanned his strong hands around her waist and picked her up, stetting her not so gently down on the counter top. Without warning, he ripped of his own clothing and pulled her to the edge of the counter that was the perfect height for them. He entered her without any fanfare. He tangled one of his hands in her hair as she threw her head back letting out an erotic scream. His mouth finds its way to her neck, running his tongue over the vein that throbs with the one thing she hasn't shared with him. He is pumping in and out of her with an animalistic fury. His need for her body is the only thing at this moment keeping him from acting on his need for her blood. It's as it has been since they joined together for the first time. He wraps his lips around her pulse point, imitating the act of tasting her blood. Proving his love is stronger than his bloodlust.

She runs her fingernails down his back. To a human she would be leaving bloody marks and that human would be screaming from the pain. But to a vampire, it is only a whisper on the skin. Her hands trail down until she grabs his ass attempting to pull him deeper into her. When Jasper is in his aggressive mood, Bella completely reciprocates. She likes it hard and rough at times too. They learned early on how far to take it before her fragile body couldn't take it anymore, but found that it could be taken pretty far.

"God Bella I can't hold out much longer…you're so hot I can't stand it…tell me you're close…" as his strokes become less and less controlled.

"Jas….ohhhh…YESSS…" Sensing she needed that last little push over the edge, he reaches down and pinches her clit, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger.

"JJJJJJAAAAAAAASSSSSSSPPPPPPPEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screams at the top of her lungs. This was all Jasper needed to lose his control as well.

"BELLA!!!!!!!" he yells right before letting out a loud growl.

They stay there holding each other until they both calm themselves down.

"I was hoping to make it to the play room, but I just couldn't help myself. I had to…" Jasper tried to explain.

"It's okay my love. This was mind blowing as well. Let's make a date for the room for when you return. Sound good?" she places kisses all over his face.

"Darlin, that is what will get me through the long days and nights without you. I always hate leaving you, although this time I will be comforted a little by knowing Emmett will be with you."

"Yes me too because I always get t a little creeped out when you're gone. But I feel guilty that I will have him here with me and you'll be all alone on the road. I know how hard it is for you to go without for so long."

"We will get through it like we always do. It's only for two weeks this time love."

"Maybe we can fly out to see you next weekend. Where will you be?"

"Vegas. Actually, that sounds like a good idea. The three of us in Vegas for a weekend would be amazing. We can look into flights later on when Emmett gets back, assuming he wants to go to."

"Okay. Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"When did I last tell you that I love you?" she nibbles on his neck as much as a human can.

"A few minutes ago when you screamed my name. That says it as much as the actual words. Now hop your pretty ass off this counter and go take a soak in the hot tub. I'll bring you up something to eat and join you." Jasper helps her off the counter and smacks her on the ass as she walks away.

Bella climbs the stairs to the deck outside their bedroom overlooking the woods. She turns on the jets in the hot tub and climbs in. She leans her head back and closes her eyes. Images of possible futures for her and her boys invading her head. Emmett and her going into the office together. Jasper and her reading together. Jasper and Emmett hunting together. Jasper and Emmett changing her then the three of them running for miles together. Those were all images that will be true. Then an image flashes in front of her that surprises her. The three of them standing over cribs, showering love over a couple of babies. This is shocking to her because one, she never wanted children and two, vampires can't have children. So WHO are these babies they are fawning over? She shakes her mind clear reminding herself that these are just passing images. Not the future. Bella isn't Alice after all.

"Armina?"

"Yes Jelani?"

"Where were you? I've been trying to get your attention for a couple of minutes."

"I was just daydreaming about our little family here. I finally feel like our life is whole."

"I agree, little one. The three of us are whole now." He comes up from behind her to kiss her upside down. "Give me a minute and I'll join you."

A minute goes by and Jasper returns with a tray full of fruit and croissant for Bella's breakfast and places it on the small table to the side of the hot tub. He picks up an apple slice and holds it out for her to take a bite.

"Thank you my angel. You always know what I need."

"That's my job, my belle, to take care of you."

"You say the sweetest things."

**********

Emmett returns to the house to find the downstairs empty and quiet. He calls out to see if Bella or Jasper are home. They both answer from their separate offices. After their soak in the hot tub, they decided to get some work done before Emmett returned. He walks upstairs to Jasper's office.

Jasper looks up to see Emmett's huge frame filling up the doorway to his office. He is looking at him with new eyes. The eyes of a potential life mate in every sense of the word. He knew he always loved Emmett as something more than a brother. Now it's different though. Jasper can feel Emmett is starting to reciprocate the feelings, making the emotions of love and desire even stronger. "Hello gorg…Em. Get everything accomplished?" Jasper asks, hoping Emmett didn't notice his almost slip, but he gets the sense it is okay either way.

"Hi Jazz. Yeah I have all my things here ready to unpack."

"Good. The sooner the better. I know it already feels better for you to have some sort of permanence. As well as some other positives in your life."

"If anyone would know how I feel, it would be you." Emmett walks over behind Jasper's desk. Jasper feels a wave of confidence and love flowing from Emmett. He stands up to face him. Emmett wraps his arms around Jasper and pulls him in for a hug. Jasper rests his hands on Emmett's shoulder blades, holding him tight. "As soon as I pulled away from the house, I felt empty. I now know I cannot be away from the two of you again. I know it was only a short trip for a couple of hours, but if it hurt that bad for that small a trip, then I don't want to imagine a more permanent separation. I want you to know I never plan on leaving." He pulls his head away from Jasper's shoulder to look into his eyes. His hand comes up to caress Jasper's cheek.

Jasper knows that Emmett is drowning in his feelings of love right now, and is fighting the urge to pull his face in for a kiss. He wants Emmett to be the one to initiate it. For him to take the lead so he knows he won't be pushed into anything he doesn't want to do. For several moments, they stand there staring into each other's eyes, seeing the love and longing in one another. Jasper leans into the large hand on his cheek. That hand slowly pulls his face forward until he finds his lips firmly pressed against the man holding him in his arms. Their lips contour around each other and start to move in sync.

Contentment washes over both of them as they both realize how right this is for them. They slowly break from their kiss, but continue to hold one another. "Welcome home, Em."

"It's good to be home, Jazz." He places another quick kiss on Jasper's lips. "We're still on for a hunt later on right?"

"Yes once our girl is asleep."

"Great, I need too being around her so much. Let me go say hello to her now. I missed her just as much."

"I know she's in her office waiting for you. I can feel her getting anxious." Jasper whispers as he brushes some hair out of Emmett's eye.

They slowly drop their arms and Emmett walks to the door. He turns around to look back at Jasper, then walks down the hall to find Bella.

**********

Bella can hear his heavy footsteps as they approach their shared office. He walks through the door announcing his presence. "Hey honey, I'm home."

She hits save on the file she was working on and runs into his arms. He picks her up and swings her around. "I missed you my favorite bear." She smothers his face with kisses.

"I missed you too, Princess. But I was only gone a couple of hours." He pulls her tight against his chest feeling her mold to him.

"I know, but it felt like forever."

"It did for me too. I was just telling Jasper how empty I felt while I was gone. But I managed to stay away long enough to get my errands done and do a little thinking."

"What did you think about?" She asks him, a little worried.

He rubs his thumb against the frown lines that have appeared on her forehead. "Don't worry baby. I never doubted you or my love for you, or Jasper." She lets out a visible sigh. "I just wanted to think about these new feelings for Jasper. It is easy to be in love with you, to want to show you that love. I thought it had to be different loving him."

"But it doesn't you know." She says to him.

"I know it doesn't. I know I can love you both, and I do. I think I did all along." He kisses her deeply. When he pulls away he starts. "Let's sit down." He sits in his new oversized desk chair and pulls her into his lap.

"I loved Rose. She was my savior. Other than my human family, I knew nothing about love, so when I saw her after my change, I just knew I loved her. She told me she loved me too. We instantly fell into our life of a happy, loving couple. I knew no better. I thought that that was what it was all about." He strokes her cheek with his thumb. "But what I felt when I walked in this house, was totally different. It was almost overwhelming. Then you two offered me a piece of that love. It was too much to handle at first. But you two opened up something in me that can't be closed. I know how love is supposed to be now and I plan to surrender to it." His eyes survey her beautiful face before taking possession of her mouth with his. The kisses become deeper and more passionate to the point that she needs to pull away and take a breath.

He takes this opportunity to start kissing down her neck to lick her pulse point. "You are going to drive me insane doing that baby. If we don't stop now, we may not be able to." Bella says breathlessly trying to pull away.

"Then let's not stop. I want you my love."

"Emmett, I think you can tell how much I want you, but you know why we decided to wait. It's just as hard for me I assure you."

"Hard…do you want to talk about hard?" Emmett says lifting one eyebrow playfully.

"See…I knew the old Emmett was still in there somewhere. Now we need to take a trip into the city and get you your computer and get it setup for work. How about I finish the stuff I was working on, and you bring your stuff in the house. I've cleaned out some drawers and some closet space for you in our room. If it's not enough, then we'll have to relocate some stuff to one of the spare rooms. We may need to knock down the wall and make the room next to ours a huge closet." She throws her head back and laughs.

Jasper knocks on the doorframe. "Not to interrupt, but I had an idea along those lines as well. I thought too that we could knock down that wall. We could make a bigger closet with part of the space and make the rest into a mini-library and sitting area."

"That sounds like a perfect idea as usual, Jelani." Jasper walks over to the pair still sitting in the desk chair. He reaches out a hand to stroke Bella's cheek. "You flatter me, Armina. It just makes sense that with three of us we'd need more room and that until you no longer need to sleep, Emmett and I need the space so we can stay close to you while you sleep."

"I love the idea too." Emmett puts in his two cents worth. Jasper strokes Emmett's cheek now too. "Those names you called each other. Can I ask what they are?"

"Of course you can. You can ask anything of us. Remember this…we're equal. No secrets. Not that this is one. When Bella was getting her degree, one of her elective classes she chose was a creative writing class. She wrote a story about time and world traveling Warriors and did a lot of research for it. She really got into it. She used my story as a point of reference as well." Jasper pulls up a chair so they are all eye to eye. The three of them immediately, without thought reach out to touch one another.

Bella takes over the story telling. "I found his story painful, but illuminating. I already saw him as a warrior, after what you two did in the ballet studio, you're both my warriors, but his story just underlined it. One word always came to mind when I thought of his past for my story…Jelani. It means 'Mighty Warrior'. It just seemed natural to call him that."

"Once she started to tell me more about all of the research she had done, I started reading her notes and doing some of my own. I found it was helping me in my writing too. It's what started me thinking that I could write more than just non-fictional accounts of my war. While doing my own research, I came across the name that make me think of our Bella, Armina. 'Warrior Maiden'." Jasper adds.

Emmett couldn't help but look a little left out for a moment.

"Don't worry my fierce bear. We have one for you too." Bella nuzzles his neck.

"Really? What is it?" He smiles.

"Atsushi. It means 'Compassionate Warrior'. It describes you to a 't'. Do you like it?"

He flashes a huge smile full of pride.

"I love it. I would be proud to have you use that name for me. I'll have to find some for you two now too."

"No, please use the ones we already have."

"I'd love too." They all share kisses and touches, showing their new found love.

"I really hate to break this up, but I want to get going so we can get back home and get him set up in his new home."

"I sure like the sound of that. Home."

**********

The evening went on pleasantly. They all went shopping for Emmett's new computer and office equipment and set it up. Bella sat with him to make sure everything he needed to download or install was there so he could easily work from home. She went ahead and set up his connection to the office network and showed him some of the things he would need to know. They were going over the CRM system when Jasper called her down for dinner. Emmett picked her up and carried her downstairs cradled in his arms.

"Thank you Jazz. You didn't have to make me dinner but it smells delicious." Emmett bends her down so she can kiss. Jazz takes it happily then leans his chin up to indicate he wanted one from her carrier as well. Emmett chuckles and gives the chef his kiss. He then sits Bella on a tall stool sitting at the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. Jasper puts a plate full of pasta in front of her. "I figured since I am taking Emmett out for dinner tonight, then it would be fair of me to cook you something too."

"You're taking him out to dinner? When?" she looks as him confused.

"Yes darlin'. We both need to feed, especially with all this new 'tension' floating around here. So once you are asleep, I am going to show him around our hunting area. We'll be home long before you wake up." He walks around the counter to stand behind her. Feeling her anxiety start to grow, he sweeps her hair off her shoulder to one side and starts kissing her neck. "Armina, I promise you we will not be gone for any longer than we need to be. Neither of us wants to be away from you either, but we have to feed and you know this is the only way to do it." She looks at him with tear filled eyes and nods her head showing that she understands.

"I do understand. It just got a little intense thinking of the two of you being away from me. I'll be fine. Like you said, I'll be asleep and probably won't even notice." She turns her head back to her dinner.

"In the mean time, when you're finished, let's play something. Your choice."

"Are you kidding?? There is nothing we can play that the two of you can't kick my ass at. Where is the fun in that for me?" she laughed. "You know, I'd love to watch you two play though. I can catch up on some of my Civil War reading. I need to finish your latest. But when we meet you in Vegas, I want a night out with my two boys. Dinner, dancing the whole works. Deal?"

"Wait? Vegas?" Emmett asks.

"Ohhhh we haven't told you yet, I'm sorry my bear. Jasper has a book stop in Vegas next weekend. We thought you and I could fly out there after work on Friday and meet him. It could be a huge celebration. We celebrate us and your first week of your new job. Sound good?"

"I like Vegas! I'd love to do the town with you two." Emmett booms.

"I do have one geeky request though. Can we visit the 'Star Trek Experience'? I've always wanted to do that and I hear it's about to close soon." Bella asks.

Jasper laughs. "That's our little geek. How about you do that while I'm at the signing. I really have no desire to see it. How about it Atsushi? Will you take her to that?"

"At the risk of losing cool points, I've wanted to see it too. It wasn't there the last time I was, so this is perfect. Not only do I get to see it, but I get to see it with my favorite Trekkie." He kisses the top of her head.

"Okay, I'll go book our flights. You two boys go on and play. I can see your gaming fingers are twitching."

"Thanks love." They each kiss her on a temple at the same time and practically run out to the living room.

A couple of hours later, Bella wakes up wrapped up in Emmett's arms following Jasper on their way up the stairs. Jasper opens the bedroom door and walks over to lower the covers on the bed. Emmett places her down gently on her pillow. Both men sit down on either side of her. "Baby, we promise we won't be gone too long. If anything happens all you have to do is yell our names and we'll be here." Jasper reassures her.

"I know Jazz. I'm okay with it now. Go have a good hunt and I'll see you both in the morning. She sits up briefly to kiss them. I love you both, you know that right?"

"And we love you as well. Now go back to sleep." They both touch her one last time and leave the room, closing the door behind them.

They walk out to the back porch and stand there for a moment. Jasper holds out his hand to Emmett. He takes it and entwines his fingers with Jasper's. "Come, show me my new dinner table."

They start running into the woods at lightning speed. After a couple of miles, they both catch the scent of a herd of elk. They slow down to a stop and concentrate on the rich scent. Turning toward it, they simultaneously jump and each take down one of the large animals each. Facing each other, they mirror each other's movements. They break the animals' necks then sink their teeth through the fur into the vein that delivers their meal. They both start breathing heavier and heavier with each draw. The euphoria and lust building in them. Normally, it's only about the bloodlust, but there is something more to this feed. In one swift movement, the both drop the carcasses they are holding and slam into each other's arms. Their mouths hit with suck ferocity that the sound of the impact echoes through the trees.

They stand in the middle of the woods, kissing each other with the passion that builds during a hunt. Open mouthed kisses quickly turn into a duel of tongues and a fight for bodily territory. Hesitantly, Emmett breaks away from his partner and takes a deep breath to steady himself. He holds his hand out to Jasper. "Let's take a walk to calm down, Jelani." He sighs. "Is it okay for me to call you that as well?"

"I would love for you too, Atsushi. And so would our Armina."

They walk silently for a while until them come across a clearing of land resting next to a waterfall that empties into a nice sized lake. "This is beautiful Jazz."

"I agree. This is my first time here. I don't think I've traveled out this way before. We have to bring our girl out here soon. Tomorrow perhaps. We'll pack her a picnic and we can swim."

Emmett pulls Jasper down to sit with him. He rubs the back of his neck. "That's a great idea. She'll love it. It will be our last good day all of us will get to be together before you have to leave us." His voice takes on a bit of sadness.

"It will be ok, Em. We'll only be separated for a few days then you'll be meeting me in Vegas." He rubs the back of Emmett's hand with his thumb.

"I know. I'll be okay."

"Hey, at least you'll have Bella with you. I will be all alone." He lays his head on the shoulder next to him.

"Oh I'm sorry, babe. I am being selfish. I didn't think about your situation." They sit silently for a while. "Do you have a laptop that you take with you?"

"Yes I do. It's must for my writing. I never know when inspiration is going to hit me."

"Does it have a webcam?"

"Yes it does. I rarely use it though."

"Tomorrow I'll set us up a private site for the three of us to have video chats. That may help with the time and distance. You and I can even keep each other company still while Bella sleeps." Emmett says hopefully.

"Wonderful. That might just take the edge off the loneliness. Not that it can replace being with you two." He leans in for a kiss.

"Jazz. I'm sorry about before. I'm sorry I had to pull away from you back there."

"It's okay Em. It was getting a bit intense."

"I don't want you to think I don't want to be with you though. I have given it a lot of thought. I came to the conclusion that I needed to let go of the conventional ideas of love that were instilled in me while I was human. I haven't been human in a long time. I always knew that Vampires loved differently, I just never knew that they did in so many ways. I am completely enamored with you and Bella. The love is powerful and equal. I had to fight two impulses to run. One, I had to tell myself it was more than okay to be in love and be loved by two people at the same time and two, that it's okay to be in love and be loved by you in particular. I finally came to the conclusion that it's not about being in love with a man. It's about being in love with an amazing person who is willing to love me. That was the thing that was holding me back. Not that I didn't love you, but that I had to get past my past to love you, and I have.

I do love you Jasper. I want to be with you in every sense of that love. I only have one request."

"Anything for you Emmett."

"I want to talk to Bella about you and I being together for the first time. I want to make sure how comfortable she is with you and I being together in front of her. She's not one of us yet, and if you and I can't hurt each other, we may not keep a rein on our control. We don't let her see us hunt, it may not be a good idea for her to witness that yet either. Make sense?"

"Yes it does. I can see why you would be concerned. But I think it would be different. We'll talk to her about it. But I say we wait until after my trip. I don't want to rush things."

"I agree. And Jasper?"

"Yes love?"

"I do love you."

A sly grin spreads across his face. "I know you do."

**********

They run back to the house, stopping once to have another quick snack to fill up. When they hit the porch, they hear Bella whining in her sleep. Without hesitation, the both bolt up the stairs and throw open the door to the bedroom. The find the door to the deck wide open and her sprawled out across the bed with scratch marks on her neck. She's unconscious.

"Bella…come on baby. Wake up for me." Emmett is next to her on the bed while Jasper runs around the house checking the doors and windows then hits the keypad shutting the steel security shutters on the entire house.

"Jasper, she's not waking up. She's still alive, but she won't wake up for me. Bella, don't leave me. I just found you again. Please don't leave us." Emmett is beside himself.

Jasper sits on her other side. He bends down to put his lips next to her ear. "Listen to me Armina. You are every much the warrior you think we are. You have been through more than any other human could possibly withstand. You have to come back to us. We can't be warriors without our warrior maiden. Please baby, wake up for us."

Bella starts to stir. Slowly she opens her eyes to see two very relieved men staring back at her. Jasper gently kisses her face while Emmett simply holds her hand to his chest.

"Can you tell us what happened love?" Emmett asks first.

"I thought I was dreaming it actually. Two people were here with me. One, a man, couldn't seem to stand still, just keep pacing. The other, a woman, just went through our drawers and when I sat up and tried to scream for you, she picked me up off the bed by my neck." Bella put her hand to her neck only to wince from the pain of the scratches. "She said she was going to let me live today, because she wanted to make sure that all the correct witnesses were in place. What do you think she meant?"

"I don't know baby, but I promise you we will find out what is going on. Now, let me clean up your neck and Emmett will go make a check outside to see if we can follow a scent."

Jasper talks in their Vampire tone that only they can hear so as to not worry Bella. "Do you recognize the scent?"

"One of them yes, the other is too new."

"It's her isn't it?" Jasper asks as he walks to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"Yes I am sure of it. I thought we were past this." He says as he heads downstairs to make a run around the house to see if he can pick up a scent.

"Damn it. Will Edward's idiocy ever be behind us?"

**********

**A/N: I realize that things may be moving a bit fast, especially with Jasper and Emmett. But I am just not one to sit around and wait for things. I'm an instant gratification kind of gal! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE if you liked it, REVIEW IT!!! Thanks!**


	4. Prodigal Sons

**A/N: I leave tomorrow for a weeklong vacation. Good news is I get to take my laptop with me after all!! So, I will be able to work on both my stories and will get to post at least one chapter each sometime during that week. Even if that's all I post, I will be writing still!**

**As for this chapter, I realize it's pretty wordy. **

**********

"Jasper?"

"Yes my love?"

"It was Victoria wasn't it?"

"We're pretty sure it was, yes." He sends out a wave of calm. Bella's shivering slows and she loosens her grip on his neck.

"I'm sorry, I feel like such a baby. I should be stronger."

"SHHHHHH. Don't ever say that, Armina. You are the strongest human I have ever met. No one could have survived all that you have in your short years as well as you have. Please never doubt your strength and courage. I'd go to war with you anytime, I swear."

She smiles up at him as he pushes the hair back from her face. He hands her a hair tie. "Here, put your hair up for me so I can clean up your neck." He leans in to kiss the wounds. It never occurs to him that these are open wounds with human blood coming from them. These are the cause of pain for the woman he loves and all he can think is that he needs to take care of her now.

"Jazz, where is Emmett?" she asks sleepily.

"He'll be back soon. He went to make a run around the property to make sure they are gone. No one will come back to hurt you again. We'll make you safe again. I swear it."

"I know. I feel safe with you two. I always have." She says to him, reassuring him.

Emmett walks in the room. "The scents stop at the highway. They must have had a car waiting. DAMN IT!!!" he roars as he punches through the wall.

Bella slowly stands up from the bed and walks to him. She puts her hand out to caress his cheek. "It's okay my grizzly bear." She pulls him down to embrace him. His rage subsides slightly as he wraps his arms around her. "We'll all be okay. Nothing will happen to us now that you're here. Nothing can hurt the three of us now that we've finally found each other." She pulls his head back to look her in the eye. "You know I'm right. The three of us are each strong, but we're stronger together."

"Yes, love I know you're right. Now I think you need to go back to bed. We'll talk more about this tomorrow." And with that he picks her up and carries her over to the bed and lays her down next to where Jasper is sitting. None of them wants to be apart from the others, so Jasper and Emmett lie down on either side of Bella and wrap their arms around her while she falls back into a fitful sleep. Jasper sends her some more calm and she finally starts to sleep soundly.

Jasper reaches out to touch Emmett's face. Once again in their quick and quiet Vampire tone, he says. "You know, we really should contact Carlisle."

"I was afraid you'd say that, but I know you're right. What about 'him'? This involves him too. This is really his fight."

"Yes it is. Let's see what Carlisle has to say about it. I'll call him right now. We really shouldn't wait on this. Who knows what she's up to."

"Jazz. What about your trip? I know you can't NOT go. We need to formulate a plan for that." Emmett inquires.

"Yes babe, I know. We have a couple of days. We'll work it out. Let me get Carlisle's take on things. I'll be right back." He gently kisses Bella's cheek then leans over her shoulder to kiss Emmett, sending him his own dose of calm. "We won't lose her, I promise you that." Jasper walks out of the room to call Carlisle from his office so Bella can't hear if she wakes up.

"Carlisle, it's me."

_Jasper. It is good to hear from you son. How is Bella?_

"She's fine, but there is a situation."

_What is it? Tell me._

"Well, first let me tell you that Emmett is here with us."

_He is? For how long?_

"For good."

_Okay. Do you care to elaborate?_

"We will another time. Right now there is something infinitely more important."

_Tell me._

"We think Victoria is back and out to get Bella."

_Oh God, no. What happened?_

"Emmett and I went out for a hunt…" Jasper went on to tell Carlisle the rest of the details. "So you see, we're a bit concerned. I have a sneaky suspicion that the Vamp she had with her was a newborn."

_More than likely from the description. Esme and I will head down there as soon as I can let the girls know what is going on. Jasper?_

"Yes Carlisle?"

_Do you mind if I ask Alice if she can see anything?_

"Go ahead. Anything that might help would be appreciated. I wanted to ask myself but I think if the request comes from you she might be more receptive. You know?"

_Yes I understand. Esme and I will be there soon._

"Thanks Carlisle."

_You're all three still our children. We're always here for you. _

Jasper hangs up the phone and goes back to rejoin Emmett and Bella on the bed. She's still sleeping and Emmett is running his fingers through her hair.

"That always stills her when she has a restless night. You picked up on that fast." Jasper says as he grasps her hand in his and lays them both on Emmett's arm.

"For years I wanted to be able to do this. Now it just seems so natural."

"The most natural thing on Earth."

"So how did it go with Carlisle?"

"As expected. He and Esme are heading here. They should be here in a couple of hours."

"Really? I wasn't expecting that. I don't know what I was expecting really." Emmett says looking away.

Jasper gently turns his face so he's looking at him again. "Em…you have to remember, Bella and I have mended our fences with them. You can too. That is if you want to. They love you the same today as they did before you left."

"I really do miss them and seeing that you two have renewed your relationships with them, I'm a bit jealous. I would like to see if we can get past our shit. I guess a lot depends on the girls too."

"Honestly, the girls don't or can't influence how Carlisle and Esme feel about their other children. The love is too strong."

"Yeah, I guess I should have known that all along. So, I will patch things up with them. What did you tell them about me being here?" Emmett takes in a deep breath.

"Just that you're here permanently and that we'd tell them the circumstances in another conversation. But we can't, and frankly I don't want, to wait any longer than necessary to tell them." Jasper stops.

"What Jazz?"

"As soon as we tell them, or as soon as Alice opens her visions to us again, you know Edward will know. That might open a whole other can of worms. I'm not ashamed, but we'll have to be prepared and we'll have to prepare Bella."

"Yup."

They fall into a contemplative silence until Bella starts to rouse for the morning.

"Good morning love." Jasper says as he kisses her temple.

Emmett follows suit. "Good morning baby." Placing his kiss on her cheek.

"I could get used to waking up with both of you with me here. Tell me this will be the norm."

"Of course it will be. This is our life now. I'm going to go downstairs and make your breakfast. We're going to have company anytime now." Jasper informs her.

"Who?"

"Carlisle and Esme. I want him here to help us figure out the situation. And she'll be a great help to you too."

"Wonderful! I've missed them. I'll get up and get dressed and be down in a little bit. I love you." She kisses Jasper.

"I love you too. Emmett, will you stay up here with her while she gets ready?" he asks as he walks out of the room, knowing that Emmett would agree.

"It would be my pleasure. Come my lady." He holds out his hand to help her out of bed, leading her to the bathroom. "I'll be right out here when you're finished."

"Emmett?" Bella calls from the partially open bathroom door.

"Yes Princess?" He leans against the doorframe, looking away from the bathroom.

"How do you feel about Carlisle and Esme being here?"

"Actually, after talking things over with Jazz, I'm actually okay with it. I am sure I can sit and talk things through with them and come to an understanding."

"That's good. I know they have missed you terribly." She opens the door and lets him pull her into his embrace.

"I have missed them too if truth be told. But real quick before I take you downstairs…"he pauses and listens "They're here. Before you go see them, I need to talk to you about something. Jasper and I talked about it last night and we want to tell them about us right away."

"That's the best thing. We couldn't hide this from them if we wanted too."

"Right. But you have to realize, once they know, and once Alice starts to keep us in her visions, Edward is going to find out. You need to think about how that makes you feel."

She pauses for a few moments before speaking up again. "Emmett, I love you and Jasper. I don't want to hide that from them. With society it is unfortunately necessary for now, but our family no. We'll deal with Edward if and when the time comes."

"As you wish, baby. Now you need to eat some breakfast and see our parents again. We have a long day of catching up ahead of us. Damn it."

"What?"

"Jasper and I had plans for you today." He looked totally dejected.

"Grizz, it's okay. You can carry out your grand plans when he gets back from his tour."

"That sounds like a date. You're going to love it I promise!" He pulls her up level to his face so he can really kiss her for the first time today. Her appendages wrap themselves around his neck and waist as she reciprocates the kiss by sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and running the tip of her tongue along it. Emmett takes this opportunity to gently push his tongue into her mouth, caressing the inside of it. She wraps her lips around his as their mouths move simultaneously.

Emmett fights the urge to lay her down on the bed and explore this further as he hears Jasper welcome their parents into the house. He pulls back his head back and places a final kiss on her nose. "We have to go. Our company is here."

"Are you ready Em?" she asks compassionately.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go do this." He stands up and holds out a hand for her and they walk down the stairs still hand in hand. Esme and Carlisle's faces light up at the site of one of their long lost sons. However, a look of confusion crosses their faces when they see him holding hands with Bella in a fashion that implies more than just friendship or family. The look that passes between Emmett and Bella does not escape their attention either. They also take note of the pure joy radiating from Jasper as he looks at the two of them.

Bella reluctantly drops Emmett's hand and runs the rest of the way to Carlisle and Esme. "I have missed you two so much." She throws herself into their arms. "I'm sorry that it's taken something like this to get us together this time."

Esme hugs her daughter tight to her chest. "We've missed you too, sweetheart." She turns to Emmett. "We've missed you as well, son. Please tell me we can work things out. I hate being away from my children." She looks up at him. Everyone else in the room is looking at Emmett expectantly.

He walks up to Esme and pulls her into a tight bear hug. "Yes, Mom. I think we can work things out. I miss you too. I've missed my whole family." Carlisle steps forward to put a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "I'm happy we can get our family back. Our entire family. Maybe in time all the parties involved can come back together as well."

"The 'entire' family? I suppose that means…" Jasper speaks up, pulling Bella up close next to his side.

"Yes, son, Edward is back with us." Carlisle replies.

"So all the prodigal sons are home now. I wonder if the timing is perfect, or unfortunate." Jasper says impatiently.

After an awkward silence, Emmett walks over to stand with Jasper and Bella and her arm automatically finds its way around his waist, causing the curious looks from their parents again.

"Let's sit down. We have a lot to talk about." Jasper motions toward the living room seating area. Emmett and Bella take a seat on the sofa, leaving enough room for Jasper to sit next to Bella, while Carlisle and Esme sit in two chairs next to each other. "Where should we start?"

Carlisle takes the lead. "Alice has looked ahead for us. What she sees isn't pretty. You were correct in your assessment that it is Victoria that has come back. She's here to take Bella away from Edward. She wants an eye for an eye and plans on taking her revenge. She's going to try to get to all of us in time for our part in James' death."

They sit there silently taking it all in. Carlisle continues. "The other person is hard for Alice to read. He is too erratic and Alice sees an entire group of these erratic individuals. Our best guess is still newborns."

Both men squeeze in closer to Bella. "We were all connected to this James fiasco. We all need to fight it together or none of us will survive." Jasper states plainly. "We're all going to have to get past our issues if only for a little while."

"You are correct, son. I will call the others tonight and explain to them the situation. We'll have them come here so we can work on things between us and form a plan."

"Carlisle, I have to go on my book tour starting Wednesday. Right now I think its best that we carry on normally. I get the feeling that she wants us all together and until we have a solid plan in place, I don't think we should all be gathered in one place. She said she 'wanted to make sure all the witnesses are in place'. I don't think she'll make a move until she has us where she wants us."

"Did Alice give any kind of timeframe?" Emmett asks.

"No he didn't. She spoke mostly of the people and situation involved, not the actions."

"Okay, for now we go on about our normal routine. I'll leave on Wednesday for my tour, Emmett starts his new job tomorrow with Bella and they will come visit me next weekend. We're going to be in Las Vegas starting on Friday for a couple of days. You two are more than welcome to join us of course."

"No, I think we'll take that opportunity to have some time to ourselves, but thank you. So, is it time to address the elephant in the room now?" Carlisle asks.

"I guess it needs to be. It's just hard to initiate the conversation." Jasper offers.

"It seems obvious, you're sharing Bella." Carlisle says. "We love you all, and we will no matter what. But are you all three sure?"

This time Bella cries out. "Oh no, Carlisle, it isn't like that at all. They aren't 'sharing' me." Jasper feels a slight wave of guilt and shame coming from her as she buries her head in her hands.

Emmett falls to his knees in front of her trying to make her look at his face. "Listen to me, Princess. Do not feel ashamed. I, we, want you to feel nothing but our love. Please honey, it's only about our love." He reaches up and strokes her hair as she leans into his chest. He looks back at Carlisle who is more confused than before. Bella mumbles into Emmett's chest.

"What did you say love?" he tries to bring her face up so she can speak more clearly.

"Th-they think I'm a wh-whore." She cries as she runs up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Bella!!! Please…" Emmett calls out after her. Hearing the door slam, he turns to Carlisle. "Carlisle, there is a lot to say here, but I need to go check on Bella." He touches Jasper's cheek. "Do you feel comfortable starting the conversation without us for a few minutes, Jazz?"

"Yes of course, go reassure our girl." Jasper leans in to whisper only for Emmett's ear. "I love you both. Please make sure she remembers that. That's all we need." He brushes his lips along Em's ear quickly, sending shivers down his spine. Emmett nods as he runs up the stairs. Jasper turns to speak to his parents.

"It's not about sex, or sharing, or two men with one woman. It's about love. The love of three people for each other, equally. It really boils down to that. Bella and I always felt like even though we loved each other completely, there was something missing. One day we realized that was Emmett. We both loved him as much as each other. We wanted him home with us. Without knowing it, he found his way here to us. He took a job here in Seattle, not knowing we had settled down here ourselves. As fate would have it, his new job was in the same office as Bella. We told him our realizations and what we proposed for the situation, but that we wanted him to move in here with us no matter what his feelings for us. It turns out, after only a little bit of consideration, he returned our feelings. He wants to be with us too."

"Have you two…"

"Not that that is important right now, but other than Bella and I because of our existing relationship, no, nothing has been consummated with Emmett at all. We're taking that part slow. Like I said, it's not about sex for the three of us."

Esme walks up and pulls her son into her arms. "We love you, all of you. We just want to make sure you are all happy. That's all we have ever wanted."

**********

Upstairs, Emmett sinks to the ground next to where Bella has slumped into the corner. "Bella honey. Please talk to me." A loud sob escapes from her form. He picks her up and sits in one of the chairs, bringing her into his lap. "Baby, they don't think you are a whore. They love you. They just don't know the whole story yet. Jasper is down there talking to them now. Shhhhh it will be okay, I promise you."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you love me?" He asks her.

"Completely."

"Do you love Jasper?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you love us all being together?"

"Beyond reason."

"Then honestly, my beloved, that's all we need. Everyone else be damned."

She kisses him. "Of course you're right. I love you Emmett."

"And I love you Bella. Shall we go back down there and talk to our parents now?"

"Yeah let's go. I feel enough like an ass. No sense on prolonging it."

As they walk downstairs he says to her, "Don't feel like an ass. I could see how you could have mistaken his reaction. Really. But I have to say this and please don't panic about it, but we will get those looks from a lot of people. People who won't understand. We just have to keep reminding ourselves that this is about us and our happiness and well being. Okay?"

"Okay. Let's go save our man from the firing squad." They laugh walking hand in hand down the stairs and join Jasper on the couch.

"Bella, I am truly sorry that I jumped to that conclusion. I can see that the three of you share something very special and I am thrilled that you are loved and happy." He kisses his daughter on the top of her head.

"I didn't mean to react like that. It's all just so new and I can't believe he's finally here with us." Bella squeezes Emmett's hand.

**********

They spend a quiet afternoon getting caught up with each other and answering the questions that they can. Around dinnertime, Bella kisses Jasper and Emmett and announces, "I'm going to grab me a quick bite to eat then head up to my office to try and catch up on a few things that I neglected on Friday. That way I can spend more time showing you around the office and introduce you around." She says looking at Emmett.

"Why don't you go on up and start. I'll bring you up a sandwich and some fruit in a few minutes." Emmett offers.

"Are you sure? That would be wonderful." And she kisses him again. "Thanks, Grizz."

She climbs the stairs and walks to their shared office. She turns on her computer and sits down to work. As she usually does when she is on her computer, she gets lost in it and loses track of time. She is startled back to reality by someone clearing their throat.

"You are so sexy when you are in geek mode." Emmett teases.

"Only you would think so. There is nothing sexy about a plain girl with her comfortable, Sunday sweats and her hair all frizzy."

"That's not what I see at all. I see the most gorgeous woman anywhere. I see deep brown eyes that pull me into their sphere. I see long, flowing dark hair that I want to wrap myself in. I see full red lips that just beg me to kiss them. I see a body with all the right curves in all the right places that screams to be loved." He sits on the desk in front of her chair. He reaches out to run his fingers through her hair. She lays her head in his lap.

"Emmett, I am so in love with you. You make me see myself through your eyes, and when you put it like that, I can FEEL beautiful. With you, I am beautiful. Thank you for seeing that part of me."

He pulls her to her feet and into his kiss. He surrounds her face with his hands. They start slowly kissing each other's lips, sucking and nibbling before exploring their mouths earnestly. Their pace quickens, their mouths roaming over necks, collars, ears, faces. Hands touching shoulders, backs, hair, sides, hips. Their breathing is heavy and fast. They whisper quick words of love and devotion between kisses.

Emmett stands up while simultaneously grabbing Bella's ass in both hands and turning her around. He sits her down on the desk while he sits in the chair and pulls it up close. He reaches up underneath her and slowly pulls her sweats down to remove them. She grabs his wrists to try and stop him. "No Bella. I want to see you. I want to touch you. I can smell you and your desire. Please let me show you a small amount of my love." He pleads with her. "It's only for you. I want to make you feel good."

Showing her love her response to his request, Bella reaches down and silently lifts her shirt above her head, revealing her lacy white bra. Emmett looks into her eyes and no other words are said. He finishes removing her pants showing her matching panties. His eyes are full love for the beautiful woman sitting in front of him. He stands up and starts kissing her neck at the base of her ear and works his way down paying special attention to every inch of her neck, shoulders and upper chest. Soft moans escape from her lips as he pulls her bra straps over her shoulders and pulls her arms through the soft circles. Gently ghosting his fingers up her arms and down her back, he unhooks her bra as she arches her chest into his. His lips crash into hers, momentarily taken possession of her, trying to make her feel how much he loves and needs her.

Pulling back slightly, separating their bodies by mere inches causes her undergarment to fall completely away from her body revealing her perfect orbs. He takes a moment to take in the wonderment that is her body. A body that he gets to pleasure tonight and forever and that pleasure starts right now.

His hand slowly reaches out and caresses her breast, causing her to suck in her breath at the cool sensation. The gentle whispers of his fingers on her skin serves as a stark contrast to the sheer size and strength of his hand. His mouth follows his hand in worshiping her as it kisses and sucks her nipple. His other hand follows the curve of her side as it comes to rest on her hip. He pulls her forward with that hand so her ass is resting on the edge of the desk. He sits back down in the chair and pulls it up as close as he can. He guides her feet to rest on the armrests of the chair on either side of his body. He locks his eyes on hers while his hands rub up her legs until he curls his fingers around the waistband of her panties. As if answering a silent question, she barely nods her head telling him to proceed.

His breath hitches from the sight and scent of her arousal. He can see her shivering from anticipation. She reaches out to lovingly run her hand along the side of his face. He isn't prepared for his own reaction. His right hand spirits up her leg to come to rest on her flat stomach. He gently pushes, indicating for her to lay back.

He just gazes at the feminine part of his future for a fraction of a second before leaning in to place kisses over the surface of her thighs causing her skin to pucker with goose bumps. She lifts her hips ever so slightly showing her desire for him to proceed. He can't prolong it anymore and connects his lips with hers. His tongue starts to worship her swollen clit as a finger explores her slick folds and slides into her. Her back arches causing her to slide further onto his finger. Sucking her bundle into his mouth and gently nibbling it he slides another finger into her and starts to move them in and out in conjunction with his mouth's movements. His fingers start touching all those magical places. She starts to react to his attention with more and more passion. He can sense the changes in her as she begins her ascent to the edge…her breath is quickening…her walls start to tighten around his fingers…her clit is hardening under his tongue…she's getting hotter…she's getting wetter...

"EEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Downstairs a blonde haired, golden eyed man looks up toward the second floor and smiles.

**********

**A/N: PLEASE tell me how you like it! Send me on my vacation with happy reviews!!!**


	5. Three for One

**A/N: WARNING!! WARNING!!! WARNING!! This chapter is pretty much just a lemony/slashy sexfest. I guess my vacation has put me in a certain 'mood'. So, if you have problems with anything that isn't regular, vanilla, one-on-one, boy/girl, missionary sex, then this is definitely NOT the story for you. If you are reading this story for the actual storyline alone, then you may want to skip this chapter.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy this little piece of Vampire porn! **

**On another, kinda pathetic note. I was rather disappointed that no one reviewed the last chapter. I am going to right even if I don't get reviews, but getting them helps make me feel all warm and fuzzy. PLEASE tell me what you think. Especially if you like the sex!! LOL**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns them. But she wouldn't have them do the dirty things I want them to do!**

**********

_He just gazes at the feminine part of his future for a fraction of a second before leaning in to place kisses over the surface of her thighs causing her skin to pucker with goose bumps. She lifts her hips ever so slightly showing her desire for him to proceed. He can't prolong it anymore and connects his lips with hers. His tongue starts to worship her swollen clit as a finger explores her slick folds and slides into her. Her back arches causing her to slide further onto his finger. Sucking her bundle into his mouth and gently nibbling it he slides another finger into her and starts to move them in and out in conjunction with his mouth's movements. His fingers start touching all those magical places. She starts to react to his attention with more and more passion. He can sense the changes in her as she begins her ascent to the edge…her breath is quickening…her walls start to tighten around his fingers…her clit is hardening under his tongue…she's getting hotter…she's getting wetter..._

"_EEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Downstairs a blonde haired, golden eyed man looks up toward the second floor and smiles. _

**********

"Excuse me Mom and Dad, I need to get something from my office." Jasper tries to make a stupid excuse to go up and see his two loves.

"Jasper, do we have stupid written across our foreheads?" Carlisle laughs at his son.

"Of course not sir, I just didn't want to be TOO obvious."

"Go…see to your mates. We'll go for a hunt. But first, can we ask you a question?"

"Please. Anything."

"Are you planning on changing Bella? Seeing the three of you, we can't imagine you not spending eternity together."

"Yes sir, we have a plan in place, and it will be soon. She has scheduled an extended vacation beginning with Labor Day weekend so Emmett can have a three day weekend for the change. We plan to both bite her, use both of our venom. She will be sired by both of us. Of course, we would be honored if you both would be here for her change and awakening."

"We wouldn't miss it for anything. She is as much our daughter as Alice and Rosalie. You and Emmett are only cementing that for eternity. Thank you for that gift." Esme confesses to Jasper.

"The true gift is mine and Emmett's. We get to call that amazing, beautiful woman our mate for eternity. As well as each other." Jasper goes over and kisses them both on the forehead. "Thank you for understanding. And for not judging us."

"If we judge you, we judge all our children, and there is nothing to be gained in that."

Jasper hesitates for a split second. He could feel Carlisle is hiding something when he said that about judging all his children, but he lets it go, wanting to fly up the stairs to get to Bella and Emmett.

In a split second, he is leaning against the doorframe of their office looking upon the erotic scene of a naked Bella sprawled out on her desk with Emmett's head moving between her legs.

"I heard one good one downstairs. How many are you going for?" Jasper asks seductively, licking his lips as desire causes the venom to start pooling.

Emmett looks up from his desired location. "Hi baby. Why didn't you tell me she was so sweet? I don't ever want to stop this. Well, except to maybe…"

Bella is desperately trying to gain control of her breath. "Jasper, come kiss me please." He happily obliges her wish.

He walks over to the desk where Bella's face is looking longingly up at him. Emmett has returned his mouth to keep on lapping up the liquid love that flows from her steadily. The volume has noticeably increased ever since Jasper has entered the room. "MMMMMM Bella… I love how you taste…can you cum for me again?"

"MMMMMMMMMMMM" was the only response he got from her.

While he kisses Bella with all the passion she deserves, Jasper reaches down and brushes his hand along Emmett's cheek. He can feel the moisture that is covering his face. One finger traces the lines of his lover's face and into the hot dripping cavern of his other lover. Realizing quickly that one finger isn't going to be enough, he adds his second finger, starting to stroke Bella from the inside, while their man's tongue strokes her from the outside. Her hips start to buck against their ministrations. Jasper feels the slight difference in her tightness and whispers into her ear, "All we can do is worship your body. We will both pledge to worship at your altar until we no longer exist. Right now, we want you to let go. Carlisle and Esme are out for the evening. Cum for us now so we can take you to bed."

Jasper's fingers hasten their tempo as Emmett's tongue increases its pressure. He sucks her clit into his mouth, holding it between his teeth while he says "Scream for us baby… we can feel you tighten for us…" he stops talking to continue licking and sucking her.

"Ohhhhhhhh…mmmmmyyyyyyyyy……YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…EMMMMMMMM…..JJJJJAAAZZZZZZZZ…I LLLLLOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE YYYYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" she presses her mound against Emmett's face. The motion causes Jasper's fingers to push deeper into her. He curls his fingers up to hit just the right spot, intensifying her orgasm while prolonging it at the same time. Her screams start to quiet down and Emmett quickly picks her up while she is still in the throes of her climax and runs triple time to the bedroom. He lays her down on the bed while he reaches a hand down to softly pet her mound. "Bella, I want to have you, I want to watch Jasper have you. I want it all tonight. I am a selfish creature and I can't wait anymore." He kisses her very lightly. "Jasper, I want the three of us to be together tonight. Waiting is just not acceptable anymore." Without taking his hand from Bella's pussy, he reaches out to Jasper with his other hand and pulls him into a passionate kiss. He slips his tongue into Jasper's mouth, sharing Bella's taste with him. "Let me love you two. PLEASE?"

Jasper looks down at Bella's loving, trusting face and wordlessly asks her what she wants. Through half-lidded lust eyes, she vigorously nods her head in the affirmative. "There is no reason to wait for the three of us to love one another. I want to show my love for you two just as badly." She slides over to lie in the center of the bed reaching out to both of them to join her. Her clothes had already been removed by Emmett in the office she takes notice of the clothing still on the boys. "Why don't you help each other with the overabundance of fabric covering your bodies?"

They look at each other with pure longing and a little anticipation in their eyes. This brings them another step closer to the unexplored territory that they have been dancing around. Jasper reaches out to brush his fingers through Emmett's hair at his temple. "I want you be with you tonight too my love, and you to be with me. But I still agree with you, we need to make sure Bella knows what she is getting into." He kisses his male lover, slipping his tongue between Emmett's parted lips. They proceed to help each other out of their clothing.

Emmett's hands slip down Jasper's body to draw the outlines of his muscles. His fingers tracing down Apollo's Belt to come to rest right above where his shaft attaches to his body. In a long, drawn out motion, he traces her finger down the shaft then wraps his hand around it fully. Jasper sucks in his breath feeling the strong, thick hand around him, start to stroke him. "Ohhhh Emmett. Your strong hand feels so different. Please keep going while I talk to Bella." Emmett does as requested and keeps stroking Jasper while keeping his mouth busy by taking one of Bella's nipples into his mouth.

Jasper bends back down taking a brief second to relish in the feeling of Emmett's hand gently fucking him. After soaking in the feeling, he looks at Bella and bends to kiss her red swollen lips. "Bella our love, we want to make sure of something first before we, Emmett and I that is, before we proceed showing our love for each other."

"What is that my Jazz?" she asks with pure love radiating from every pore of her body.

"We're just concerned that you might find the sight of us pleasuring each other disturbing. Especially if we lose control with one another like we unfortunately can't do with you…yet. We're afraid knowing we can't hurt one another that we will instinctually…ohhhhhh Emmett…that feels amazing…" Jasper takes a second from his thoughts with Bella to enjoy the feelings.

"Bella…what Jasper wants to know is, will it bother you to see two men, the two of us in particular having a physical sexual relationship in front of you?" Emmett says between kisses on her breast.

"Of course not. I want to share in your love too. Assuming you want me to. I want to be involved if you are comfortable with that too."

"OH MY GOD!!! Ohhhhhh Emmett. That was AMAZING!" Jasper yells as he releases hard in Emmett's hand. Emmett continues to gently stroke him.

"Between your hand touching me" Jasper bends to kiss Emmett, "and your voice telling me you want to love with us" he kisses Bella, "That was one of the best orgasms I've ever had. Have I told you both how much I love you? You are a man's dream come true." He lies down next to Bella while Emmett goes into the bathroom to clean up and bring a washcloth to clean Jasper.

Bella rolls over on top of Jasper and starts to kiss her way down his chest. "Bella, you don't have to…"

"Shhhhh…" is the sound she makes as his cock disappears into her mouth. She licks all around it cleaning up the evidence of Emmett's attention to Jasper. He is hard again in a moment and is encouraging her to continue. "Bella, please don't stop…don't stop until I tell you to. Do you understand me?" Bella smiles up at him nodding her head to say yes.

Emmett emerges from the bathroom just in time to hear Jasper's pleas. He brings the washcloth to the bedside table for future use tonight. Bella is on her knees in between Jasper's legs, her bare ass sticking in the air, just begging to be played with. Before he reaches out to touch it, he stretches down the length of Jasper's body to lie down next to him, his face hovering over the beauty that is Jasper. "Hello gorgeous. What is that young lady doing to you?" He starts nibbling at Jasper's neck.

"She is going to continue to suck me until I tell her to stop. I guess you should know from the beginning, I have a tendency to be a bit dominant in the bedroom. Bella tells me she likes it from time to time. MMMMMM Bella baby, you are doing a perfect job as usual. I love how you suck my cock…" he sucks in his breath trying to keep from cumming too soon. "Emmett, kiss me please." Emmett fulfills the request and takes possession of Jasper's mouth. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites it. Their tongues start dueling for dominance. Emmett's hand comes up to grab a hold of Jasper's hair. He pulls back from the kiss. "My God, I love you Jasper." "And I love you Emmett. Bella, keep sucking but bring your luscious pussy around here for me to taste. Emmett, I think you should take her while I pay special attention to her clit, and if you're a good boy I will pay attention to you while I'm there too." Jasper licks his lips to accentuate his point.

Emmett's mouth crashes down on Jasper's again "Thank you. I promise I will..."

"No more talking right now Emmett…just fuck our girl good."

Emmett crawls down to where Bella is kneeling and grabs her hips and guides her around so her dripping core is hovering above Jasper's face. "MMMMMM our beautiful Bella… you smell divine. You're practically dripping on my face. Now, you can only take your mouth of off me to tell Emmett what a wonderful job he is doing. Do you understand, Bella?" Bella nods again in the affirmative. Emmett just watches their short exchange in awe. Jasper keeps such control over himself as well as her.

Jasper reaches up and grasps her ass to pull her down to his mouth and she whines against his member as his tongue enters her folds. Emmett kneels behind her and presses the tip of his extra large dick at her entrance and presses into her, sliding into her easily. He runs his hands over her ass a few times before grabbing a hold of her hips and holding her as he starts stroking, slowly at first as she molds around him. "OHHHH BELLA…you're soooooo tight. Soooooo wet…"

"And she tastes soooooo good too. I could drink her in forever." Jasper adds.

Not going against Jasper's last command all she can do is moan her thanks against him.

Feeling Jasper's tongue lick his cock as it pumps in and out of their woman's pussy, drives him almost over the edge and he starts hammering into her harder and faster. She brings her mouth of off Jasper long enough to scream Emmett's. "EMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEETTTTTTTT you're so fucking good. I love you…I love how you feel in me." She is silent again except for the moans and whines against Jasper's throbbing cock. This just encourages him to continue pounding her harder and faster.

Jasper reaches his hands up to grab Emmett's ass and push him into Bella harder. His tongue continues his assault on her swollen clit and her body starts humming. "We're both very close, Atsushi. Are you going to cum with us, sweetheart? HMMMMM ARMINA!!! Your sweet mouth is magical. Cum with me my loves…" he reaches out his tongue to lick from the tip of Bella's clit down to the base of Emmett's cock. That sends all three of them spiraling from the force of their orgasms. The room is crackling with unrestrained energy. Emmett and Jasper growl and purr at the same time, while Bella swallows Jasper's second load and screams against it. She does not let go of him. "Oh my God, my love. I'm so sorry and selfish. Please release me and have your release." She raises her mouth off of him and lets out an inhuman roar. Emmett and Jasper both scramble to her and love her through the aftershocks of her incredible orgasm. She shakes and shivers in their arms, causing them to start getting excited again knowing they have this kind of effect on her.

"We love you Armina. We worship and adore you. Only you can be our Goddess. Only you could fill our hearts to overflowing so that we can have the kind of experience we just had." Jasper whispers sweetly in her ear trying to prolong her pleasure. Emmett sits next to Jasper, agreeing with what he's telling their love, accentuating the words by stroking her hair. With a few more hard shivers, she comes down enough to speak.

"I love you two more than I can explain. There just aren't words." She sits up and gives them each a kiss filled with all the love she has for both of them. They can't keep they hands off of each other. "I have to say, I can't wait until I am a Vampire. For one, I will be able to go on and on for days with you guys. Imagine that…" The look on their faces show that that is exactly what they are doing. And for two, if what we just did was you restraining yourselves because I'm a human, I can't wait to see what amazing things you'll do to me once you can't break me." They all laugh.

"Oh darlin…you can't possibly fathom the things the two of us can and will do to you. And we expect no less from you. You will find things you'll want to do and be done to you and I want you to tell us what those are. It is our job and our privilege to not only take care of you as our mate, but also to make sure all your fantasies are realized to the best of our abilities."

"I can agree to always tell you what I want if you both agree to the same terms."

"Agreed." Both males sing out.

"I have a question for you both now. Don't think I'm weird." She stretches out on the bed pulling them with her so they are lying on either side of her. Their hands immediately start to roam over the surface of her skin.

"You're our favorite weirdo though." Emmett teases while kissing her neck.

"Smartass." She playfully smacks at him just hard enough to not hurt her hand.

"Ohhhh how did you know I like it rough?" his eyes sparkle at her.

"Well then it's a good thing you've fallen in love with Jasper. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you with that." She winks at Jasper who has a sexy grin on his face, looking back and forth between his two lovers.

"I would love to, but first I believe you had a question love."

"Yes, well…" she hesitates, "are you two going to…here with me tonight?"

The boys look at each other, then her. "Are you okay with that love? We do want to be together, and we want you to be involved but we don't want you to be uncomfortable." Jasper says.

"I want the three of us to be together and I want to get past all of this…hesitancy and questions. We need to get comfortable with this, and I want to do it before you leave, Jazz."

"I agree. But I am still a little worried about you Bella. This could get out of hand. We only have a few weeks before your change. I think Em and I can wait that long. Trust me, we can keep ourselves occupied keeping you happy until you can join us."

"No, I can see how much you want each other. I want that for you. Now let's stop talking about it and just let things happen as they are supposed to happen." She reaches out and takes a hold of each of their hands and kisses them. She then stretches Jasper's hand out to rest on Emmett's thigh and Emmett's hand on Jasper's ass.

"Okay Princess, we will go with the flow. But I have to say one more thing, Jazz will back me up on this and we will not budge from this last condition."

"What is it?"

"We will include you if and only if you promise that if things start to get out of hand, or if we do something that hurts you or scares you, you will leave the immediate area. No hesitating, no trying to talk us through it. Promise?"

"Yes I will promise you that because I am not worried. Neither of you will hurt me. It's just not possible. Someone else maybe, but you love me too much. Now, shut up and kiss me." Emmett happily obeys. He rolls slightly over to partially cover her body as he kisses her hard on the lips.

As he kisses her, his hand starts massaging Jasper's ass. Running it over the perfectly shaped cheek, down the back of his thigh and back up to trace his fingers up between his legs to brush his balls and up the crevice between his beautiful cheeks. Jasper groans while nibbling on Bella's ear. He kisses his way up Bella's cheek to join the two beautiful creatures in a three way kiss. Three tongues fighting to touch each other, to taste each other. Bella starts licking Emmett's neck while he sucks on Jasper's tongue. She can feel the two of them desperately trying to get closer to each other so she wiggles her way out from under them. "Where are you going, darlin?"

"Nowhere my love. You two were about to crush me trying to get to each other, so I thought I would get out of the way. Don't worry you horny devil. I'm staying right here." She lays him down on his back and attacks one of his nipples. Emmett resumes paying attention to his luscious mouth while his hand travels down to stroke him again. Jasper reaches up to take a handful of Bella and Emmett's hair in each hand. "You two are killing me with lust here."

Emmett bends his head down to lick Bella's ear. "I have an idea for our sex god here, are you up for another round, kitten? I don't want you to do anything else if you've had enough."

"I'm perfect. Where do you want me?" she says seductively.

"Just give me your hand for now." He takes her hand and using his fingers, he dips one of hers into her to get them slick with her juices. He then, after getting his finger wet as well, leads their hands down Jasper's thigh to press against his opening. Emmett looks up into Jasper's eyes to gauge is reaction. Jasper smiles seductively giving a nod to let him know it is alright to keep on. His finger presses past the opening as Jasper relaxes. Emmett pushes in the rest of the way then slowly pulls out. He pushes back into him then moves his finger around, letting Jasper get used to the feeling. Jasper sucks in a breath and pulls his knees up, resting his feet flat on the bed.

Emmett pulls out his hand away from Jasper momentarily while he grasps a hold of Bella's hand, entwining his fingers with hers, extending her index finger with his. He leads their hands back down and he slowly presses both of their fingers into Jasper again. He growls his pleasure loudly, pressing against their hands. Emmett and Bella simultaneously bend their heads to lick up the length of Jasper's shaft. "I can't handle the teasing anymore. Someone do something." Jasper growls.

Without removing their fingers, Emmett crawls back up to bring his mouth level with his ear. "Baby, I want to try something. I want both of you. If you're ready, I want to be in you while you are in our goddess here."

"Ohhhhh I am so ready. Emmett, I have wanted you for as long as I can remember."

Emmett kisses Jasper's neck then licks his way up to his mouth. "I love you Jelani." "And I you."

Emmett pulls his and Bella's hand out of Jasper, much to his disappointment. Emmett kneels on the bed between Jasper's bent legs and sits back on his ankles. Before Jasper has too much time to be upset, Emmett takes a hold of Jasper's bent knees and pulls up and forward so that Jasper's lower back comes to rest on Emmett's knees, opening him up to show Emmett exactly where he wanted to be. He crooks his finger at Bella signaling her to come to him. She walks on her knees to him. He grabs her by the back of the neck and pulls her into a hard kiss. Without breaking their connection, he reaches down and covers his hand with her fluids then spreads it on himself. "I want to watch you kiss him while I make love to him." He says with one last kiss across her lips. She nods and scrambles down to pay attention to Jasper as he realizes one of his dreams.

She takes his face in her hands. "Hello love. I'm so happy for you. I know you've wanted this for so long." She kisses him slowly and lovingly. He reaches up to stroke her face, his eyes overflowing with love for both of them. She turns her head enough so that she and Jasper can both look at Emmett as he presses himself into Jasper, slowly. The look in his eyes matches the one in both his lovers' eyes. His lovers. His mates. His future.

Emmett wraps his arms around Jasper's knees and starts to move in a slow steady rhythm in and out of his new love. Jasper arches his back relishing the sensation, grabbing Bella and drawing her mouth to his. She kisses him until she needs to breathe. Jasper takes this opportunity to announce, "OHHHHH Emmett…this is soooo good. More than I could have dreamed." He reaches down to lightly run his hand over his raging hardon.

Emmett swats the hand away. "I have other plans for that mister. Come here Armina." He kisses her again. He turns her around to face Jasper whose face is a mask of pure lust. "Make love to me Armina. I want you both. Please…" Jasper begs.

Bella throws a leg over his waist as Emmett gently holds onto Jasper's cock so she can impale herself on it. She slowly, torturously lowers herself causing Jasper to hiss loudly. His hands wrap around her hips to help guide her in a speed they both can live with. Instead, Emmett has his own idea. He covers Jasper's hand with his own, using pressure to set the pace. He matches his strokes with the motion of Bella's rocking on Jasper's cock.

The room is filled with sounds of love and lust. Growls of need. Moans of pleasure. Screams of release.

"I cccaannnttttttt wwwiiiiattttttttttt…soooooo gooooooodddddddddddd…." Bella is almost incoherent.

"Oh God, Jasper..._gasp…pant_…so tight…so good. Ohhh I love you both. I'm so close. I need you both to cum for me. Cum for me Armina and Jelani."

Bella screams out.  
Jasper growls his release.  
Emmett roars at the top of his lungs.

**********

"You need to get some sleep before work, Princess. We only have a few hours before we have to leave. Come lay down." Emmett pats the bed in between him and Jasper.

"Let me just lay out my clothes so all I have to do is get dressed and go. You're both so lucky you don't need to sleep." Already taken her shower, she goes into her closet and pulls out her dress pants and blouse in preparation to go into the office in a few hours. Today is Emmett's first day and she plans on spending most of it showing him the ropes. The hard part will be keeping her hands off of him and keeping some sort of professional decorum. She has to introduce him as her brother-in-law so PDAs are out of the question, well honestly, they would have been out of the question at the office anyway. Damn it.

Once she has her outfit hanging on the back of the chair, she crawls up the bed to lay down between the two most beautiful, wonderful, amazing and loving men any woman could be lucky enough to know nonetheless have the privilege to love. She is nestled into Jasper's chest, him gently running his fingers along her arm. Emmett is curled around her body, his chest against her back. He's rolling strands of her hair between his fingers. Both men stare into each other's loving eyes silently as they listen to the rhythmic draw of her sleep filled breath.

After an hour or so, both of their heads come up off the pillows when they heard a car coming down their long driveway. No one should be coming to the house at five am. They both quietly climb out of the bed and put their jeans back on. Quietly, so not to wake Bella, Emmett says to Jasper "You lay back down with her, I'll go down and check out what is going on. I'll call if I need you."

"Be careful. Carlisle and Esme should be back soon too." He pulls Emmett's head down to his and kisses him. Emmett pulls back and touches his cheek before turning from Jasper to go downstairs. Before he makes it to the first floor, there is a knock on the door. He walks over and opens it, more than a little surprised by the couple standing on the other side. They are standing there hand in hand, obviously together.

"Good morning, Emmett."

"Good morning, Alice…"

"What about me?"

"Good morning…Rosalie."

**********

**A/N: Well? Whatcha think? Too much? I promise the next chapter will have some actual storyline. And how about Alice and Rosalie?**

**I haven't heard from anyone on their opinions on throwing a baby in the mix. What do you think? **


	6. Stressful Beginnings

**A/N: I'm home from vacation. No ocean breeze flowing around me as I think of my Emmett. *sigh* I think this chapter probably reflects that melancholy. It's just so-so, but I needed to do something to keep the posting going.**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. I did get a concern about the use of my nicknames. I researched them and they make perfect sense to me. However, I do agree that I was using them a bit too much, so I will be cutting back on that.**

**Seems like the Alice/Rosalie pairing is okay with most. Some are concerned how Edward is going to react to it all or how he's going to fit in. I am flip-flopping on that subject really. I don't know how I want to handle him yet. Haven't decided the baby issue 100% yet either. But I'm leaning toward no baby for a couple of reasons.**

**Anyway…happy reading. I promise the next chapter will be better.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer created them. I just took them on the beach and frolicked the week away!**

**********

"_Be careful. Carlisle and Esme should be back soon too." He pulls Emmett's head down to his and kisses him. Emmett pulls back and touches his cheek before turning from Jasper to go downstairs. Before he makes it to the first floor, there is a knock on the door. He walks over and opens it, more than a little surprised by the couple standing on the other side. They are standing there hand in hand, obviously together._

"_Good morning, Emmett." _

"_Good morning, Alice…"_

"_What about me?"_

"_Good morning…Rosalie."_

**********

"So, aren't you going to ask us in?" Rosalie asks.

Emmett has been just standing there holding onto the door while the girls stood out on the porch. "Yeah. You came all this way." He moves and motions for them to come in. "Make yourselves comfortable. Let me go grab a shirt." He runs up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"You're never going to believe this." Emmett announces as he enters the room.

"Don't know who's here, but I just got hit with some seriously conflicting emotions. All the biggies: Lust, pain, sorrow, jealousy, anger. What's going on baby?"

"It's the girls, Jazz." He grabs a t-shirt and puts it on.

"Wait…THE girls?" Jasper jumps off the bed causing Bella to stir in her sleep.

"Yeah, and get this…they appear to be 'together'!"

"NO WAY! No wonder Carlisle said he'd have to judge all his children. We really need to go talk to them but I hate the idea of leaving Bella up here alone, and you two have to leave in two hours. You go talk to them now, and I'll talk to them when you two are at work. I'll make sure she gets up in time to get ready for work, then come downstairs to relieve you."

"Sounds good." Emmett kisses Bella's temple then Jasper. "Here goes nothing." He says as he walks out.

The scene that is waiting for him as he enters the living room causes him to hesitate.

"It's okay sweetheart. I know it's hard to see him again, but we'll both get through it together." Alice pulls Rosalie's head back and places loving kisses on Rosalie's lips. Rosalie kisses her back while stroking her hair.

"Thank you honey. I know this is as hard for you as it is for me."

Emmett clears his throat to announce his presence. Both girls turn their heads to look at him without letting go of each other. With one last kiss, they drop their hands and face Emmett.

"It's good to see you again Emmett." Rosalie offers up. "I am sorry about how things ended."

"I'm sorry too Rose. But I don't think now is the time to talk about that."

Alice speaks up. "We'd like to get past all the BS. There is no reason we should all be estranged."

"Alice, don't get me wrong, I do agree with you, but now is not the time to talk through it all. Soon perhaps, but not now. We all have a lot to say, and once we get past the Victoria mess, we will. As for now, I am willing to put things aside for Carlisle and Esme and to destroy Victoria." Emmett says.

"Okay. Fair enough. Where are our parents? I thought they were supposed to be here."

"They are. They went hunting and should be back soon. Bella and I have to go to work in a little while, while were gone you, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme can go over things and come up with a plan. Our immediate plan is to carry on as normally as possible. We think she wants us all together in one place before she goes for Bella again. Alice, have you seen anything new?" Emmett asks almost desperate for information.

"Things are fuzzy. I see two different attacks. The first one, Bella is still human and in a lot of pain. I don't see what the pain is from though. There are only a few vampires, but they have her surrounded in a dark room. We must get her back though, because there is a second attack some time later, and she has been changed by the time this one takes place. This one is going to be a huge battle, because there are at least two dozen newborns involved. That's all I see for now." She looks him in the eyes, her eyes showing her worry.

"Thank you Alice. I appreciate your help."

"You are still family. All of you. No Cullen will go down as long as we all stand together."

Rosalie, who had been silent for a while, looks at her ex-husband. "Emmett, can we talk somewhere?" Emmett looks at her questioningly, but nods his head.

"Let's go for a walk. I only have an hour though."

"That's fine. We have plenty of time to sort through everything later. I just have a couple of things I need to say right now."

"Okay."

Rosalie kisses Alice then gets up off the couch and follows Emmett out the back door to the woods.

"It's good to see you again Emmett after these years. You look good." She says, looking at him.

"I'm happy for the first time since I left the family. So, you and Alice? What happened to Will?"

"Will is a long story, for another time. But yes, Alice and I are together. For good."

"As long as you're happy."

"I really am. I do miss you though. I'm sorry that things ended the way they did. With our past, it shouldn't have gone down that way." She stops walking to turn and face him. "I want us to be friends at least."

"I don't know Rose. You hurt me. Bad. Plus I have concerns about your attitude toward Bella. You never liked her and now she's a part of my life."

"Emmett, that just proves I was right. You did want her."

"No Rose. I only wanted you at that time." He lied to try and save face. He is still to mad at her to let her think she may have been even partially right. "I don't want to fight about this. Right now we have other things and other people to focus on."

"You're right. But I hope we can sit and talk everything out soon. I have a lot I need to tell you."

"We will talk soon. I'm sure we aren't the only ones that have a lot to say."

"No. Alice is planning on having a conversation with Jasper as well."

"I hesitate to ask but, has anyone contacted Edward?" He asks.

"Not yet. We thought we would wait until the six of us discussed the situation."

"Six of us? I do believe there are seven of us." Emmett says almost losing his temper. She's already starting the negativity against Bella.

"Yes, how insensitive of me. But does she really have the capacity to help out in this situation?" Rosalie asks crudely.

"Okay Rosalie. I'm going to stop this right here. I will not have you talk badly about Bella. We used to have to put up with it before, but not anymore. You are a guest in our house and you will keep your opinions to yourself or you can leave." He turns around and starts to walk back to the house. "God I really am gullible. I thought we could actually get past all the crap and get along. Obviously I was wrong. You will never be able to see Bella for the amazing person she is. She is smarter than you have ever given her credit for as well as the strongest human you'll ever know. I'm done with this for now."

Emmett runs back to the house and goes upstairs in a huff. He slams open the bedroom door causing Bella to jump, startled off the bed and grab onto Jasper's arm.

"Oh I'm sorry to scare you baby. I lost my temper." He sits down on the bed covers his face with his hands.

"What is wrong, Em? Your anger level is through the roof. I want to rip someone's head off." Jasper says, his hands shaking with anger.

"Jazz. Nothing has changed with Rosalie. She started out apologetic to the point I thought we could get past all the crap. But then…" he looked over at Bella.

Jasper puts his hand on Emmett's arm. "Then what?"

"She started spewing the same old negativity toward Bella. I can't handle her being mean to her now. I could barely tolerate it before."

"Emmett, what's going on?" Bella asks.

"I haven't had a chance to tell her about our company. She just woke up." Jasper says to Emmett.

"Bella, Rosalie and Alice arrived here a little while ago. They are here to help up with Victoria."

Bella's gaze alternates between the two men sitting on her bed. A look of panic starts to rise in her eyes. Jasper takes Bella's face in his hands. "I know what you're thinking and you have nothing to worry about. We are with you now and forever. Even if they were here to try to get us back, we choose you. You are our mate. Do you understand? Do you trust that?" He asks, kissing all over her face.

She takes in a sharp breath, clearing her head. "Yes of course, I don't doubt your love. I trust you with everything in me. It's them I don't trust for some reason. I mean who would want to let go of either one of you?" She shoots them both a half smile.

"Like I said, don't worry. You're stuck with us." Jasper kisses the tip of her nose.

"You'd better believe it!" Emmett agrees. "But you really have to go get ready for work. I don't want to be late my first day."

"I'll be ready to go in twenty minutes. Ten if someone toasts me a bagel and makes me some coffee. Hint Hint." She bats her eyelashes at her boys.

"I got it. Go get dressed, I'll get your breakfast." Jasper heads downstairs, laughing. Until he hits the last step and sees Alice.

"Jasper!" She runs up and throws her arms around him like nothing ever happened. He stands there, arms at his side until Alice gives up and releases his neck and steps back. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Of course you're upset with me. But you must feel that I am happy to see you."

"Yes Alice, I can feel you're happy to see me. However it does not change much at this point. Please give me a few minutes to fix Bella's breakfast, and we can talk once they have left for work." He walks away from her into the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

Ten minutes later, Bella and Emmett come down the stairs dressed for the office. Jasper hands Bella her bagel and coffee and walks them out to the car.

"I'll miss you both today. I will talk to everyone and work out a plan. Take care of each other today." He walks over to Emmett, "Have a great first day, gorgeous. We'll celebrate tonight, okay?" He takes a hold of Emmett's hand.

"I look forward to it baby." Emmett pulls Jasper forward and kisses him deeply. "I'll miss you too."

Jasper reaches over and pulls Bella to them. "Please don't worry. Alice and Rosalie are our sisters now. Nothing more. You are our life."

"I know. I don't doubt it one bit. I love you."

"Yes, I know. Now, go have a great day. I hope you'll help me congratulate Em tonight." He says with a sexy sparkle in his eye.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She reaches up for her kiss.

"I will see you two this evening. I love you both."

"We love you too." Emmett and Bella say simultaneously then climb into Bella's car and head off to the office.

Jasper watches them pull down the long driveway and out onto the main road. He takes in a deep cleansing breath and turn toward the house. He can see both Alice and Rosalie watching out of the window. _They must have watched that whole interaction between the three of us. Why would they want to see that?_

He turns toward a stick breaking off to his left to see Carlisle and Esme walking toward him. "Thank God you're back." He says hugging them both.

"We love you too son, but why are you so excited to see us?" Carlisle chuckles.

"The girls are here. Showed up a few hours ago and I was not looking forward to going in there with them alone. I just sent Bella and Em off to work for the day."

"I don't blame you. Neither of them are very happy with the situation."

"I take it they are 'together'?" Jasper inquires.

"Yes they are." Carlisle says quickly.

"Are they happy?"

"As far as I know."

"Then why would they be upset about our relationship? Why should they be?" Jasper is starting to get a little angry.

"Because it's Bella. I'll let them tell the rest of their story. It's really not my place to say anything else."

"I agree, Carlisle. Honestly, I don't want to discuss any of it right now. Right now I just want to figure out this damn Victoria mess. Shall we go in?"

Jasper puts his arm around Esme's shoulders and leads the three of them into the house and into the living room.

The girls jump up off of the couch and run to give Carlisle and Esme hugs. Then Alice stands back from her embrace with her mother and looks at Jasper. Her mouth forms a slight, sad smile. "Hello Jasper."

"Hello Alice. It's been a long time. You look well." He says quietly.

"Thank you. You do too." She moves toward him slowly and holds her arms out for a hug. He hesitates but lets her put her arms around his neck. He has a hard time reciprocating, but eventually pats her back.

"Alice, I…" he is at a loss for the appropriate words.

"I know Jazz. I am so sorry for everything I said all those years ago. I am also sorry for the years we missed out on because of my stubbornness. There is so much I should tell you." Alice says desperately.

"Alice, we will have our turn to talk about all of that, but now is not the time. I am really too worried about Victoria coming back. Especially now that the four of you are here." He steps away from her arms to stand in between their parents. "I mean no offense. What I meant by that is that Victoria seems to want us all together for her plan of vengeance. We are all here now with the exception of the one she holds the most responsible. If he were to show up, then I am sure she would attack shortly afterward."

"He knows what's going on here Jasper. He called the house a couple of days ago and I told him." Rosalie informs him. "He said that he feels he needs to be here to help but cannot get here for a few weeks."

"Actually, that's a good thing. We want him here to help as much as it may hurt some of us. But the longer it takes for him to get here the better. It will allow us to form a decent plan." Jasper contemplates.

"I agree. Time is our friend right now." Carlisle replies.

"So for right now, I think the two of you should go find a house close but not too close. That way she may not make the assumption that we're all together again. Honestly, I have no idea how much information she has." Jasper say exasperated.

"I see that this will be a deterrent. It will work until Edward actually gets here in…" Her eyes go unfocused for a moment. "He'll be here in three and a half weeks." She says when she comes back to the present.

"Good. I am grateful that you two are here. I just hope we can get past some of the issues that have kept this family apart." Jasper surprises Alice and Rosalie with this statement.

"That seems to be asking a lot, Jasper. I mean Emmett is still holding a lot of resentment and Bella is overly sensitive." Rosalie snipes.

"ROSALIE!" Esme rebuffs her daughter.

"It's true Esme. Emmett would barely talk to me this morning. He got all huffy when I merely brought her up."

"Honestly, Rose. Did you expect him to be instantly okay with everything? Did you think he would just forgive the way you threw him to the curb? You were cruel to him. You broke his heart and damn near his spirit." Jasper tries not to yell at her. "It's going to take some work and serious sincerity to get him to come around to forgiving you."

"Whatever Jasper." Rosalie huffs at him. "How I deal with Emmett is no one's business but mine and his. And as for Miss Bella… my feelings for her have not changed for the better I promise you. Just because you two fancy yourselves in love with her does not mean the family should accept her. She has been nothing but a thorn in our sides since Edward first smelled her!" She is shouting at this point.

"Listen to me Rosalie and listen to me good." He yells right back at her. "You will not, WILL NOT disrespect my wife anymore. Especially in OUR house and when I say OUR house, I mean mine, Bella's AND Emmett's. If you cannot keep your opinion to yourself, then we do not need your help."

"Jasper, please calm down." Carlisle puts his hand on his son's shoulder. "She will not disrespect Bella anymore, will you Rosalie?" He shoots a stern look at her.

"I will not say anything else about her in THEIR home again. Alice, can we please get out of here before I explode?" She doesn't wait for Alice's reply and walks out the door to their car.

"Sure sweetheart. Let's go look for a house a couple of hours from here. Carlisle, please call me if you need us." She hugs her parents. "I'm sorry Jasper. I do see things becoming less tense soon though." She gives him a sorrowful look as she runs out the door to join her mate.

"This is going to be a rough road…" Jasper sighs.

**********

Bella and Emmett pull into her parking space below the high rise building the offices of BTS are located in. She turns to him and sighs. "This may be the last moment we have alone for the rest of the day. It's going to be really hard to keep my hands to myself." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"I love you and just remember that I'll be wanting to touch you all day too." He brought her chin up so he could kiss her. "How are we going to do this? They don't know that we're…related yet."

"I'll take care of that. It won't be a problem. I will have to tell them you are my brother-in-law, which is the truth. Everyone here has met Jasper, so we definitely need to mind our p's and q's."

"Okay. It'll be hard, but we can to it. Now, let's go get this started." With one last kiss, they get out of the car and walk to the elevator. Bella puts her arm in the crook of Emmett's elbow, figuring that looked innocent enough since they are 'related'. Just before the elevator opens on their floor, he whispers in her ear, "I can't wait to get you home and…" He licks her ear quickly then stands straight up, quietly laughing at the far-off look in her eyes.

She elbows him softly letting him know she got the message. They step off the elevator and head down the hall. She stops them to start the introductions with a nice looking blonde. "Diane, this is our new employee, Emmett Cullen. Emmett, this is Diane Johnson our main receptionist." Emmett holds out his hand for Diane. She doesn't immediately take it because she is staring into his golden eyes.

"Lovely to meet you Diane." He's left standing there with his hand in mid air.

"Diane…Diane? Are you okay?" Bella gently taps the receptionist's shoulder.

"Oh I am so sorry. How rude of me." She takes his hand and shakes it. "Welcome to the company."

He chuckles. "It's okay, and thank you. I look forward to seeing your face welcome me every morning." He kisses the back of her hand.

"What a charmer. Wait…Cullen? You're related?" she questions.

"Yes, my brother is lucky enough to be married to this lovely woman." He tries not to let his gaze linger on Bella's gorgeous face.

"Are you married Emmett?" Diane asks and then sucks in her breath realizing she just asked that out loud.

He chuckles again. "It's okay, really. No, I am not married at the moment, but I think that may change very soon."

"Oh…" she says dejectedly.

"We really should move on, come on Emmett. Lots of people to meet and lots to do to get you settled in. Let's go to my office first so I can put my things away."

"Lead the way, boss lady." He says grinning. He looks back at Diane. "Once again, it was nice to meet you. I'll see you around." Diane practically swoons.

Bella takes him to her office and closes the door behind them. "What were you doing? Trying to kill that poor girl with charm?" She laughs. "I'm thinking I need to tell everyone you are gay so they will keep from hitting on you."

"I think I'd rather imply that I am engaged or close to it." He winks at her.

"I'm sure that would work too. I'm just glad there aren't too many other women in this office. I don't think I can handle having women flirt with and think they have a shot with my sexy 'brother-in-law'" she uses the quotation symbols with her fingers.

"Trust me Princess. They have no chance. No one has a chance with you and Jazz around." He blows her a kiss.

She gets up from her desk and saunters over to stand next to him. She steps up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. "Would you please stop being so sexy? I am having a hard time keeping myself from getting sued for sexual harassment."

He lets out a classic Emmett belly laugh. Bella immediately opens her office door so people wouldn't think the wrong thing. "Come on newb. Time to make the rounds." He follows her out of the office and up the hall.

She points out all the need to know places like the break room, restrooms (for appearances only of course) and conference room. Along the way she stops in coworker's offices to introduce him.

"And this is your office. Your Network and e-mail accounts have already been set up and you can log in at anytime."

"Thank you, Bella." Emmett says as Gary, one of the guys Bella introduced him to earlier, walked by.

"Come on. Human Resources is waiting for you to check-in and do your paperwork." She starts walking ahead, resisting the urge to grab a hold of his hand.

Down the hall, Bella knocks on an office door.

"Come in." The voice behind the door bellows.

Bella opens the door revealing a petite woman sitting behind a large desk. "Maureen, this is Emmett Cullen. Why didn't you tell me you hired a Cullen?" she teased the HR director.

"You know Bella, I never made the connection until just now. WOW Small world eh? What is your relationship?" Maureen asks.

Emmett and Bella both stifle a snicker. "He's my brother-in-law. He's Jasper's brother."

"Well, it's nice to have you aboard, Emmett. Your credentials are amazing. I'm sure you'll work out amazingly." She says as she checks him out. Bella cringes. This is going to be harder than she thought.

"Maureen, while I'm here, I wanted to remind you of my vacation coming up." Bella says trying to redirect her attention.

Maureen clicks away on her computer. "Yes, one month starting in three weeks. Got it. Good for you. Most people aren't patient enough to save up a whole month's worth of vacation."

"Well, I had my eye on the prize. Jasper and I have been looking forward to this for a very long time." She smiles at Emmett knowing it's just as important to him even though he'll have to work during the time she's adjusting to her new life.

"That's wonderful. Where are you going?"

"It's a family secret spot." She giggles. "Okay, Emmett, you are in good hands here. If you want when you're finished with the paperwork, you can stop by my office and we'll grab some lunch."

"That sounds like a plan. I'll see you in a little while."

Bella leaves the office and heads down the hall to hers. Her phone buzzes telling her she has a text.

'_I love you and miss you already.'_

'_You can't text me while in a meeting silly boy.'_

'_Maureen had to go to find some more forms. I'm all alone.'_

'_Tease…'_

'_Not if I had every intention of following through ;-)'_

'_BTW…I love you too.'_

'_She's back. See you at lunch.'_

Bella decides to give Jasper a call to see how things are going at the house.

'_Hello my love.'_

"Hey baby. How are things there?"

'_They were tense to say the least. It got so bad I lost my temper.'_

"What happened?"

'_Rosalie happened. Her attitude has gotten worse. Her dislike of you isn't any better especially considering what has happened with us and Emmett.'_

"Jasper, you know how I feel about coming between you and your family. You have to try and work it out if they are reaching out."

'_I did and I will try again. But I will not have her disrespecting you. Period. There is no choice in the matter. But for now they are out looking for a house somewhere close, but not too close. Enough about that for now. How are things going with Emmett?'_

"Good I guess. I'm having a hard time. I have to keep my hands to myself. PLUS the other women around here are all horned up over him. They are not shy about letting him know how much they want him."

'_He is an attractive man Bella. Of course others are going to want him. Just remember he gets to come home with you every day. Speaking of which…I wish you were both home with me right now.'_

"Trust me we'd rather be there with you too. He's in with Maureen doing his paperwork. Then he and I are going to go out for me some lunch."

'_Okay. Well, I'll let you get back to work. I miss you and love you. Tell Em the same for me okay?"_

"I love you too. Yes, I will pass the message on to him as well. We will see you tonight. Bye, my love."

'_Bye darlin.'_

Bella hung up the phone just as someone knocks on her door. Assuming it is Emmett, she excitedly tells him to come in.

"Hey there Bella." She looks up to see that it isn't Emmett but rather Jerry, a rather creepy guy from development. "Glad to see you're feeling better. We missed you on Friday."

"Thanks Jerry. I feel much better. Did you need something?" she asks impatiently.

"Could you come down to my office and check out my computer? It's been running slow lately." He flashes her a flirty smile.

"Sure, I'll put in a ticket for you and someone will come down there and check it out when it comes up in the queue."

"Can't you do it now? I am finding it hard to work like this." His voice is approaching predatory.

"Is it totally shut down?"

"Well no, but it is very slow. Please Bella?" He comes over and gets entirely too close to her chair then drops to his knees in a begging position.

"Jerry, get up off the floor. Someone will be down there as soon as they are free." She starts to get nervous having him this close to her. He reaches out and puts a hand on her knee. She swipes it off and stands up in the same motion.

At that moment there is a quick knock on the door and it opens at the same time. "Bella, I'm ready for lunch. Where do you wa…" Emmett walks through the threshold to see a man he hasn't met yet on his knees in front of his Bella.

"What is going on here?" he asks in a threatening voice.

"I dropped my pen." Jerry lies. Standing up, he can't help but see just how big and menacing Emmett is.

Bella rushes from behind her desk to put more space between her and Jerry and less space between her and Emmett. "Emmett, this is Jerry. He works in your department. Jerry, this is Emmett. He's the new ColdFusion expert and my HUSBAND'S brother."

Emmett holds out his hand for the umpteenth time today. "Jerry. Did you find your pen?"

Jerry reluctantly takes the offered hand. Emmett holds it still, just firmly enough to get the smaller man's attention. "Yes I did thank you." He looks over at Bella, "So you'll come look at my problem then?"

"I will put it in the queue and I will send one of the guys down to look at it. I rarely do those kinds of calls anymore. That's why I have help techs. It'll be sometime later today."

Thankful that this muscle bound geek didn't catch him making the moves on her he decides to make a tactical retreat. "Thank you. I'm sure I can make do until then." as he walks out the door.

Bella slumps into a chair. Emmett checks the hall then closes the door. "Baby, are you okay? Did he do anything?" he checks her over quickly.

"No he didn't have the chance to. You got here just in time."

"I'm going to kill him. They won't be able to identify the remains." almost out of control of himself.

"NO Emmett. You can't lose your temper here. It'll be okay. He didn't do anything." She begs him.

"But Bella, I can't let this go. How dare he try that? No one…NO ONE will touch you that shouldn't."

She takes his face in her hands. "Listen to me Emmett. I spent a long time trying to get the men in this office to forget I am a woman working in a man's world. I need them to take me seriously. If my big, burly brother were to come in and threaten to beat up all the bullies, then my credibility would be shot. Please, just let it go."

"Is this normal behavior for him? Has he tried shit with you before?"

"No not really. He's only just been creepy up to this point. I think he got the point today though. It will be okay. Now, brother, take me to lunch. We'll discuss it more there."

"Okay my dear. You're right, I need to feed the human." He sneaks a quick kiss on her cheek. "Where would you like to go?"

"I know a tiny place where nobody from here goes and we can have a dark booth in the back." She gives him a sexy sideways glance.

"Sounds perfect. Let's go." He opens the office door as she grabs her purse then leads him to the elevator.


	7. Stressed Out

**A/N: My apologies again. I know where I want this story to go, I'm just having trouble getting there. Please bear with me and my rambling. IT WILL PICK BACK UP!!! The next chapter will be fluffy. I need a break from drama!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer is the genius in this one way relationship. She owns them. Not me!**

**********

"_But Bella, I can't let this go. How dare he try that? No one…NO ONE will touch you that shouldn't." _

_She takes his face in her hands. "Listen to me Emmett. I spent a long time trying to get the men in this office to forget I am a woman working in a man's world. I need them to take me seriously. If my big, burly brother were to come in and threaten to beat up all the bullies, then my credibility would be shot. Please, just let it go."_

"_Is this normal behavior for him? Has he tried shit with you before?"_

"_No not really. He's only just been creepy up to this point. I think he got the point today though. It will be okay. Now, brother, take me to lunch. We'll discuss it more there."_

"_Okay my dear. You're right, I need to feed the human." He sneaks a quick kiss on her cheek. "Where would you like to go?"_

"_I know a tiny place where nobody from here goes and we can have a dark booth in the back." She gives him a sexy sideways glance._

"_Sounds perfect. Let's go." He opens the office door as she grabs her purse then leads him to the elevator._

***********

"How many?" The hot blonde woman with overly large breast asked from behind the podium.

"Two please." Emmett says, paying little attention to her while running his hand up Bella's ass to come to rest on the small of her back.

"Please follow me" she says trying to get his attention but thrusting her cleavage up and out toward him. She leads them toward the open area in the middle of the main room.

Bella clears her throat. "Is it possible to get one of the booths in the other room?"

The blonde stops dead in her tracks and sighs loudly. She turns to speak directly to Emmett. "Let's go back and see what I have available."

"Thank you that would be great." Bella replies, trying to be nice to the woman who is so blatantly flirting with her man. They walk back to the podium and she looks at the seating chart.

"Yes sir. We have a private booth available. Right in here." She turns and enters a separate room with only booths. The lighting in the room is low, mostly candle light. Bella and Emmett sit in the booth being offered to them. The hostess opens and hands Emmett his menu, then drops Bella's on the table in front of her. Bella's eyes pop wide open at the rudeness of this woman. Emmett slips his hand under the table and squeezes Bella's knee to try and keep her calm.

"Your server will be right with you."Leaning into Emmett, "Please let me know if there's anything I can do for you." She winks at him.

"I'm sure I have his needs covered just fine thank you." Bella says to the presumptive hostess. She turns and huffs away. "Why do I get the feeling my food and drink are not safe?"

"What was up with that?" Emmett asks, totally clueless.

"Are honestly telling me you don't get it?" totally unbelieving his cluelessness.

"Get what?"

"She was totally hitting on you. She came just short of ripping her shirt off and offering you her tits." Bella is seething.

"Come on, she was just doing her job."

"Don't you know how hot you are?"

"I'm nothing special. I'm just a guy." Emmett is starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, baby. Did _**she**_ really fill you with that bill of goods? Did _**she**_ keep you down so far that you can't see the man that you are?" She reaches out and run her fingers through his curls.

Emmett just looks down at the table.

"Hello, I'm Tia and I'll be your server today. Can I start you out with something to drink?"

Bella looks up, keeping her hand in his hair. "We'll have two Iced Teas please."

"Very good. I'll be right back with those for you." And she walks off.

"Emmett…"

"Emmett, please look at me…"

"_PLEASE?"_

He raises his eyes up to meet hers. "You are one of the most attractive men to walk this planet. Most women see it and react to it. Your face and your body both catch the eye of any warm blooded woman. Isn't that part of the whole vampire mystique?"

"Yes it is."

"Then why would you doubt it?"

"I guess I've just gotten used to not needing it. I forget it's there."

"Well, that's not all that makes you attractive. Your charisma, your confidence, your personality. They all draw them in too. I'm a jealous human, Emmett. I had to get used to women flirting with my man a long time ago. It's never been very easy for me, and now I have to deal with it twofold!" She laughs trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey! It could be worse…You only have to fight of women. Jazz and I have to keep our eyes out for women AND men! Double the trouble!" He chuckles.

"Touché!" she looks around and sees that they are temporarily alone and sneaks a quick kiss.

"Mmmmmmm. Have I told you I love your kisses?" he lazily smiles at her.

"Not lately, but I am glad that you do because I love kissing you."

Tia returns to the table with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?"

"I think we'll split the large Caesar salad and add blackened prime rib and some bread sticks. Thanks." Emmett says to Tia and hands her their menus.

"Very good. That should be right out." And she walks away again.

Emmett reaches out and takes a hold of Bella's hand. "Honey, will you please tell me about that Jerry guy? How long has he been bothering you?"

"Really, it's not that bad. The guys in the office are just friendly. They don't see me like that."

"BELLA! Now who doesn't see how attractive they are? You are the hottest girl geek EVER and those guys are all killing themselves to be near you. Jasper told me all about the lust he feels from them whenever he's in the office."

"Nahhhhh. They just aren't used to being around girls all that much." She laughs loudly.

"I'm serious Bella. How long has Jerry been bothering you?" he asks with all seriousness.

"He's always been a flirt. Making innuendo and such. The first time he touched me was at the last employee meeting. Nothing big, just his arm around the back of my chair and brushed my arm. I didn't think much of it."

"Did you tell Jasper?" Emmett is starting to feel the anger well up in himself.

"I didn't see the need. I didn't want him storming down here and killing some guy because of a misunderstanding." She looks at him worried. "And I don't want you to lose your temper either. I want you around the office for a long time."

"Wait, you said the FIRST time. He's touched you more than once?"

"Today was the only other time."

He has to let go of her hand to keep from holding it too tight. She pulls hers back and folds her hands in her lap. "Listen to me, Bella. No one is allowed to touch you without your permission. If he or anyone else does, you come get me, okay?" He reaches for her hand again.

"Okay."

"You are too special to me and Jazz to let anything happen to you. It's bad enough we have to fight off pissed off, vengeful Vampires, but horny, inappropriate humans too?" He chuckles.

"It's not like you have anything to fear from geeks." She smiles.

"No, we sure don't."

**********

They sneak in a kiss before the elevator doors open on their floor again. John, one of her techs, is waiting for her by her office door. Emmett tenses up. "John, meet Emmett. Emmett, this is John, one of our techs. You'll see him floating around quite a bit. I like to send him out on the more involved issues."

"Nice to meet you Emmett. I don't mean to be rude but I need Bella right now." He seems very anxious.

"No problem. I will just go get settled in my office. I have some books I need to catch up on too. I'll meet you here at quitting time Bella?"

"Sounds good. See you then." She fights the urge to kiss him before turning and going into her office with John.

At five o'clock, Emmett turns off his monitor and desk lamp, packs up his study manuals and heads toward Bella's office. He finds the door cracked open and can hear her on the phone.

"No sir, I don't know what caused it, but I assure you I it has been my top priority since I found out about it…Yes, I will call as soon as I know something… most of them are back up at this point. Now I am working on securing it and replacing the lost files…ok I will."

"DAMN IT!!! FUCK!!!" she shouts at the top of her lungs.

"I take it your afternoon didn't go so well." Emmett asks, startling Bella causing her to jump.

"That would be a huge NO. What time is it?"

"Five. Time to go home."

"I'm sorry Em. I can't leave yet, in fact I think I need to go to the NOC center to replace a hard drive tonight."

"How late will you be?" Concerned.

"Probably another hour here then a couple at the NOC."

"I don't want you to go alone. You aren't going anywhere at night alone."

"Really Emmett. I will be okay. I have a GPS and you and Jasper on speed dial. There is no need for you to go with me. I've been there dozens of times alone."

Emmett picks up his cell phone and dials. "Hey baby… no we're okay… she's had her hands full today and still has a few hours of work left to do… she insists on me coming home…yes would you?" "Here," Emmett says as he hands her the phone, smirking. "Our beloved wants to speak to you."

She sticks her tongue out at him and takes the phone. "Hi Jasper…I'm sorry, it's been a rough day, Hi my love…thank you… I don't need him to… he'd just be a distraction anyway… an hour here and a couple at the NOC…yes I DO have to go to there tonight… Jasper it's my job… we're not having this discussion again right now… fine… FINE… he can go with me… promise?... Okay… I love you too." She hands the phone back to the snickering Vampire standing in front of her desk shooting him a death glare.

"Yeah like THAT could hurt me," taking the phone from her. "I'm back…yes she's giving me a look… We miss you too… yes I'll make sure she eats… yes honey I know how she is… we're gonna do WHAT to her when we get home?... ohhhh I love that idea… uhmmmmm… okay… we'll see you in a few hours… I love you too, bye baby." He hangs up the phone. "See, don't mess with two protective Vampires that love you as much as we do. We don't fight fair." He flashes around to the other side of the desk and kisses her quickly since there are still people in the office. He whispers in her ear "I do love you, you know."

"And I you. I'm sorry I'm being a pain today. I tend to get snippy right before Jasper leaves and with all the other shit stacking up today… I have been a raging bitch. You don't deserve it." She looks at him with her sad puppy dog eyes.

"I understand Princess. I don't take it personally. I'll just be sitting over here out of the way reading my manuals. Just let me know when you're ready to leave." He blows her a kiss.

**********

Back at the house, Jasper hangs up his phone and smiles. He really loves those two. He's very thankful now that Emmett is there with her now. He hates it when she has to go to the center where they keep their servers. She goes there alone, at night and he's never felt it was all that safe, and now with Victoria on the loose looking for her…

"Jasper?"

He looks up to see Alice standing at his office door. "Come in Alice. Have a seat."

"I don't want to interrupt. You look like you're busy."

"No please come in. I was just on the phone with Emmett and Bella. They are going to be a few more hours. What's up?"

"A few things. First, I had a vision that some guy at their office is bothering Bella. He reminds me of Mike Newton, but even more grabby. He finds it hard to take no for an answer. It's going to take something drastic for him to get the message."

"Has he done anything already?" Jasper asks worried.

"I don't think so. Just talk as of now from what I can tell."

"Thanks for the heads up. What else is on your mind?"

Alice sighs, almost wanting to avoid the elephant in the room. "Let me start by saying I am sorry for everything that happened all those years ago."

"Alice, I really don…" Alice stops him.

"I really need to say some things Jazz. That last year leading up to the family splitting up was a huge lie on my behalf. I let you believe that I was happy and we were in love. I knew…I knew all that time that you weren't my mate and that I wasn't yours. I knew even then that you and Bella were destined to be together. I just didn't want you to see it. I was jealous. Jealous enough to try and keep you from her. But I should have known I couldn't mess with fate. Look where it got us."

"Alice, what are you saying?" Jasper asks starting to get frustrated.

"I knew for a year that you and Bella would end up together and I fought it until I couldn't anymore. So when the birthday incident happened, it was the perfect opportunity to start a fight with you and use it as an excuse to break up with you."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't have believed me. You wouldn't have let me leave you. But we both needed to get on to our true mates."

"Did you see Emmett for us too?"

"That's a long story that will go along with my Rosalie story when I get to tell it. Now isn't a good time though. She's still not happy and I don't want to stay long. I just wanted to apologize for the way I handled things and to tell you about the vision I had about Bella." She stood up to leave the room.

"Thanks Alice." Jasper smiles at her.

"You're welcome, Jazz. I do still love you. I love you all and miss you terribly. I hope we can all get past it and be a family again."

"Me too."

**********

A little while later, Jasper goes downstairs to see what Carlisle and Esme are up to. They are cuddled on the couch watching "House".

"How realistic is this show?" Jasper asks.

"Not really, but I think he's a hoot. Everything okay? I thought Bella and Emmett would be home by now."

"Bella had some major issues come up that had to be handled ASAP. Emmett and I thought it would be best for him to stay with her." Jasper frowns.

"What's wrong son? You look as if you're worried by it." Esme asks concerned by the look on her son's face.

Jasper sighs loudly. "I don't really like her working there. I always get a bad feeling when I go up there to visit her. And now Alice had a vision that one of her co-workers is going to be way too forward. Tonight her stress level is way over the top. I have tried to tell her she didn't have to work, but she insists. We've had several fights about it actually."

"Jasper, you have to remember that you come from a different time than she does. Women actually enjoy working now. They feel they need to." Esme tries to explain.

"But she doesn't have to. It's not like we need the money."

"It's not about the money. It's about her independence. About her need to feel productive and earn her own way in the world. To feel needed somewhere."

"She is needed here with me, and now Emmett."

"Jasper, does she enjoy what she does?"

"In general, yes she does. She loves working with computers on several levels…"

"Then why would you insist on her giving up something she loves?" Realization starts to set in with Jasper.

"Mom, you're making complete sense. I just wish she could be happier at this particular job." Then an idea struck.

"What is it Jasper?"

"I just got an idea. But I need to run it by Bella and Emmett first. Thanks for letting me bend your ear, Mom." He gets up and kisses Esme on the cheek before heading back up to his office to start some research.

**********

Around midnight, Jasper hears Bella's car coming up the driveway. He runs down the stairs and out the front door to wait on the front porch for the faces he's been waiting all day to see. Emmett pulls the car into its space in front of the house. Jasper can see Bella in the passenger seat, her head resting in her hand obviously stressed. He opens her door and after unbuckling her seatbelt, he pulls her out of the seat into his arms.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He can feel her stress level is at an all time high. "That bad?"

"I just have a headache. I'm going to go upstairs and take a bath." She gives him a kiss and starts to walk up the porch stairs.

"Wait baby. I'll go with you. I've missed you." Jasper takes a hold of her hand.

"Really Jazz. Stay with Emmett. You missed him too. Oh and I'm working from home tomorrow, so I don't need to get up as early. I love you both."

"Bella…I really want to go up with you."

"Jasper…I really just need a few minutes to myself. I am going to go up, take a bath and get into bed at that point I would love nothing more than for my two favorite men to join me. Please?" She squeezes his hand.

"Of course if that's what you want, it's what we'll do. Go have a nice bath." He kisses the top of her head.

She looks over at Emmett and smiles. "Thanks for being there with me today. I love you."

"I love you too, babe." He smiles back at her.

Once she disappears into the house, Jasper reaches back for Emmett's hand. "Come on up to my office and tell me what's going on. I don't like the way this feels."

"There's nothing to like about it. Her day really sucked." They walk up the stairs to Jasper's office and sit down in the two chairs in front of his desk, still holding hands.

"It started around lunchtime with some jerk trying to come on to her in her office. Thank GOD I walked in on that cause I get the distinct feeling he would have taken it too far. I'm still not convinced he hasn't, but she insists it's okay."

"What the hell? What happened?" Jasper asks starting to get angry.

"We'll tell you about that one later. I think it's taken care of for the moment. So, then we went to lunch and the damn hostess was a complete bitch to her and was apparently hitting on me, completely pissing her off."

"Ut oh. It's never a good thing when women are all over me. It turns her into the warrior I tease her about being. Just makes her want to pick a fight. And now she has to deal with it when she's out with you too. But that can't be all…"

"No it isn't. While we were at lunch, the shit hit the fan and one of our main client servers took a dump causing about three quarters of our clients' websites to go offline for a few hours. She caught all sorts of shit about it even though it wasn't her fault. She got the data moved around, sites back online and repaired the server. But it wasn't fast enough for the boss' liking and he spent that last hour giving her hell. She almost quit right then and there. The boss didn't want that so he offered to let her work from home for a couple of days. That just means I have to go to work alone though." He pouts.

"Actually, I really wish she would quit. It's a sore subject with us. But I think I have something to offer you both, but we can talk about it later. As for you going in to work alone, I'm sorry. It may only be for one day if you like my idea. I don't think you'll be a hard sell. Bella on the other hand…" Jasper trails off. He stands up and walks over to kneel in front of Emmett. "Hello by the way. I'm glad you're home." He reaches up to kiss him.

Emmett's hand reaches out to grasp Jasper's hair and pull him harder into the kiss. His tongue pokes out from between his lips to beg Jasper to let him in. Their tongues clash against each other before forcing themselves into the other's mouth. Their hands start roaming all over, unbuttoning Emmett's shirt, pulling Jasper's over his head.

Jasper leans forward and starts running his tongue around in circles on Emmett's nipple. "mmmmmm…baby that feels wonderful." Emmett moans. Jasper starts kissing his way down Emmett's abdomen, his tongue tracing the lines of his muscles. His hands reach up and unfasten the belt, button and zipper that are holding Emmett's hardening cock back. Emmett rises up off the chair just enough to allow Jasper to pull his pants and underwear out from under his perfect ass.

Jasper starts nibbling the inside of Emmett's thigh causing bolts of electricity to run throughout his body. His tongue reaches out to caress his balls making Emmett jump.

Emmett tangles his fingers in the blonde hair below him as he watches the beautiful mouth wrap around him. He growls at the sight of his manhood disappearing and reappearing in and out of Jasper's lips for what feels like hours. "OHHHHH GOD JAZZ… you feel amazing. Your mouth is…ohhhh…" The growl becomes louder as Jasper reaches up and starts to fondle his balls. "I'm sooooo close…Jasssppp!!!!" His hips come up off the chair as he releases himself deep into Jasper's throat. Jasper gladly accepts it and continues to lick and suck until Emmett's orgasm subsides and is clean from his release.

Emmett pulls Jasper up and plunges his tongue into his mouth hard and fast showing him his appreciation. If they needed to breathe, they would both be completely out of breath right now. Emmett pulls back and stares into his lover's eyes. "That was amazing, love. Thank you."

"Small payment. I owe you so much more."

"What in the world for?"

"For loving us. For taking care of our girl today. For being here. Aw hell, just for coming home. I would love nothing more than to thank you in some small way every day."

"Only if I can thank you in return just as often." He smirks at Jasper.

"Be my guest." He kisses the handsome face in front of him. "I think our gorgeous yet stressed out girl is out of her bath. Shall we go pay some attention to her? Help her relax a little?"

Emmett smiles showing his dimples. "That's a great idea. She really needs it." He stands up and redresses for the walk to the bedroom. "Jasper? What are you feeling from her right now? I wish I could convey the stress I saw on her face today. It looked almost painful for her."

They stop outside their closed bedroom door while Jasper concentrates for a moment. "She is conflicted, yes to the point of pain."

Panic sweeps across Emmett's face. "Conflicted? About us?"

"Ohhh NOOO baby. I'm sorry to worry you. She's conflicted about work. She wants to keep working. She needs to feel useful and needed. But this particular job is slowly killing her. They take advantage of her at every turn."

"Well then, she needs to quit. Easy enough."

"She won't. I've tried to talk her into that before. No go."

"So now what?"

"I have an idea. It involves both of you. Let's go in there and make her feel better then I will talk to you both about it." He opens the door to reveal Bella lying on the bed on her stomach wrapped in a towel. Her head is turned away from them but they can tell she hasn't quite fallen asleep yet. Jasper whispers to Emmett "Head or feet?"

"Feet."

Jasper kneels on the bed beside Bella and whispers in her ear "We're here with you now darlin'." He tugs the towel from her body and gently presses her back down as she tries to get up. "Let us take care of you." He kisses her shoulder. His hands travel up to her hair and start to stroke her long locks, alternating with lightly scratching her scalp.

At her feet, Emmett rubs the arches while kissing each toe.

"You two couldn't possible know how wonderful that feels. You're making Bella pudding here…" she sighs.

Emmett's booming laugh rings off the bedroom walls. "Bella pudding? I think that's one that even WE can eat."

"Daily!" is Jasper's response.

They each continue to massage their way to Bella's middle, occasionally placing gentle kisses on random places on her skin. Once they finish every bit of the back of her, they flip her over and start on the front, once again starting at opposite ends and working to the middle. When they finish, they both crawl up to lay next to her.

She kisses them each in turn. "Thank you so much my loves. That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt. It did the trick."

"Well, now that you're relaxed, I want to run something past you." Jasper says between kisses on her collarbone.

"Mmmmmm, go ahead." Her eyes are closed.

"I know how stressful today was for you. I also know that you need this job to be independent." Bella starts to interrupt. "Now hear me out Bella. I am not trying to start the same old argument now. I have an idea. Would you be willing to listen to it?"

"Sure, go ahead." She says grumpily.

"Since Emmett is here now, why don't you two start your own company? You could be your own bosses and work out of the house until you grow too big and need the offices and more employees. I did some research today and you could do remote network monitoring and Emmett could do website design and development. We could build an addition that could be set up specifically for hosting servers. Money is obviously not an issue while you build your reputations and client base. We could do the initial setup and legal needs before your change. That also means less pressure to get back to work once you've changed. What do you think?"

Bella is silent for a little while thinking about everything Jasper just proposed. Emmett reaches over and pulls him into a kiss. "I personally think that is the best idea I have heard since you asked me to move in here. It's damn near perfect."

Bella speaks up... "There's a problem with your plan."

"What's that?" Jasper asks caressing her cheek.

"We both have a 'no compete' clause in our contracts. We can't start our own or work for anyone else for a year after leaving them."

"That's why we have lawyers honey. Get me a copy of your paperwork, and they will find a way out of that. Other than that, what do you think? Do you want to get away from BTS and start your own company?"

"It's not BTS that I enjoy. It's just actually having something to work at. I would love to have my own company. Something to show for all my hard work other than a migraine at the end of the day."

"Then it's settled. You two give your notice and we'll work on the legalities when I get home from my tour."

"I really see no reason for Emmett to give any notice. He really hasn't started working yet. Just call them tomorrow and tell them you won't be working there after all. Just don't tell them about me or our plan." Bella contemplates. "I'll just give my notice when I go into the office on Thursday."

"That works for me Princess." Emmett replies.

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you for accepting my idea darlin'. It makes me feel better knowing you won't be in that hell hole anymore." Jasper smiles at her.

"Thank you for coming up with such a great idea." She kisses him passionately. Then turns to Emmett, "So tomorrow I guess we start coming up with some ideas for names and start shopping around for equipment. You ready to be my partner?" her eyes sparkle at him.

"I thought we already were." He shoots her a fake pout.

She smacks his shoulder hard enough for it to sting her hand. "You know what I mean."

"Of course baby, I'll be your partner in anything and everything you want." He grabs her face and kisses her. It was supposed to be a soft, gentle kiss, but it quickly turned into a heavy, lust filled one. Jasper is almost overcome with the passion pouring off of them and starts to suckle on her breast. His hand starts to caress her belly before it is grabbed by Emmett's and pulled up to her other breast. They entwine their fingers and fondle her together.

"I love you both so much. Thank you for…"

****CRASH****

Emmett and Jasper jump up instantly and assume a defensive position surrounding Bella.

Jasper starts toward the door. "Stay with her. I'll go see what the hell is happening."

"JASPER!!!" Bella cries. "Please be careful."

**********

**A/N: Wordy ain't it?? Please review anyway. **


	8. Kill, Trust, Love

**A/N: *SIGH* another chapter done. My brain is swirling around several other story ideas for a couple of contest I want to enter, so I took a little longer than I wanted to. But hopefully it was worth it. WARNING though…there is some boy/boy action in this one. So if that is a bad thing in your world, then this isn't the story for you!**

**I don't do this a lot, but I want to give a shout out to ****missbuffy67 for a damn good review or two! Thanks to all my reviewer and subscribers for giving me the encouragement I need to keep writing!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer did create the characters, but I let them explore their naughty sides!**

**********

"_I love you both so much. Thank you for…"_

_****CRASH****_

_Emmett and Jasper jump up instantly and assume a defensive position surrounding Bella._

_Jasper starts toward the door. "Stay with her. I'll go see what the hell is happening."_

"_JASPER!!!" Bella cries. "Please be careful."_

**********

Jasper looks around the second floor and sees no broken glass, so he heads downstairs to check it out. Turning the corner, he sees one of the glass wall panels on the back wall of the house has been shattered. He slowly walks over to check it out. He catches the scent of a Vampire, but not one he recognizes. He hears a loud screeching and before he can react, he feels someone jump on his back and sink their teeth into his neck.

"DAMN IT!!!" He screams as he flips the intruder off of him as the sting of the venom kicks in.

"JASPER!!!" Carlisle gasps as he and Esme run into the room. "Watch out. He's a newborn!"

Jasper and the newborn circle each other a little while before the newborn becomes impatient and jumps at Jasper. Jasper easily dodges the attack instead catching his attacker by his arms and pins him to the ground holding him down with a knee between the shoulder blades. "Who the hell are you? Why are you here?" Jasper growls in his ear.

"My name is Greg. I am here to deliver a message." He snaps back.

"Well Greg, who is the message from."

"My mate, Victoria."

Jasper laughs. "Your MATE? You honestly believe that? She doesn't love you. Her mate was a sadistic bastard named James who tried to kill MY mate so we killed him. She is using you to avenge his death. You poor pitiful creature."

"You're lying. She said you'd lie to me. She told me not to believe you."

"Fine, whatever. What is the message?" Jasper asks impatiently.

"She will be coming for the human. She not today, not this week, but she is coming for her and will rip her from your world. You won't see it coming."

"So, you've delivered your message. Now what am I to do with you?"

"Let me go back to her or you will suffer even more."

"Oh little man. You think you'll make me suffer?" Jasper snarls.

"Me and Victoria. She's waiting for me at the edge of the woods." Greg announces. Jasper looks at his father who immediately sprints out the broken window to try and find Victoria.

Jasper stands up and pulls Greg up with him. He leads him outside to the yard and proceeds to rip the newborn's arms off at the shoulder. He throws him to the ground and kneels on him again. Greg starts screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! She will come here and kill you for this."

"Oh, I highly doubt that. She doesn't love you. You are merely an expendable errand boy. You threatened the woman I love, and for that you will die." The old school Major Jasper Whitlock is coming forward. No one will try to take one that he loves ever again.

"Esme, please go sit with Bella and ask Emmett to join me."

"Jasper…" Esme laments.

"Please Mom. We have to do this. I don't want you here for this, but Emmett needs to be. PLEASE." Jasper begs.

"Okay son, I will defer to your judgment on this issue." She turns and ghosts up the stairs. Before a minute passes, Emmett is at Jasper's side.

"Grab those arms and start a fire." Jasper instructs Emmett.

Emmett gathers some loose branches and makes a pile with Greg's arms and pulls the lighter he had grabbed out of his pocket and lights it.

"Jasper, it's time to finish him and go find Victoria."

"Yes. You take his legs and I'll get his head." Emmett reaches down and violently rips the legs from Greg's body then throws them on the fire. Jasper leans down and asks the newborn, "Any last words, messenger boy?"

"She won't let this go. She will avenge me."

"If that is the thought that will comfort you as you enter hell, then by all means, you keep thinking that." Jasper roars as he sinks his teeth into Greg's neck while ripping the head away at the same time. He immediately tosses the head on the fire while Emmett grabs the remaining torso and adds it to the flames.

They stand there staring into the fire, watching the purple smoke rise from it. Jasper kneels as he feels the pain of the bite fully. Emmett crouches down next to him. "Jasper what's wrong?" worry thick in his voice.

Jasper hisses at the stinging. He points at the mark on his neck. Emmett sees it and anger starts to take over. That fucker marked his Jasper. Instead of allowing the anger to take over and lose his temper toward someone who doesn't even exist anymore, he takes in a deep breath and bends to place his lips on the bite. His tongue traces the outline to help it heal faster and hopefully lessen the pain and scarring.

"Thank you, Em. It's feeling a bit better already." He leans into Emmett's embrace.

Carlisle walks up to join them. Jasper can feel the conflicting feelings coming from their father. "Carlisle, I know you don't approve of what we did, but…" Carlisle holds up his hand to stop Jasper's train of thought.

"No, I don't like what happened here. But if I were to be truthful and put myself in both of your shoes, if it were Esme being pursued like this, I can't say that I wouldn't do the same. Also, as a father, I am sick and tired of my daughter constantly being in danger like this because some Vampires are spoiled and evil. I know this won't be the last that is killed in this matter. I believe it is justified in this case."

"Thank you dad. Did you find anything out there?" Jasper asks anxiously.

"I had two scents for a short time. One was our friend here, and the other carried on for a little bit longer. I recognize it as Victoria's. It concentrated at the edge of the woods and then trailed off again. It hit the creek then I lost it. I'm sorry." Carlisle had a worried look in his eyes.

Emmett steps toward his father. "It's okay dad. It's not your fault." He squeezes his shoulder.

"How am I going to leave you two with this crazed Vampire on the loose? I'm going to postpone my tour." Jasper says in a panic.

"Look baby, you will not do that." Emmett takes Jasper's face in his hands. "We will not let her rule us like this. Bella will be safe here with us. Besides, we know she doesn't want to do anything until we're all together, and that isn't going to happen for a while. That much we can control. You will go on your tour, we will meet you in a few days in Vegas and then we'll go on from there. It's only two weeks."

"I need to talk to Alice and see what her latest vision is. Then maybe I'll feel better about leaving. Shit, Bella is up there panicking." They both run up the stairs to their room.

"Bella honey, it's okay. We're here." Emmett reassures her as he pulls her into his arms.

"What is going on? Who was it? Just tell me what is going on, Please!?!?" she begs.

Jasper steps up to Emmett and Bella and brushes her hair away from her face. "Baby, it was a newborn named Greg. He was sent by Victoria. She just wanted to keep us on edge."

"Was she here?"

"No, but she was close by at some point. Carlisle lost her scent at the creek."

"Where is Greg now?"

The men look at each other trying to silently decide what to say.

"Jasper? Emmett? Where is Greg?" she is getting upset now. She never likes being kept in the dark which seems to happen a lot when it comes to differences between them as Vampires and her as a human. "I can't wait until I'm a Vampire. Maybe then you all wouldn't feel the need to filter things for me." She pulls herself out of Emmett's embrace and walks toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asks, almost in a panic.

"To the office. I need to unwind a little. When you two think you can tell me what's going on, you know where I'm at." And she walks out.

"Damn it! I swear I'm never going to learn." Jasper exclaims.

"What? You're just trying to keep her safe." Emmett tries to comfort him.

"I am constantly telling her she is the strongest human I know. And she is. But I constantly contradict that by not trusting that strength enough to tell her what is going on. I do it all the time and she always gets pissed off, rightfully so!" Jasper buries his face in his hands.

"Jazz, it's so easy to fall into that. It is our nature as males to want to protect our mates. Hell, we were like that with Alice and Rosalie too even though they were Vampires and could completely take care of themselves. Hell I didn't want to tell her anything either and it has nothing to do with her being a human. She's my mate and I want to make sure she's okay."

"You don't understand Emmett. I have done this way too many times in the few years we've been together. I'm supposed to be able learn from my mistakes. This is just one I can't get the hang of."

"And neither one of us probably ever will. I'll go talk to her. Try not to beat yourself up anymore about this." Emmett runs his fingers through Jasper's hair. He turns and walks out of the room and toward the office.

**********

"…damn self righteous…over thinking…overprotective…" Bella screeches out of frustration. She punches the side of the solid oak bookshelf. "DAMN IT!!!" She knows better than to let her anger get the best of her. All too many times she has hurt herself losing her temper. Looks like she just did it again.

Flexing her already swelling fingers, she plops down in her chair in a huff. "When will he ever trust me to be able to handle this shit?"

"It's not a matter of trust Bella." Emmett's voice causes her to jump in her seat.

"Well then what, pray tell, is it a matter of? Over the years I have managed to make it through being kidnapped, almost dying a few times, being attacked by a 'brother', the man I was in love leaving me, and that's just the VAMPIRE issues. We won't go into all the HUMAN shit I've lived through. Haven't I earned the right to be let in on the details of my life. Right?"

He walks over to stand next to her chair taking her hand in his using it as an icepack for her swelling knuckles. "Yes you have, and he, no we, want to disclose all information. Intellectually, we know you're strong enough to handle all this. We know all that you have survived being around us. But baby you have to understand. You are the woman we love. We will do anything," he pulls her up by her shoulders gently, "ANYTHING to protect you, physically, emotionally and mentally. It's INSTINCT Bella! It's our nature to take care of you. PERIOD. Please understand this." His eyes are pleading with her to understand.

"Emmett, I get the whole Vampire superiority thing. I KNOW you are stronger than me on every level. But that does not mean that I cannot handle the information. INFORMATION is all I am asking for!"

He shakes his head at her. "Listen, it is not a Vampire instinct that makes us act this way. We don't have this desire to protect a just mere human. It's a MALE instinct to protect his mate, the love of his life that makes us act this way. And please don't get pissed at me for saying this, I use it merely as an example, but we were both like this with Alice and Rosalie too, and they are Vampires! We wanted to keep our mates, our females safe. Understand?"

After a little while of letting his works sink in, Bella looks at him with a different consideration. Her eyes looking at him in a whole different light. "I think I do understand." She takes a hold of his hand and starts walking toward their room. "I want to say this to both of you."

They walk hand in hand to the room and see Jasper still sitting on the edge of the bed. He's rocking back and forth mumbling under his breath, eyes closed. Bella kneels on the floor in front of him and takes his hands in hers. She reaches in and places a kiss on his cheek. His eyes fly open and she sees all the sorrow he is feeling. "Oh my love, there is no need to be in so much pain. So defeated. I love you and NOTHING is going to change that." He smiles tentatively at her.

"Emmett, please come sit next to Jasper. I want to clear some things up." Emmett does as he is asked and Bella walks over to push a chair to sit in front of her two loves, holding one of their hands in each of hers. She lets out the breath she was holding.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting so angry when all you are trying to do is protect me." They both squeeze her hands. "Emmett finally made me see what all of this is about. I have been living with and around Vampires for so long, that's what my life had become about. The fragile Human and the immortal Vampires. That really is how it was with _him_. I unfairly carried that on through my years with you Jasper, and now with you Emmett and I apologize."

"There is no need to apologize. It's completely understandable." Jasper tries to send her a feeling of relief, but she shook it off.

"Please Jasper, just let me say this without outside influence. I was made to realize that I am more than a mere human and you are more than bigger than life Vampires. I am a woman and you are MY men. We boil down to that. A woman and two men. All in love. I realize that your protectiveness and concern stem from nothing more than that."

"Yes love. And I am sorry that I keep doing this. I just want you to be safe. To _feel_ safe. You're my wife. It's my job to protect you and part of that is to not let you worry about things." Jasper proclaims.

"Jasper," she sighs. "I know you need to keep me safe. I need you to keep me safe. But don't you realize that you keeping information from me makes me worry more. I need you tell me this stuff. To keep me informed so I don't worry even more and so I can prepare myself for things that may happen. Make sense?" she looks at him with love and worry in her eyes.

"It does. And once again I promise to try to tell you everything." Jasper looks down at their clasped hands.

"Thank you." She looks at Emmett. "Tell me this isn't going to be an issue with us. I can't handle the not knowing."

"I am with Jasper. I will not keep things from you."

"Good. Let's start with my original question. Where is Greg?" She looks at both men with trust.

Emmett and Jasper look at each other and Jasper nods at Emmett. "We eliminated him."

"That's a nice way of saying you executed him." She sighed.

"Yes. You could say it that way." Emmett watches her face to observe her reaction.

"What was he here for?"

"To deliver a message for Victoria. To threaten you."

"But…" she tries to argue.

"Bella, he was a newborn under the control of that evil bitch." Jasper is starting to lose his temper again. Emmett put a hand on Jasper's knee trying to calm him.

"Bella, once a newborn like that, one created for the sole purpose of destruction, is on the loose, they are out of control. If we let him live, he would have kept coming at you as long as _she_ told him to. She had him convinced he was her mate. If we'd do anything for you, then he'd do the same for her." Emmett explains.

"I'm not upset that you killed him. You did what you had to do. I do understand it. I just want you two to be careful too. I couldn't take it if either of you were hurt or worse…" a tear slides down her cheek. Emmett pulls her over to sit between them on the bed.

"Please don't worry about us. We will be fine. We will make sure you are fine." Emmett reassures her.

"Emmett?" He looks up to see Jasper looking at him, his brow furrowed with a question.

"Yes Jazz?"

"When did you become the level headed, calm one?" Jasper chuckles.

"When you started freaking out! I guess we just switched roles." All three of them laugh.

Bella lets out a big yawn. Jasper kisses her head. "It's been a very long night. Why don't you get some sleep. We'll go hunt and then the three of us will go do something today."

"That sounds good. I am really tired." She scoots across the bed to lay her head on her pillow. "Wait…what about your trip? You are still going right?"

Jasper sighs loudly. "Yes I am. I don't want to. I want to stay here and keep you two safe. But I will not allow that psychopath run our lives. We don't think she's going to pull anything for a while anyway. Not until the whole family is in one place, and we are going to put that off for a little while."

"Okay. If you think that is best." She stares into the ceiling.

"Bella, what is it?" Emmett asks her.

"Just a thought. What if we go ahead and change me? Then I could help protect our family. I could…"

"NO!!!" both men shout. Bella jumps from the loudness.

"Why not?"

"We can't have you going through the newborn phase while she's a threat. It would make it even harder to protect you while you are so out of control. Please just trust us on this one, love."

"Okay. It was just an idea." She lays back feeling a bit defeated.

"Look at me Isabella." Jasper takes her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. She knows he means business because he never uses her full name. "Bella, I am NOT Edward. I am NOT afraid of changing you. I am more afraid of NOT changing you. I want you with me for eternity. Besides, if I didn't do it, you know damn will our darling Emmett here would have no issue doing it." She giggles a little in agreement.

Emmett lays down next to her, leaning on his elbow and looking down at her. "Trust me, in a matter of a month or so, you will be our immortal goddess. I promise. Jasper promises. We are too damn selfish to even consider eternity without you with us." He kisses her nose to emphasize the point.

She smiles at them and closes her eyes. Snuggling down into her pillow, she quickly falls asleep.

Emmett looks at Jasper and says, "Why don't you go hunt first, then I'll go."

"Okay. Good idea. I'll only be an hour or so. Think about what we can do together this afternoon. It will be overcast so anything goes!"

Wiggling his eyebrows up and down Emmett asks, "_Anything?_" with a crooked smile. He instantly feels the lust projecting off of Jasper.

"Yes…anything." Jasper looks down at their sleeping beauty. "Do you think…"

"What? Do I think she'd mind if we…no. She encourages it." Emmett says taking a hold of Jasper's hand.

From out of nowhere a small voice speaks up. "I love you both. But right now this human needs some sleep. Go, hunt, be together now because tonight I expect full attention from both of you, understand?"

"Yes ma'am. I love you." Jasper kisses her. "We'll be back soon. Carlisle and Esme will be here and I'll close the window shields up here. Sweet dreams my love." He kisses her again then bends down to whisper in her ear. "When I get back from my trip, let's introduce our new playmate to the playroom." Bella just smiles slowly. "I take that as a yes." He gets up off the bed and walks to the door to wait for Emmett.

Emmett raises an eyebrow curiously, but decides to be patient and wait to ask about that little exchange. He runs his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Princess. I promise we won't be gone too long. Thank you."

"For what?" She asks without opening her eyes.

"For letting us have our time too." He nuzzles her ear, running his tongue along the edge of it.

"Well if you don't stop doing that and get going, you won't get your time with Jasper because I will take you right now myself. Please baby, I need sleep." She smirks at him.

"As much as the thought of you taking me appeals to me, you're right. Sleep my love. We'll be back soon." He kisses her and walks over to the door and Jasper, taking his hand.

"You know what cowboy?" Emmett asks Jasper, still looking at Bella's sleeping form.

"What's that baby."

"I can't wait until she doesn't need to sleep anymore."

"Oh don't I know it!" The both moan in anticipation of that time.

"Let's go. I want to talk to Carlisle real quick first. Want to go to our lake?" he asks hopefully.

"Sounds perfect."

They walk downstairs to find Carlisle and Esme on the couch reading. "Hey, Emmett and I are going for a hunt so we can take our girl out for the afternoon. Will you keep an eye out for her for us?"

"Of course. She's safe here with us. Hey, what time do you leave tomorrow?" Carlisle asks.

"My plane leaves at 1:20pm. The shutters upstairs are closed. Thanks for sticking around. We'll be back soon."

"Take your time boys. She should be asleep for a while. She had a long day and night."

"Thanks dad." As they walk out the back door and dash off into the woods together. On the way to the lake, Emmett catches the scent of his favorite meal. Jasper smiles and signals for him to go get it. "Go get him." and Emmett takes off in a dead run.

Jasper chases after him but has a hard time keeping up when Emmett is so fixed on his prey. By the time he finds Emmett, the bear is on its hind legs roaring at its attacker, arms flailing. Emmett's shirt is hanging in shreds from his shoulders, his muscles bulging in anticipation of his attack. Jasper is paralyzed with lust from watching the dance. How is it in all those years he never noticed Emmett during the hunt? He never noticed how erotic and just plain sexy this man is in this state.

Jasper watches as Emmett jumps in for the kill. He expertly lands on the beast's back and instantly sinks his teeth into its neck. The two of them fall to the ground as Emmett drains the blood from his prey. Jasper's fingers are buried in the tree trunk he is leaning on from the sheer desire of this man about 100 feet away from him. Emmett jumps off the mound of fur and looks around him, jerking his head around until his bright golden eyes lock with Jasper's. In that instant they know they have to have each other.

Jasper takes of running toward their lake while Emmett properly disposes of the carcass. When Jasper reaches the lake, he immediately strips his clothes off and jumps in the water leaving the pieces of his clothing as a trail leading to the water's edge. Emmett soon comes running up the path picking up Jasper's clothing as he approaches. "Afraid I wouldn't find you?" he teases.

"Oh, I knew you'd find me. Now, come join me." Emmett couldn't get his clothes of fast enough. He dives into the water and swims to the one who is waiting for him. "You were so sexy teasing that bear. I swear I almost had an orgasm right there in the woods from just watching you."

"Thanks baby. You look amazing glittering in the water like this." They are standing the water level is just above their waistlines. Mirroring each other's movements, they start to explore their chests, arms, bellies. Jasper's hand travels below the water to run his hand over Emmett's ass cheek, giving it a gentle squeeze as he pulls their bodies together. They are pretty close to the same height so this movement causes their cocks to rub up against each other. They look deeply into each other's eyes as they start moving against one another, moaning from the friction they are causing.

Their lips crash together, pure love and need pouring into the kiss. Their tongues beg to be allowed to show the desire. Jasper can't help but project his unbridled need to be with Emmett right now. Emmett tangles his fingers in the blonde hair of his lover. "I need you. Please baby, will you…oh you feel so good touching me." He loses his train of thought in the pleasure of them rubbing against each other. He pulls Jasper in tighter against his body and buries his face in his neck, fighting back the urge to bite him.

"Emmett, you felt so good inside me the other night…"

"Oh baby, you felt so good wrapped around me…" he sucks Jasper's bottom lip into his mouth. "Show me." He takes Jasper's hand and walks out of the water and leads him to a patch of grass close by. "Show me how good it felt."

They lay down next to each other again exploring their bodies, this time with their tongues, lips and teeth. Jasper kisses his way down and takes Emmett's cock into his mouth. His hand trails down between his legs, gathering drops of water along the way to keep his fingers wet. He presses a finger against the ring and slowly pushes into it. Emmett reacts by slightly bucking his hips into Jasper's face, his cock being pressed all the way back to his throat. "Oh God Jazz."

Jasper slowly starts manipulating his finger inside until he's sure he can add another. Emmett relaxes against the invasion, giving Jasper the go ahead and move forward. He pulls his mouth away from Emmett's crotch and kneels between his legs. He hovers over Emmett's lust filled face, his fingers still buried deep in him. Peppering his face with kisses he asks, "Are you ready, my Prince?"

"Please Jazz…I want to feel you inside me. I really need this now…"

Jasper covers Emmett's mouth with his own as he pulls his legs up and positions himself at Emmett's entrance. His tongue enters his mouth at the same time he sinks himself into his man, slowly, carefully. "Mmmmmmm…" Emmett moans against Jasper's kisses.

Jasper finds a rhythm that is completely pleasurable for both…the feel of him stroking in and out of Emmett while his washboard belly rubs Emmett's rock hard erection firmly against his own belly causing enough friction to bring its own form of pleasure.

The air in the woods is filled with the sounds of pure ecstasy of two people showing their love for each other.

"Jasper….this feels sooooo amazing! I'm so close."

This announcement spurs Jasper on and his picks up his pace.

"Yesss…more baby…so good…soooooo gooooddddd."

"Emmett…I'm gonna cum baby…"

"Me too… right…"

"NOW!!!!" They shout into the woods together. Jasper continues to stroke through their mutual orgasm, until they are shivering against each other from the residual feelings, Jasper causing those feelings to linger as long as possible.

"I love you."

They have to laugh as they blurt that amazing phrase at the exact same time.

They don't move from that position for what seems like forever, not wanting to spoil the magic. "I hate to do this, but I think we need to be getting back. Let's take a quick swim to clean up and go home." Jasper sighs.

"Ever the practical one eh Jazz?"

"Someone has to be." He gets up and offers his hand to Emmett. They jump back into the lake and swim around for a few minutes then get out and get dressed.

Emmett pulls Jasper against his bare chest, his shirt in shreds back with the carcass of his dinner. "That was one of the most…the most…shit baby there are no words. Just thank you and I love you." They start jogging back toward the house at about half their normal speed.

"I agree. There really is only one thing that makes that feel even better." They look at each other and both say…

"BELLA!"

They pick up their pace to get home to their other love.

**********

**A/N: Damn I love my Emmett! Jasper ain't half bad either ;-) So, tell me what you think. PLEASE PLEASE review! Thanks!**


	9. Lazy Day

**A/N: Once again, I haven't had writer's block so much as I have way too many stories trying to come out all at one time. I am working on this one, At Last, one for a 'For the Love of Jasper' contest and two others all that are currently actually being written. Plus formulating the ideas for at least two others. Insane I know, but that's how I work!**

**I hope you like this chapter. Yes, Edward will show up sometime in the not so distant future, but not right away. **

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer created the characters, I just have sexy playtime with them!**

**********

_Emmett pulls Jasper against his bare chest, his shirt in shreds back with the carcass of his dinner. "That was one of the most…the most…shit baby there are no words. Just thank you and I love you." They start jogging back toward the house at about half their normal speed._

"_I agree. There really is only one thing that makes that feel even better." They look at each other and both say…_

"_BELLA!"_

_They pick up their pace to get home to their other love._

**********

They stand in each other's arms just watching her sleep. Around noon they hear "Noooo. You can't take me from them. They will never let me go."

They both start to go to her, but hesitate when she says, "I love you both so much. Forever."

"We love you too." They whisper.

Half an hour later, they decide to wake her up so they can spend the rest of the day together before Jasper leaves the next day. They climb in bed on either side of her and start to gently raise her from her nap. "Bel----la…wake up" Jasper sings in her ear as Emmett showers her face with soft kisses. They know it's working when they are awarded with a huge smile.

"I love waking up with you two. It's a beautiful way to come back to the real world." She whispers as she rolls over on her back and stretches. "Did you two have a good hunt?"

They look at each other with sweet smiles. Jasper answers "Yes my love. We did. I may need to go out once more and fill up before my trip though."

"Bella, thank you for giving us our alone time. We really needed it." Emmett expresses as he kisses her.

"You're welcome." She gives them a sly smile. "Do I get to hear about it sometime?"

"Of course, we have a total disclosure rule, right?" Emmett laughs his belly laugh.

Jasper interrupts. "So kids. What are we going to do with the rest of our day?"

"I really don't want to be with other people right now. I just want to be with you two." Bella sighs.

"That sounds perfect. How about we just pack you up a picnic and take Emmett to our place?"

"I like that. Let me change my clothes and we'll go." She climbs off the bed and walks over to the closet.

**********

Before another hour had passed, they were sitting on a blanket in the middle of a circle of boulders. Jasper had found a small clearing in the woods several years ago and placed several large boulders around the perimeter to create an island in the middle of the forest for him and Bella to escape to. When they were in their cocoon, no one could see them and the world couldn't affect them. Now they are sharing it with Emmett.

"I love what you've done with the place Jazz." Emmett chuckles.

"Heyyyy…I happen to love this place." Bella chimes in.

"Thanks lover boy. See if I share anything special with you again." Jasper flashes a fake pout.

Emmett nuzzles Jasper's neck. "Oh come on baby, you know I'm just kidding with you."

Jasper flips Emmett over on his back and pins him down. "Just don't let it happen again." And he snaps his teeth just above Emmett's mouth.

"Hey boys…I'm starting to feel a bit neglected here." Now it's Bella's turn to flash the faux pout.

"Ohhhh baby. We're sorry. Come here…" Jasper wiggles his fingers to beckon her over.

"You know we love you." Emmett reaches out for her.

Bella beams as she crawls over to them. Emmett pulls her to his mouth, kissing her with all his might. Needing air, she turns her head to look up at Jasper's radiant face while Emmett's kisses trail down her neck. She is overcome with love for these two men and like someone hitting a pressure valve, tears start rolling down her cheeks. Jasper picks up on her emotions and mixing them with his own of love and devotion, he projected them so that Emmett could feel them and add his own to the mix.

"I'm not sure how a human can survive all this pure emotion, but I am sure willing to keep trying." Bella sighs.

The three of them spend the rest of the afternoon and evening swapping stories and making plans. They lay back and watch the sky change from bright afternoon, to dimly lit twilight, to star studded night. They all finally decide it was time to go home. Jasper has some last minute business and packing to do before leaving the next afternoon.

"Bella baby. Will you help me pack?" Jasper asks from the top of the stairs.

"Of course, I'll be right up." Bella replies. "Emmett, can you make me something to eat? I promise I'll love you forever!" She bats her eyelashes at him.

"Sure doll face. What would you like?"

"Surprise me. I trust you." She kisses his cheek. "Thanks."

"My pleasure. Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes my love?"

"You better love me forever regardless." He shoots her a dimpled grin as she walks up the stairs.

**********

"Hey sexy. Let me help you with that." Bella says as she takes the pile of underwear from his hands and neatly puts them in his suitcase.

"Thanks. You know I hate to leave you. This is the worst part of my trips. The preparing to leave you. But I am glad Emmett is going to be here with you and the rest of the family found a house fairly close by."

"Yeah, me too." They silently finish his packing. Bella packing his clothes, Jasper collecting his toiletries. Once they are finished, he grabs her up and throws them both down on the bed.

"I need a little alone time with you before I go. Emmett is holding your food for a little while and going for a run so I can say a proper goodbye." His eyes sparkle with desire.

"He didn't have to leave. I feel bad." Concern showing on her face.

"Shhhhh baby. He offered, he understands. He wanted to show you the same unselfishness you showed us earlier. You gave us our time, you and I will have ours now and you and he will have yours while I'm gone." Jasper says kissing her jaw line.

"Speaking of alone time, you two looked very…content when you got back. I take it you enjoyed yourselves?" she is genuinely curious.

"Yes we did. We connected in an amazing way. Are you sure you want to hear about it?"

"Of course I do! The men I love are in love and I want to hear about it. Will you want to hear about my time with Emmett?"

"Yes ma'am. I find it an incredible turn on to imagine you two together. Especially knowing you both so intimately myself. Does that make sense?" he asks.

"Perfect sense. I feel the same. Now, how was it?" she giggles.

"It was so wonderful Bella…" Jasper went on to replay their time by the lake. The love rolling off of him swallows Bella up. She recognizes it as the same love he sends to her constantly.

"You know I can't love you any less, right Bella." He asks, holding her chin in his hand.

"Of course. It's amazing. I always knew we loved each other beyond reason. And since Emmett has joined us, I have come to a realization. Love is infinite. It's endless. It can take on more and more and never get full or break. My love grows for you every day. I can feel yours does for me too. Our love for Emmett as well. How can I worry about your love for me because of your love for Emmett? Your love for him just adds to your love for me. I'm sorry, I know I'm rambling." Bella looks at him expectantly.

"No Bella, you're not rambling. You're verbalizing exactly what I'm feeling." He takes her face in his hands and kisses her. Kisses so full of love and passion that she feels as if her heart may actually burst.

"Baby, I want you. I NEED you to show me your love." Bella practically begs.

"Oh darlin'…now is one of those times that I wish you weren't so breakable. If I tried to show you all my love right now… let's just say it wouldn't turn out so well." He flashes her his lust filled smile.

"Well then, just give me a taste of it with the promise that you finish it when I am sturdier."

"Oh, I think I can handle that." He smirks at her. His looks changes to one she immediately recognizes. She's not looking at Jasper anymore. She's looking at Master Jasper now. "Isabella, get your scarves. You're going to be at my mercy, but we'll stay in here tonight."

"Yes sir." She immediately takes her eyes away from his and lowers her head.

"And until further notice, you will not use any words other than a safe word if necessary. You may show your pleasure with other sounds, just no words. Do you understand, Isabella?" He asks in a stern voice. She nods her head in the affirmative.

Bella walks meekly over to her bedside table and retrieves four silk scarves from one of the drawers. Without looking up at him, she walks back to him and hands him the scarves. He points to the bed. She crawls to the middle and remains kneeling there, still not looking at him. He watches her intently as he removes his shoes and shirt and is standing at the end of the bed in nothing but his unbuttoned jeans.

"Lay down Isabella." She complies and lies down in the center of the bed. With his super Vampire speed, he runs around the bed, tying each of her appendages to one of the corresponding bedposts. Her chest heaves from her reaction to his speed.

Slowing down, he crawls up on the bed and rips her clothes off of her, leaving her perfect body exposed to him, for him to use as he sees fit. Right now, he sees fit to just sit back and admire her perfection. "Bella, you are the embodiment of human perfection. Not a flaw on your pale skin." He covers every piece of her skin with feather light touches. "Your face is more beautiful than any other." He runs his fingers over her cheeks. "Your tits are the perfect size." His hands reach over and cup them proving the statement. "Your curves are so womanly." He runs his hands along her stomach and hips. "And your pussy, your pussy is the most awe inspiring, the sweetest…" He can't finish his thought verbally so he buries his face into the object of his desire. He immediately starts lapping up the sweet liquid that is already flowing from her. Her hips automatically buck up to meet him, but his hand reaches up to hold her down. "Isabella, you are not to move." She whimpers in response.

He dives back in. His tongue reaches out to massage her hardened clit. He alternates between flicking it with the tip of it and applying pressure with the flat of it. He sucks her into his mouth and bites with just enough pressure to cause her to moan out loudly but not to cause her harm. He releases her from his teeth to slide his mouth down to lick up the juices running out of her. "My God Isabella. You taste amazing. The sweetest nectar."

With his free hand, he teases her opening with a finger. Her loud moans start to cause a frenzy in him and he responds by latching his mouth on her clit at the same time he slides two fingers into her. He licks and strokes in matching rhythm, working like he is trying to make his tongue and fingers meet. He can feel her walls starting to squeeze his fingers. Her high pitched squeals giving her need for release away. "Don't you cum yet, Isabella." He growls against her clit. "You will not cum until I give you permission. Do you understand?"

She violently nods her head. "Good girl." He continues to stroke her knowing she could have cum three times by now. He decides to take pity on her.

"Okay my sweet Isabella," he removes his fingers from her dripping entrance, "when I tap you on your stomach with my finger, I expect you to scream my name as you cum only for me." He licks his way down to replace where his fingers were a second ago with his tongue. He sticks his tongue inside her as deep as it will go and taps her stomach. He can feel her muscles start to tense around his tongue and starts sucking in her juices as they flow from deep within her. Then he hears the most amazing sound in the world…

"**JAAAAASSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! MY GOD I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!"**

Before she can calm down, he removes his jeans and unties only her legs throwing them up on his shoulders as he plows into her, without fanfare. He repeatedly pulls back to the point that only the tip of his head is at her entrance, then slams back into her only as hard as her human body can handle. Her grunts and moans getting louder and louder with every stroke.

"ISABELLA…I LOVE THE WAY YOU WRAP AROUND ME…YOU FEEL SO FUCKING HOT ON ME…" he roars. He can feel he can't hold on much longer, and neither can she. He reaches down and starts flicking her sensitive clit. She bites her lip to keep from screaming.

"Oh baby, I can feel your pussy wants to drain me…I want us to cum together…I-_stroke-_want_-stroke-_you-_stroke-_to_-stroke-_cum-_stroke-_for_-stroke-_me-_stroke-_NOW!!!!"

**YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

They both roar into the night. "Oh Isabella," he breathes heavy. "If your human body can do this to me, I think your Vampire body will surely kill me."

He waits for her breathing to quiet down then unties her hands, rubbing her arms starting with her wrists and working his way down to her tight shoulders. He stands up beside the bed. "Isabella, come stand next to me." She does as she is told. He turns her around to face the bed then places his hand on her shoulder. He bends her at the waist and leans her over the bed her bare ass sticking up at him.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. My sweet Isabella. You were a bad girl. I told you to scream my name. I did not give you permission to verbalize anything else. You need a little punishment to teach you to do as you are told. Do you understand why you are being punished? You may speak now. Tell my why."

"Because Sir, I did not follow your instructions and spoke more than I was allowed to." She says meekly.

"That is correct my pet. Now, count them out." He brings his hand down firmly on her alabaster ass cheek.

"One"

Immediately a bright pink handprint arises. He repeats his action on her other cheek.

"Two"

A matching handprint. He continues to spank her ass and thighs, every contact in a slightly different location and slightly different pain level but never more than he knows she can handle.

"Nine"

The final smack lands directly in the middle of her cheeks, vertically, allowing him to briefly drag his fingers up her still dripping slit.

"Ten" she whispers.

Finally he gently rubs his cold hands over her reddened skin to cool it off. He leans over and places cold, wet kisses on his handprints. He whispers into her skin, "I love you Bella."

She turns her head back to look at him. "I love you too, Jasper" knowing he's no longer Master Jasper. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls them both down to lie on the bed.

"You know, you really are perfect for me Bella. Well, minus one little thing of course. But that is easily remedied." He nuzzles her ear, burying his face in her hair. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"All the time, but it's never enough."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jasper."

"Bella? Is something bothering you? You seem worried about something."

"Not worried really, but I do want to talk to you about something." She sighs.

"What is it my love? You know you don't have to hesitate to talk to me about anything." He encourages her.

"You know I love you and I love being your wife more than anything in the world."

"I certainly hope so." He kisses her nose.

"What about Emmett? I mean you and I are married and we told him he is equal in this relationship, but is he really? How long is he going to feel equal knowing that you and I have a different bond than he has with either of us?"

"That's a good question. I can't believe it hasn't come up yet. How do you feel about it? What do you suggest we do?"

"I want to marry him and I want you and him to be joined in a similar manner. That way we are all truly equal. Is that something you are interested in?"

"Oh Bella, I would love that. I just didn't want you to think I was lessening the strength of our commitment. I married you. You are my wife, forever."

"I know Jasper, and you are my husband. Our commitment cannot be lessened by asking Emmett to commit to us as well. The bond can only be stronger with the three of us." She says sweetly.

"I agree." His hand brushes her cheek.

"I know legally, we can't marry him, and I really don't want a public showing. What I was thinking is just a private commitment ceremony where the three of us exchange rings and pledge ourselves to one another. We're all that matters anyway. Sappy I know, but I think it suits us."

"No love, I think it's perfect, not sappy at all. I'll order two bands that match ours, and when they come in we'll plan a special date to ask him. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect." She kisses his cheek, then his nose, then his lips. Her hand drifting lower and lower on his cold, granite skin.

"Are you looking to start something Mrs. Cullen?" he insinuates.

"Always Mr. Cullen."

**********

After a little while, they hear a knock on the bedroom door. Jasper snickers a little.

"Come in Emmett. You know you don't have to knock to come in your own room, right?"

"I just didn't want to disturb you guys. You might have been in the middle of something." Emmett walks in carrying a tray covered with fruit and cheese and croissant. Also perched on it is a large glass of iced tea and a bud vase with a single Oriental Lily.

"Thank you Em. This is so sweet. Thank you." Bella stretches up for a kiss, which he gladly gives her.

"I aim to please my Princess. I think I am going to have to learn how to cook for you. I like being in the kitchen."

She lets out a little giggle. "Really, you don't have to do that. I can take care of myself for the short human time I have left."

"Whatever, I'm still going to check out the Food Network while you sleep. It will give me something to do." He smiles down at her. He starts to sit down on the bed but Jasper stops him.

"I think I want to invoke a new rule. No clothes in the bed. Yeah, I like that." He flashes his sexiest smile at his two lovers.

"I can't argue with that one." Emmett agrees to it and immediately strips and climbs into the bed between Bella and Jasper, carefully trying not to topple the tray perched on her legs. Jasper's hand automatically reaches out to start rubbing Emmett's washboard stomach while Emmett's hand rests on Bella's thigh. The two men intently watch Bella eat her snack while discussing Jasper's itinerary. An hour and a round of showers later, the trio are laying in bed, a mass of intertwined arms and legs. They lay there wrapped up in each other, talking and kissing and touching for the entire night, already missing Jasper, and Jasper missing them.

**********

They walk through the airport toward the airline counter so Jasper can check his luggage. They get there early to give themselves plenty of time for goodbyes. They walk with Bella in between the two men, Jasper holding her hand, Emmett has her arm tucked in the crook of his elbow. It looks innocent enough to the curious eye, but they are still touching. As they approach the counter, Bella noticeably tenses.

Jasper speaks up first. "What's wrong love?"

"Jane. You didn't tell me Jane was going on this trip with you." Bella is obviously upset by this.

"Honestly, I didn't think she was. In fact, I told Maggie that I specifically didn't want her to go. I'm sorry Bella. Maggie and I will be having a long talk about this." He looks down at his wife lovingly.

"Who is Jane?" Emmett asks.

"She's a trifling, meddling, trampy, attempted husband stealing bitch. She is constantly trying to insinuate herself in Jasper's life and get rid of me. Every time she's in the same room as him, she can't seem keep her hands off of him." Bella is outwardly furious at this point.

"I really don't think it's that bad, but I do admit she was a bit inappropriate on our last tour."

"A BIT??? She showed up at your hotel room door with nothing on but a pair of heels and a raincoat. And we won't even mention the Christmas party last year when she groped you at the same time she was talking to me. Why does she even still have a job?" Bella's face is red from her rage.

Emmett pulls her into a hug. "You need to calm down. You know our Jasper wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his marriage to you. He loves you way too much for that." He lets her go so not to bring attention to the fact that he's holding her too long. Jasper grabs her hand and shoots some calming vibes her way.

"Remember I love you Bella. You are the ONLY woman for me, forever. And she only has a job because she's Maggie's sister." He pulls her into his embrace and kisses her soundly.

"I know you love me and I trust you with every ounce of my being. It just pisses me off that she is so forward with MY husband."

It was right then that Maggie and Jane notice the three of them standing there. "JASPER!!!" Jane screeches as she runs down the aisle and into Jasper's chest causing him to wrap his arms around her just to keep her from bouncing off him and falling. Once she is steady he immediately drops his arms, but hers wrap around his neck. "It seems like it's been ages since we have been together. I've missed you." She attempts to kiss him but he deftly turns his head. He reaches behind his neck and pulls her arms down.

"Jane, you remember my WIFE, Bella."

Jane waves in Bella's general direction. "Yeah Hi."

"And this is my brother Emmett."

She looks directly at Emmett. "Well hello Emmett. It is a _pleasure_ to meet you." She eyes him up and down and licks her lips. "Are you new in town?"

"Yes ma'am. As a matter of fact I am."

"Well, I'm going on this trip with your brother, but when I get back, would you like a tour guide to show you around? I can introduce you to a ton of fun things to do around here."

"No thank you. I don't think my girlfriend would like me to go out on the town with a woman, but I appreciate the offer." He winces at the overtly sexual way Jane is speaking to him.

"Well, suit yourself." With a dismissing hand, she walks back over to Jasper. "So are you ready for a wonderful trip. We're going to have so much fun this time around." She winks at him.

Emmett grabs Bella's arm as she starts to step toward Jane. He bends down and whispers to her, "Not in the airport, love. Spilled blood wouldn't do our man and me any good." She smiles back at him realizing he's right. Instead she walks over and grabs Jasper's hand from Jane's.

"Jasper, my love, I am really going to miss you." She reaches up and pulls his head down for a totally inappropriate public kiss. Instead of pulling back, Jasper grabs a hold of Bella's waist and pulls her body to his. They don't pull away from each other until Bella needs to gasp for breath. Jasper rests his forehead on hers and says "I love you." at a louder than normal volume.

"I love you too, my _husband_." She says loud enough to assure Jane heard her.

Jane huffs and stomps away. "Jasper, I don't trust that woman. She's going to try something again."

"I don't doubt it. I'll just have to be on my toes." He sighs. "I am going to have a long talk with Maggie as soon as I can get her in private."

"Please do. I don't want that tramp anywhere near you." Bella sulks.

"Baby, please be careful around her. She seems like the type that will retaliate when she doesn't get what she wants." Emmett leans into Jasper, warning him.

"I'm getting that feeling now too. I'll try to never be alone with her. If she tries anything I will insist Maggie sends her home." Jasper reassures them.

Once he checks his bags, the three of them try to find a private corner to say their goodbyes. They manage to find one where there was very little foot traffic and stop there. Jasper drops his carry on and pulls Emmett into as passionate a hug as he could get away with in public. The hand closest to the wall and out of eyesight strokes Emmett's neck. "I'll miss you baby. I want to kiss you, you know that right?"

"Me too. But hey, we'll be together in only two days then I'm going to kiss the hell out of you." Emmett growls.

"I plan on doing more than that stud." Jasper pulls back and winks at him. They both mouth _'I love you'_ to each other. Then Jasper turns to Bella and pulls her into his arms thanking God he can still publicly show his love for her.

"Two days. Two days and we'll be together again. But I'll miss you like crazy. I love you." He brushes her hair away from her neck and plants his lips on the exposed skin, sending shivers throughout her body.

"I'll miss you. And I love you too, husband." She runs her fingers through his hair.

They stare into each other's eyes a moment before their lips crash into each other. Once again they kiss passionately to the point Bella is begging for air again. "When you get home, give our man a kiss for me will you?" Jasper smiles.

"Of course I will. More than one, I promise." She smiles back.

"I'm sorry my loves, but I need to go." He reaches out his hand to Bella. Bella takes it then her other hand reaches out to Emmett. "Walk me to the security checkpoint." He leads the way to the next line.

As he gets to the head of the line, he pulls them in for a three way hug. "I love you both. I'll call you the minute I we land in Portland and when I get to my room, maybe we can have our first webcam 'date'. I've been thinking I want to see you two put on a show for me…" with that he walks off to security leaving them both standing there in shock.

**********

**A/N: PLEASE let me know what you think!! Reviews are almost as good as a Master Jasper session!**


	10. Gotta Love a Show

**A/N: I hate that Jasper is away. Something doesn't feel right. Oh well…it's only a couple of days before they see each other again...right?**

**A warning. There is an attempted rape in this chapter. If that's a sore subject, then please don't read it. I'm not being snotty, just giving fair notice.**

**So, thanks to everyone who continues to review and welcome to new alerters!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer created and owns the Twilight characters. I just like to tie them up and do nasty fun things to/with them!**

**********

"_I'm sorry my loves, but I need to go." He reaches out his hand to Bella. Bella takes it then her other hand reaches out to Emmett. "Walk me to the security checkpoint." He leads the way to the next line._

_As he gets to the head of the line, he pulls them in for a three way hug. "I love you both. I'll call you the minute I we land in Portland and when I get to my room, maybe we can have our first webcam 'date'. I've been thinking I want to see you two put on a show for me…" with that he walks off to security leaving them both standing there in shock._

**********

Now it's Bella's turn to stand in Emmett's arms watching the one they love. Their eyes never leave the back of Jasper's form as he puts his carry on onto the security conveyor. He looks back at them every chance he gets, blowing them kisses and winks. Just as he gets past the metal detector and turns around to wave at them one last time, they can see a tiny arm wrap around his waist pulling him away from the security glass. Jasper frantically waves as Emmett is holding Bella back from rushing through the check point and ripping Jane's arm off. The last they see of Jasper before he walks out of their view is him twisting out of Jane's grip and speaking to her with his most stern of looks. Bella knows that look. Jane should get the hint now.

Bella turns her face into Emmett's chest and he squeezes her as tight as her human body will allow. "We'll see him again in two days Princess."

"I know it's always hard to watch him leave, even for such a short time."

"Let's get out of here. I think you should stop by the office and talk to Maureen. The sooner the better in my book. We have a company to start."

"Yes sir." She looks up into his face and he can't resist the invitation her lips are sending to his. He dips his head down allowing their mouths to connect. Just then, Bella hears 'Amazed' playing from her pocket. She digs her phone out as she continues their kiss. Still connected to Emmett's lips…

"Hey there baby." Her words muffled

"Keep kissing our man…I just wanted to tell you I love you. I know that Jane upset you and I think I made myself clear that I don't want her to touch me anymore."

"Good." Her mouth is too occupied to talk clearly.

Jasper chuckles knowing why her answer is so brief. "Okay love. They are calling our flight. I will call you guys when we land. I love you both." He says knowing that Emmett can hear him as well.

"We love you too." The both say through their kiss.

"Damn I wish I were there to join that kiss. I'll talk to you in a few hours." He hangs up chuckling.

Emmett breaks the kiss to start walking them toward the exit. "I want to get out of this depressing place. So, to the office then to the house."

"Sounds like a plan. I feel like quitting my job today!" Bella says enthusiastically.

**********

"I'm going to go pick up the few things I have in my office then talk to Maureen. I'll meet you in your office after that?" Emmett asks Bella as they exit the elevator.

"Sounds good. I just want to grab some files and some of my personal effects. Might as well take a little at a time so there isn't a huge move in a couple of weeks." They exchange a loving look then walk their separate ways down the hall.

Bella enters her office shutting the door behind her. She takes a second to look around at the place that was her home away from home for the last couple of years. She realizes she has no regrets about leaving. The stress has done nothing but gotten worse over time, and now with Emmett here, they can have a business on their own terms.

She sits behind her desk and starts looking for her desired files. There are a few things she does want to finish before she actually leaves. There is a knock at the door. Assuming it is Emmett, she tells him to come in.

"Hey Bella. I didn't think you were coming in today." She hears Jerry's whiney voice. _Damn. _He enters her office, closing the door behind him. Bella didn't notice that he locks it as well.

"I'm not really here, Jerry. I just stopped in to grab some stuff." She tells him without looking up at him.

"I'm glad you're here though. There is something I wanted to tell you." He starts creeping his way over to her chair.

"What is it Jerry?" Bella asks impatiently.

"This…" he roughly picks her up by her arms and slams his mouth into hers. Without pulling back he says, "I want you. I am pretty sure you want me too."

She starts pushing against his chest trying to get his face away from hers, but she can't overpower his frenzy.

"Jerry, you have one chance to remove yourself from me or else."

"Oh no my sweet. I will not be doing anything of the sort. I know you want this. No one will bother us." He clears her desk with a sweep of his arm and pushes her back on it. His hand snakes its way up her skirt and starts to roughly squeeze her thigh. His mouth still on hers muffles her screams.

She desperately tries to push him off but can't do it. She keeps struggling against him but it has no effect on him. She can feel his hand leave her thigh and start unbuttoning his pants. He manages to get his pants down around his thighs and starts to tug at her panties when they hear the fury of her office door splinter.

"**GET OFF OF HER **_**NOW**_**!!!"** Emmett's golden eyes are black with rage.

Jerry couldn't get away from Bella's shocked body fast enough. Bella jumps up and runs out of her office. She heads directly to HR and throws open Maureen's door without even knocking.

"BELLA?? What's wrong?" Maureen asks shocked at the intrusion.

"Look, I was going to give you two weeks' notice, but now I can't. I cannot work in this place anymore."

"What happened?"

"Jerry just tried to rape me."

"Now Bella, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding."

"Maureen, I know you and Jerry have your little thing going on, but trust me, I know when I am about to be raped." Bella screams at her. "Now here is how it is going to be, I am leaving this company effective TODAY. However, this will not affect any references or benefits that are due me. I believe I have several weeks of vacation and sick pay coming."

"Why would you think you would be getting anything if you're leaving us without any notice?"

"Because, if I don't get everything I am owed, then I will be suing you, Jerry and this company for attempted rape and hostile workplace."

"Fine, I will make it happen the way you want it. Just promise not to sue or press charges."

"Fine. Oh, another thing. I assume you know that Emmett is leaving too. Emmett's and my 'no compete' clause, in our contracts is now null and void."

"Okay, go work for anyone you want. I could care less." Maureen says maliciously.

"Good!" Bella turns and storms out of the office and heads back to her own. She walks through the broken door to find Emmett standing over a shaking Jerry who he has pinned down on the desk where Jerry had pinned her down.

"What do you want me to do with him Bella?" Emmett asks through gritted teeth. "You know what I want to do."

Bella walks over and puts her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. "Emmett, just let him go. I am going to gather my things and then we are out of here for good. I cleared up a few things and they were able to let me go today. I just want to go home and forget about this piece of shit." Then she turns to Jerry. "If you _ever_ come near me again, you will be a dead man. I will not stop my husband or my brother-in-law here from making you a memory. If you ever see me on the street, cross to the other side. Forget my face and forget my name. Got it?" Bella screams at the sniveling idiot now dangling from Emmett's fists.

"Y-yess. I got it. Bella, I am so sorry."

"Shut it. I don't want to hear it. Now get out so I can get my stuff and get out of here." She turns away from him as Emmett shoves him out the door.

Emmett sees everyone standing around the hall trying to catch a glimpse of something. "Go on everyone. Give Bella some privacy." He turns back to her. "Are you okay?" He desperately wants to pull her into his arms and comfort her, but he knows he can't.

"I'm fine." She snaps at him, just trying to get through this so she can leave.

"Bella…" he tries to comfort her, but the look in her eyes tells him to just leave it until they get home. Instead of talking, he helps her put her things into a box. Once everything is packed, he asks if she's ready to go and when she says yes, he lifts the box and follows her to the elevator.

They ride in silence all the way home. Once they get there, she bolts from the car and runs upstairs. Emmett watches her run in then grabs her box and walks into the house. He goes upstairs to check on her and finds her slouched down on the floor of the shower, still clothed, the hot water pouring down on her. He slowly gets in and sits down next to her. He pulls her close to him and she curls up in his lap, weeping.

"Bella…it's okay. You're home now. You're with me."

She just keeps on crying into his chest. He just lets her cry knowing she'll talk when she's ready. He sits there with her in his arms, stroking her hair, whispering in her ear. '_I'm here for you baby. It'll be okay.'_ over and over.

The water has turned cold and Bella's sobs have stopped. Emmett reaches up and turns the water off then picks her up and carries her over and sets her on the counter to remove her cold, wet clothing. Then he wraps her in a thick towel and takes her to bed then changes his wet jeans and t-shirt for dry ones.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Emmett asks tentatively.

"No, please just keep holding me. I feel better just being with you. We'll talk about it later. Besides, Jasper should be calling any minute now." She reaches up and kisses him.

"Okay love, but you are going to have to talk about it sometime."

"I know." She whispers. "I will but not now. I don't want Jasper to call and me be so upset. I'll put on a happy face for him, then I'll talk. I promise."

"I'm here when you're ready." He says as he kisses the top of her hair.

Just then Bella's cell phone rings. Bella hits the talk button as she takes a deep breath. "Hey handsome. Miss us?" she says as cheerfully as she can muster.

"Hello beautiful. I miss you two more than I can even put into words. I am in my hotel room, I have my computer set up, and I want to see you both. I've been away from you too long already. Are you set up there?" Jasper asks impatiently.

"Emmett's signing on now. I'm going to give the phone to him while he does that. I'm going to go downstairs and get a drink real quick. I'll be right back. I love you."

"I love you too my darlin'. Hurry back." He says as she hands the phone to Emmett. She turns away and puts on her robe.

Emmett catches her hand in his before she walks out of the room and talks into the phone, "Hey baby, can you hold on one second? Thanks…" He mutes the phone and turns to Bella. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. As long as I have the two of you I will be. Talk to Jasper and I'll be right back." She stands on her tippy toes and quickly kisses his lips.

He watches as her walk out of the room then gets back to Jasper.

"Emmett, tell me what's wrong. I can tell she's not as happy as she's trying to be. It can't be Jane…" Jasper sounds almost panicked.

"No, it's not Jane. She doesn't want you to know while you're on your tour. She wants to wait until you get home. I think you should know, but I don't want to go against her wishes. Okay…cam is up, can you see me?" Emmett asks.

"Hey there gorgeous. Not to be a pain, but what's up with our girl?" He says once the camera is up and running.

"Well, I only have a minute, and she really doesn't want you to know yet, but…" he takes a deep breath to steady himself, "We stopped at the office so she could grab some files and put in her notice, and Jerry attacked her."

"Excuse me? Attacked her? How?"

"He had her on the desk and was about to…" Emmett can't say the word. "I got there just in time to stop him." He looks down and away from the camera.

"Oh my God. My poor baby. That's it, I'm coming home." Jasper picks up his cell phone to call the airline.

"NO NO NO. She would hate that. She's not ever going back to the office. She said she was able to work it out so she didn't have to wait the two weeks. I don't know the details yet."

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch. Are you sure I shouldn't come home?"

"Yes baby. She's going to be fine. I think she's just a bit drained. I don't know about a show tonight. You may have to settle for plain conversation."

"Of course that's fine. I just want to make sure Bella is alright." The worry is written all over Jasper's face. "Oh, hey my love." He says as Bella walks back into the room.

"Hmmmm, I see it's gang up on Bella time again." She says irritably.

"Come on baby, don't be like that. We just worry about you. Are you okay?" Jasper is obviously concerned. "I can come home."

"No, I just want to move on. Yes, he attacked me, but something good actually came from it."

"What good could have possibly come from that?" Emmett almost yells.

She puts her arm around his neck as she sits on his lap. "Well, not only did I tell them I wasn't going to wait the two weeks, but I will get all my remaining benefits and pay, AND Emmett and I are no longer bound by our 'no compete'. So we can start our business as soon as we want to."

Emmett hugs her tight. "That is good to hear. Do you promise me that that jackass didn't hurt you."

"No he didn't. I promise I'm fine. Now…" turning to the camera, "How was your flight? Tell me Jane left you alone the rest of the trip." Bella inquires.

Jasper chuckles "The flight was fine, and Jane ignored me the whole time. I think maybe I finally got the point across to her."

"Good."

"So Emmett, why don't you give our girl one of your earthshaking kisses for me? " Jasper requests in his sexiest voice.

"Gladly." Emmett says as he winks into the camera. His hand gently runs up her arm, across her shoulder and under her hair to wrap it around her tiny neck. He slowly pulls her face to his and rubs her nose with his. "I love you Bella. WE love you Bella. Always." Before she can respond, his mouth gently takes possession of hers. He traces the fullness of her lips with the tip of his tongue. She obviously loves the feel of that by the moan that escapes from deep within her.

From over the internet they can hear, "Damn I love that sound and I love watching you two."

Emmett continues the kiss by pressing his tongue against the crease between her upper and lower lip, essentially begging to be allowed to explore her mouth again. She of course opens her mouth enough for him to enter and claim her mouth as his. She moans again and tugs on a fistful of his hair causing him to moan in response.

His hand slowly slips between the flaps of her silk robe to caress her perfect tit. The cold of his skin against the heat of hers causes a full body shiver from her. The shiver only acts to spur Emmett on to pull open the robe to expose her chest to not only him, but to the voyeur on the other side of the camera. Emmett dips his head down to take one of her erect nipples into his mouth and suckle on it as if his life depended on it while his hand cups and massages the other one.

"I can't tell you how hot it is to watch you two…but I need something from you both…"

"What is it our love?" Bella asks.

"I need you both naked." Jasper's voice is rough with desire.

Bella stands up from Emmett's lap and turns to take his hand and pull him up off the chair. She quickly removes her robe, standing in front of the camera watching Jasper's reaction to her nudity. "I adore your body. I love ravishing you…God I don't know if I can wait two days my vixen."

"Just wait my love. Wait until our Grizzly is naked too. Watch me help him…" she turns around and wiggles her ass for the camera. She takes two handfuls of Emmett's t-shirt in her hands and pulls it up over his head, kissing her way up from his stomach to his chest to his neck. She throws the shirt to the side as she nibbles on his nipple. Her hands then reach down to unbuckle his belt then unfasten his jeans. As she moves her mouth over to his other nipple, he lets out a low, drawn out growl. Her hands yank his jeans down over his hips to reveal no underwear. They both hear a second long, low growl coming from the speakers of the laptop.

"Damn I want you both so much right now."

"Jasper?" Bella ask seductively into the camera.

"Yes dearest?"

"Are you naked yet?"

Jasper stands up as he rips the t-shirt from his body. Both Bella and Emmett suck back huge gulps of air as they watch this god walking among man not only rip his shirt to shreds, but yank the front of his sweatpants so hard, the seams pull apart and they fall from his heavenly body. The three of them stand there for a moment just starting at each other's beautiful bodies.

Emmett breaks the stillness by reaching his arms around to engulf Bella and pull her back into his chest. His mouth immediately connects with the curve of her neck, sucking the soft skin into his mouth, coming just shy of breaking the skin with his teeth. She leans her head back to his chest as her hands cover his and pull them up to cover her tits. He rubs her nipples with his thumbs. They look down at the computer screen to see Jasper starting to run his hand over the length of his rock hard cock.

"That's it baby, touch yourself for us. Be careful though, don't cum without us." Emmett tells Jasper.

"Then I hate to say this, you'd better make your move because I don't know how long I can actually last watching you two play like this."

Emmett reaches one hand down to explore Bella's wetness. She moans loudly as he slips a finger into her and starts to move it around in a circular pattern. "You are so fucking hot and ready for my cock. I want to be in you right now." He whispers in her ear.

Bella's response is to reach back behind her and grab him in her hand and start pumping. "Fuck me Emmett. Fuck me so Jasper can watch and enjoy us."

"YESSSS I need to watch you fuck our Goddess. Please baby…fuck her now." Jasper begs while still slowly stroking himself.

Emmett puts a hand on her waist and pulls her along with him over to the chair they were just sitting in. He keeps her facing the camera, facing away from him. He places her on his lap, spreading her legs so she has one on each side of his. He starts to position himself at her entrance when Jasper interrupts them. "WAIT… scoot the chair back so all of your glorious bodies are in the screen."

Emmett does as he's told and rolls it back until Jasper says he can see exactly what he desires. He watches the screen and watches the cock he loves so much disappear into the pussy he loves so much. He hears Bella gasp at the fullness of Emmett's member inside of her.

"Ohhhhh Emmett you feel so wonderful inside of me."

He grabs a hold of her hips and starts to guide her to meet his strokes as he pulls back then buries himself again. Repeatedly he makes this motion as they are cheered on by Jasper.

"Yesss that's it…Fuck her…fuck her baby…two are so hot…I'm so close…"

Bella brings her fingers down to stroke her exposed clit knowing it wouldn't be too long before she lets loose on Emmett's cock. Emmett grabs her other hand and brings it to his mouth. While he continues to pound into her, he traces the outline of the double crescent scar on her hand with his tongue letting her know that he loves her, scars and all. Then he presses his lips to the pulse point in her wrist, driving himself closer to the edge. Knowing the temptation only adds to his arousal.

He growls against her skin, "I'm. . . cumming. NOWWWWWWW!!!!!"

"OHHHH GOODDDDDDDDD EMMMMETTTTT" Bella screams at the same time.

"YYYYYYYEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Jasper hisses on the other side of the screen.

They just sit there in silence, trying to even their breathing for a few moments. The silence is broken by a knock at Jasper's door.

"Shit…who the hell could that be? I'll be right back babies." They watch as he wraps a towel over that luscious ass and walks toward the door. Emmett and Bella take this opportunity to stand up and cover themselves as well. Bella searches the area for her robe while Emmett retrieves a pair of pajama pants but forgoes a shirt. While their attention is on their dressing, they hear a female voice come across the speakers. Bella immediately recognizes who it is.

"Come on Jasper, how long are you going to keep denying this connection between us?" the slut known as Jane asks as she tries to rub up against Jasper. Bella runs to the desk to see what is going on on the screen.

"Jane, how many times must I tell you? I love my wife. I will ALWAYS love my wife. You need to remove your hands from me and leave my room." He tries to lead her to the door, but she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Jasper, really. She's not here. She'll never have to know. And from what is poking out from underneath that towel, you want me just as much as I want you." She tries to pull his head down so she can kiss him but she is immediately rebuffed.

Bella whispers to Emmett, "Baby, please stay off camera, I'm going to have a few words with our friend Jane." He nods at her and she blows him a kiss.

"Oh Jane, can you hear me Jane?" Bella says into the camera and she watches Jane as she looks around the room for where the voice is coming from. A sneer spreads across Jasper's face as he points Jane in the direction of his laptop on the table. Jane walks over to the computer to see Bella's face on the screen. "Hello Jane. I see you are trying to seduce my husband again."

"Well someone needs to take care of this walking sex factory while he's on the road. So it may as well be me."

"Can't you take a hint you skank? He doesn't want you. He will NEVER want you."

"Oh I beg to differ. He's got a hard on just standing next to me. He wants me alright." Jane snickers into the screen.

"Poor Jane, you're not only trying to work my husband, but my hard on. He's hard for me bitch. You interrupted us having some camera fun."

"I highly doubt that. But I guess I could be gracious enough to thank you for the gift. I will make sure he's taken care of."

"Okay…look here bitch. You will leave my husband's room NOW. You will never come back and you will never dare to touch him again. My Jasper would never hit a woman, but I don't suffer from that particular affliction so the next time I see you…your ass is mine. Do you understand me?"

"So you think you can stop me?"

"I know I can."

"Well, I'm here with your man and you're at home so how do you think you're going to stop me? Besides, HE WANTS ME!!!" Jane starts screaming.

From the back of the room comes Jasper's voice. "JANE…GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD. I. DON'T. WANT. YOU. IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN."

"Time…it's only a matter of time." Jane says laughingly.

"I'm telling you Jane, the next time I see you, you might want to run the other way."

"HA! You won't see me for a long time so even if I was worried about you, I have nothing to worry about."

"Don't be so sure ho. Now go…get out of his room. NOW!!!" Bella starts to scream now too.

Jasper tries to escort her to the door but she refuses to go. Instead she shuts the lid on the computer, breaking the connection. Jasper goes to the phone and dials Maggie's room.

"Maggie? You need to come get your sister out of my room… yes she is… no she's not welcome… Bella saw her and is having a fit… on webcam… now please." He hangs up the phone.

"Jane, what the hell is up with you. Why do you degrade yourself like this?"

"I know you want me. You just need to let your inhibitions go and let me take care of you. You can't possibly want Bella all that much. She's not near as hot as I am." She stands up and tries to rub up against him again. There is another knock on the door.

He rushes over to open it and let Maggie in.

"Look Maggie, I'm done with this. I can't take her constant advances and physical attacks. This time she really overstepped and talked to Bella like she was going to have me. Maggie, she's a deal breaker. If she doesn't leave my tour, or if she ever comes on another one, I will be dropping you. I have talked to you about it before and you have disregarded my requests. So this is it. No more."

"I hear you Jasper and she's gone. I just can't send her home until after Las Vegas. It will take me that long to get another assistant in here. But I promise I will not let her out of my sight. She will not bother you anymore. I'm so sorry Jasper. I honestly thought she'd behave herself this time."

"I'm not sure she knows how. Now please get her out of here so I can try and reconnect with my wife and make sure she's okay. GO!!!" He rushes over to the laptop and reconnects the webcam.

Maggie roughly grabs Jane by the arm and pulls her out of the room. The whole time Jane is screaming. "You know you want me Jasper!" Over and over.

Jasper hears the door close and runs over to flip the slide lock to make sure she can't sneak in somehow. Once back at the computer, he desperately calls out for Bella. He looks at the screen and can see Emmett holding her. Her face is buried in his chest and her shoulders are shaking from the sobs escaping from her.

"Bella, please come talk to me."

She slowly walks back to the computer, sniffling and wiping tears from her face. Emmett comes up and sits in the chair and pulls her into his lap.

"I'm here Jasper. I'm sorry I lost it on her."

"PLEASE Bella. You don't apologize for this. It's all on her. When she closed the computer, I immediately called Maggie to come get her. I also told her that if she doesn't leave this tour, or if she comes on another one, I am dropping Maggie. Jane will be leaving after Vegas. I'm sorry it can't be sooner."

"That's it Jasper. I'm going to be your assistant for the rest of the tour." Bella announced matter of factly.

"Oh baby, I can't ask that of you." Jasper says sympathetically.

"No really. I don't have to go to work anymore and there is no reason Emmett and I couldn't come on tour with you now. Just tell Maggie not to worry about bringing in anyone else. Okay baby?"

"Of course it's okay. I would love nothing more than to have you both with me for the rest of the tour."

"Good. We'll spend tomorrow making our hotel arrangements. I think yours will change now too. I will get suites in each hotel that way we can all three stay together without suspicion." Bella says surely.

"Are you okay with this Em?" Jasper asks.

"You better believe it. I don't want to be away from either of you. Being away from both of you would be torture. Seems like the perfect solution to me."

"Alright then. It's a plan. Maggie will just have to live with it." Jasper says.

Bella stifles a yawn. "Baby, you need to go get some sleep. We can talk again tomorrow evening. I have two store signings and a big dinner, but I'll call when it's over and of course I'll text throughout the day."

"Okay. Jasper, I love you." Bella says, almost desperately.

"I love you too baby. Now go to bed. Emmett, I love you too."

"I know you do. I love you. Goodnight love."

"Goodnight." They blow each other kisses as they shut down their laptops for the night.

Emmett picks Bella up in his arms and carries her to the bed making sure she's covered completely with the comforter and he lies down next to her. She automatically curls up into him and cries herself to sleep.

**********

**A/N: Okay…I'm guilty of something that I sometimes roll my eyes at when I read the stories on here. Yes, in these stories, everyone has simultaneous orgasms. Makes for a great lemon I guess. Oh well…**

**Please keep up the reviews! I live for them!**


	11. Missing You

**A/N: Here ya go. This chapter seems a little strange to me, but I wanted to get something out there. I feel so sorry for these three. So much stress. I think maybe the next chapter is going to be all happy!!! No stress at all. And yes, I know they are way too sappy. They make me want to gag sometimes even. I figure they are just making up for some stuff that I'm lacking.**

**Thanks for all my reviewers, alerters and subscribers! You make my heart glow.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns the characters. Me, I just dream about them!**

**********

_Bella stifles a yawn. "Baby, you need to go get some sleep. We can talk again tomorrow evening. I have two store signings and a big dinner, but I'll call when it's over and of course I'll text throughout the day."_

"_Okay. Jasper, I love you." Bella says, almost desperately._

"_I love you too baby. Now go to bed. Emmett, I love you too." _

"_I know you do. I love you. Goodnight love."_

"_Goodnight." They blow each other kisses as they shut down their laptops for the night._

_Emmett picks Bella up in his arms and carries her to the bed making sure she's covered completely with the comforter and he lies down next to her. She automatically curls up into him and cries herself to sleep._

**********

Bella rolls over and stretches as fingers of sunlight hit her eyes. Taking a second to look around the room, she doesn't see Emmett, part of her lonely and part a little relieved to have a moment alone. The past few days have been beyond stressful.

She throws on her robe and steps out onto the deck overlooking their backyard. She breaths in the fresh air of the morning trying to clear her head that is full of contradicting thoughts of violence and gentleness, pain and pleasure, animosity and love. She tries to focus on the two things that keep her safe and sane…Jasper and Emmett.

She never thought she deserved to be with nonetheless marry Jasper. Edward shredded what little self-esteem she had left. He managed to tear her down to nothing by reminding her that she was just a pitiful human and he was an impossibly beautiful Vampire. She was merely a plaything. And just when she was about to end her self-loathing, Jasper came and loved her. He made her feel beautiful and wanted. He never made her feel like a mere human. They were equals in everything. Every decision was made together. He asked for and listened to her ideas and opinions. Jasper saved her from the destruction that Edward left in his wake.

Then, when Emmett came back, he filled a hole in her. He was like a puzzle piece that was missing and slid into place so easily. His love opened up something else in her entirely. With Jasper she felt whole and loved and beautiful, but with Emmett, all those feelings have only multiplied. Exponentially. Now she has a sense of self and confidence that she never quite noticed before. And these new feelings he has awakened in Jasper only add to all of it. The love her two men share shows her what love is supposed to be like. It's not demeaning on either party. It's not painful. It's not one-sided. What it is is all giving, sacrificing, all encompassing, joyous…beautiful.

With a deep sigh, she walks back into the bedroom and sees she has a text message on her cell. She sits down on the bed and sees it's from Jasper and he just sent it.

'_Good morning my love. I miss you.'_

'_Good morning to you. I miss you too.'_

'_Are you okay?'_

'_Yeah, just a little stressed out I guess.'_

'_I'm sorry I'm not there to help you.'_

'_I know baby. I'll be okay. Besides, I'll see you soon.'_

'_Yes you will. I can't wait, I need you.'_

'_We need you too. Emmett misses you as much as I do.'_

'_I am glad you two are coming on tour with me, but I'm almost sad too.'_

'_Why sad? You don't want us there?'_

'_It's not that…it's just that watching you two on the cam last night was HOT!'_

'_Well if that's all that has you sad, we can always do that…'_

'_How about tonight? Will I see you two tonight?'_

'_Of course you will.'_

'_Good…well I have to go to my first appearance. I love you Mrs. Whitlock'_

'_I love you too Mr. Whitlock. Have a great day'_

'_Not until you get here.'_

Again lost in her own thoughts, Bella sets her phone down on the bedside table. She feels so incredibly lost being so far away from Jasper. She always hurts when he's away, but this time seems different, worse. It feels like half her heart is missing.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Emmett's voice breaks through the fog. Guilt washes through her. How could she forget Emmett? She loves him just as much and he's right here. He's missing Jasper too. She flies into his arms. He pulls her close, confused.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong."

"I…I…I'm okay. I'm just going to take a shower. A hot shower will help me relax." She pulls away from his embrace and heads toward the bathroom.

"I miss him too Bella. I hurt like crazy. It's like I'm not whole unless it's all three of us together." Emmett calls to her as she walks away, stopping her in her tracks.

"You too?" she replies without turning around.

"Of course. Did you think I wouldn't miss him?"

Bella turns around and walks to him. "Oh Emmett. Of course I know you miss him. I just feel so…"

"So what?"

"So guilty."

"Why?"

"For missing him so much while you are here with me. How could I be so selfish? Shouldn't it be enough that I have one of you here? But no, I want you both so much that I feel like something is missing." She cries.

"Bella…"

"I'm sorry. That sounded so bad." She reaches out and touches his cheek. "I love you so much. I don't want you to think…"

"Bella, please listen to me."He takes her face in his hands to make her look at him. "I know how you're feeling. I am feeling the same way. I love you too." He accentuates his point with a kiss. "And I miss him too. I know that having you here with me is what is keeping me from losing it altogether."

Bella cries harder into his chest. He takes his cell phone from his pocket and sends Jasper a text message.

'_Please call me when you can talk. We just need to hear your voice.'_

Emmett and Bella go over and lay down on the bed. Their hands just gently caress each other, giving some comfort. After several moments of gentle kisses and staring into each other's eyes, Emmett's phone buzzes with an alert that he has a text message.

'_Of course my love. I need to hear your voices too. Give me an hour to finish this book signing and I'll find a quiet place to call you from. Is everything ok?'_

'_We'll both be fine once we talk to you. We just miss you.'_

'_I miss you both so much too. I'll call soon. I love you both.'_

'_We love you.'_

"That's it. I can't take it anymore." Bella climbs off the bed and sits down at the desk and opens the laptop. Emmett sits up on the bed and watches her from there. She spends twenty minutes or so on the computer then closes it with a heavy sigh.

Emmett watches her silently as she walks over to the closet and pulls out two suitcases. One she proceeds to pack her clothes and the other she packs Emmett's.

"Bella? Are you okay? Please say something." Emmett's voice is full of concern.

"I love you Emmett." She says as she launches herself at him. If he were human, she would have knocked him back onto his back. Instead, he catches her as their mouths connect. They pour their love and ache into their kisses. This connection seems to help fill the hole they are both feeling.

"I love you Bella." He whispers into her neck.

They rip into their clothes, throwing the shreds onto the floor and desperately trying to make each other feel better. Their hands soothing them, calming their need.

Emmett's hand traces its way down her breast, over her stomach and around her hip to come to rest over her center.

"Bella, I need you." He whimpers as his fingers enter her dripping opening. Her hips come up off the bed, replying before her voice can.

"I know. I need you too." She pulls his mouth back to hers, sucking on his bottom lip. Her hips try to match the rhythm of his fingers stroking in and out of her at different speeds and depths, hitting her g-spot on random strokes. He picks up the pace when he feels the tightening of her muscles.

"Ohhhhhh Emmett….I'm cummm…." Her climax strangles off her voice as she holds in her breath and lets the sensations surround her.

"That's it my love. Let it take you away." He keeps his fingers working her until after she lets out her breath and screams again, her chest heaving to catch her breath.

Before she can come completely to her senses, he pulls her legs up to rest on his hips and sinks himself into her causing them both to cry out the mixed cries of need and relief. She wraps her fingers around his forearms chanting his name through unexpected tears. He sits back on his heels bringing her body to his by grasping onto her hips. Seeing her tears and wishing he could shed his own, he reaches under her arms and wraps his arms around the back of her shoulders and pulls her up to straddle him so they can hold each other close as they fill their needs.

He sets a slow steady pace for them to help get through this. She pulls herself closer onto him by tightening her leg's grip on his waist. Their mouths never separate as they slowly bring themselves relief. Their mutually timed releases aren't as overpowering as they have been in the recent past, but they were full of love and the exact thing they needed at that moment. They hold each other tight, whispering their words of love.

"Emmett, you know I love you right?" She pulls her head up from his shoulder to look into his loving eyes.

"Of course I do. I love you too." He wipes her sweat drench hair back from her face. "Why are your eyes filled with worry?"

"I just don't want you to think that I used you to fill the void…" Tears start streaming down her face again.

"Shhhhh baby. Don't say that. I know you didn't anymore than I used you. We loved each other that's all. You are such a worry wart." He kisses her forehead and starts running his hands down her sides causing her to laugh.

"That tickles." She starts wiggling against his thighs, realizing he is still inside her when he starts to come to attention again. He pulls her hips tight against his as he lays back and stretches his legs out so he is lying flat. His hands grab her ass and start guiding her movements so that she is rising and falling on him, his once again hard cock being surrounded by her hot, wet, velvety pussy.

"Baby, I swear I've never felt anything so good as when you surround me. That's it Princess…fuck me…oh YESSSSSSSS…" he encourages her to keep her pace as his hands reach up to capture her tits in them, pinching her nipples, squeezing their flesh.

She reacts instantly by grinding hard against him in a circular motion, so tight against him that her clit is rubbing hard on him causing just the right amount of friction to start her journey over the edge, again.

"HMMMMM…Emmett…I'm gonna…again…" she can't form a complete sentence at this point.

"I know baby, let go…cum for me." He takes over for her and grabs her ass again holding her still so he can start fucking her fast. She starts bucking against him as her orgasm hits causing her to scream…

"EEEEEMMMMMMMMEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!"

The sound of her passion filled cry sends him over too and he picks up his pace as he starts cumming inside her tightening walls. The sound he makes is a cross between a cry and a roar, his upper body coming up off the bed to grab her to him for a moment before he pulls her back down to lie on the bed again. She collapses down with him trying to catch her breath.

After a moment, she rolls off of him curling her body up against his. They lay like this silently until Emmett's phone rings. He reaches over the side of the bed and gets it out of his jeans pocket. He answers it knowing it is Jasper without even looking.

"Hey handsome." He lays back down next to Bella, holding tightly to her needing the connection as they talk to Jasper.

"Hiya gorgeous. How are my two loves?" He asks, a slight amount of sadness in his voice.

"We're doing a little better. Hold on, let me put it on speaker." Emmett puts his phone on speakerphone and lays it on his chest so they could all three talk.

Jasper speaks up first. "What's going on? I know something isn't quite right."

"We just miss you so much it hurts. We needed to just talk to you." Emmett's voice hitches a bit. "We found we were feeling your absence and each separately feeling guilty about missing you."

"Why would you feel guilty? I certainly don't feel guilty for missing either of you."

"I felt guilty because I was missing you so badly while Emmett was downstairs. I didn't think it was fair to him to be missing you so much."

Emmett agrees. "That's exactly how I felt too."

"Look guys, that's perfectly normal. And let me tell you I miss you both so much it's indescribable. But I think what we're missing the most, is the three of us as a whole. Not that we don't miss the individuals, but the whole is much more powerful. Make sense?" Jasper offers.

"Yes it makes sense, and we pretty much came up with that thought too. We still just needed to hear you."

"I'm totally okay with that. I needed the break anyway. Have I told you both that I love you?" You can hear Jasper's smile through the phone.

Bella giggles. "Yes my love you have, just not lately."

"Well, let me remedy that. I love you Bella. I love you Emmett."

"I love you Jasper." Emmett and Bella say simultaneously.

"That's music to this rambling man's ears. I really hate to cut this short, but Maggie is making a beeline over here. We still have a webcam date tonight right?"

"Yes sir we do. What time do you think you'll be free?" Bella asks.

"Around eight or so. I'll call you when I'm finished with the big wig's dinner. Okay?"

"Sounds good. We'll see you tonight then. I love you." Bella almost giggles.

Emmett picks up his phone in anticipation of hanging it up when they are through. "Bye baby. We'll talk to you in a few hours. Love you."

"Tonight then. I love you two! Bye."

As soon as they hang up, Bella jumps out of bed pulling on Emmett's hand trying to bring him with her.

"What are you doing baby? Come back to bed with me." He almost whines.

"We have to hurry. We need to get a shower and get out of here. Our plane takes off in two hours!"

"What??"

"I changed our tickets. We need to go be with him. Can you call Carlisle real quick and tell him our plan?" Bella asks him.

"Honey, I don't even know our plan." He chuckles.

"We're going to meet him in Portland tonight then fly out to Vegas tomorrow. I couldn't get the same flight as him but we won't be too far behind him. We will stay with him until the tour is over. We're going to surprise him so no calling him to tell him the good news okay?" She kisses his nose. "So please call Carlisle and join me in the shower."

"Yes ma'am. And Bella?"

"Yes Grizz?"

"I love how your mind works!" He kisses her head as he picks up his phone.

**********

After their shower, where while they tried to keep it 'G' rated but failed epically, they manage to make their flight with five minutes to spare. They probably could have driven to Portland faster, but being the human that she is, Bella sometimes forgets that.

With every mile closer they get to Portland, Bella and Emmett's moods noticeably lighten to the point of almost giddiness. "I swear Emmett, we are going to have to put ourselves on his payroll so he never goes on tour without us again." She laughs.

"Don't laugh. You are on to something. You can be his assistant and I'll be security. We can still start our company and just run it from the road if we have to. This being apart shit won't work." He's almost deadly serious.

Bella runs her fingers through his hair to calm him down. "I know baby. We now know our limitations. We'll just work something out. There is no reason we should have to be apart." The pilot's voice breaks through their conversation to announce they are getting ready to land. "Let's not worry about it right now. In an hour or so we'll be in his arms again and everything will be alright again."

"I know." He skims his hand along her neck until it's underneath her hair and wrapped around the base of her head and pulls her toward him. His lips come within a fraction of hers. She breathes in his cool breath. Their eyes are locked. "Miss Swan. I love you. I know this thing we have is brand new, but I feel like this has been going on for a lifetime. I almost fell apart earlier today and you kept me together. Thank you." He closes the gap between their mouths and places a chaste kiss there.

Before she can respond, the older lady across the aisle breaks in and says, "Young lady, you have yourself a mighty fine and sweet man there. Don't you dare let him go." Without breaking their eye lock, Bella responds to her, "Oh I won't. He's stuck with me for eternity."

**********

They don't even bother getting a room knowing full well they won't be leaving Jasper's until it is time to catch their flights to Las Vegas. Bella does however, as Jasper's wife get a key to his room and decide to wait to surprise him there. In the elevator, Emmett gets a text from Jasper.

'_I'm leaving dinner now. I will call you for our "date" when I get showered and setup.'_

'_Sounds like a plan baby. Can't wait to see you.'_

Bella and Emmett laugh knowing he will be completely surprised. "How should he find us? I say we're already naked and warming up in bed." Emmett wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"As much of a perv as you are…I like that idea." She smacks his ass and takes off out of the open elevator doors in the direction of the room.

They reach the room and can hear music on the other side of the door. "I know he's quick, but not this quick." Bella says opening the door.

"Jasper baby, you are earlier than I expected. I was hoping to hav…" Jane comes out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but her bra and panties. "Well hello Bella. Come to 'claim your man'? Well, as you can see, I've got everything under control. He won't be needing your services anymore." Jane walks over to stretch out on the bed. "He gave me a key to his room this morning and told me to be ready when he got back from dinner and I am sooooo ready."

Bella stands in shock for a minute until the low growl from behind her breaks her from her daze. She launches herself to the bitch on the bed and grabs her by the hair. "You fucking bitch. There is no way in HELL that Jasper would want you. I thought we covered all of this last night."

"Bella…" Emmett tries to get her attention still standing in the doorway.

"No Emmett, I've had enough of her putting the moves on my husband." Bella growls from between clinched teeth.

"_Get your hands off of me bitch. He obviously is bored with you and wants a real woman."_ Jane screeches grabbing at the hand pulling her hair. Bella lets go and shoves Jane back at the same time.

"Go put your clothes on and get the hell out. And I suggest you do not go to Las Vegas. YOUR services are no longer needed." Bella screams and points toward the door.

"You're delusional woman. You can't fire me. Only Maggie or Jasper can."

"Jasper has fired you. Are you telling me Maggie didn't tell you? You were going home after Vegas, but now you are going home immediately!" Bella's last nerve is being tried.

"Why would Maggie tell me that? Jasper would never fire me. He wants me around too badly." Jane leans back on the bed.

Bella starts to walk toward Jane, her hands balled up in tight fists, but Emmett comes over and stops her, whispering in her ear. "Babe, you don't want to do this."

Bella takes a deep breath trying to calm herself. "You're right, Emmett. This fucking whore isn't worth going to jail for." She turns to walk out of the room and gets pulled back by a screaming Jane.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FUCKING WHORE YOU STUPID ASS BITCH." Jane takes a swipe at Bella, connecting with her nails causing a set of long scratches from Bella's ear to her chin. Bella then throws a punch landing squarely on Jane's nose. Bella can feel the crunching of bone and cartilage under her fist. She steps back from Jane seeing the blood start to trickle from her nose.

Quietly, Bella turns her head and says, "Emmett go out in the hall. You shouldn't be here now."

"I'm fine Bella, I have been through worse. I think you should back away before you do something you regret thou…" before he can finish his thought, Jane charges Bella again. Bella flipped her over her shoulder and onto the floor. She straddles Jane holding her arms so she can't take another swing. She bends down to whisper in Jane's ear, "You WILL leave my husband alone or it will only get worse I assure you."

"BELLA????"

Bella's head snaps up at the sound of her beloved's voice.

"What in the hell is going on here?" He looks over to see Emmett standing off to the side, not breathing. Jasper catches the scent of Jane's blood.

Emmett walks over to Jasper and starts talking to him in that tone that only they can hear. "Call Maggie and get this bitch out of here. I mean out of town. Bella is just shy of killing her. We'll tell you the whole story when she's gone."

Jasper nods his head and pulls out his cell phone to call Maggie. Once the call is over, he walks over and squats down next to where Bella has Jane pinned down. He has to stifle back a giggle watching Bella hold down a struggling Jane. Without thinking about it, Bella throws her arms around Jasper's neck, releasing Jane's arms. Jane kicks out from under Bella, causing Bella to fall away from Jasper and slides out from under her. Before Bella can roll back around, Jane throws herself into Jasper's arms saying, "Jasper baby, I'm glad you're here to see how that woman treats me. Why haven't you told her about us?" Jane's expression suggests that she really believes what she is saying.

Emmett walks over and helps Bella to her feet and leads her to the bathroom. "Bella, it's apparent she's a sick girl. Let's let Jasper handle this now and I'll help you get your face cleaned up. First let me call down and have them send up a first aid kit. You're going to need it I think. Please stay in here." He quickly kisses her and leaves the room to make the call, closing the door behind him. Bella sinks to the ground weeping.

Out in the other room, Jasper hands Jane a towel for her nose and tells her to get into the bed and wait for him figuring this will appease her for now. She seems pleased by this and does as he says. He takes Emmett aside, gives him a quick kiss and asks "What in the hell is going on here?"

"Baby, Bella and I flew down early to surprise you and found _her,_" pointing back to the bed with his thumb, "waiting for you dressed exactly as you see her now. She went on about you giving her a key and telling her to be waiting for you when you got back from dinner." Emmett picks up the room phone and dials the front desk.

"That's bullshit!" Jasper yells.

"We know that. Don't worry, we don't believe her…Yes, front desk? Can you send a first aid kit up to Mr. Whitlock's room please…no everything is fine, just a minor scrape…thanks." He hangs up the phone.

"Emmett? What's wrong with Bella? Why do you need the first aid kit?" Jasper starts to panic a bit.

"It's nothing, love. Jane managed to get in one swing and our Bella has a scratch that needs some attention. I am going back in to her. Please bring me the stuff when it gets here." He brushes Jasper's cheek and mouths _'I love you.'_

Jasper nods. "Go take care of her. I'll take care of this. It's probably best if they don't see each other again at this point."

"You're right. And Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd be proud of our girl. I can see you've taught her a few things." He flashes one of his smiles and goes back into the bathroom with Bella.

Jasper hears a knock at the door and goes to answer it. Maggie is there wringing her hands.

"Maggie, please come in. Jane is okay for now. She had a broken nose more than likely. Apparently she attacked Bella and…" She cuts him off.

"Wait, attacked Bella? Bella's here?" She looks around nervously.

"Yes, she and my brother flew in to surprise me and found your sister waiting for me in her underwear. You need to get her out of here. Now. Not after Vegas. Bella is my assistant from now on. She will be the only one to attend me on these trips. If that is not acceptable to you or the company, then I will find a way to terminate my contract. I'm sure I can find a sexual harassment clause in there somewhere."

Maggie looks at him wide-eyed. "No, you are more than welcome to pick your own assistant. There is no need to look into ending your relationship with the company." Maggie's panic level just shot up. She can see her meal ticket is about to be punched.

"Maggie, go get your sister off my bed and out of my room. I don't ever want to see her again. May I suggest that she needs some help? I think she honestly believes I want her."

"Okay, you're right Jasper. Tomorrow is a travel day so I'll take her home and meet you in Vegas as soon as I can. In the mean time I will e-mail Bella your itinerary and all the contacts and info for your signings."

"Sounds good. You look like you need to get some sleep. Get Jane settled and then rest. We'll be fine until you catch back up with us." Jasper reassures her.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry she put you all through this. It won't happen again." She goes to her sister and helps her up off the bed. "Jane, we have to go now."

"NO!! I want to stay with Jasper." Jane screams.

"You can't. You have to leave him now. Let's go get your nose looked at." After putting a hotel robe on her, Maggie drags Jane out of Jasper's room kicking and screaming.

In the meantime, a bellboy shows up with the first aid kit. Jasper knocks on the bathroom door.

"The coast is clear, can I come in?" He asks quietly.

"Come on in." Emmett says through the door. Jasper opens the door and sees Bella sitting on the counter next to the sink with Emmett standing between her legs, using a washcloth to clean her wounds.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I can't believe this went so far, but she's gone now. Maggie is supposed to take her home tomorrow." He leans in and kisses her cheek.

"Oh Jasper. This isn't your fault. Please don't apologize for her. Actually, I'm sorry that I fought with her. I can't believe I lost control like that." She hisses as Emmett uses an antiseptic wipe on the scratches.

"From what I understand, she attacked you and you had to defend yourself." He takes her hand in his. "I can't believe you two are here. How did I get so lucky?"

"We couldn't stand to be away from you anymore." Emmett says, as he finishes cleaning up Bella's face.

"I'm so happy you came. I was about to lose my mind. It was only one day. How were we supposed to handle two weeks?" Jasper asks.

"Obviously we weren't supposed to." Is Emmett's response.

Emmett steps away from Bella to throw the used wipes and wrappers away and Jasper steps in to hug Bella. Bella just rests her forehead against his chest. "Come on Em. Let's get this precious girl to bed. She needs to sleep."

"Agreed. I'll get her pajamas and meet you at the bed." Emmett goes to walk out of the bathroom but Jasper stops him by putting his hand on Emmett's arm.

"Wait." Jasper pulls Emmett to him and kisses him. "Thank you for coming."

"It was Bella's doing. She already bought the tickets before we talked to you on the phone. She wanted to surprise you. Unfortunately, this wasn't what she imagined our reunion being like, but at least we're here and tomorrow we head to Vegas."

"Yes we do." Jasper agrees as he picks Bella up and cradles her in his arms. He walks her over to the bed and Emmett brings her pajamas over and they change her clothes then put her under the covers. They help each other into sleeping pants then climb in bed on either side of their Bella, facing each other. Bella sighed and fairly quickly fell asleep. Emmett and Jasper spent the night keeping Bella calm and talking about anything and everything.

**********

**A/N: SO? What didja think? Jane is gone and aren't we happy? Emmett and Bella will have some more personal alone time that won't involve missing Jasper or trying to fill a void. She has that with Jasper, and the boys have that, so Bella and Emmett will too. The timing of this particular lemon involved a bit of need other than just being with each other. Make sense?**

**Okay…so PLEASE let me know what you think. REVIEW!!!**


	12. Heading to Vegas

**A/N: Doing what little research about Vegas I did makes me want to catch a flight out there right now. But I would have to stay in the Hugh Heffner suite at The Palms though. **

**Howdy to all my followers and reviewers! Keep up the great support! Also, I'm on Twitter! You can follow me there too. I'm FrogQueen there.**

**While you're in the mood to read, go check out and vote at: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2060377/NaughtyHeelsAnonymousContest**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns all the Twilight characters. I just dress them up and play with them.**

**********

"_Wait." Jasper pulls Emmett to him and kisses him. "Thank you for coming."_

"_It was Bella's doing. She already bought the tickets before we talked to you on the phone. She wanted to surprise you. Unfortunately, this wasn't what she imagined our reunion being like, but at least we're here and tomorrow we head to Vegas." _

"_Yes we do." Jasper agrees as he picks Bella up and cradles her in his arms. He walks her over to the bed and Emmett brings her pajamas over and they change her clothes then put her under the covers. They help each other into sleeping pants then climb in bed on either side of their Bella, facing each other. Bella sighed and fairly quickly fell asleep. Emmett and Jasper spent the night keeping Bella calm and talking about anything and everything._

**********

Bella wakes up to Emmett's fingers brushing through her hair and Jasper's voice on the phone. He's in the other room so she really can't hear what he's saying, just that his voice is raised.

"Good morning Princess. Ready for Vegas?" Emmett looks down at her with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"I'm just ready to move past all this crap, keep Jasper's tour on track and get home and take care of the crap there." She's obviously is not her usual, happy-go-lucky self today.

"Honey, please calm down. One thing at a time." He tries to calm her down.

"I am calm. I'm happy that Jane seems to be out of our hair, but I know that we have a whole other woman to deal with when we get back. You're right though. I should just deal with that when it happens. For now, I'll be with my boys and enjoy our trip." She pulls herself up to kiss the sexy man lying along side of her. As the kiss deepens, she can feel another hand on the skin exposed between her top and pajama pants.

Lips start to press against the soft skin behind her ear. "I'm so happy you're here my love, but I have to go soon. My plane leaves in two hours. When should I expect you two to join me?"

Bella reluctantly pulls away from Emmett's kisses to answer her other lover. "We should be a few hours behind you. You can go ahead and check into The Palms and wait for us there. That's where I re-booked our suite."

"Okay…I'll go ahead and check in, but I will be meeting you at the airport." He nibbles on her earlobe to accentuate his point.

"If you insist." She giggles.

"So, Maggie got Jane back to Seattle and Jane was still very despondent so she took her to the hospital. They have admitted her for evaluation. Maggie won't be rejoining us on this tour. In fact, I already called the publishing house and Maggie will remain my editor, but not my manager. She will not be coming on anymore of my tours. It is up to me to choose who I want to work with from now on." Jasper informs Bella and Emmett.

Emmett pulls his head back from Bella's shoulder to look at Jasper. "That's good right? You can have anyone you want on tour with you?"

"That's very good. I figure if the next two weeks go well, maybe we could discuss making it a more permanent arrangement. It's perfect for us really." Jasper says hopefully.

Emmett and Bella both agree happily.

"Well I hate to do this, but I need to go finish getting my things together. Will you two take me to the airport?" He nuzzles Bella's neck, his face sinking into her hair.

"Em…why don't you take him. I think I'll stay here and soak in the tub before our flight."

"Baby? You okay?" Emmett asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just want a little more rest. I'm sure I will get very little rest this weekend. I want to see as much of Las Vegas as possible."

Jasper raises an eyebrow at her. "Is that all you want to do? Go sightseeing?"

"I don't know Jazz, I don't think our girl wants us anymore." Emmett feigns disappointment.

"That's right. I would much rather sightsee in Vegas than continue to have Earth shattering, mind blowing sex with the two sexiest creatures on the planet." She rolls her eyes at them as she scoots off the bed. She walks over to the closet and pulls out Jasper's suitcase and starts getting him ready to catch his flight. She looks over to the bed and sees her two men curled up together talking in their hushed, Vampire tones. She lets them have their time together while she puts Jasper's clothes into the suitcase.

As she makes sure his laptop and papers are in his computer bag, she feels a pair of hands slowly find their way over the roundness of her hips and move around to wrap around her waist. The cool wind of a lover's breath gently blows past her ear as his chin rests on her shoulder. "I'm going to miss you, you know." Jasper whispers to her.

"Jasper, it's only for a few hours and after this, all our flights have been rearranged so that we are traveling together from now on. No more separations."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it. You're going to make one fine assistant/manager." He chuckles and kisses her lips.

Emmett walks up and puts his arms around the two of them. "I'm going to head downstairs and let you two have a few minutes since I'll get to say my goodbyes at the airport. Are you sure you don't want to come too babe?" He asks Bella, running his hand over her hair, a worried expression touching his eyes.

"No, you two can have a little bit of alone time, while I do the same. It will give time to have some human moments. I'll be fine here by myself for just a little while. Just hurry back to me so you can take me to lunch before our flight." She winks at him.

"Sounds good to me." He kisses her. "Jazz, I'll be downstairs with your bags waiting for you." He looks at them both then backs away. He grabs the bags and heads out the door.

"Come sit with me for a few minutes my love." Jasper takes a hold of her hand and leads her to the couch. "I got a message this morning that our rings for Emmett have been delivered to the hotel I was supposed to be staying at. I thought maybe we could ask him to join with us while we were in Las Vegas so I had them sent to me there instead of the house. What do you think?"

"I love the idea. How about while watching the fountain show in front of the Bellagio? I know it's cliché, but it's romantic." She asks.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing. See, it's going to be perfect. We're going to be perfect. Want to do it tonight?" He pulls her up to sit on his lap.

"Yes I do. I don't want another day to go by without him knowing he is our equal partner."

In between kisses, they discuss how they plan on presenting their love and devotion to Emmett. Ten minutes later, they are riding down the elevator down to the lobby. She walks him out to where Emmett is waiting for him, leaning against their rental car. They kiss each other goodbye.

"I'll see you in a few of hours," she pokes Jasper in the chest. "I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon." He gets in the car.

Emmett grabs and squeezes her hand. "I'll be back for you soon. Enjoy your bath." He winks.

"Thanks, I will. I love you too."

"And I you!" He slips in behind the steering wheel. Both men wave to her as they pull away.

**********

"She's trying her hardest to keep up a brave front, but all of this is really starting to get to her. The crap with Jerry, then Jane and she's starting to panic about Victoria. I just hope that once we're home we can take care of that flaming bitch quickly." Emmett conveys his concerns to Jasper.

Jasper stares down at their connected hands. "I agree. Also, I think another thing that will ease her mind is going ahead and initiating her change. Now that she doesn't have to work there is no need to wait once Victoria is out of the picture. Let's talk to her about it tonight. I think it may help ease her mind to know that we plan on taking that final step to make her one of us as soon as possible."

"That sounds good." Emmett pulls Jasper's hand up and starts to nip and lick the inside of his wrist.

Jasper moans loudly. "Oh baby. Are you really going to put me on a plane alone turned on and needing you?"

Emmett pulls the car into a space on a practically empty level of the garage. "That wasn't my plan at all. We're a tad bit early so I thought that maybe I'd give you a nice send off." He reaches over and rubs Jasper's cock through his jeans as he closes in for a kiss. Their tongues immediately start the dance they have become so attached to as Jasper feels Emmett tug the zipper down. Emmett's hand slides in and grasps the hardness he has so grown to love.

"Oh baby," Emmett groans against Jasper's mouth. "The things I would do to you if you weren't leaving…"

"I know, I know, but for now…I want my cock in your mouth…NOW." His voice completely conveying his need to command his lover in this moment.

Emmett looks him in the eye a little surprised. Jasper had not pulled out the dominant card with him yet. He finds it a complete turn on.

"Emmett, I said I want my cock in your mouth NOW. Don't make me tell you again."

Without another moment's hesitation, Emmett takes Jasper's raging hard-on completely into his mouth and starts sucking. He pulls back up slowly then quickly takes him completely in again. Jasper winds his fingers in Emmett's hair, tugging to help set the rhythm he wants. "That's it my boy. Work my cock with the gorgeous mouth of yours." He presses his head back against the headrest of his seat, relishing in the sensations that Emmett's mouth is causing. His tongue swirling around his length, his teeth grazing his flesh, his venom causing a slight tingle.

"Oh yes…harder…HARDER…" He growls as his hips start rising up to meet Emmett's down strokes. Emmett does as he's told and starts sucking harder, moaning with Jasper's movements. The vibrations only add another level to the sensations. Jasper tightens his hold on Emmett's hair and start guiding his head to move faster.

"I'm so close…I'm gonna cum in that talented mou…ohhhhyesssss…right…like…YYYYYEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!" Jasper hisses as he releases his pleasure down the back of Emmett's throat. They both remain still for a moment, basking in what they just did. Jasper starts running his fingers through Emmett's hair before he sits up. "Baby that was wonderful. Thank you. That should hold me for the few hours I'll be alone." He leans over to cover Emmett's mouth with his own.

"You know, after Rose I didn't think I'd ever like being bossed around, but I have to say that little show of dominance really turned me on." Emmett admitted.

"I had a feeling you might." The both laugh at the pun. "While I don't show it all the time, it's a side of me I do enjoy pulling out from time to time. This was just a tiny taste."

"Oh?" They both climb out of the car and walk back to the trunk to retrieve Jasper's bags. "And how far do you like to take it?" Emmett's curiosity is starting to get the best of him. Somewhere deep down he thinks that perhaps he could enjoy taking this a little further. Perhaps try being on either side of the orders.

Jasper reaches around and smacks Emmett's ass really hard causing him to jump, a surprised gasp escaping from his lips. "Well my love, Bella and I would like to show you a few things when we get home. I think you'll get quite a thrill out of some of it." His hand rubs the spot where it had just smacked.

"I can't wait for you to show me more. I am intrigued I must admit. Can I ask you something though?"

"Of course. Anything." Jasper tilts his head, a look of curiosity flashes across his face.

"Do you take orders as well as give them?"Emmett smirks.

Jasper takes a hold of Emmett's hand and starts walking toward the terminal. "Some people do. I never really have, but I think for the right person…Why? Are you interested in dominating me, gorgeous?" Shooting him a sidelong glance. "I can sense that you would be quite adept at giving and receiving that kind of pleasure…and pain."

"I might be willing to try…either or both."

As soon as they leave the parking garage and walk into the more populated area of the airport, they drop their hands. Unfortunately, they realize that they just can't love and touch each other in public. Jasper is fairly well known and he is a married man. Plus they are supposed to be brothers. The world just wouldn't understand their relationship at all. Before they even get through the first set of doors, someone stops them.

"I'm sorry but are you Jasper Whitlock, the writer?" A woman in her mid-twenties is standing beside him.

"Yes ma'am I am." He offers his hand to her which she tentatively reaches out for. Like the southern gentleman he is, he brings her hand to his lips and places a gentle kiss on her knuckle. "It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Megan, my name is Megan and I love your latest book."

"Well, Megan, I appreciate you reading my books. It's nice to know someone is enjoying them other than my wife." He and Emmett laugh. It takes her a second, but eventually Megan catches on and laughs too. "It was nice to meet you Megan, but I have a plane to catch."

"Nice to meet you too." She almost squeals as she walks off.

Emmett leans in close enough to whisper in Jasper's ear, but not so close to look inappropriate. "I love you."

Jasper answers out loud with a quick wink and a smile. "I know. Same here."

**********

Two hours later, Emmett and Bella are waiting by a different gate for their flight to Las Vegas to be announced. She is looking over all the information Maggie forwarded to her about Jasper's current and future schedule.

"Damn…" she swears quietly, not even realizing she said it out loud.

A strong arm settles around her shoulders. "What's wrong babe?"

"How did Maggie keep track of all of this and still edit his books?" she shakes her head in disbelief.

"It's called delegation. Do you think she did all of this alone?" Emmett takes a quick look at the screen. All we have to do is deal with his schedule and travel plans. I think we can handle that."

"We?" She shoots him a sly look.

"Of course 'we'. Not to sound trite, but we are in this together. We will make these plans and execute them together."

"From the looks of this, she was in the process of planning another longer tour of the East Coast in a couple of months. When is he supposed to write? I know for a fact he has several ideas he wants to try out." Emmett looks down at Bella's face. Of course she is almost violently tearing at her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Bella," He directs her face to look up into his. "First of all, stop with the lip. You're going to hurt yourself. Secondly, stop worrying. Did you forget that the man has plenty of time to do everything he wants and needs to do? Not needing to sleep is an amazing asset. And third, the three of us can do this."

"Yes, I know, but what about our plans to start our company. There's no way we can do that too."

"Does that really bother you?"

"It's just that we had plans. You and I were going to do something together." A tint of disappointment flashes across her eyes.

"Yes we did. But plans change. Now we get to regroup and make new ones and these actually involve all three of us. That sounds even better to me." His smile is contagious and Bella soon finds herself smiling right along with him.

"Of course you're right. Right now we'll focus on Jasper's career." She nods her head with the finality of the decision.

"And when it comes to the point where he has to take a break, before his fans start to notice he's not aging, then we can focus on something for us. You know damn well he'll support us."

"Of course he will. Okay, so it's the three of us. As it should be."

He dips down and kisses her squarely on the lips. "Damn straight."

**********

Jasper leads his two loves swiftly through the airport to catch a cab to The Palms. They didn't bother renting a car for this weekend. Before they reach the busy car loop, a warm tingling feeling starts creeping up Bella's neck, causing her to shiver. She feels like something is boring into her skin.

'_Yes Dear Bella. I am watching you. It doesn't matter who your mate is now. You will still pay for taking mine from me.'_ It's as if someone was standing right in front of her. All of a sudden the floor is gone from underneath her feet.

"Bella??? What's wrong?" A panicked voice says in her ear. A pair of strong arms holds her close to the origin of the voice. She is brought out of her mental fog by the voice.

"Jasper?" She looks at his face, full of worry.

"Where were you? Why are you so afraid?"

"I heard her. I could feel her watching me." She buries her face in his shoulder. Jasper and Emmett look at each other then at Bella's hiding form. People continue to rush around the airport terminal, assuming this was a typical airport reunion.

"Heard who baby?" Emmett rubs her back, trying to calm her too.

"Victoria. She's here watching me. She says I'm going to pay. She's here…" Bella sobs into Jasper for a moment, the boys temporarily at a loss. All they can think to do is whisper calming words and keep physical contact with her. Before too long, Bella takes a step back and looks at the wonderfully supportive men standing there with worried looks on their faces.

Taking a deep breath she says, "Okay. I'm not going to worry about her until it is time to. I know you two will protect me if and when the time comes. Now let's go see what Vegas has in store for us." Her mood taking a sudden change for the better.

"You got it baby. Vegas awaits." Jasper says, his arm making a sweeping motion out toward the city. The three laugh in unison. Emmett and Jasper stand on either side of her and simultaneously kiss her on either cheek causing her to throw her head back and laugh.

"Okay. What's the plan for the night?" Bella asks.

"Well first after we drop off your bags, I thought we would go watch the fountain show in front of the Bellagio, then up to the room to change because I have a table waiting for us at Moon."

"MOON? How did you pull that one off Jazz?" Emmett's excitement is obvious.

"Didn't they tell you Em? I am a celebrity. Well in some circles anyway." He smirks.

"Fair enough. I'm willing to ride your celebrity coattails to get into places like that." Emmett's boisterous laughter rings through the terminal on their way out to catch that cab.

**********

"This is so beautiful!" Bella exclaims.

"Yes it is. Almost as beautiful as you my love." Jasper whispers into her ear. Emmett voices his agreement. "Here here."

"Bella, we want to reassure you about something."

"What? I don't think I'm unsure about anything." She looks up at him worried about what he's about to say.

Even Emmett can sense her hesitation. "No baby. It's okay, really. We just want to discuss your transformation with you."

"What about it? Please don't tell me you have decided not to do it. After all these years I thoug…"

"No, that's not it sweetheart." Jasper sends out the calming wave. "We wanted to talk to you about when you want to do it. We were hoping we could do it sooner rather than later since you don't have to worry about your job anymore." He smiles down at her. Her face lights up as she realizes what he's saying. She looks up at Emmett who is grinning down at her, his dimples deep with his happiness.

"When?? I'm ready now…let's go." She starts dancing around, giddy.

"As much as we'd love that, we do still need to wait for this Victoria mess to be over with. You're much safer with us protecting you as a human than trying to fight as a newborn. But we promise you that as soon as it's over, Emmett and I will change you. We want you to be one of us, finally." Jasper pulls her into a kiss to accentuate his point. Emmett reaches out and places his hand over the one Jasper has pressed into Bella's back.

Without caring, Jasper pulls Emmett in to sandwich Bella between their bodies. His hand reaches up and brings his head down to place a sweet kiss on his lips. "Bella and I have something we want to talk to you about too, our dear sweet love."

Now it is Emmett's turn to panic. He tries to pull away from the embrace, but Jasper holds tight. "No, handsome. Don't worry like that. It's something very good. Well, we hope at least you think it's good." Jasper relaxes his grip enough to allow Bella to turn around and snake her arms around Emmett's waist.

"Emmett, you know how much we love you, right?" She asks him.

"Yes I do."

"We want you to know how much we value you as well. You are our equal in this relationship. Your bond with us is just as strong as mine and Jasper's. Just because he and I are legally married, that does not mean we love each other any more than we love you. Understand?" she smiles that sweet smile that constantly tells him how much she loves him.

"Yes I understand and I believe you. I hope you know how much I love you both as well. If I could marry you myself I would without hesitation." He looks at them both hoping they can feel the love overflowing from him.

"We know you would." Jasper responds to his loving words. "So we thought of an alternative." He pulls the ring box out of his pocket and opens it to reveal two bands identical to the ones he and Bella wear. "We want to marry you. We don't care about what the law says, you are as much our spouse as we already are to each other."

Emmett's gaze is fixated on the bands nestled in the box in Jasper's hands. He is pulled out of his moment of reflection by his sweet Bella's voice. "Emmett? Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay. How could I not be?" He pulls them both into a tight Emmett hug.

"So you'll do it? You'll be our husband?" She asks him excitedly.

"YES!!!" Not caring, he kisses them both passionately in turn. Bella reaches over to the ring box and pulls out one of the bands with one hand while taking Emmett's hand with the other. She places the ring on the appropriate finger. He looks down at the ring, never thinking he'd ever wear one on that particular finger again. Jasper closed the box and puts it back in his pocket.

"What is the other ring for?" Emmett's curiosity getting the best of him.

"We thought maybe we would have some sort of ceremony, a wedding if you will. That is if you want to."

"Yes I would love that."

"Okay, then consider the ring on your finger an engagement ring. This other one we'll put on your other hand during the ceremony." Jasper rubs his fingers over the third finger on Emmett's right hand.

"I like that idea. Do you have another set of rings for you guys?" Emmett asks.

"No. We thought you might want to pick out the set you want to give us." Bella suggests to him.

"Yes. That would be perfect." He smiles at his fiancés.

**********

**A/N: Damn I love these three. But they do give me some cavities. I hope you like them as much as I do. If you do…please REVIEW!!!**


	13. What Happens in Vegas

**A/N: I had a hard time getting into writing this week. So, this chapter seems a little hokey to me. But hey, at least I wrote something finally, right?**

**Let me know what you think! Thanks to all my reviewers and subscribers! Also, feel free to follow me on Twitter. frogqueen**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns them. I doubt she'd have our favorite boys in such yummy positions though. That's what FF writers are for!!!**

**********

"_So you'll do it? You'll be our husband?" She asks him excitedly._

"_YES!!!" Not caring, he kisses them both passionately in turn. Bella reaches over to the ring box and pulls out one of the bands with one hand while taking Emmett's hand with the other. She places the ring on the appropriate finger. He looks down at the ring, never thinking he'd ever wear one on that particular finger again. Jasper closed the box and puts it back in his pocket._

"_What is the other ring for?" Emmett's curiosity getting the best of him._

"_We thought maybe we would have some sort of ceremony, a wedding if you will. That is if you want to."_

"_Yes I would love that."_

"_Okay, then consider the ring on your finger an engagement ring. This other one we'll put on your other hand during the ceremony." Jasper rubs his fingers over the third finger on Emmett's right hand._

"_I like that idea. Do you have another set of rings for you guys?" Emmett asks._

"_No. We thought you might want to pick out the set you want to give us." Bella suggests to him._

"_Yes. That would be perfect." He smiles at his fiancés._

**********

A hand, he didn't care who's hand, slowly traces the line of his hip down the back of his thigh to the back of his knee. He feels the urging of the hand to bring his leg up to rest on the closest hip to him, wrapping his calf around the connect waist and draw the body in. It is then that he knows who the hand belongs to. His erection is suddenly pressing tightly against another equally impressive and excited cock.

"Oh Emmett…I love the feel of you against me." Jasper moans in his lover's ear. His deep yet angelic voice causing his impossibly hard cock to harden even more. "Will you please make love to me?"

Emmett presses his lips onto Jasper's, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and flicks it with his tongue before turning him over to face away from him. He presses his chest into Jasper's back as they lie on their sides, now spooning. Running his tongue along his love's ear as he gives his verbal answer. "Only under one condition my Warrior." He is already covering his cock with the thick liquid they have started carrying with them for such an occasion.

"Anything Emmett. You can have anything you desire." Jasper practically cries his answer as Emmett's fingers start pressing into him.

"Tell me you'll marry me." Emmett whispers.

"I'm going to marry you Emmett and so is that gorgeous woman in the other room." He turns his head to look into Emmett's eyes. "I love you…" he stretches his neck to place a passionate kiss on Emmett's lips.

"I love you too." He pulls Jasper's leg up , bending his knee, pressing his thigh against his chest, entering him gently, feeling the sigh in response to him. "You feel amazing around me." Emmett groans.

"Ohhhhhhh " is Jasper's response unable to formulate a full thought at the sensation as Emmett starts to pull back and push forward, finding the rhythm they have both grown to love.

After a few more private moments, they hear a quiet voice from the doorway of the bathroom, "You two make a beautiful picture. I could watch you make love all night." Bella sighs.

"Well darlin', we much rather have you join us." Jasper unthreads one of his hands from Emmett's to reach out and motion for her to come to him. Emmett agrees. "Please baby. You can only make this better." He pauses his hips long enough for her to crawl into the bed, pressing her chest against Jasper's as she starts kissing him.

Starting at his mouth, she places wet kisses along his jaw, down his neck, across his chest. She starts nibbling on one of his nipples causing him to call out her name. Her hand travels over his waist to Emmett's to pull him closer to them, sandwiching Jasper tighter and causing Emmett to only go deeper into him.

"YEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Jasper hisses from the sensation of being filled. Just as he become accustomed to that sensation, he feels Bella's hand wrap around his throbbing dick causing him to moan loudly.

Bella starts stroking Jasper quickly knowing he's already very close to releasing. She stretches her upper body up to bring herself face to face with Emmett, her tits pressing into Jasper's face. He immediately sucks a nipple into his mouth as she traces her tongue around Emmett's lips. "Kiss me baby. Now isn't the time to fucking tease me." Emmett growls, needing Bella's mouth on his as he approaches his pleasure threshold, knowing he's about to empty himself into the amazing man in front of him.

Bella complies and rams her tongue into his mouth, groaning from the sensation of Jasper's teeth gently grinding against her nipple.

Emmett is the first to announce his release… "OHHHHHH GOOOODDDDDDDD…OHHHHHHHH…JAZZZZZZZZZZ…"then silence as his body stiffens from the intensity of his orgasm.

"Bellllllaaaaa…don'tttt…stoppppp…I'm…soooo…fuckinggg...YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!" he screams as he lets loose all over his and Bella's chests.

The three lovers lie in the bed, clinging to each other. After a little while, Bella climbs out of the bed and retreats to the bathroom coming back out a few minutes later, cleaned up and carrying a wet wash cloth to clean up Jasper's chest.

"Thank you baby. You are really too good to me." He pulls her into a love filled kiss, then he turns to kiss Emmett as well. "Thank you too. That was amazing. You're both more than I deserve."

They all just lay there for an hour talking about everything and nothing.

"I'll be right back." Bella quietly says.

"You okay Princess?" Emmett asks as she pulls herself out from between her boys.

"Yeah. I'm just going to go get a bottle of water." They watch her retreating form as it goes into the front room of the suite to get her water. The men continue their conversation.

Before they realize, an hour or more has passed and Bella still hasn't returned to the bed. "Bella?" Jasper calls out to her. No answer comes back to him. "I'm going to go look for her." He says kissing Emmett quickly. "You stay here, be right back." And slides off the bed.

No lights are on in the suite's living room, but that doesn't faze Jasper. He quickly finds her curled up on the couch sleeping. He sinks to the floor in front of the couch just looking at her still naked form. He ever so gently brushes her hair out of her face. His wife. His love. His life. _**'How did I ever earn this miracle? There aren't enough years left in forever to make good on her being with me.'**_

A quiet voice comes from the other room. "Everything okay?"

An equally quiet voice replies, "Yes. She fell asleep on the couch."

In a split second, Emmett joins Jasper on the floor, looking down at their precious girl.

"You don't think she came out here to sleep do you?" Emmett asks Jasper in a whisper.

"I don't know. She's never done this. She usually can't sleep if she's not in bed."

As if on cue, she starts talking. "Noooooo. I can't…Don't make me…PLEASE NOOOOOOOO."

"Bella?" Jasper and Emmett's voices full of worry.

She quiets down, but remains asleep. "Let's take her to the bed. She'll sleep more comfortably there."

Emmett gently pulls Bella's sleeping body into his chest and quietly walks to the bedroom. He lays her in the center of the bed. She wiggles around as if looking for something until they join her on the bed, one on either side of her. She curls into Jasper's chest and Emmett cuddles into her back. He reaches his hand up and starts running his fingers through Jasper's hair.

"I could spend forever like this with the two of you. I can't believe you both want to include me in your little piece of paradise." Emmett thinks out loud.

"Of course we do. You fill in all the spaces. You make our paradise whole. I mean look at it…the three of us are on the same level on all the right things, yet we each have our own separate relationships." He chuckles a little. "And the sex. All three of us know exactly how to make each other feel amaz…" He drifts off.

"Baby? What is it?" Emmett asks him.

"Do you realize what happened tonight?"

"No, what?"

"You and I had amazing sex. She loved me, helped get me to my finish…"

"She actually helped me too. Her kisses are amazing." Emmett interrupts.

"Right…but we forgot something very important."

"What? I enjoyed myself…you enjoyed yourself…she enjoyed hersel…OHHHHH" Emmett's hand flies up to his mouth. Jasper nods his head knowing that Emmett has made the connection. "She didn't get hers. We were completely selfish."

"Yes we are. We need to make this up to her. A night of nothing but her." Jasper informs him.

"That sounds like a start. You don't think that is why she left the room do you? You don't think she's upset with us?" Emmett looks concerned.

"I don't know Emmett. But no, I don't think that her not having an orgasm had anything to do with it. She's not that petty." Jasper breathes a deep sigh. "She has been hit with a lot lately with no sign of it stopping anytime soon. I know I've been with her a long time, but sometimes I still have a hard time understanding her. We're used to dealing with Vampire mates who are sure of themselves and can handle anything that comes their way. Not that our Bella can't handle a lot. Lord knows she's already handled more than most humans have their entire lives. We just need to be patient with her and give her whatever she needs." Worry starts flowing from Jasper.

Emmett reaches over and covers Jasper's hand with his own. "There's something else. What is it?"

Jasper just shakes his head. "Shit, I should have paid better attention. I should have been able to read her better but I have been so distracted with my own feelings and needs."

"Jasper! What?"

"She is completely being overtaken by fear and worry. But she knows how much we love her and the lengths we will go through to keep her safe. She would rather shoulder the burden of her fears all by herself than bother us with it. Bella has a tendency to be very protective of me while I am trying to get my books out. I can't believe I have let it get so far out of hand. I figured she knows that she doesn't need to be afraid with us."

"Jasper, just because you can feel what others are feeling and turn around and make them feel the way you want them to, doesn't mean you can or need to understand their feelings. All you, all we can do is talk to her about it."

As if on cue, Bella starts stirring from her sleep. Without even fully opening her eyes, she climbs out of the bed and walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Jasper and Emmett are left there just looking at each other, half shocked. Jasper gives Emmett's shoulder a quick squeeze then rolls off the bed and knocks on the closed door.

"Bella? Baby are you okay?" He can hear her moving around in the room, but she doesn't immediately answer. He lightly knocks on the barrier between them. "Honey, please let me come in."

"I'll be out in a minute, Jasper. I'm okay." Her voice is quiet and pained.

"I won't encroach on your privacy, but you and I both know that you're not okay. So please come out and talk to us when you are finished. Remember we love you more than anything."

"I know you do and I love you both too." She sobs. "I'll be out soon."

Jasper turns from the door almost broken. He rests his back against the door and waits. Emmett just sits on the bed staring at the door, wanting to help but not knowing how.

They hear the water start and then continue to listen while Bella takes a long shower. They just stare at each other while she lingers under the water, hoping it will wash away some of her fear and insecurities. They can hear her quiet sniffles as she tries to stop crying. Jasper turns and rests his forehead flush against the bathroom door, sending calming, loving vibes into the room for her.

Emmett comes up behind Jasper and wraps his arms around his shoulders. Still no words are said, but they hear the water stop and back away from the door to give Bella some privacy. After she gets a hold of herself and dresses, she opens the bathroom door and finds her men sitting on the bed waiting for her. The sight is enough to instantly make her feel better.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just needed a breakdown moment or two." Bella says shyly, looking down at her bare feet.

"Never apologize for your emotions. You can't help that. But remember, I can feel what you're feeling, I just can't explain why you're feeling it. I don't want to pressure you, we don't want to pressure you. We do think it is important that you tell us what is bothering you."

"I'm okay. Really. Just a little stressed out is all. Now why don't we go downstairs and play some cards or catch a show. We only have one more day in Vegas." She really is trying to put a positive face forward.

"Bella…please…" Jasper begs for her to talk to them. "How can we make it better if you won't tell us how. At least come sit with us for a little bit then we'll go downstairs."

Emmett reaches out his hand for Bella's and she places hers in his and sits on the bed in between them. He runs his fingers through her wet hair. "Bella, please tell us what is going on in that pretty head of yours. We love you and it hurts us that you are hurting."

Bella takes in a long deep breath and closes her eyes. "I don't know. I suppose it's just all the damn stress. I just can't seem to get a handle on things lately."

"Is there anything in particular?" Jasper asks as he rubs her back lightly.

She looks back and forth between them and sighs heavily before finally voicing her self-designated irrational fear. "Victoria. I can't shake her. It feels like she is everywhere. She was at the house. That was real. But ever since then, she's been in my nightmares. Not so much at first, but every time the images get stronger and longer. Now it's more like a sense of presence. I even swear I thought I saw her watching me yesterday at the airport." She shakes her head in her hands. "My human mind is finally starting to crack. I'm losing it." She mumbles.

"Well it's no wonder sweetheart. How are you supposed to handle knowing a supernatural she-devil is after you? Of course your fears are coming to the forefront of your thoughts. It's natural. What's not natural is trying to take it all on yourself without any help from those who love you and those who are equipped to handle her." Jasper kisses her temple.

"I know. I will try not to hold it in anymore." She says quietly. She still isn't really looking at either of them.

"What? Is there more?"

"It's just so real. It's like I can feel her like I can feel you right here right now. She feels so close." She cries.

Jasper pulls her into a tight embrace while Emmett just holds her hand. "I'm going to call Carlisle and have him meet us in Phoenix on Monday. Maybe he can look you over and give you something that will help. Would that be okay with you?"

"Yes it would. I'll try anything." She lets out an almost relieved breath.

Jasper gently leans her toward Emmett so he can retrieve his phone and call Carlisle to make arrangements.

"Why don't you lie down for a little while. I know you didn't sleep well last night. Get a little rest then the three of us will go downstairs and find something to do, okay?" Emmett pleads with her, kissing her gently.

"Actually, a nap sounds good. Will you lay with me?" she looks up into his sweet face.

"Of course, there's nowhere else I'd rather be. Come on." He leads her to crawl up on the bed and put her head on the pillows. He climbs in behind her and she molds the back of her body into the front of his. He encases her in his arms. "You are safe when you are in these arms. Sleep now my love." He whispers, his lips resting on her ear.

Just as she falls asleep, she feels Jasper lay down facing her, his hand resting on her cheek. "I love you. Have only the sweetest dreams now." She feels calm and serene as sleep takes her.

**********

_There isn't a part of her body that isn't being touched or caressed. All of their attention is focused solely on her and there is no better feeling in the world than having two drop dead sexy men worshiping her. She will never understand how she ever deserved them, but for right now she'll be selfish enough to take what they are giving without question._

"_Bella my Princess, I love how your skin responds to my touch. How it seems to pull me to you like a magnet. I can't not touch you." Emmett breathes into her ear, his hand whispering over her ribcage downward over the curve of her hip and around to the valley between her legs. _

_As she leans back into Emmett's touch, Jasper leans in and starts gently covering her exposed skin with kisses and nibbles. Just as his mouth makes contact with her aroused nipple, Emmett's finger enters her causing her to moan loudly. _

_Jasper continues his trek down until his tongue finds the treasure it was seeking. He begins his worship of her jewel just as Emmett slips in a second finger. "OH GOD YESSSSSSSS!" she cries out._

_Emmett whispers into her ear. "We love you Bella. We will always want to show you." As he runs his tongue along the outside of her ear, he can already feel her muscles start to tighten around his fingers. He quickly adds another finger and between that and Jasper sucking her clit into his mouth and clamping down on it, she loses control and cries out… "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_Once they kiss her down from her high, Jasper and Emmett look at each other and without words, they know what they want to do next with their love. Jasper climbs up to sit with his back against the headboard, his legs out straight in front of him. Emmett gently removes his fingers from her then positions himself to kneel in the space between Jasper's knees. He again whispers to her, "Baby, crawl on up there and sit in our gorgeous man's lap facing me." Bella follows her instructions. Jasper pulls her back tight against his chest and starts kissing her neck and shoulders. Emmett picks up her right foot and starts kissing his way slowly up to her knee as he places her leg on the outside of Jasper's right leg. He repeats the motions with her left leg so that when he is done, she is spread wide with Jasper's raging manhood is proudly standing, waiting between her legs._

_Jasper continues his kissing as his hands find their way to Bella's breasts and start to caress them. Bella's hands reach back to tangle themselves into his thick head of blonde hair, pulling his mouth even closer to her bare skin._

_Emmett leans forward and takes Jasper in his hand while his mouth latches onto Bella's clit, then licks the head of Jasper's cock, alternating between the two for a few minutes before lining the head up with her opening then leading her to slide down until he is fully buried in her. Jasper keeps his hips still momentarily while her body accepts his into her. Emmett continues to ravage Bella's clit with his tongue, his finger trailing the base of Jasper's cock down to tease his balls eventually taking them into the palm of his hand and massaging them. This caused Jasper to buck his hips up against Bella moving even deeper into her. Jasper pulls back, exposing all of cock except for the head to Emmett. Emmett runs his tongue flatly against the underside of his partner to savor the mixture of his lovers' flavors._

"_HMMMMM Emmmeeettttt…" Jasper growls against Bella's neck. "Don't be greedy baby. It's Bella's turn." He reminds Emmett._

"_You're right, Jazz. I'm sorry Princess." He mumbles into her clit, sending erotic chills through her already oversensitive body._

"_Oh, Em, she's already tightening against my cock." Jasper nuzzles her neck with his nose. "Are you about to cum baby?"_

_All she can do is nod her head repeatedly and whine. Jasper thrusts up deep within her while Emmett pinches her clit hard between his lips, carefully avoiding his teeth. She screams out like she's never screamed before, her right hand clinging desperately to Jasper's hair, her left in Emmett's dark locks._

_Emmett pulls himself up so his mouth is level with Bella's as Jasper starts fucking her through her orgasm, his rhythm drawing it out to an almost inhuman length and intensity. About the time she thought she'd pass out from pure insane overstimulation, Jasper roars out his release and they crash together…_

_**********_

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bella sits up straight from a deep sleep crying out her obvious pleasure.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jasper asks as he pulls her into his chest. Emmett sits up and watches her for her response.

"Oh yes, I'm better than okay." She tilts her chin up to look into Jasper's angelic face. Without another word she pulls his lips down to hers and kisses him passionately. Almost before he can even register the kiss, she turns and lays the same attention on Emmett.

"Not that we're complaining baby, but to what do we owe this pleasure?" Emmett wonders, brushing her loose hair back off her sleepy face.

"Only the best wet dream EVER!" she exclaims as she flings herself back to lay on the pillows. "Give me a minute to clean up then let's go downstairs and cause some innocent trouble, okay?"

"Okay." Both men answer. They decide to just go with the current good mood, no matter why it's so good.

She once again goes into the bathroom and closes the door behind her, leaving the men just looking at each other wondering.

"Must have been one hell of a dream!" Emmett lets out a loud belly laugh.

**********

An hour later the three walk arm in arm around the main floor of The Palms Resort. They decide to play some of the casino games then check out the shops before going back upstairs to order Bella something for dinner from room service.

Emmett and Jasper each take turns playing the typical casino card games like Black Jack and Texas Hold 'Em. Emmett not having any power that could help sway the odds in his favor, breaks even. Jasper on the other hand, can gage the thrill or disappointment of the dealers and other players, so he has a bit of an advantage. He's only playing for fun, so he doesn't run away with a bunch of people's money. What winnings he does take, he chalks up to his "amazingly alluring" wife being his lady luck. Most of the people around the table groan at the cheesiness, but both Emmett and Jasper lean into an ear and whisper "If they only knew" making Bella giggle.

Jasper hands Bella his winning stack of chips as the three walk away from the table. "What are you going to play with these my love?"

"I'm not really into this stuff. I just like watching you guys play. Especially Emmett. He's so competitive he really gets into whatever game he's playing. He has this little vein that pops out in the temple when he really concentrates on the game. It must makes me want to reach over and kiss it." She smiles up at him, leaning slightly into his arm. He flashes her his dimple deepening grin and a wink.

"I agree, he is adorable." Jasper also smiles at him.

"Okay, that's enough embarrassing Emmett. What is the little woman going to play?" He looks around the casino floor. "How about Roulette? We can test that 'lady luck' theory. That game is pure luck."

"That sounds like a game even I can handle." Bella laughs, grabbing a hold of both hands and leading the way to the Roulette tables.

She places chips on numbers with significance to her and her boys, winning a few spins, but mostly losing, but having a lot of fun.

"Why don't you two go back over and play some more cards, win momma some more money." She playfully smacks them both on the ass.

"Actually, I was thinking it was time to check out the Playboy Store." Emmett wiggles his eyebrows as Bella.

Before Bella or Jasper could even respond, Emmett swings Bella up onto his back and heads off toward the shops at a quick but still human pace with Jasper following along behind. To the casual observer, the three just looked like three young people having a good time in Las Vegas.

They enter the store and Emmett puts Bella back down on her feet. Immediately the Playboy Bunnies come out of the woodwork and swarm the two insanely gorgeous men who just entered the store. Suddenly a bleached blonde, cosmetically enhanced 'girl next door' ever so gently insinuates herself between Emmett and Bella, causing Bella to have to take a few steps back to steady herself, almost taking out a rack of clothing.

"Welcome to The Playboy Store gentlemen. I am Juliette. My friend Jasmine and I are here to help you." She holds out her hand to indicate an equally enhanced brunette to her left. "Are you shopping for yourselves or for someone special?" Her hand starts running along Emmett's bicep.

"Well, Juliette, your powers of observation are a little lacking if you can't see that we are here with this breathtaking woman over here." Emmett informs the rude clerk as he reaches out for Bella's hand and pulls her back into his side. Jasper twists his way out of the clutches of Jasmine and walks over to Bella's other side taking her hand in his and bringing her wedding band up to his lips.

The two Barbie-doll types look at Bella, then at the two men who have obviously championed her. "Of course, our apologies. Wait, you're Jasper Whitlock. You are one of the big wheels around this place this weekend."

"Big wheel?" Jasper questions.

"Yes sir. That's what the hotel calls either heavy gamblers or those with events here in one of the venues. You're hosting a big book event right?" Julienne flashes him a smile of seduction even as he plays with his wife's hair.

"Yes, that's me. I'm here on a book tour and took the opportunity to host an event for up and coming authors." He tries to lead Bella away from the clerks but Julienne wouldn't drop it.

"We were told to keep an eye out for you and to be very, let's say, accommodating. That definitely won't be a hardship." She says again looking Jasper and Emmett up and down. "What can we help you with today, Mr. Whitlock?"

"The three of us are here to shop for some special items," Jasper pauses briefly. "For each other. Now, I don't think any of us need any assistance at the moment."

For the first time since the conversation started, the two women see that Jasper, Bella and Emmett are all wearing matching wedding bands. This piece of information only deters the women momentarily. They both redouble their efforts, once again oblivious to Bella standing in between the two men.

Then before anyone else can reply, a new voice is heard. "Listen, you do not need to go over and above to be, accommodating, to either of these very handsome and very satisfied men. They are both way to polite to tell you to leave them alone, so it's a good thing I am here for them. My first suggestion to you is to remove your hands and your eyes from both of them and allow us to shop. Second, I suggest that you find a different clerk, preferably management to help us when we are ready to check out." Bella steps out from the protective embrace of her men and toward Julienne.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't give a rat's ass if Hugh Heffner himself told you to seduce your customers. These two are most definitely _**OFF LIMITS**_!" saying those last two words through clenched teeth making it sound very similar to a human version of their Vampire growl.

Jasper and Emmett both have to stifle back their snickers. They love watching their tiger kitten with her claws out.

After staring the clerks down, she allows herself to be pulled away from the stunned women and deeper into the store. "My god Woman, you are so sexy when you defend your men." Emmett whispers as he hides his blackening eyes, obvious from arousal. "Give me a minute to compose myself." As he pulls her into a tight embrace. This also gives her the opportunity to calm herself. Jasper walks up to them and puts a calming hand on them both.

"Damn it pisses me off. I know I have the two sexiest men on the planet, but why do we keep running across the skanks of the world that insist on trying to get their claws into you?" Her ire peaking again. "That's it. When we're in public, you two are going to be an openly gay couple and I'm your fun loving fag hag. Then maybe the skanks won't bother trying."

They let that idea soak in for a moment before they all burst out laughing at the absurdity of the idea.

All three see things that they find interesting and decide to make a game of it. They all split up and shop separately, buying items to bring back to the room and share with the others. Once they are all finished, they meet back at the front of the store, not having anymore issues with store employees.

"Okay guys, why don't you take some time out and find us some show tickets for tonight. Plus I think our favorite 'jock' here has been dying to check out the sportsbook action, so I'll take the bags up to the room and order my dinner." Bella starts taking the bags that they are each holding.

"Are you sure? We can all go up now with you." Emmett says sincerely.

"No, really. You two go be boys for a while. I'm going to go up, eat something completely decedent and soak in that sinful whirlpool bath." Bella steps up on her toes and kisses them both soundly on the lips. "Take your time, but wake me up when you get in." She winks at them over her shoulder as she heads over to the elevators.

Emmett and Jasper find their way to the Sportbook VIP area and settle in to watch the multiple big screens showing the different college games happening around the country. Emmett really starts getting into one or two of them and starts placing bets. Jasper isn't into sports as much, but is enjoying spending time with Emmett. "I'm going to go call Bella real quick. The next time the waitress walks by, order us a couple of beers for looks." He whispers low enough that only Emmett can hear. "And not too much flirting baby." He winks stepping right outside of the VIP room to make the call.

He dials Bella's number and waits for her to pick up. When she does he starts talking first. "Hi love. We just wanted to make sure yo…" he's cut off by a familiar but not friendly female voice.

"I was wondering how long it would take before one or both of you would check on your precious pet here." Panic swallows Jasper when he hears Bella's muffled cries in the background.

"Don't you fucking hurt her…I'm going to personally rip your head from your body and dance around the flam…"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Jasper, have a little faith. I'm not going to hurt her…yet." Emmett, feels the overwhelming sense of despair that Jasper sent out suddenly, even from the other room and comes running. He gets to Jasper's side just as Jasper falls to his knees.

"Victoria. Tell me. Tell me what you want." Desperation pours from him.

"A mate for a mate, remember?"

"But Bella isn't even _his_ mate. She's ours." Emmett grabs Jasper by the shoulders and stands him up. He starts to lead them toward the elevators.

"Oh Jasper, he's not the only that had a hand in my dear James' demise. You were all there. You all helped. But look at it this way, all I'm asking is for the life of one measly human. One human will cancel out all of your debts with me."

"We won't let it happen. We won't let you kill her."

"You don't have a choice. I will kill her and the whole Cullen Clan will watch while I do it."

**********

**A/N: Can you believe that our boys would for one minute be full of so much self doubt. They have a tendency to be a lot more human for Bella. It's a whole lot easier than her trying to be Vampire for them right now, right?**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	14. We Need Her Home

**A/N: Long time I know. I have been really feeling crappy and have had a 3 week headache due to my low iron levels. I started my IV therapy today so I should be good for a few months.**

**Anyway, this chapter was tough for me. I don't do angst well. I hope it turned out okay for y'all.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns them all. Too Bad eh?**

**************

"_Victoria. Tell me. Tell me what you want." Desperation pours from him._

"_A mate for a mate, remember?"_

"_But Bella isn't even his mate. She's ours." Emmett grabs Jasper by the shoulders and stands him up. He starts to lead them toward the elevators._

"_Oh Jasper, he's not the only that had a hand in my dear James' demise. You were all there. You all helped. But look at it this way, all I'm asking is for the life of one measly human. One human will cancel out all of your debts with me." _

"_We won't let it happen. We won't let you kill her."_

"_You don't have a choice. I will kill her and the whole Cullen Clan will watch while I do it."_

**********

The phone slips from Jasper's hand and Emmett catches it mid-air before it can hit the floor.

"Okay Victoria, what is it you want from us? What can we do to get Bella back?" Emmett asks in a calm voice that is the complete opposite of his actual feelings.

"Right now all you can do is sit and wait. I will call you and let you know where we will be waiting for you soon." With that the line went dead.

"DAMN IT!" Emmett yells and throws the phone. "We have to find her. Jasper…" He tries to get the attention of his distraught mate. "Jasper, I need you here with me. Please."

Jasper shakes himself back to the present. "Yes of course you're right. I'm sorry." He grabs Emmett's hand and squeezes it tightly. "I'm going to call Carlisle and Alice. Maybe she can see something. Why don't you see if you can catch a scent for us to follow while I get our stuff together?" He pulls Emmett down a quiet hallway and into a tight embrace. "We'll find her baby. There is no way we're going to lose her now or ever."

"I know. Let's go get her back." Emmett kisses him quickly then walks out toward the exit of the hotel. Jasper picks his phone up off the floor and dials Carlisle.

"_Hello?"_

"Carlisle? She has Bella." Jasper says in a panic.

"_My God. How long?"_

"Less than an hour. I just talked to Victoria and she said she's going to kill her in front of all of us. Have you talked to Alice?"

"_No, but she's on her way over here. This must be what she said she needed to talk to me about. Where's Emmett?"_

"He's out trying to get a trail. I'm getting our things together then I guess we're heading home to wait for her call."

"_Wait a minute, Alice and Rosalie just pulled up…yes Alice, it's Jasper. Okay…son she wants to talk to you."_

"Alice, what have you…"

"_Jazz…just listen to me. Bella is okay. I can see you being back with her and soon. There is more but the important thing is this, you need to get home. Victoria is holding her somewhere close and will bring her to your house when and only when the whole family is here."_

"Everyone?"

"_Yes. Edward will be here tomorrow afternoon. Victoria will contact you and Emmett then."_

"Okay. We'll be home tonight. Alice? What else is there? What aren't you telling me?"

"_Not now Jasper. Just get Emmett and come home."_ She hands the phone back to Carlisle._"We'll be waiting for you son. When do you think you'll be here?"_

"If we make the next plane, we'll be home this evening. I need to go find Emmett now so we can get to the airport. See you soon."

"_We'll see you soon then."_

Jasper packs all of their things with Vampire speed and heads downstairs. He has the valet hail a cab and calls Emmett while their bags are loaded into the taxi.

"Hey. We need to get home now. I will explain what's happening on the way. I am waiting out front with a cab. Please hurry." Jasper says into the phone. He looks around the front of the hotel and sees Emmett running at a fast human pace. He climbs into the back of the car and slides across the seat making room for Emmett. Emmett grabs Jasper's hand and holds it tight.

"What is going on?" Emmett asks a touch of panic in his voice.

"Alice knows what is going on for right now. She says that nothing will happen until the whole family is at the house." Jasper looks deep into Emmett's eyes, showing that he can't say much more within earshot of the cabbie.

"And Edward?"

"He'll be there tomorrow." They continue the short ride to the airport in silence. They go through the line to purchase their tickets and head to security. In less than an hour, they are sitting together in first class and Jasper retells the whole conversation between him, Carlisle and Alice after calling to tell Carlisle what time their plane lands so he can pick them up from the airport.

Emmett is staring out the window, lost in his thoughts when he gets hit with Bella's voice.

_I'm okay love. Please just stay calm and we'll be back together soon. I love you both and I'll be home soon._

"_**Bella? Is that really you?"**_ Emmett asks in his head, assuming he's just going insane and not really hearing her.

_Yes Emmett it is me. I can't believe you can really hear me._

"_**Yes I can. Where are you? We'll come get you. Baby are you hurt?"**_

_Listen to me. I don't know how long I can keep this up. I don't know where I am, but she said she was going to bring me home tomorrow night. But she keeps saying I'll be dead shortly after that. I just want you and Jasper to know I love you._

"_**And we love you. We won't let you die, Bella. Now tell me, has she hurt you?"**_

_Not more than I can handle. I'm not bleeding. She insisted on it._

"_**Oh my God Bella, we're so sorry we let her get you. Jasper is beside himself. We love you so much and we'll have you back home with us soon…" **_ He pauses, waiting for her answer.

"_**Bella?" **_

Jasper grabs Emmett's arm. "Emmett? What is it?"

"What?"

"You just ran the whole spectrum of emotions in a very short time. At one point you even seemed calm. What is it?"

Emmett hesitates for a moment. "I was talking to Bella." Emmett looks at Jasper knowing he was going to have a hard time believing it.

"Talking to her? Really?" Jasper looks at him, feeling he's calm about things, believing him.

"Yes. She says she's okay and that she loves us. Victoria told her she is bringing her home tomorrow."

"Is she hurt?"

"She says not more than she can handle and that she's not bleeding. That's all she really said before…" Emmett ducks his head down in defeat. "She's so strong Jasper. She's really so scared but she's being strong to get back to us."

"I know baby. She really is strong. Stronger than _anyone_ ever gave her credit for." Jasper puts his hand on the back of Emmett's head. "I'm glad you got to talk to her. I don't know if it is your gift or hers, but whatever it was that allowed that to happen I am grateful for it. We know she's okay."

"Yeah for now." Emmett goes back to staring out the window. Jasper looks at him seeing the resolve slowly

draining from his face.

"Alice assured me that she makes it back to us." Jasper says, desperate to reassure him.

"I know."

"Emmett, we have to trust in that. We have to trust in our love. She's going to be back with us soon." Jasper strokes Emmett's arm trying to calm him. Emmett lays his head on Jasper's shoulder and sighs.

"I know."

**********

Once they get back to the house, Emmett goes upstairs to their bedroom without saying anything to the anyone. Carlisle had picked the boys up from the airport while Esme, Alice and Rosalie waited for them at the house.

"Is he okay Jasper?" Esme asks, concern for her son showing deeply on her face.

"He was my rock at the hotel when I found out Victoria had her. He got me to the plane, then zoned out. He talked to her. She made some sort of connection with him and he was able to talk with her. Something about that conversation hit him hard. He hasn't been the same since then." Jasper looks up in the direction of their room wanting to go up and be with Emmett so they could comfort each other.

"What did they say?" Carlisle asks.

"I guess she just wanted to let us know that she was okay. She says she isn't hurt, well more than she can handle. We have no idea what that really means. You know how she is, always covering her own pain to make sure others are okay." He leans back against the wall and covers his face with his hands, frustrated. "How can a human survive all of this? Why should a human have to go through all of this?"

Esme rushes to Jasper's side and pulls him into her motherly embrace. "Sometimes I think she may be the strongest of any of us. She has and can handle just about anything. She will get through this too."

Jasper sinks into Esme's arms, trying hard not to give into his fears. "We can't lose her now."

Alice walks up to them and takes Jasper's hand in hers. "We won't let that happen. We're all here to bring her back to you. As soon as Edward gets here, Victoria will bring her home."

"Alice, please tell me we kill Victoria. Tell me this will all be over tomorrow." He pleads with her to give him the answer he desperately needs.

"I can't see that. But I do see Bella back in your arms and..." she hesitates.

"And what Alice? What else do you see?" Jasper is in a panic.

"She she may be different after tomorrow." She looks him in the eyes, hoping she doesn't have to explain further. He nods his head, understanding what she is trying to tell him. They still have a silent language that decades of marriage helped to develop.

"May be different? Can't you tell for sure? Who's going to do it?" He asks desperately.

"That's the thing. I can't see who it is so I can't see what the circumstances are that cause it to happen or not happen." Her eyes silently apologize.

He puts his free arm around his ex and hugs her tightly. "It's okay Alice. You have been a big help." He gives the women one last squeeze then pushes off of the wall walking towards the stairs. "When is Edward supposed to get here?"

Alice sits back down next to Rosalie. "In ten hours and twenty-seven minutes. Bella, Victoria and it looks like eight other vampires, most newborn, will get here three hours and sixteen minutes after that."

"Thanks. I'm going to go up and check on Emmett." They watch Jasper quickly disappear up the stairs.

**********

Jasper quietly opens the bedroom door expecting to find Emmett sitting on the bed but the bed is empty.

"Baby? Where are you?" He calls out. He takes a quick glance around the room and out on the deck and can't find him. He draws in a deep breath to locate his lover's scent and follows it to the office Bella and Emmett share. Walking up to the door he finds it partially open. He looks into the room and finds Emmett sitting in Bella's chair, his head resting on her desk.

"I'm just trying to connect to her again. I want to talk to her again, I need to hear her tell me she's okay again." Emmett says without lifting his head.

Jasper walks around to stand next to Emmett and kneels down. "Emmett, I know this is hard. But try to focus on the fact that she'll be back here in..."

"I know...about fourteen hours. I heard. But that's fourteen hours that we have no control over. Fourteen hours she could get hurt or worse in." Emmett sits up and looks into Jasper's loving face.

"We can't think like that. She is okay. She WILL BE okay. She is meant to be here with us and she will be. We can't give in to the doubt now." He reaches up and combs his fingers through Emmett's thick black curls.

"Jasper, I love you, but stop giving me this 'be positive' crap. Don't get me wrong, I know you love her beyond all hope and measure, so do I. But I just came home to you two. I can't get past the fear and sadness of her not being her with us. I can't put on a brave front about this one, Jasper. I just can't." He buries his face in his arms that are crossed on the desk in front of him.

Jasper is overwhelmed by the sadness that is pouring out of Emmett. But he realizes that they can't give into that sadness. They can't let it take them over. How can he convince Emmett of that as well?

"Emmett," Jasper pauses, "Emmett damn it look at me." Emmett raises his head again and looks into Jasper's loving face. "If you can't be positive, then get mad. Get so pissed off that you can't see straight. That psycho took the woman you love and you WILL get her back! Honey, the only way we'll get her back is for us to get mad and not let the guilt and sadness overwhelm us. It's going to take pure blinding anger to get our love back."

Looking deeper into Jasper's eyes, the truth of what he's saying hits him. "Of course you're right. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's just that I haven't ever had to face the one I love in this much danger like this. The pain is almost too much to bear. But I know, I KNOW when it comes down to it, when I see Victoria's face, when I see Bella again, I will be more pissed than you've ever seen me. All of those who even so much as thought about touching Bella will suffer I promise you. Death will not be good enough." Jasper can see the fire returning to Emmett's eyes again. He cups his face with his hands.

"That's the bear I know and love." He leans in and kisses Emmett gently on the lips. "We still have a while to wait. Everyone went hunting. I think we should too. Do you want to go now or wait until later?"

Emmett stands up and reaches his hand out to Jasper as he stands up and pulls him into a tight embrace. "I don't care. I just want to be alone with you."

"We can do that. Why don't we hunt now then we can spend the rest of the time until _he_ gets here together in our room."

"That sounds perfect." Emmett takes him by the hand and leads him downstairs and out the back door into their woods. They run hand in hand until they simultaneously catch the scent of a herd of elk. They slow their pace to stealthily approach their prey. They look at each other and each nod to show the other which animal they are going for. The two amazing Vampires leap simultaneously and land on their intended targets, bringing them to the ground easily and sinking their teeth into them, draining them of the life giving elixir.

Jasper looks up as he drinks to watch Emmett. Normally this is one of his favorite visions. Normally he would find this incredibly erotic. Normally he would drop his own meal to rush over and attack Emmett once he is finished draining his dinner, starting by licking the remaining nectar off of his lover's mouth. But this is not a normal day. This is not an erotic scene to him. This is preparation for a fight for the life of the love of their existences.

Jasper finishes draining his elk while he watches Emmett do the same. "I need another I think." Emmett nods in response. They take a deep breath and find the next scent off to the east and follow it.

**********

A couple hours later, they are back in their room, full of elk blood, showered and laying in bed together. Emmett is sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed and Jasper is sitting between his legs with his back against Emmett's chest. "When we get our Bella back, I think we should plan the wedding. I don't want to wait any longer than we have to." Jasper says.

"Oh baby. Me too. And we need to talk to Bella about her change. I think we should do it as soon as possible, like maybe right after our honeymoon." Emmett offers.

"I think so too. I'm sure she's more than ready too. Especially after this last incident. We just need to decide how we want to do it. How do you feel about it?" Jasper turns his head up to look at Emmett's face.

"Let's wait and have that conversation with our girl. Okay?"

"Okay. Hey Emmett..."

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you. She'll be back in our arms this time tomorrow." Jasper says as he reaches up to kiss Emmett's neck.

"I love you too, and I know she will be. I'm sure of it now." Emmett returns Jasper's kiss.

They both sit up quickly as they hear a car pulling up the driveway. Apprehension comes over them as they realize this is the first time they have seen Edward since he left the family after letting Bella go "for her own good." He can't possibly be happy with the fact that Jasper married her a year later and that Emmett is now with her as well. This for sure isn't what he wanted to happen when he left her in the woods that day.

They get up from the bed and put shirts and shoes on, preparing to go downstairs and face Edward. Surely he won't start anything now. Not when there is a common goal of getting Bella back safely. But you just never know about Edward.

With one long final kiss, they take each other's hands and start down the stairs just as Edward is escorted into the living room by Esme. They watch as he hesitantly hugs each of the women and shakes Carlisle's hand. He then turns to see Jasper and Emmett walk into the room. The three men stand and stare at each other for a long moment. Finally the tension is broken...

"Thank you for coming Edward. I know how difficult this is for you." Jasper almost whispers.

"I know you may not think so, but I would do anything for Bella. Even leave her for her own safety..." Edward sneers at Jasper. "This is precisely why I left. So vampires wouldn't be attracted to her. Now you can see I was right."

"Damn it Edward. Can't you see that Victoria would have come after her even if she was leading a 'normal' life. In fact, if she was, she'd be dead without us around to save her. This was set in motion long before you left her and you doing so did not make her any safer in the long run." Jasper yells back.

"You can't possibly know that Jasper." Edward says stoically.

"That is true. But what I do know is I, we," Jasper leans into Emmett "obviously love her more than you did. We are going to stick by her _forever_ and yes I mean our forever."

Edward growls loudly and his body stiffens in preparation to attack when Carlisle steps in front of Edward and puts his hand on his chest. "Now is not the time for this. We have less than three hours until Victoria and the others arrive. We have to be a united front to make sure Bella survives this."

"Of course you're right Carlisle." Edward relaxes his stance. "I'm going to go hunt. I'll be back within the hour." and he runs out the back door into the woods.

Jasper feels Emmett tense with worry. "Don't worry baby. She loves us. When this is over we will get to carry on with our plans." Emmett rests his forehead on Jasper's.

"I know. That's not what makes me worry. I worry that he's going to try something and things are only going to get worse for the family."

Alice steps forward and puts a hand on Emmett's shoulder. "When this is over, Edward will be of a completely different frame of mind. The animosity will be a thing of the past."

"That's good to know. Thank you Alice." Emmett smiles at the pixie.

With that, a nervous silence falls over the room as everyone just holds their significant other. The quiet murmurs of love fill the air. They stay like this until Edward makes his way back into the house. At that moment everyone seems to go into battle mode.

Jasper, ever the strategist, starts reminding everyone about how to handle newborns. Then he asks "Alice, where are we going to meet them? Where do you see this taking place?"

"Just outside in the opening in the front of the house. We never even make it into the house."

With ten minutes left until Victoria and Bella's imminent arrival, the seven Cullen Vampires head out and take places on the porch to wait for them.

At the precise moment Alice foretold, several newborns walk through the break in the trees and enter the clearing in the front of their property. Within seconds, Victoria joins them followed by a large male Vampire with Bella in tow. She is ragged and tired. Small bruises on her arms and face. Dark circles under her eyes. She can barely stand on her own legs. Her arms are tied behind her back.

"BELLA!!!" Emmett yells out as Carlisle grabs a hold of his arm to keep him from lurching forward to run to her. Jasper sends him some calm that barely works.

_EMMETT! Listen to me. I'm okay. I need you too stay calm and be the warrior you are._

_**Bella baby. We're going to get you back. In just a little while...please be careful.**_

_I know._

Suddenly, Victoria's voice breaks through the tension. "I'm so glad you are all here. I want you all to watch as your beloved human suffers and dies for your actions in the death of my mate."

A collection of growls erupt from the porch.

Victoria walks over and harshly pulls Bella from the one who is holding her and drags her over to stand in the middle of the newborns. The newborns start to get restless having such a beautifully scented human so close to them.

"She really is quite feisty for a human. She tried to escape more than once. She is really lucky that I needed her whole to bring her here or I would have spilled her blood just enough to entice my new family here, but I saved all of her deliciously smelling blood for right here right now. I can't wait for you all to watch us drink her dry after breaking her." She runs her fingers around Bella's face to rest under her chin.

"Keep your fucking hands off of her you crazy ass bitch." Emmett yells. This is when the newborns start to advance on the porch, but the family fly forward and start to fight the rabid, uncontrolled younglings in hopes to take the upper hand. Bella screams as Victoria grabs her and backs away from the fray.

The family makes quick work of the newborns as body parts start flying around the clearing. Alice and Rosalie start the fire and Esme starts gathering the loose limbs and tosses them in. Once Carlisle finishes off his newborn, he jumps onto the back of the Vampire that originally was holding Bella when they arrived, surprising him. After getting in a few bites, Carlisle is thrown off his back but immediately jumps up and attacks him from the front. Before too long, his parts are being thrown onto the fire as well.

While Carlisle is fighting his target, Jasper, Emmett and Edward start advancing on Victoria to surround her. She is still holding onto Bella, but Edward, because of his speed, is supposed to grab Bella and get her out of the way while Jasper and Emmett take care of Victoria. The three 'brothers' pounce at the same time and crash into the females at the same time. The air is filled with the growls and roars of fighting Vampires and then and loud human scream rings out.

**********

**A/N: Sorry. I don't do fight scenes well, so I really didn't try. I know I cut it thin, but it's better than crappy action I hope...**

**Please let me know what you think...**


	15. Not Like This

**A/N: Here it is...sorry it's taking so long to get updates out. I have finished my treatments for this round and I have finished all other O/S obligations, until I find another one I want to enter, so hopefully I will update more and faster.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers (I'm sorry I'm crap about replying. I'll try to be better!) and to all those who have added me to their alerts! **

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer came up with and owns all the Twilight related characters. I just manipulate them in ways that make me all warm and fuzzy!**

_**********_

"_She really is quite feisty for a human. She tried to escape more than once. She is really lucky that I needed her whole to bring her here or I would have spilled her blood just enough to entice my new family here, but I saved all of her deliciously smelling blood for right here right now. I can't wait for you all to watch us drink her dry after breaking her." She runs her fingers around Bella's face to rest under her chin. _

"_Keep your fucking hands off of her you crazy ass bitch." Emmett yells. This is when the newborns start to advance on the porch, but the family fly forward and start to fight the rabid, uncontrolled younglings in hopes to take the upper hand. Bella screams as Victoria grabs her and backs away from the fray._

_The family makes quick work of the newborns as body parts start flying around the clearing. Alice and Rosalie start the fire and Esme starts gathering the loose limbs and tosses them in. Once Carlisle finishes off his newborn, he jumps onto the back of the Vampire that originally was holding Bella when they arrived, surprising him. After getting in a few bites, Carlisle is thrown off his back but immediately jumps up and attacks him from the front. Before too long, his parts are being thrown onto the fire as well._

_While Carlisle is fighting his target, Jasper, Emmett and Edward start advancing on Victoria to surround her. She is still holding onto Bella, but Edward, because of his speed, is supposed to grab Bella and get her out of the way while Jasper and Emmett take care of Victoria. The three 'brothers' pounce at the same time and crash into the females at the same time. The air is filled with the growls and roars of fighting Vampires and then and loud human scream rings out._

**********

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Several voices cry out. Jasper and Emmett immediately drop assorted parts of Victoria's body to the ground and fall to Bella's side. She is screaming out in pain. Edward starts backing away from the three of them until he is stopped by the porch railing.

"Bella...baby. What hurts? Where are you hurt?" Jasper cries searching her body for signs of broken bones or blood. Then he hears Emmett's panicked voice through their love's screams.

"Jasper...here." Emmett holds Bella's thrashing head and shows Jasper her neck. There, on her flawless skin, are two distinct puncture marks, a thin ribbon of blood trickling down her shoulder. Jasper and Emmett look at each other and know they neither of them did this even accidentally. Victoria couldn't have because they were ripping her head off. That only leaves...

They simultaneously lift their heads and stare into the red eyes of the man they used to call brother. The one who broke their sweet Bella's heart. Without a second's pause, they are both on top of Edward, hands around his throat. "Why in the fuck would you do this to her? You never wanted to turn her before...or is it that you want to kill her?" Jasper screams at him.

"JASPER!!! EMMETT!!! Bella needs you NOW. She needs you both." Carlisle yells from across the room.

They both snap out of their fury and go back to Bella's side. "BURNING!!! IT HURTS!!!!!!!!"

"Carlisle, is there anything we can do?" Emmett asks desperately.

"She's already too far gone to remove the venom at this point. The only thing we can do is help speed things up a little and add more venom. Quickly." He says looking into his sons' eyes. They both nod and immediately they each pick up one of her arms and send more venom into her wrists, then move in sync and repeat the process with her ankles. They each move up and lay next to her and bury their faces into her hair crying and whispering words of love and devotion.

"We won't ever let you go, my love."  
"We'll have our forever."  
"A few days baby, just a few days then the three of us will never be apart again."  
"We love you, Bella. Never forget it."

Emmett takes Bella's pain ridden body an lifts it off the ground and dashes up the stairs to their room. Jasper takes a moment to speak with Carlisle before joining them.

"Can you take care of all these bodies?"

"Of course. Go be with them."

Jasper turns to Edward. "If you are any kind of man at all. If you have even an ounce of integrity, you will wait to answer our questions. I WILL know why you did this to her. One way or another." Then he turns and runs up the stairs to sit with Emmett and Bella.

**********

_**Yes baby. I can still hear you.**_

_It hurts so bad._

_**I know. I wish, we wish we could take the pain from you.**_

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this._

_**I'm so sorry Bella. We love you.**_

_I love you both too._

**********

Mental conversations like that continued between Bella and Emmett off and on between the screams over the last 3 days. Emmett and Jasper never leave Bella's side. Jasper tries to be a calming presence but his gift doesn't seem to help at all. Thankfully it is almost over. They can feel the difference in her breathing, blood flow and heartbeats. Everything is slowing down to almost nothing.

They hear another knock at the door. They have ignored every other knock over the past three days not wanting anything to do with any of their family members. Nothing would be right until Bella opens her eyes and says she loves them again.

This time, Alice doesn't wait for them to answer her knock. She enters the room quietly so not to tick off the two already very angry and very scary Vampires. "One more hour. She'll be awake in one hour." She tells them. They ignore her but instead start to prepare for her first few moments in their world. Alice looks away from them and turns to walk out of the room. Before she goes through the door, she whispers, "She's going to be the most amazing Vampire. She will do amazing things." She hears one of the boys say as she closes the door,

"She already is."

**********

_**Did you hear that? One more hour. Hang in one more hour.**_

_**Bella? Can you hear me?**_

There is no answer. Emmett starts to panic but Jasper quickly calms him. "Emmett, she's almost finished. She just can't respond right now. It's okay." He reaches out and strokes Emmett's face.

"She said earlier, it wasn't supposed to happen this way. She's right. It was supposed to be us. You, me and her. Not that asshole. His venom should not be running through her. Damn it Jasper, I want to rip his fucking head off." Emmett's anger is quickly replacing his panic.

Jasper walks over and pulls Emmett's head into his chest. "You have to calm down. You don't want her to wake up to this anger. She needs to wake up to nothing but love. The three of us will get through this. It changes nothing for us. We love her. We were going to change her soon anyway. We just have to find a way to get past how it happened and get on with being happy."

Emmett wraps his arms around Jasper's body and screams into his chest. "Her thoughts are so tortured. I can't stand that she is hurting like this."

"I know baby. I can feel it. But it's almost over and she'll be pain free. Now get a hold of yourself so she sees your dimples as soon as she opens her eyes." He leans down and kisses Emmett with passionate promises of a wonderful future with Bella. A glorious, perfect, immortal Bella.

They sit together and wait for the tell tale signs that the transformation is complete. Bella becomes eerily silent. Her body become stone still. Her breathing stops. Her heartbeat...

A beam of sunlight breaks through the split in the curtain and lands across Bella's face. Jasper and Emmett are rendered speechless from the beauty of it. Her hair is shining like a auburn halo around her face. Her skin is illuminating from the rays of light reflecting off of it. She is the most spectacular creature either of them had ever laid eyes on.

"My God Jasper..."

"I know Emmett..."

They stand their holding each other for a few more minutes until they hear a small voice...

"Why are you so far away?"

"What baby?" Jasper asks tentatively.

Bella sits up quickly with her legs hanging over the side of the bed. She looks around the room for a microsecond then her eyes focus on her men. Before they can react to her, she is standing in front of them. They can't help but stand and stare at her for a moment.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of me. Or that you don't wan..." She backs off slightly. Before she can take a full step back, each of the men reach out and hold on to her arm.

"Oh no my love. We could never not want you. It's just that you are so..."

"So?"

"Breathtaking." They both whisper.

Bella giggles. "Well seeing as how you don't need your breath, then is that really as much a compliment as it's meant to be?" she winks at them.

They pull her into them and the three of them trade hugs and kisses for what seems like hours and only stop when they hear another knock at the door.

"We want to see Bella. Please come downstairs."

"GO AWAY ALICE!" Jasper yells at the door.

"NO!!! We want to see her NOW."

Jasper is at the door before Alice can finish her demand. "Look Alice, your demands don't work on me anymore. They will not be 'obeyed' in our house. Now, you will go back downstairs and you will be patient or else you can leave. We will be down when we are ready. Understand?"

Alice is obviously shocked at Jasper's outburst and turns to walk away. "Oh and Alice? We need to have a chat about the vision you had about the animosity not being an issue anymore. Obviously that is not a possibility now." He shuts the door and returns to Emmett and Bella.

"Bella? How are you feeling? You look amazing." Emmett asks her.

"I feel amazing too. I can't put it into words really. Everything looks so...sounds so..." She takes a deep unneeded breath. "You two are so...gorgeous. There is just so much to take in. Almost overwhelming." The watch her as she flitters around the room looking at and touching everything. Her energy level is spiking the meter.

"Emmett, I think the newest member of our clan needs to burn off some energy." Jasper chuckles.

"I think you're right. Why don't we..." before he can finish the thought, Bella springs from her position across the room and tackles them both on the bed, covering them both with kisses.

"WAIT baby. Bella...BELLA...STOP" Jasper fights to get her attention.

"What?? I thought we are going to burn off some energy." she looks at them both with lust filled eyes.

"Honey, I meant for us to go for a run. Take you on your first hunt. You are probably starting to feel the hunger by now." Jasper says a bit surprised by her reaction.

"I don't think so. What does is it supposed to feel like?" She looks at him quizzically.

"Like a burning...an almost unquenchable thirst in the back of your throat. It's unmistakable." Emmett answers.

"No. I don't feel that at all. A tickle perhaps, but not a burning." They both look at her like she's insane. "What? I just don't feel what you are describing."

"Bella darlin'. You're just proving once again how amazing you are." Jasper says as his lips come to meet hers.

_**Can you still hear me baby?**_

_Yes I can. And I love you._

_**And I you. I think you should try to talk to Jasper now.**_

_You're right. Hold on._

_Jasper? Can you hear me?_

_**Bella? Is that you love?**_

_Yes it is. I'm so happy I can talk to you too._

_**Me too. We have to talk to Carlisle about this you know.**_

_Yeah. Not right now though._

"Okay...we can talk normal now." Emmett says chuckling.

"That is amazing. I wonder if you can do that with everyone." Jasper asks out loud.

"I wonder why I couldn't talk to you before."

"Probably because I was so wrapped up in trying to keep everyone's emotions from killing me and vice versa. Don't worry about it. We will get it all sorted out. Right now I still want to take you for a run. I need to get away from the house for a little while. Edward's emotions the past three days have really taken a toll on me." Jasper says as he grabs her hand and leads her to the door going to the deck.

"Don't worry baby." Emmett starts to laugh. "I have been bombarding him with thoughts that have been probably killing him all that time as well."

Emmett and Jasper immediately jump off of the deck to the forest below while Bella pauses for a moment. "Come on Bella. You're a Vampire now. That jump is like stepping off a curb for you now." Emmett whispers up to her. Feeling a bit like a child who was just chastised, she doesn't jump down to where they are standing and waiting for her, but rather leaps into a nearby tall tree and starts jumping from tree top to tree top, laughing as she goes. The boys just shake their heads and follow her from the ground.

Finally after about ten miles, Bella drops down out of the trees onto Emmett's back. She kisses his neck before climbing down to stand on her own.

"That was so cool!" She yells into the forest. Suddenly, she stops and tilts her head, her eyes focusing out into the distance of the forest.

"That's it darlin'. You're catching the scent of a herd of deer." Jasper whispers. "What do you want to do?"

She doesn't answer him before taking off like a bullet from a gun in the direction of the herd. The boys try to catch up but she is just too damn quick. When they do finally catch her, she is crouched over one of three deer carcasses. Her face and the front of her shirt are covered with blood. Her eyes are glazed over from being full of her first kills.

Emmett and Jasper can hear her quiet instinctual growl as she warns the would be predators that these were her kill. They throw up their hands to show that they were not there to encroach on her prey. "Bella, it's us, Jasper and Emmett." Jasper says softly. Bella's eyes start to focus and shortly she stands and is in complete control again.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She says looking down at the ground, too ashamed to look at the two loves of her life.

"Baby, trust me. It's completely normal. You were protecting your meal. That's what we do instinctively. You were perfect." Jasper reaches out to her.

"Perfect. And HOT. God woman you are so hot standing there after your hunt like that. I can't wait to actually see you take down something. A bear perhaps." Emmett adds.

A smile breaks out across Bella's face. She gladly accepts the pride filled praise of her two mates. But before she can respond, another fascinating scent is wafting through the air. Before the boys can react, Bella is off again running like lightning through the woods.

"Oh shit..." Emmett yells as they shoot off after her.

**********

They came across Bella talking to a young man sitting on a log, one of his legs outstretched and his knee swollen.

_**Bella? What in the hell is going on?**_

_I'm talking to Greg here._

_**How is it that you aren't draining him?**_

_I don't know. I just don't have the urge to._

_**You're fucking amazing baby.**_

She just smiles at him.

Jasper, totally confused at the scene in front of him, walks up and introduces himself to the man. "Hello, I'm Jasper. This is Emmett and you've met my wife, Bella."

"I'm Greg. Nice to meet you all. My wife and I were hiking and I messed up my knee pretty bad. She went back for help."

"Why don't I run back to the house and get Carlisle. One of you see if you can find, Kelly is it?" Bella asks Greg, he nods in the affirmative. "And bring her back here. They shouldn't be separated in the woods like this."

"Great idea, Bella. You go on, I'll find Kelly." Jasper walks over to Bella and pulls her into a hug. "I don't know what is happening, but this is phenomenal. You really are going to be an amazing Vampire my love." He releases her and she takes off toward the house. Jasper winks at Emmett as the big guy sits on the ground next to Greg and strikes up a conversation to try and pass the time.

**********

Half an hour later, so as to not arouse too much suspicion by getting there too fast, Bella and Carlisle make it back to the place where Greg and Emmett are waiting. Carlisle starts to examine Greg's leg and Bella looks around.

"I think I'll go look for Jasper and Kelly. It may help to have a woman find her. Lord knows I wouldn't trust just some random guy who came up to me in the woods." Bella offers.

"Good idea, Bella. Greg, where is your vehicle?" Carlisle asks him. Greg proceeds to tell him and Carlisle comes up with another idea. "Bella, why don't the three of you just meet us at their truck. Emmett can carry him to it and then Kelly can go ahead and take him to the hospital."

"Okay. We'll see you there in a little bit."

**********

The four Vampires stand and watch Kelly and Greg's truck drive away. Once it is out of view, the men all turn to look at Bella in amazement.

"What the hell? Are you telling me you had no problems with being around those humans?" Emmett asks her.

"No, I didn't feel any different being next to them than I did standing next to any of you." Bella says with genuine surprise in her voice.

"Bella, you truly are amazing. I've never seen or heard of a newborn being able to be around humans within hours of awakening." Carlisle steps up to her and pulls her into a tight hug.

"She's Bella! That's why. We always knew she'd wouldn't be any ordinary Vampire. She wasn't an ordinary human." They can hear the pride and love flowing from Emmett's words.

"Ain't that the truth." Jasper agrees.

"Well, I'm sure you have a lot of questions for us. I know we have a lot for you as well. Can we have a family meeting?" Carlisle asks.

"Is _he_ still at the house?" Emmett growls.

"Yes he is. He seems very torn up by what has happened. Listen boys, I know how upset you are by his actions, I just hope you take the time to listen to what he has to say before you lose your tempers with him. We need to talk this out."

"Always protecting you golden boy eh?" Jasper snarks.

"It's not that Jasper. Believe me when I tell you that I am as mad at him as you are. But he deserves to be heard before your release your wrath on him."

"WAIT!" Bella screams. "Don't I get some sort of say in any of this? This was MY life he took from me. True it's not that I didn't want this new life, but he took my choices away from me...AGAIN."

Jasper and Emmett are immediately at her side again. "What is it you want love?"

"I need to ask him why. I need to hear his reasoning right before I tell him what I need to. And if need be I need to throw a few blows myself before letting you two loose on him." Bella looks them both in the eye. "I need him to know that he took from me the choice to have the men who love me most be the ones to change me and I need him to know just how much that hurts. Then I need to tell him to go to hell."

"As you wish my love." Jasper kisses her on her head.

Emmett takes a hold of her hand. "We're behind you all the way babe."

"Carlisle, give us a little while then we'll be back at the house. I'd like a little more quiet time before heading back." Bella says.

"Okay Bella. Take your time. We'll be there when you're ready." Carlisle takes off back to the house.

After watching Carlisle run into the woods, Bella turns back to her men and suggests, "Why don't we go sit in the middle of our circle. I would love to watch my first twilight from there with you." She reaches out her hands to them and they take off for their special place to watch the dawn of Bella's new life break with the sunset.

**********

**A/N: It's a bit shorter than my other chapters, but I felt the break here. PLEASE let me know how you liked it. And if you do like this story...PLEASE pimp it out! **


	16. Family MeetingNewborn Style

**A/N: The last word of the last chapter should have been SUNRISE not SUNSET! Okay...moving on...**

**I want to thank all my faithful followers and reviewers. I hope you're still liking this story. I know I love my Emmy with Bella and Jasper!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer created them. I just love them!**

_*********_

"_WAIT!" Bella screams. "Don't I get some sort of say in any of this? This was MY life he took from me. True it's not that I didn't want this new life, but he took my choices away from me...AGAIN." _

_Jasper and Emmett are immediately at her side again. "What is it you want love?"_

"_I need to ask him why. I need to hear his reasoning right before I tell him what I need to. And if need be I need to throw a few blows myself before letting you two loose on him." Bella looks them both in the eye. "I need him to know that he took from me the choice to have the men who love me most be the ones to change me and I need him to know just how much that hurts. Then I need to tell him to go to hell."_

"_As you wish my love." Jasper kisses her on her head._

_Emmett takes a hold of her hand. "We're behind you all the way babe." _

"_Carlisle, give us a little while then we'll be back at the house. I'd like a little more quiet time before heading back." Bella says._

"_Okay Bella. Take your time. We'll be there when you're ready." Carlisle takes off back to the house._

_After watching Carlisle run into the woods, Bella turns back to her men and suggests, "Why don't we go sit in the middle of our circle. I would love to watch my first twilight from there with you." She reaches out her hands to them and they take off for their special place to watch the dawn of Bella's new life break with the sunrise._

**********

As they watch the sunrise from their special place, the three Vampire lovers hold each other and talk about how the most recent events change their plans, if at all.

"This changes nothing as far as I am concerned. I love you both more than ever and I still want to be with you both, forever." Emmett shares his thoughts.

"Same here. We still have a wedding to plan and a life to build, together." Jasper adds.

Bella is strangely quiet through their conversation. She seems to be deep in thought, but has a mysterious yet playful grin on her face.

"What is going on in that lovely head of yours? You seem to be contemplating something, interesting." Jasper asks slyly.

"Oh, nothing dear." She giggles.

"Come on, I know the wheels are spinning..."

"Nothing that we can follow through with now. I'll tell you when the family leaves and the three of us have the house to ourselves." She leans in and barely kisses his forehead.

"Tease." He chuckles.

"You know better than that my love." She winks at him.

Emmett clears his throat. "Hello. Third wheel here."

Bella turns to the big bear on her left and snuggles up to him. "Ohhh I'm sorry Emmy. We weren't ignoring you. But my thoughts at this moment might actually surprise you. It's just that now that I am finally a Vampire, there are some things I look forward to since I am not breakable anymore." She chuckles against his chest. The look that appears on Jasper's face reveals that he suddenly gets an idea of what Bella is considering.

"Oh Emmett my love, if she is thinking about what I think she's thinking about, then we are in for a wild night." Jasper says sexily.

Bella's head pops up from Emmett's chest. "When exactly can we kick everyone out of the house?"

"I don't know really. I guess that all depends on how things go with Edward dear." Bella shivers as the mention of his name. Jasper lays a hand on her head lovingly. "It will be alright. He can't hurt you anymore."

She stands up and walks a few steps away from the men, leaving them to look at each other, wondering what they can do for her. Emmett walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. "Babe, you can't let him get to you. There is nothing he can do to you anymore." Bella nods, staring out into the woods in front of them.

"Bella, I can feel your conflicted emotions. I completely understand there they are coming from, but you have to work through them or they will eat away at you." Jasper says quietly from where they were sitting.

"Yes, I know. And I don't plan on letting him ruin anything for me ever again. Can I ask a favor of you guys?"

"Anything, just ask and it's yours." Jasper responds.

"Will you two go back to the house and let me have some time to myself? I really think I need to think through my personal Edward issues without subjecting you two to them. It wouldn't be fair to either of you." She pleads with them.

Jasper and Emmett both try to argue with her but she stops them short.

"I'll be okay out here by myself. I just need to think about what I want to say to him and I can't think clearly when you two around. Please trust me."

"We trust you Bella. We just don't want to leave you alone. Ever really."

"I understand. But I need to think. I promise you I will be okay and I won't take to long. I really need this. Please."

The men look at each other and nod. "Fine." Jasper speaks for the two of them. "But if you need us to come back for any reason, you promise that you'll call. Right?"

"Of course." She agrees.

Emmett steps forward and pulls her into his embrace again, kissing the top of her head. "As you think about all the crap that _he _put you through, don't ever forget that you have two men who love you very much." She looks up into his playful yet serious eyes and nods.

"Yes my bear, I know. And I love you both beyond reason."

Emmett lets her go as Jasper walks up and takes her face in his hands. "Our new life started today. There is nothing that can change that. Nothing. So, do what you have to do to make things right for you and we will be by your side every step of the way." He kisses her lovingly before stepping back away from her. He and Emmett take one last look at her before breaking out in a run back to their house.

**********

Emmett and Jasper walk into the house, the tension thick enough to break a chainsaw. They look around the living room to find Edward standing at the back window, staring out into the trees.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Emmett growls at his back.

"Not to you." Edward growls back.

"You...You son of a bitch. You are seriously going to take a fucking attitude with me?" Emmett starts to charge forward but Jasper lays a hand on his arm and calms him.

"We can't do anything to him. Especially before Bella gets her say. So please try to calm yourself baby." Jasper says quietly.

Emmett's takes several deep breaths to calm himself, his death glare never leaving Edward's back. "The only reason I am not ripping his useless head off his body is because of her." He pulls away from Jasper's hand and dashes upstairs to the solitude of their room.

"Edward, Bella has a lot she needs to say to you, and Emmett and I will wait until she does to have our say. But know that you have not only hurt that beautiful woman more than once, you have caused this entire family undue and terrible pain. Your selfishness has been the bane of all our existences for longer than we can remember and it is no longer a factor in the lives of me and the two people I love most. However know this, if you attempt to do anything that causes my WIFE any pain in any way, you will die instantly." With that, Jasper takes off to join Emmett in their bedroom.

About an hour later, Emmett and Jasper come downstairs as Bella walks into the house. She walks over to them and kisses them both before turning to see Edward watching the three of them and their private moment. He is obviously effected by the scene in front of him.

"What is your problem Edward? The fact that they obviously love me so much, or the fact that you missed out on it?" Bella asks snarlingly. Her patience running thin before the conversation actually gets started.

"No Bella, I'm not convinced they love you at all. If they did, they wouldn't have put you in the position you find yourself in." He says trying to keep his calm.

Bella walks toward Edward while Jasper wraps his arms around Emmett's waist in an attempt to keep him in the background and not attack Edward. Carlisle stands up from his place on the couch to stand next to Edward to try and keep the situation as calm as he can.

"Carlisle, I am not going to do anything to your precious son. At least nothing close to as painful as he ever did to me." She says sarcastically. "Please sit back down. He owes me this 'conversation'." Carlisle hesitantly returns to his seat.

"Now, Edward, to what position are you referring too? The one where I was left broken on the forest floor years ago? The one where I was in an almost catatonic state of depression for months before one of my TRUE mates came to heal me? The one where I had a psychotic, vengeful Vampire kidnap me and try to kill me? Or perhaps the one where my completely insane ex-boyfriend takes advantage of a dangerous situation to fucking bite me, stealing a precious event from me and my mates?" She glares at the silent Vampire standing a foot in front of her.

"Bella, you should have never been exposed to any of this after I left you. It was the whole reason for me leaving. It was to keep you safe." He says quietly.

"Edward. After Phoenix, I was never going to be safe again. Once James was killed, my fate was sealed. Victoria has been following me all this time. While she had me tied up and helpless, she made sure to recount my life back to me starting with you breaking my puny little human heart. She knew things that could only be known by someone who was closely stalking me. I was never out of danger. She was just waiting for the time she could get all of the Cullen's back together so you could all witness my death at her hands." Bella informs Edward with a frightening calm. Alice, Rosalie and Esme all react, shocked by this new information.

Edward smirks at her. "And if the Cullen's hadn't brought themselves back into your life, she wouldn't have had a reason to come after you."

"Damn it Edward, do you not get it? You caused her mate to die. She was determined to have all of you suffer the same as she had. She would have made it happen somehow even if Jasper never came to me. Are you really this obtuse?"

"Oh dear Bella, you're still as stubborn as always. More so I'd have to say actually." He chuckles. "It's all moot anyway. Now that you are one of us, you and I can have our future together."

Emmett roars out as he attempts to break from Jasper's grip to rip Edward's head off. Jasper pulls Emmett back and pins him to the wall while sending a wave of love and calm to keep him from breaking free.

"Are you fucking insane? Are you so delusional that you actually think that she would go back to you after all the shit you've pulled on her?" Emmett manages to scream out.

"Emmett, please you have to calm down." Jasper says to him. "Bella has it under control." Emmett looks at Bella who is silently begging him to calm himself. She mouths _'Please?'_ to him. "Trust her." Jasper whispers.

Once Emmett is calmed, Bella turns back to a smirking Edward and takes a deep although unneeded breath. "Okay, let me see if I have this straight. You honestly think I have just been pining away all these years for you to come back to me? That once you deemed me worthy enough you'd come back and I'd run into your arms like nothing happened?"

"Well, not quite like that. But Bella, you know you and I have always meant to be together. You're my mate."

"No, I am not. I never was. I was just a conquest. You knew who I was destined to be with from the beginning and making me yours was a way to gain the upper hand over them. But don't you know, you can't keep true mates apart." She snarls at Edward.

"Oh my dear Bella," Edward takes a step toward her, his hand outstretched to try and touch her face. But before he can touch her and before Emmett or Jasper can get to him to stop him, an invisible wall stops his forward movement. He bounces off of it noticeably and everyone in the room gasps in shock. Including Bella.

"What happened?" Jasper asks, concerned.

"I don't know." Bella replies.

"Bella, what did you do?" Carlisle asks, walking toward her but being stopped from getting too close as well.

"I didn't 'do' anything."

Carlisle looks over at Jasper and Emmett. "I think we may have discovered Bella's power. She's a shield."

Jasper nods his head. "That explains a lot."

"WHAT?" Bella asks impatiently.

"We'll talk more about it later baby. Right now, you need to finish dealing with _him_." Jasper tells her.

"Jasper, you really should stop using such terms of endearment with my mate. I won't tolerate it anymore." Edward growls at Jasper. "Now that she is a Vampire, she is obviously coming back to her one true mate and can stop playing around with you boys."

Before the words can even sink in, Bella lets forth a glass shattering roar and instantly has Edward pinned to the wall with her forearm to his neck. He struggles against her, but he is no match against her newborn strength. "You arrogant, self-absorbed dickhead!! You bit me just to try and lure me away from Jasper and Emmett. You honestly believe the bullshit you are dishing don't you?"

"Bella, you know I'm right. You know you belong to me, especially now." He chokes out.

In her fit of anger, Bella throws him out of the shattered back window and into a huge tree causing it to snap in half and fall on top of him. She is instantly standing next to the fallen tree and pulls it off of him so she can pick him up off the forest floor. She holds him up with one hand while pulling her other hand back to deliver a punch...

"BELLA!!! STOP!!!" She hesitates a moment. "Baby, you can't do this. You'll never forgive yourself if you cause any permanent harm to him." She can barely hear Jasper talk directly in her ear through her rage.

"I. WANT. HIM. De..."

"NO YOU DON'T." Jasper sends a sense of sadness through her to remind her how she would feel if she did this. "Baby, you don't want him dead. You need to calm down, please." He begs her as Emmett walks over and takes Edward from her hands. He tosses him back onto the porch. Edward immediately stands up and tries to talk to Bella again.

"Carlisle," Emmett calls to their father. "I suggest that if you want your golden boy to survive the day, you get him out of here and talk some sense into him. We have nothing left to say to him. He has no place in our lives anymore. Especially Bella's."

"Of course you're right. Come on Edward." Carlisle puts his hand on Edward's shoulder and tries to pull him away. "You have nothing left here. You've done too much damage to fix it anytime soon. Let's go."

"But Carlisle, I can't leave her her with _them._"

"This is her home. They are her mates. You are not meant to be with her. You must leave. NOW." Carlisle takes a hard grasp of Edward's arm and pulls him off the porch and deposits him into his car. Esme comes outside and looks at her three hurting children, sadness rolling off of her.

"I'm so sorry my children. I was hoping we could all come back together and be a family again." She cries.

Jasper looks up at her from where he is holding his wife, trying to calm her down. "Esme, you and Carlisle are always welcome here and we will work on our relationship with Alice and Rosalie if they still want to, but that...that...well obviously he will NEVER be welcome in our lives ever again. He has hurt my love more than I thought was possible for someone to hurt another. There is nothing he will ever be able to do to make this up to her."

"I know. I know." Esme shakes her head in shame for the actions of her eldest son.

"We'll call you sometime soon. Please forgive me, but we need to be alone now. Bella needs some time."

"Of course. I love you all." Esme whispers as she walks away, gesturing to her daughters to come with her.

A few hours later, Bella is finally calmed down enough to go back into the house without doing anymore damage so Jasper walks with her upstairs while Emmett drives into town to get replacements for all the glass that was shattered in the confrontation.

**********

**A/N: A bit short, but again this is where I thought it should break! I hope I was able to put Edward into his place in a way that satisfies y'all. I didn't want her to kill him...just yet. ;-)**

**Please tell me how you like it!**


	17. Oh, Bite Me

**A/N: OKAY OKAY. I get the hint! I didn't cause enough damage to Edward. BUT I had a reason. PLEASE just bear with me here okay??? **

**I want to thank all my faithful followers and reviewers. I hope you're still liking this story. I know I love my Emmy with Bella and Jasper!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer created them. I just love them!**

_*********_

"_Carlisle," Emmett calls to their father. "I suggest that if you want your golden boy to survive the day, you get him out of here and talk some sense into him. We have nothing left to say to him. He has no place in our lives anymore. Especially Bella's." _

"_Of course you're right. Come on Edward." Carlisle puts his hand on Edward's shoulder and tries to pull him away. "You have nothing left here. You've done too much damage to fix it anytime soon. Let's go."_

"_But Carlisle, I can't leave her her with them." _

"_This is her home. They are her mates. You are not meant to be with her. You must leave. NOW." Carlisle takes a hard grasp of Edward's arm and pulls him off the porch and deposits him into his car. Esme comes outside and looks at her three hurting children, sadness rolling off of her._

"_I'm so sorry my children. I was hoping we could all come back together and be a family again." She cries._

_Jasper looks up at her from where he is holding his wife, trying to calm her down. "Esme, you and Carlisle are always welcome here and we will work on our relationship with Alice and Rosalie if they still want to, but that...that...well obviously he will NEVER be welcome in our lives ever again. He has hurt my love more than I thought was possible for someone to hurt another. There is nothing he will ever be able to do to make this up to her."_

"_I know. I know." Esme shakes her head in shame for the actions of her eldest son. _

"_We'll call you sometime soon. Please forgive me, but we need to be alone now. Bella needs some time."_

"_Of course. I love you all." Esme whispers as she walks away, gesturing to her daughters to come with her._

_A few hours later, Bella is finally calmed down enough to go back into the house without doing anymore damage so Jasper walks with her upstairs while Emmett drives into town to get replacements for all the glass that was shattered in the confrontation._

**********

As they walk into their bedroom, they hear Jasper's phone ringing in his pocket. He takes it out and sees who it is. "I think I should take this. I'll be in in a few minutes." Jasper tells Bella, kissing her forehead.

"Go on and take it. I'm not going anywhere." She smiles back at him.

Deciding to take a shower, Bella walks straight over to the bathroom and starts up the water. She looks at herself in the mirror for the first time since waking up. What she sees is a whole different woman in the same basic shell. All her features are the same, just sharper. Her hair is still the same color, just richer. Her eyes...they are the most different. They are a fading red with specks of gold throughout.

"I didn't think you could get more beautiful Bella, but you managed to do that very thing." Jasper says as he wraps his arms around her waist. "Are you okay, darlin?"

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed right now. So much has happened in the last 24 hours to me...to us. I just need a little time to adjust." She sighs leaning back against him.

"Come on. Let's get in the shower. I'll help ya relax." He turns her around and takes of her clothes quickly. He leads her to stand under the water while he strips himself and then joins her. His hands start roaming over her new body, moaning his appreciation for it. She loves the sensations but can't help feeling a little worried. He pulls back a little to look her in the eye. "What's wrong Bella? Do you not want this now?"

"No Jazz, I want it. I'm just worried that you don't."

He looks at her like she's lost her ever loving mind. "What are you talking about? I have always wanted you. I will always want you. What brought this on Bella?"

"I'm not warm anymore. I'm not soft anymore. I don't blush. My heart doesn't beat. I have no blood to smell sweet for you anymore. I'm not a human anymore." She cries into his chest.

"Bella, first of all, I wasn't ever with you because you were a human. I was with you because you were...are Bella. I love you because you are Bella. Have since the beginning. As for your warmth, your softness those are relative. You are still warm and soft to me. Just not as much. Now you are the same as me, we feel the same now." He takes her hand and places it on his chest. "Don't I feel softer to you now? Warmer?" She nods at him. "Our physiques have now evened out, and I love that. I love you."

"I love you too."

"And as for your scent, you are actually more enticing now." He drags his nose along her jawline to come to rest in the crook of her neck.

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"No I'm not. Not only do you smell exactly the same as you did before, but now you have the added scent of your unique venom. It's intoxicating. Addictive. And you're all mine and Emmett's" In one motion, he pulls her hair to bring her head back so he can expose her neck to him. "And now, you're like us, immortal and indestructible, so I can introduce you to some things that I had to hold back on...like this."

With her neck still exposed, he bites down over the scars of _his_ bite, essentially replacing that asshole's mark with his own. At the same time, his venom starts to run into the wound. Her body immediately starts to react by pressing and rubbing against his primed body. The sounds coming from her are foreign to her ears but magic to his. He pulls his mouth away from her just far enough to lick the wound closed and starts to kiss the oversensitive area.

Bella looks into Jasper's eyes and gasps in shock. She's never seen them look so dark, so mysterious, so animalistic. He looks into hers and sees the same thing. He lets out a roar and throws her back against the tiled wall of the shower, the contact causing several of the tiles to fall down around them. He is instantly covering her body with his. His mouth violently kissing the exposed skin of her neck, shoulders and chest. He reaches down and grabs behind her knee and pulls her leg up his him and without warning slams himself into her, causing more tiles to fall.

"JASPER!!!!!!" Bella screams out. Her hands grabbing desperately at him. He can't form any words to respond to her and lets a growl loose. Her response is to hop up to wrap her other leg around his waist helping him to drive deeper into her. Through gritted teeth she can hear him grunt out..."BITE ME!" She looks at his face and again hears "BITE ME!" as he tilts his head to the side exposing his own neck to her. She instantly feels venom pool in her mouth and without hesitation sinks her teeth into his awaiting neck.

The response is overwhelming. He yells out incoherently and increases the speed and strength of his thrusts in and out of her. He starts clawing at her skin, not maliciously but rather passionately. She pulls her head back far enough to lick the dripping venom from his skin and close the wound. She instinctively starts licking and sucking on the mark causing him to start moaning into her neck. She nibbles on it again and he lets loose another yell as he cums inside her violently. Bella screams out at the same time as she clamps down around him with her own frantic orgasm.

"My God, I thought watching you two before was hot. But now that... well that was beyond words." They both look toward the bathroom door, ready to attack before they realize that their lover was the one making the observation. Neither of them can reply right now. Recognizing this, Emmett lets out a chuckle and starts to walk out of the bathroom. "I'm going to go fix the windows downstairs. Let me know when you two are all finished."

Bella and Jasper start to come down from their venom induced high. He eventually lowers her legs so she can stand on her own but doesn't let her go. He gently kisses her, helping her to calm herself. She notices his eyes are back to their natural (well, normal) golden color. Her eyes lock onto the fresh, raised scar on his neck. "Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bite you so hard."

"Sssshhhhh. Bella, it's alright. It's how it's supposed to happen." He smiles down at her.

"But..."

"Honey...there is so much we need to tell you. Things are going to be so different now but only in great ways. Now come on. Lets get dried off and go help loverboy down there."

"WAIT!!!" Bella says a bit louder than intended out of shock mostly. "What the fuck was THAT?" Pointing back toward the shower.

Jasper shakes his head at his lovely girl, chuckling as he thinks of all the things she has in store for her. He holds his hand out for her to take a hold of so he can lead her out of the shower. "Oh Bella love, THAT was but one of many of things Vampires do for each other during sex. Biting each other is usually the very first thing Vampire mates do to/for each other." He grabs a towel and starts to dry her off as he continues to tell her about it. "It is not however the ONLY time we do it though. It serves two purposes. The first time is mainly to mark each other. Symbolically showing the world that they are spoken for. But as you probably noticed, our venom which has more negative effects on non-Vampires, is an aphrodisiac for us. And from what we can tell, the effect is amplified when traded with our true mates."

"So a random Vampire one night stand wouldn't get that effect?"

"It would produce a much less potent high." He replies. "Honestly, that was the strongest I have ever been effected by it. Me biting you gave me the uncontrollable need to possess you. To possess your body. There was no way I could have waited any longer than I did. You sinking your teeth into me brought me to the edge of insanity. All I knew at that point was that I was fucking my mate and the rest of the world be damned. It boils down to what happens when our venom combines."

Once they are both dried off, they go out to get dressed. "You said that it was the strongest you have been effected by it. What did you feel with Emmett?" Bella inquires.

"Honestly, Emmett and I have not done that yet." He looks at her sheepishly.

"You haven't? Why not? I thought you said it was the first thing mates do to each other."

"We decided we didn't want to do that for each other until we did it with you first. Well, it was my idea. I have dreamed of doing it with you for years now. I can't tell you how many times I had to stop myself from biting you while you were human, reminding myself it wouldn't be the same for either of us if I did." He pulls her into his arms.

"But why not bite with Emmett as soon as you two mated? Why would you deprive yourself of something so amazing?" She smiles up into his loving eyes.

He smiles so sweetly at her. "Because, while he's my mate too, you..." he accents the word with a peck on her nose, "you are my wife. You have been my mate for several years and I have been, well, saving myself for you. I wanted to do that with you before him. He understands. He also understood when I asked him to let me bite you before he did."

Bella just looks at him and smiles before taking a hold of his hand and heading downstairs where they find Emmett finishing up the last of the windows.

"Hey baby." Bella calls out walking up to pull him into a deep kiss.

"MMMMM that's nice. I love smelling him on you. But I love you kissing me even more." Emmett admits as he picks her up in a tight embrace. "I also love that I don't have to be careful with you anymore. I could never have squeezed you this hard before." He brings her face up to meet his and covers her with kisses. Then looks over at Jasper.

"You know, she smells good enough to eat?" He chuckles and lays her down on the couch, his kisses becoming possessive and all consuming. Before she knows it, she has been relieved of her clothing and Emmett is is kissing his way down her body. Bella tangles her fingers in his thick curls just as his tongue reaches her oversensitive clit.

"Oh Emmett...that's amazing...It's never felt this good." She moans, her head thrashing back and forth. Instantly Jasper is whispering in her ear. "Welcome to our world honey. Have we got some amazing things to show you."

Emmett's tongue continues working it's magic on her while he slips in a couple of fingers, her muscles instantly clamping down on them as she screams out his name. All at once, Jasper pulls her upper body up and slips in to sit behind her, his hands massaging her tits while Emmett kneels between her legs and enters her hard and fast. His rhythm is guided by his alternating kissing Bella and Jasper. Before too long, Jasper can see the tell tale signs in Emmett's eyes that he wants to bite. He reaches out to stroke Emmett's cheek with his hand.

"Emmett baby, I hate to be a bite blocker, but I think you should hold back for now. She just got one and I'm not sure the couch is the best place for you two to do that. I'm not sure anywhere in the house is safe for you two in particular."

Emmett leans into Jasper's hand while he keeps fucking their girl. He whines a bit knowing that Jasper is probably right and tries to calm himself and leans down to kiss a moaning Bella, increasing his tempo and fucking her harder than he was ever able to before.

"I love you babe. I love you...OH GOD I LOOOVVVEEE YOUUUUUU!!!!!" Emmett howls out just as Bella starts screaming out his name in harmony. Emmett collapses on top of her, pressing her harder against Jasper as well. The trio laid there on the couch for a while, not having anywhere to be or anything that needed to be done.

Emmett finally breaks the comfortable silence. "You know Bella, I am in awe of your restraint today."

"What are you talking about Em? I had no control over myself at all. I attacked him and couldn't stop myself from doing it." She said sadly, disappointment in her eyes.

"Yes, but you stopped yourself from killing him."

"No. Jasper stopped me, and you took him from me." She looks away from him out into the back yard.

Emmett turns her head back to face him. "Bella, a normal newborn in your position, especially one in the rage you were in, would not have stopped until he was dead. No one would have been able to talk to you at all nonetheless talk you out of your intended mission. You showed amazing restraint. Tell her Jasper."

"He's right darlin'. As many newborns as I have had dealings with, never did I see one that could stop and be as coherent once they set their sights on something." He hugged her for encouragement. "I do need to tell you something though."

She turns her head around to look at him. "What?"

"I don't think things are over with Edward. He's not going to give up so easily. The last things I felt from him as they left were desire for you, hate for us, revenge and smugness. He's going to try to get you back and he's not going to be patient about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Plus that call I got before was from Alice. She called to warn us that she saw him getting away from Carlisle and coming back here. She again, couldn't tell when, but she the thing that worries her the most is that once he gets here, the vision goes blank." Jasper holds her tighter.

Emmett looks at Jasper, his expression has changed. Now instead of love and awe, his face shows anger and hatred. "Is she sure? That sounds kind of vague to me. Could she be helping her favorite brother somehow?"

"Alice is just as mad at him for all the shit he's caused as we are. I don't get any feeling of deception from her. We just need to be on constant watch for him."

"What are we going to do about him? He's just going to keep trying." Emmett says, putting his clothes back on and handing Bella hers.

"I don't know baby. I don't see many options."

"I know what we're going to have to do...and so do both of you." Bella says quietly.

Both men just shake their heads in silent agreement.

**********

**A/N: I need some lemon between my drama. I hope to throw some different ideas out there about some things that make Vampires tick. More to come!!!**

**PLEASE let me know what you think. Please review!**


	18. Twice Bitten, No Longer Shy

**A/N: I'm sorry...so very sorry about the delay in updating. Between the holidays and writing O/S's for contests, I got a bit lost. **

**I want to thank all my faithful followers and reviewers. I hope you're still liking this story. I know I love my Emmy with Bella and Jasper!**

**Also, another special THANK YOU for my girl GGTwinmom2006! You know how I love your sick, twisted mind!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer created them. I just love them!**

_*********_

"_I don't think things are over with Edward. He's not going to give up so easily. The last things I felt from him as they left were desire for you, hate for us, revenge and smugness. He's going to try to get you back and he's not going to be patient about it."_

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes. Plus that call I got before was from Alice. She called to warn us that she saw him getting away from Carlisle and coming back here. She again, couldn't tell when, but she the thing that worries her the most is that once he gets here, the vision goes blank." Jasper holds her tighter._

_Emmett looks at Jasper, his expression has changed. Now instead of love and awe, his face shows anger and hatred. "Is she sure? That sounds kind of vague to me. Could she be helping her favorite brother somehow?"_

"_Alice is just as mad at him for all the shit he's caused as we are. I don't get any feeling of deception from her. We just need to be on constant watch for him."_

"_What are we going to do about him? He's just going to keep trying." Emmett says, putting his clothes back on and handing Bella hers._

"_I don't know baby. I don't see many options."_

"_I know what we're going to have to do...and so do both of you." Bella says quietly._

_Both men just shake their heads in silent agreement._

**********

"Hey, sweetie? Have you seen Emmett?" Bella asks Jasper who is in his study, working on his next book. He managed to reschedule the remainder of his book tour a couple of months from now, so this gives him time to work on the next one.

"I think he said something about hunting. Is he okay? He didn't seem like himself this morning."

"I think I know what's wrong. I'm going to go see if I can catch up with him. We'll be home in a couple of hours." She walks over and kisses him soundly.

Jasper looks at her questioningly, worried that something is going on. "Bella, you'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" He pulls her down into his lap.

She sighs. "Of course. I don't know anything for sure, but I get the feeling that our loving man feels a little left out."

"What do you mean?"

"I know, and deep down he knows, that you haven't done anything intentionally, but..." she sweeps the hair off of his forehead. "He hasn't exactly gotten the same benefits as you lately."

"Again, what do you mean?"

"Who got to have me for the first time after my change?"

"I did."

"Who got to bite me first?"

"I did."

"Who is the only one to bite me?"

"I am."

"Who is the only one to bite you?"

"You are."

"See a pattern here? He would NEVER do or say anything to take away those little pieces of heaven from either of us. But can you see where he may not feel equal here?" She looks into his eyes, hers full of chastisement.

"Oh Bella. I never meant for him to feel like that. I never meant to suggest he'd never get to bite either of us. You don't think he thinks I would even think that do you?" Jasper starts to worry now.

"I don't know. The last time it was even mentioned was when you stopped him yesterday." She smiles knowingly at her husband.

"That didn't mean I didn't want him to EVER do it. I just didn't think the couch could survive that kind of activity." He shakes his head.

Bella smooths his furrowed brow with her thumbs. "Don't worry baby. Let me go find him and spend some time with him. You can make it up to him when I bring him home."

"How about you work your Bella magic on him, then when you two get home, you and I will treat him to an "All about Emmett" night?" The smile of anticipation on Jasper's face is priceless.

"I love the sound of that. We'll see you later on this evening." She jumps off his lap and with one last kiss, she runs out of the room and to the back porch. She takes in a deep breath and quickly catches Emmett's scent and runs in that direction. After half an hour of running, she finds him sitting on one of the boulders that make up the circle of their little get away in the woods.

Even though he obviously knows she's approaching, he makes no move to indicate he does. Bella doesn't say a word as she jumps up to sit next to him, not saying a word. The only thing she does is slip her arm between his arm and his chest and takes a hold of his hand with hers. They sit there in contemplative silence for a long while before she finally breaks it.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes." He whispers.

"You know Jasper loves you right?"

"Yes."

"Neither of us would deny you anything."

"I know, and I would never deny either of you anything either."

"Then why haven't you let me bite you yet?" She gives him a sideways smile.

"Why haven't I let you??? Are you kidding me Bella? I have wanted nothing more since...well since ever." He looks at her so lovingly. "Please, bite me and make me yours."

"Only if you bite me too my Warrior."

"I thought you'd never ask..." He pulls them both down to stand in the middle of their circle and even before they kiss, he rips off their clothing, leaving nothing but shreds on the ground. "You know, if it were up to me, you'd never cover this amazing body again." He pulls her into a passionate kiss, his hands trying to touch every inch of her all at once.

"Please Emmett, PLEASE!!!"

"What my angel? What do you want?" He asks, placing wet kisses all over her neck and shoulder, leaving traces of venom all over her skin.

"I NEED you inside me...NOW."

"Who am I to deny my dearest girl her needs?" He picks her up and throws her against one of the boulders causing it to crack behind her but not break apart. He flashes over to her and picks up her legs and roughly wraps them around his waist. His arousal is increased exponentially when he hears her feral growls and sees the pure animal lust in her now black eyes. Without another thought he is buried so deep insider her he thought he would go right through her.

"YOU...ARE...SO...FUCKING...PERFECT...BELLA..." He growls between strokes.

She can't answer him with words. All she can do is dig her nails into his shoulder blades, a low growl rumbling from deep inside her. The crack in the boulder starts growing as pieces of the large rock start falling around their heads.

"I can't wait anymore Emmett....." She pants at him. Without anymore prompting, Emmett's mouth finds the curve where her neck blends into her shoulder on the side opposite from where Jasper marked her already. He brings his head back slightly just to slam it back down to roughly sink his teeth into her flesh, causing her to scream out as her pussy clamps down on him so hard it impedes his forward motion. He lets the venom flow into her neck, letting some drip down over her collarbone and onto her breast. He reluctantly releases his hold on her, causing her to do the same and he continues to fuck her as he lovingly seals her wound closed.

Bella starts thrashing her head back and forth in response to the overwhelming climax she is still in the throes of. "EMMMEEEEETTTTTTT....OHHH GODDDDDDD!!!!!" Then mid scream she is silenced as her teeth find themselves seated in Emmett's chest, right over where his heart used to beat.

"!!!!!!!!!!!" He roars, emptying his venom into her throbbing sex, the two of them conjoined in what could be considered a perfect orgasm. Bella pulls her teeth from Emmett but he refuses to pull himself out of her. He just slows his movements down to a more loving, less animalistic pace and pulls her down on the ground with him. He lays out on his back and holds tight to her hips to keep her positioned, straddling him and without losing a single stroke, she keeps up the pace he set.

Bella leans back a little causing her tits to rise slightly, basically beckoning Emmett's hands to cover them, lavishing them with love. "Oh Emmett, I can't tell you how much I love you."

"You don't need to Angel. I felt it. Only love can make what just happened happen." His hands start to ghost all over her body, leaving trails of electric pulses all over. "I love you too, Bella." He rolls them over so he's hovering over her, his mouth find hers and he kisses her with all the love they feel in that moment and they again fall over the edge together, screaming out each other's names.

Laying there, breathless out of habit as opposed to necessity, they hold onto each other almost desperately.

"Emmett, I'm sorry if you felt..." Bella trails off not knowing how to proceed.

"Shhhh baby. I know how you two feel about me. I know deep down that you guys are working hard at making me feel like an equal in this relationship, and for the most part I do. It's just sometime I can't help but be reminded that Jasper was all of your firsts and just wish I could have been."

"We don't want to make you feel like an equal, you ARE an equal. There is nothing between me and Jasper that isn't between me and you. Or you and Jasper for that matter. Hey, you were his first, his only ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. And that means a lot." Emmett smiles.

"I'm sure we can find our first. We'll have a first too baby, and when we do, we'll celebrate it." She looks over at him with such love that it makes his still heart swell just a little.

"What do you say we go back to the house and show off our new marks. I happen to know that someone is waiting there to give you another one, right about here..." She reaches up and licks the spot where she assumes Jasper will be biting into Emmett's glorious body.

"Sounds perfect my love." He jumps up and reaches his hand down for her to take, bringing her up to stand next to him. They leisurely walk back to the house, stopping along the way to take in some nourishment for energy for the night to come. They even manage to pick up a little something for their Jasper.

"Hey babe, we got you a..." Emmett's words are silenced mid sentence once he and Bella hear Jasper yelling upstairs.

"NO Carlisle, NO. We cannot, WILL NOT promise you that. If he comes anywhere near her, if he even speaks to her in a way we don't like, there won't be a fire hot enough for him."

"Jasper, he is your brother and my son. You cannot do this." Carlisle's calm, quiet voice is heard from Jasper's study as well.

"Oh I can't? Try me. He is NOT my brother. He ceased being anything to me the instant he tossed Bella literally and figuratively, causing her such great pain. I can't tell you what he put her through. It took all I had to do to bring her back from that, and now he has the audacity to come into MY home and insist that she belongs to him? Like she's nothing more than one of his damn cars? That fucker never loved her! All he wanted was his trophy human, and now he's just pissed because she's even more perfect and not his." Jasper is screaming at his father like he's never done before.

"Jasper, watch your language." Carlisle is obviously starting to get riled up as well.

"No, I won't. I will speak however I want to in my own damn house. Look Carlisle, I love and respect you and Mom more than I can say, but if you insist on continuing to support Edward in his insane pursuit of MY WIFE, then you will lose us forever. I can't keep doing this to her. He has stolen too much from Bella, from all of us. I can't fucking believe you can't see right through him."

"I know Edward has his issues. I know he has caused Bella a millennium's worth of pain, but I will not abandon him."

"Then say goodbye to us because you will not be welcome here anymore and we will not be coming around your home either obviously." The anger is dripping off of Jasper.

"Jasper, you don't mean that. Why can't we..."

Emmett walks into the study to join the conversation. "Carlisle, we can't have Edward anywhere around our girl. He just doesn't get the hint that she doesn't want him anymore. He no longer exists as far as she's concerned. If he comes anywhere near her or us, we won't hesitate to take action, _WHATEVER_ that might mean."

"Oh Emmett, not you too." Carlisle's tone is heavy with disappointment.

"Carlisle, you couldn't possibly think that Jasper or I would consider for one moment not protect our Bella. You of all people know that our mate bond includes emotional protection as well as physical. We will do whatever it takes I swear...WHATEVER." The last work came out as more of a growl.

Jasper steps up to stand next to Emmett in solidarity. "What if someone was threatening Esme? What if she had already been through hell and back because of that same person? Wouldn't you do everything in your power to make sure she was not only safe, but also sparred of anymore pain, of any kind?"

Carlisle looks at both of his sons and then sadly at Bella who has been standing in the doorway for the entire exchange. "Bella, I truly am sorry for all that Edward has put you through. I will do everything I can from my end to make him see the truth and to keep him away from the three of you." He turns to go out the door. "Again, I'm sorry."

They all walk down to watch their father drive away. Once he is gone, Jasper pulls Bella to his side and wraps his arms around her tightly. "I'm sorry you had to come home to that. I could feel you two coming in and you were both so full of love and happiness. I wish we hadn't ruined it for you."

"Stop apologizing Jasper. You of all people have nothing to be sorry for. You have done everything within your power to make my life better. You and Emmett make me so happy and safe that nothing can ruin that. I love you both so much." Bella does her best to reassure her husband.

"And I love you. I just want to continue to make you safe, especially from Edward." Jasper looks at her with a worried expression.

"Jasper? What did Carlisle say to you? Is Edward going to try something?" Emmett asks as he walks over and pulls them both into his embrace.

"It seems Edward just keeps repeating that he loves her and will be getting her back. He paces around his room all day just contemplating how to do it. He has it in his mind that she will just realize her 'mistake' and come back to him." Jasper squeezes her tighter.

Emmett hisses a little. "Does he really think he can get past you and me? I mean really? Nothing is more fierce than a mate protecting their love. And there are two of us." There is a sense of pride in his voice.

Bella clears her throat to bring their attention to her. "I can't tell you how appreciative I am of all this machismo. I love the fact that not only are the two sexiest creatures my mates, but that they also feel the overwhelming need to protect me. However I'm sure a majority of that is just the need to lay claim to their female. But you both seem to have forgotten a very important fact."

"What is that Princess?" Emmett laughs at her teasing.

"I am now able to defend myself. I am no longer breakable. I can take Edward out myself if need be." She looks at both of them with complete seriousness.

"Yes baby, we know that you can. But it is just our nature to take care of our woman. We just can't get past that, no matter how strong and imposing she may be." Emmett answers as he nuzzles her ear.

"Really Bella, did you really think our need to take care of you would change simply because you became a vampire too? You are still our wife. Be definition is it our job to protect and provide for you." Jasper's chivalrous nature is pouring out of him. At the same time he feels both his mates pride levels spike simultaneously. "What? Why are you both so full of pride all of a sudden?"

Emmett and Bella look at each other and then back at Jasper. "Babe, you just said Bella was 'our' wife for the first time. That just sounded so wonderful."

"Well for all intents and purposes she is." Jasper lifts her chin, bringing her mouth to his. They share a loving kiss, then they each kiss Emmett just as lovingly.

"I love the sound of that." Bella smiles at them. Then out of the corner of her eye she sees the elk that she and Emmett had corralled home for Jasper.

"Jasper...stop it! That's your dinner. Go after it!" She yells out pointing out toward the animal that is running from them into the woods.

Without hesitation, Jasper jumps off the porch and runs into the woods. After a couple of minutes, he returns, licking his lips. He walks straight up to Bella and looks at her with shock in his eyes. "What in the hell was that?"

"That was an elk, Jasper. I know perfectly well what is was." Bella replies with a huff.

"No Bella. You _made_ me do that. I couldn't stop myself once you told me to go after it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell Emmett to do something."

"Emmett, kiss me." She giggles.

"Gladly." Emmett collects her into his arms and kisses her passionately.

"Bella...tell him to do something he wouldn't normally do so freely." Jasper says a little impatiently.

"Like what? What are you getting at?" Bella asks.

"Tell him to, oh I don't know, tell him to throw a punch at my face."

"There is NO WAY I am going to punch you, babe. Just forget it."

"Trust me. Now Bella, tell him to punch me." Jasper says sure of himself.

"Okay..." She says unbelieving. "Emmett, punch Jasper in the face."

Instantly, Emmett reels his arm back and lashes out toward Jasper. Jasper quickly ducks the punch and dashes behind Emmett's back to place a kiss on his neck. "It's okay lover. I know you couldn't help it."

"I couldn't help it. It's like something took a hold of my arm and used it to swing at you. What the hell?"

"I think we just found out our Bella has another power." He smirks just slightly.

Catching on, Bella gives her next 'command'. "Emmett, Jasper... go upstairs to the bedroom...NOW." She growls.

"Yes Mistress Bella." The both laugh as they run up the stairs, under Bella's influence, but not bothered by it in the least.

"Oh I'm going to love this." Bella chuckles as she follows her mates.

**********

**A/N: Things are going to get interesting next chapter. Its going to be one giant lemon. Just thought I'd warn ya...**

**Tell me what you think...review me!**


	19. Playing Around THANKS TO MY READERS!

**A/N: I'm sorry...that's all I can say really. My mojo took a vacation without clearing it with me first. I just couldn't get into the groove to write on either of my stories. But I just had to get this one out for Mrs. The King's Fan Appreciation Day!**

**I want to thank all my faithful followers and reviewers. I want you to know how much I appreciate knowing that you are out there and enjoying my stories (When I finally get around to writing them!)**

**I hope you're still liking this story. I know I love my Emmy with Bella and Jasper! This chapter may be a bit much, it may not. For some reason I'm a little sensitive about it.**

**Also, a continued special THANK YOU for my girl GGTwinmom2006! She's my fellow sicko and shot partner, even from the other side of the country!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer created them. I just love them!**

_*********_

"_Trust me. Now Bella, tell him to punch me." Jasper says sure of himself._

"_Okay..." She says unbelieving. "Emmett, punch Jasper in the face."_

_Instantly, Emmett reels his arm back and lashes out toward Jasper. Jasper quickly ducks the punch and dashes behind Emmett's back to place a kiss on his neck. "It's okay lover. I know you couldn't help it."_

"_I couldn't help it. It's like something took a hold of my arm and used it to swing at you. What the hell?"_

"_I think we just found out our Bella has another power." He smirks just slightly._

_Catching on, Bella gives her next 'command'. "Emmett, Jasper... go upstairs to the bedroom...NOW." She growls._

"_Yes Mistress Bella." The both laugh as they run up the stairs, under Bella's influence, but not bothered by it in the least._

"_Oh I'm going to love this." Bella chuckles as she follows her mates._

**********

All three Vampires make it to the bedroom door at the same time, rushing through the door. They all look at each other with more lust and desire than they thought possible. Before they even have a chance to think twice about it, they all rip off their clothes and land in a heap of bare flesh on the bed, breaking the frame and crashing it to the floor.

Bella, who is in the middle of the trio, turns on to her side, facing Jasper. She takes his cock in her hand and starts stroking it as she turns her head and silently begs for Emmett to kiss her. Jasper's mouth locks down on her nipple, biting down like he has never been able to do when she was human. Emmett reaches down and pulls her top leg up, holding it as he swiftly enters her. He pumps in and out of her fast and hard until they both scream out from their mutual orgasms.

Emmett looks up from Bella's loving face into the eyes of their mate and sees the black pools of pure unadulterated lust. He pulls Jasper in for a heated kiss over Bella's writhing body. "You need something babe?" He says to Jasper, who nods his head in the affirmative.

"What do you need?"

"I need you both. NOW." Jasper growls as he moves his body to cover Bella's. "Get behind me and give me what you just gave our girl." He pushes his way into Bella's dripping pussy and strokes a couple of times in anticipation of being invaded himself. He pulls almost all the way out, just leaving the tip inside her waiting...

"Yes Sir." Emmett answers. He has noticed that Jasper has gotten more and more demanding lately in the bedroom and he finds it to be a huge turn on. He scrambles to his knees behind Jasper. Still covered in Bella's juices, he slips the head into Jasper trying to hold back for the right moment.

"NOW." Jasper growls. Emmett's hard and fast forward movement not only buries him deep into Jasper's ass, but it also forces Jasper forward deep into Bella. All three cry out in pleasure. Like a well choreographed dance, Emmett and Jasper find their rhythm bringing all three intense pleasure. Bella is the first to cry out as she clamps down on Jasper's cock causing a ripple effect when he releases into her and tightens around Emmett making him cum with a very loud roar.

Once they all finish riding out their climaxes, Emmett and Jasper each collapse on either side of Bella. Jasper reaches over and pulls Emmett into a passion filled kiss. "That was amazing Em."

"Thanks babe." He runs his nose along Jasper's jawline. "I love you, you know."

"I do and I love you too." Jasper beams.

"And I love you both." Bella giggles once again reminding them of her presence.

"Ohhhh darlin', I'm sorry. You know we love you." Jasper reminds her dipping his head to nibble on her neck.

Emmett kisses her cheek on his way to her ear. "Of course we love you. You're the best thing to ever happen to us."

"Yes, I know you love me. You two never let me forget, thank God. No woman could possibly be loved more." Bella says sweetly.

Jasper clears his throat. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course."

"Emmett, I'll be right back. Stay right here and don't put anything on." Jasper commands.

Emmett looks at Jasper questioningly. "Okay, if you say so."

Jasper holds out his hand for Bella to take and helps her off the bed, not that she needs it but she still appreciates the sweetness of his gesture. He leads her out of the bedroom to her office. He sits down on the couch and pulls her down to straddle him, his still raging hard-on begging for entrance into her. "My God woman, I never could get enough of you before but now that you're unbreakable and don't need to rest, I just want to fuck you day and night."

Bella starts grinding on him, pushing him deeper and deeper into her. "Jazz, if I had my way one of you would be inside me at all times."

"Damn Angel I wish we could accommodate that." Jasper grabs her ass tightly in his hands and holds her still while he raises and drops his hips at Vampire speed. Bella grabs the back of the sofa on either side of his head; her fingers ripping through the leather as they squeeze.

"Ohhhh yessssss...fuck me..." she throws her head back. "I love...when...you...JAAASSSSSSSSS!!!" Bella screams out in pleasure once again.

After several more thrusts, Jasper yells out, "FFFFUUUUUCCCKKKKKK BEELLLLAAAAA!!!"

They sit there for a few minutes staring into each other's eyes before Jasper breaks the silence.

"Angel, do you mind if I spend some time with Emmett showing him the playroom? I promise I'll call you to join us in a little while." He nuzzles her neck, mewing like a kitten.

"Are you going to introduce him to the Major?" She asks with a huge smile.

"Not yet. I need to see how receptive he is to the whole idea first. I just can't wait to get you in there now that you are one of us. You took to it so amazingly as a human but I always had to hold myself back so not to hurt you. I don't think I've ever been able to completely let loose before. I can't wait to completely dominate you. I hope Emmett wants to be taken too. I think your gift can help me with that."

"What if he is more like you and wants to dominate?" Bella asks, rising up off her husband and sitting next to him.

"Then we will work it out from there. Think you can handle two of us demanding that you obey them?" Jasper asks with a gleam in his eye.

"I guess we'll see." Bella teases. They both know she would be in seventh heaven with her two men holding dominion over her. "How about you? Do you think you could let Emmett push your buttons and boss you around a little?" Bella replies with the same playful gleam.

"I have never even considered it but anything is possible." Jasper answers as he steals a quick kiss before standing up, his naked body still to this day causing her to catch her breath even now when its unneeded. "I'll call you when I'm finished telling Emmett about things. I love you."

"I love you too. Go introduce our bear to the dark side." She throws her head back in laughter.

Jasper smiles back at her as he runs up the stairs to find Emmett fondling himself on their bed. "Couldn't wait for me big man?" Jasper asks with a bit of humor in his voice.

"I was just visualizing what I was listening to and my body responded. I can't help if I find the sounds of you two fucking extremely hot." Emmett looks up at Jasper, his eyes full of lust, his hand still working his cock.

In the blink of an eye, Jasper flashes over to kneel between Emmett's legs and replaces his hand with his very eager mouth. Emmett instantly responds with loud moans, his fingers tangling in his lover's hair. "YESSSS Jas...ohhh yesssss....mmmmmm" Jasper can feel the throb that happens right before Emmett explodes and with one...last...scrape...of...his...teeth...

"FFUUCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett cries out as he lets loose into Jasper's mouth. Jasper ever so gradually slows his oral attention as Emmett comes down from another amazing orgasm. Once convinced that he's cleaned up his mess, Jasper climbs up and straddles Emmett's legs, pulling him into a hard, open mouthed kiss.

"Damn babe, that was fanfuckingtastic!" Emmett proclaims against Jasper's mouth. He reaches down and starts to run his hand against Jasper's hard as granite member but Jasper smacks his hand away and stands up. Emmett pouts up at him. "I just want to repay the favor babe. I want to make you feel good now. Please?" He reaches out for Jasper again but instead of letting him touch him, Jasper takes his hand and tugs him to stand and follow him down the hall to his office and straight to a door that Emmett always assumed was a closet. Before opening the door, Jasper turns and looks Emmett in the eye, his face full of hope.

"Love, I have something to show you. Before I do, I have to tell you that if you want nothing to do with this side of me then all you have to do is say so and I'll never bring it up to you again. I promise you that I will not be upset. I just want you to be completely honest with me okay?"

"Of course Jazz. I can't lie to you. I'll tell you if I don't like something." Emmett says as he looks at his love with a bit of worry. Jasper takes in a deep, unneeded breath and opens the door.

The two naked lovers step into a dimly lit room. Jasper stands back as Emmett takes in his surroundings. Along one wall of the room is a series of shelves with plastic bins and various items. The next wall is a complex configuration of chains and some sort of metal rack system. There is a bed in the far corner and against the third and fourth walls are a few different pieces of "furniture" such as something that looks like an oversized step stool and a large padded saw horse. Emmett finishes his visual tour and turns to look at Jasper.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes."

"This explains a lot." Emmett starts looking around again.

"What does it explain Emmett?" Jasper asks starting to worry.

"Well, you have gotten a bit...well...demanding lately. I probably should have figured it is something like this." Emmett walks over to the chain wall and runs his fingers over the leather cuffs at the ends of some of the chains. "Bella lets you..."

"Dominate her, yes she does. Actually, it's not so much that she lets me do anything. It's something we do together." Jasper stays in his place near the door.

"How long? How did you get started?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story but pretty much since the beginning. In one of our early discussions about our desires and fantasies, we both discovered it was something we both wanted to try. We both found it very pleasurable. It was hard for us in the beginning to find a happy medium between my Vampire strengths and tastes and her human frailties and limitations. Let me tell you though, when we found that medium, it was amazing!" Jasper beams.

"So now what? I mean it's got to be tough to keep her tied down or cause pain now that she is a Vampire too." Emmett's curiosity is starting turn to interest.

"Well, we really haven't been in here since you came to live with us. Not that we're complaining though." Jasper walks over to Emmett's side and takes the cuff out of his hand and puts it on his wrist. Emmett looks at him trustingly and lets him cuff both hands to the rack on the wall. "Don't worry baby. I won't do anything you don't want me to. This is just an introduction to the room." Emmett nods at him, a bit stunned. "I'll explain my rules in due time if you do indeed want to continue this with us. For now, you may continue to talk freely and ask anything that comes to mind."

"Do you ever get chained up? I guess I mean does Bella ever dominate you?"

"No. It's not anything she's ever expressed an interest in and I'm not sure how I'd feel about that." Jasper says as he walks over to the shelves and picks something up and holds it behind his back. He slowly walks over to Emmett, his perfect male body chained to the wall the way Jasper has been imagining since they had become lovers. He stops and takes the vision in for a moment.

"What if I want to? I mean what if I would prefer to be dominate too?"

"Then I think Bella will be very happy. Especially now that she's not breakable. As far as I'm concerned? I doubt I'll ever enjoy being on the other side of things, but for you my love, I would try anything once." He quickly closes the distance between them and passionately kisses Emmett's lips. Before pulling back from his mouth, Jasper reaches back slightly and...

THWACK

"SHIT!" Emmett cries out. Jasper pulls the crop away from Emmett's thigh. "What the fuck is that?"

"I wanted the element of surprise. Do you not enjoy that feeling, baby?" Jasper asks worriedly.

"I wouldn't say that necessarily, it certainly was a surprise though. What could you possibly hit me with that could hurt us?"

Jasper holds up a crop with a different kind of tip to it. "I have hooked up with a small group of like minded Vampires who are trying to develop more suitable for us in this lifestyle. Toys that would actually cause some level of pain, furniture that could withstand us a little better and restraints that can actually hold us down. This," Jasper hold up the riding crop in his hand, "is my first 'Vampire' toy. Someone in the group, a chemical engineer, was able to create a polymer that is very similar to the make up of our teeth."

"Well, I can tell you it worked. I definitely felt it."

"Yes, but was it enjoyable?"

A spark can be seen in Emmett's eyes. "Yes sir. I can see where that would be very enjoyable in certain places and situations."

"Good. I like to hear that. This is the only item I have at the moment, but I plan on ordering all new equipment now that Bella is one of us. So, maybe if you're interested you can help us decide what to get." Jasper traces the tip of the crop all over Emmett's smooth skin before bringing it down to smack the other thigh. Emmett bites his lip allowing only a loud moan to escape.

Jasper leans in and runs his tongue along Emmett's shoulder and up his neck to his ear. "I think you're going to love bowing down to me and taking everything I give you." Then he bites his earlobe just hard enough to make him cry out. "I realize you can easily rip those chains down and I'm very happy you haven't. Be a good boy and continue to stay right here. I'm going to call our girl to join us. I think she'd love to see you strapped up like this." Emmett just nods his agreement.

Jasper walks over to the door and calls out Bella's name. She must be overly excited because she is at the door faster than thought possible. "You called Sir?" she asks partly submissive, partly amused.

"Yes I did my pet. I think I'm going to have another plaything very soon. I feel he's very receptive to our secret perversion." Jasper offers her his hand and leads her into the playroom. Her head is facing downward as it always does once she enters the room. "Bella, we're not following our rules tonight. I just want to make Emmett comfortable in here." He pulls her into a kiss to prove he's not in 'Major' mode right now. He NEVER kisses when he's in 'Major' mode. Bella relaxes slightly as he releases her from his tight embrace but doesn't let go of her completely. She looks over and sees Emmett standing, his arms 'chained' to the rack.

"He's not really..."

"No, I haven't ordered the new restraints yet. I thought the three of us could restock the playroom together now that he knows about it. Right now he's just not struggling against the chains." Jasper informs her as they walk over to a smiling Emmett.

"I like the look of him chained up. Can we do that often?" Bella smirks at both of them.

"DEFINITELY!" They say simultaneously. The three of them laugh heartily.

"But in the meantime..." Bella reaches up and releases the cuffs that are 'binding' Emmett and kisses him. She takes each of their hands in hers and pulls them to the middle of the room. "I'm going to take advantage of my one and probably only no rules opportunity." She walks over to the far wall and pulls the saw horse over to stand in front of them.

"I think my gift may come in very handy in this room. I want you to stand here," she shows Emmett where she wants him, "and you here." She places them on either side of the saw horse and puts herself in between Emmett and the apparatus. Looking up into Jasper's eyes she lets her desires be known.

"Emmett, I want you to bend me over this bench and fuck me...hard."

"Baby, you don't need to compel me to do that. I do it more than willingly."

"I know baby. Jasper, I want you in my mouth but I want you to restrain my arms as hard as you can. I want you to hold me even if I struggle until you both cum in me." She looks into his wild, black eyes just as the two men synchronously carry out Bella's orders.

As Emmett presses his hand along her spine, bending her over the padded bench, Jasper grabs her hands clasps both of her tiny wrists in one of his large hands behind her back. She struggles against him to test his hold and finds that she cannot break free from his hand. She smiles just as he takes his free hand and winds it into her hair, pulling her head up so her mouth is level with the head of his dick. She immediately opens up for him to enter her willingly.

Behind her she can feel Emmett's giant hands grasp her hips milliseconds before he drills into her, burying himself to the hilt in one swift move. Within a few strokes, Jasper and Emmett find a corresponding rhythm that is making Bella scream against Jasper's throbbing cock. As Emmett thrusts in, Jasper pulls out and vice versa. The two men are staring into each other's eyes with a mixture of love and lust as they listen to the orgasmic sounds of the woman they love below them.

"Ohhh Fuuuckkkkk....you...twoooo...soooo..ffuuucckkinng...hottttttttttttt" Emmett screams as he pounds Bella harder and faster, bringing them both to a earth shattering climax. Watching both his loves make each other cum so hard sends Jasper roaring off his own edge, the three of them standing there shaking together from their shared release.

As soon as they all come down, Jasper releases Bella's hands and Emmett helps her to stand and pulls her to his heaving chest. He kisses her head sweetly. "Oh my GOD baby. That was fucking unreal. I think I'm going to like the playroom."

"Grizz, this was nothing really. You haven't seen anything until you've seen Jasper in full on 'Major' mode. He's truly a sight to behold." She holds her hand out to Jasper as he walks back from returning the saw horse to its place along the wall.

"Thank you Angel. I aim to impress!" He winks at her. "I think we all need another shower. What do ya say?"

Both Bella and Emmett strongly agree and they race each other to their bathroom down the hall.

**********

**A/N:I won't make any promises other than to try to do better. My juju has been iffy lately. But I will NEVER forsake them. I will write this story to its completion!**

**I'm sure you all know all about the group that is going around turning in stories for TOS violations. Yes, most if not all of my stories are in violation. I will keep posting them until I am asked to remove them and when they do ask, I will be moving them to another site or two and of course I will let you know when and where!**


	20. Rough Love

**A/N: Well, well, well. Here I am. I did not fall off the face of the earth. I did however get totally sidetracked with other projects and stories. I do apologize for taking so long with this. I just couldn't find the chapter in me. But with a lot, and I mean A LOT of encouragement and messages from my most loyal readers, I have been able to put out this chapter. It is based totally on my own imagination and very little actual experience. Especially considering our characters are Vampires. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me! I can't tell you what it means to me.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns all the technical Twilight names, places and characters. I just LOVE putting them in compromising positions!**

EBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJ

The next day, Bella and Emmett are at a meeting with the publishing company handling Jasper's books. He still has two books left to write to complete his current contract and they are there to establish themselves as Jasper's only needed management and 'protection'. They inform the powers that be of the company that they are the only ones that will be traveling with Jasper from now on. Also, any communication between the management and editing staff will come through Bella. Period. Bella also informs them that they will not need to pay them because Jasper will be covering all their expenses. That went a long way to appease their curiosity and concerns.

After the two hour meeting, they drove home hand in hand talking about how and when they will reschedule the missed dates from the tour. Bella feels her phone buzzing in her purse and pulls it out to see Jasper's name on the screen.

_**DO NOT stop anywhere on the way home. I want the two of you in this house NOW! **_

Bella can feel the mood behind the text and instantly her panties are soaked and she can hear Emmett take in a deep breath smelling her arousal. He looks at her with his eyes black as night wondering what caused her to flood the car with her sweet aroma. She turns her phone so he can read the text and a low quiet growl rumbles in his chest as his foot presses harder on the accelerator thrusting the car forward. They were home in a matter of minutes and Emmett grabs Bella out of her seat and carries her up to the front door. They walk inside to find a note taped to the mirror right inside the door.

_**I want you both in the playroom and in position in 30 minutes. Bella, explain how we begin to Emmett but no more. I will go over what I want him to know as I want him to know it. **_

Bella's knees almost buckle beneath her in anticipation. She always loves it when The Major comes out and this will be the first time since her change she has seen him, plus it is the first time Emmett will meet him. She grabs her mate's hand and leads him up the stairs to their room. Once inside she begins to undress and tells him to do the same.

"We are never to enter the playroom dressed unless he says otherwise. The Major is very particular and demands complete compliance of us. A few things about The Major: He is NOT Jasper. He is NOT sweet and romantic. He IS rough, demanding and dominant. He will not hesitate to make you do what he wants to the point of pleasurable pain. He won't cause any permanent harm or break you in any way. Today is going to be new for me too. I have never been with The Major as a Vampire and I am looking forward to it," she takes Emmett's hand and leads him back down the hall to Jasper's office and to the door leading to the playroom.

"Not to sound cliche, but what happens in this room, stays in this room. The Major rarely if ever comes out anywhere but here and NEVER in our bedroom. That is our place of sanctuary and love. But in here, it is dark and rough. I hope you like what we do in here because I've been looking forward to you joining us in here since the three of us realized our places in our lives," she stands up on her toes and kisses him sweetly. "Once in this room, we are only to speak when he tells us to. Don't even answer direct questions unless he tells you you can speak. There will be two mats on the floor just inside the door. Watch what I do and get in that position and stay that way until he tells you to move. He always has me enter the room before him and makes me wait as long as he sees fit." Emmett can tell she is getting more and more aroused the closer they get to actually entering the room.

"One last thing," she says turning the doorknob, "_The Major_ is going to use us for his pleasure and he'll give us a lot of pleasure in return as long as we please him. But always remember, _Jasper_ loves us and will be waiting for us after our time in here is finished." Bella squeezes Emmett's hand and opens the door, taking him into the room.

Emmett stands still and watches Bella as she closes the door behind them then walks over to a mat and kneels on it, clasping her hands behind her neck and her eyes directed toward the floor. This causes her perfect breasts to just forward and causes Emmett's dick to get even harder than it was. There is just something about seeing her in this position that makes him want to dominate her totally and make her beg him to let her cum. However, knowing it is not his time to do this, he mimics her position and kneels on the mat next to her, his hands behind his head and eyes looking at the floor.

They remain in this position for half an hour before they hear the door slam open and closed again behind them. They listen to the quiet steps of their master as he walks around the room presumably preparing for their time together. Before too long, he walks up to his two pets and threads his hands in their hair, pulling their heads up to face him. "You may look at me for a moment." Two sets of loving eyes meet one set of lust filled, blazing eyes.

"Isabella, you are finally going to be able to feel the entire force of my desire to own you, your body, your mind and now your gift. I will use that gift to bring both of you to the edge of breaking then take my pleasure from it."

"Emmett, tonight I am going to make you submit to me over and over again. I know you may want to take the upper hand and you may even try to, but this is about me showing you the side of you that needs to bow to me. Once I think you are sufficiently mine, we will work together on your more dominant side and take Isabella together."

"Thank you." Bella has to work hard not to visibly react to Emmett's first mistake of speaking without permission.

"Tsk tsk. Now Emmett, I know Isabella informed you of the rule of no speaking unless I give you permission. Good, that means I get to punish you tonight. I look forward to this," The Major looks down into Emmett's face, smirking. "Isabella, I want you to compel my Emmett here to stand front first against the cross, in position and not to move no matter what happens to him, then I want you to strap him to it." Bella looks at him waiting for the word she needs to complete his order. "You may speak Isabella."

"Yes Major." Bella looks over at Emmett and makes sure he is looking into her eyes. "Emmett, you will walk over to the cross and press the front of your body into it. Once I put you in position, you will not move again until The Major tells you to, no matter what is done to you." Emmett gives a barely perceivable nod before standing and walking over to the St. Andrew's cross on the far wall. Bella stands and follows him and begins strapping him in place as The Major grabs his custom made Vampire reinforced crop before joining them. Bella quickly tries to sneak a peek at The Major as she starts to walk back to her beginning position. She almost loses her concentration when she sees him walking toward Emmett bare chested and barefoot wearing nothing but his tight, low slung leather pants.

"No Isabella. I want you to kneel right here. And don't think I didn't see you look at me just now," the menacing timbre of his voice caused Bella to shiver in anticipation of her punishment. The Major turns back to his new pet whose massive body is pinned to the apparatus by a simple voice command. "Now Emmett. Do you know why you are about to be punished? You may speak."

"I spoke without permission, Major."

"That is correct. Now I want you to count out loud each time I make contact. Do you understand?"

"Yes Major."

In a flash, The Major grabs Emmett by the hair and is dripping venom on his neck. "Once again, you spoke without permission," he growls. "You've doubled your punishment. Now, count out loud."

The Major smacked Emmett's ass with his own hand with Vampire strength.

"One" Emmett calls out, surprised by the actual feeling. Then he feels the crop against his skin.

"Two"

"Three"

"Four"

The Major continues to alternate using his hand and the crop on various parts of Emmett's lower body until Emmett reached the count of 50 then without warning he bent over and bit Emmett on his left ass cheek, hard and full of venom leaving his permanent mark. The intensity of the punishment aroused Emmett to the point of pain, but the bite caused him to have an instantaneous orgasm, shooting cum all over the wall behind the cross.

"Well Emmett. I should have known that was going to happen. Since this is your first time and you were not warned, I am not angry. But from now on, when we are in this room, you will not cum without my permission is that clear? You may speak your answer."

"I understand master."

"Good," The Major looks over to where Bella is still kneeling perfectly still. "Isabella, release Emmett from the cross. Once he is free, clean up where he showed his appreciation for my skills. Then take your position next to my chair." Bella stands up and begins to unbuckle the straps that were all just for effect. Once Emmett has pulled away from the cross, she goes to a cabinet and collects some cleaning supplies.

"Emmett, get on your knees and crawl to me." Emmett turns and drops to the floor. He crawls over to where The Major is now sitting in a chair, his cock exposed and standing straight up from his lap. He stops just in front of a chuckling Major. "I have to say I rather enjoy seeing you like this my beastly pet. Now for some pleasure to go with your pain. You will make me cum using nothing but your talented mouth. If you do it to my satisfaction, you will get a reward." The Major chuckles again seeing the sparkle of arousal and adoration in his new pet's eyes. "You may begin."

Emmett closes the distance between his mouth and the head of The Major's cock in a fraction of a second and wraps his lips around it and teasing it with his tongue. He puts his hands behind his back to keep him from the temptation of using them to stroke and caress his master. He licks and sucks up and down the immense length and girth of the cock in front of him. Once at the base, he alternates sucking The Major's balls into his mouth and rolling them around his mouth causing a hiss to escape from their owner.

After a short time of this, he starts nipping his way back up the underneath of this amazing cock until the head is back in his mouth. Without notice, he quickly takes the entire shaft into his mouth until he has his nose pressed against The Major's body. The Major growls out loud, reaches over and grabs Bella by the hair, forcing her to watch. His other hand tangles itself in Emmett's hair, urging him to continue. As Emmett pulls back up, sucking hard the entire length then starts back down once he reaches the tip. He repeats this over and over, finding a rhythm that brings a favorable response from the receiver. The Major starts moving his hips in response, meeting Emmett's downstrokes by lifting up and his upstrokes by pulling back down. They had perfected this dance a while ago and are enjoying the fruits of their labors.

Emmett can feel The Major's cock start to swell slightly and harden a little more and knowing that this was a sure sign of an impending orgasm, he picks up the speed of his movements until his master cries out his pleasure and shoots his load into the willing and wanting mouth of his pet.

"OHHHH YESSSSSSS My Emmett." The Major growls out his approval. "You have earned your reward. Now, crawl over to the bench and kneel against it. Isabella, you will kneel next to me and watch as I fuck Emmett."

Emmett and Bella both assume their respective positions as The Major stands and removes his pants. He walks over to Bella and grabs her hard by the hair, pulling her head back. "Get in there and prepare Emmett for me with your tongue," she leans forward and starts to lick Emmett as he bites his lip to keep from crying out. After a few moments, her head is pulled back again to find a hard cock pressing against her lips. "Now, make me nice and wet for him," Bella takes her master into her mouth and coats it with her venom. The Major starts to stroke in and out of her mouth, essentially fucking her glorious lips then suddenly stops and pulls out. He turns and immediately presses himself against Emmett's awaiting hole.

"Isabella, you will stroke Emmett as I fuck him senseless. Remember Emmett, you will not cum until I give you permission. Tell me you understand. Speak."

"Yes sir. I will not cum until you give me permission."

"Good," he growls as he slams into Emmett fast and hard. He starts stroking with a fiery intensity that drives them both to the edge of insanity. The Major reaches over and starts to rub Bella's dripping cunt, teasing her as her hand strokes Emmett's cock which is on the brink of exploding. The Major's other hand is smacking the ass he is plowing into with such abandon.

"THIS...ASS...BELONGS...TO...ME..." he growls out between his final strokes. "CUM NOW EMMETT!" he roars so loud it causes the walls to shake around them. Within milliseconds of his outburst, both he and the object of his onslaught both burst with their orgasms. The Major into Emmett's ass, Emmett into Bella's hand.

After a few minutes of motionless silence, The Major pulls away from Emmett and pulls his pants back on. "Go back to your mats...NOW." Without hesitation, the both crawl back to their mats and kneel with their hands behind their heads. "A few things before we end our time here. Emmett, you did well for your first time. I look forward to seeing how far I can push your resolve. That bite I placed on your ass is to claim you as my pet, not my mate. Jasper will claim his mate at another time. Now, I want you to go to the bedroom and wait for Jasper there." Without question, Emmett walks out of the playroom and closes the door behind him.

"Isabella, you know better than to break my rules. You looked at me without permission and I can not abide by that. For that, you will go without finding your pleasure in here with me this round. You will clean the room then meet Emmett and Jasper in the bedroom when you are finished." The Major walks toward the door before turning back to say, "It really is a shame. I so wanted to use your new Vampire body in new ways today. Perhaps next time..." and with that he walks out of the room leaving a frustrated Bella behind to perform her task.

Jasper walks into the bedroom to find Emmett sitting on the bed waiting for him. "Hey babe," he whispers. Emmett hesitantly looks up at him. Jasper reaches over and cups his mate's cheek in his hand. "Emmett, we are in our bedroom, our sanctuary. We don't let things leave the playroom and I am the man you love, not The Major unless we are in that room. However we do need to talk about what happened in there. Openly."

Emmett looks into Jasper's eyes and a huge grin breaks across his face. He reaches up and grabs Jasper's face and pulls him into a hard, passionate kiss. "Damn Jazz. That was the hottest thing I have ever been a part of. That part of you is so fucking sexy and you dominating me..." he keeps kissing him to accentuate his point.

Jasper pulls away slightly. "Wait babe. As much as I love this and want to continue, we need to talk first. I'm sure you have some questions."

Emmett sighs and reluctantly agrees. Then suddenly a look of concern crosses his eyes. "Jasper, where is Bella?"

"She's cleaning the room as The Major instructed her to do."

"Why didn't he fuck her? Why did she get left out?"

"She broke one of his rules. One of his major pet peeves. She looked at him without permission." Jasper sighed.

"That seems kind of minor to me," Emmett says.

"It's a basic rule of his and he expects her to abide by the rules, especially the very basic ones. She has known the rules for a long time and should have known better. If she can't follow the basics, how can she be expected to follow the larger, more important instructions? Besides, it's been a while for her and she just needed to be reminded." Jasper strokes Emmett's cheek with the back of his fingers. "It's okay dear one. She knows the score. Besides, I fully expect that we'll take care of her when she's finished. She just won't get the submissive release she was hoping for this time around. It will just make her more responsive the next time we go in there," he chuckles.

"And when will that be?" Emmett's eyes sparkle with anticipation.

"Soon, babe, soon," Jasper replies as he leans in and nibbles on Emmett's ear. Emmett's response is to roll them over and lay Jasper on his back and throw his legs up on his shoulders.

"That's good," he growls pressing the head of his cock against Jasper's ass. He inters Jasper slowly as Bella steps into the room. She lets out a loud sigh watching the men go at it again. They both look at her while Emmett starts fucking Jasper in earnest.

"I want you both so fucking much," she flashes over to the bed and kisses Emmett hard as she straddles Jasper's face. He takes immediate advantage of his wife's dripping pussy and starts licking and sucking. In her overly aroused state, his tongue makes her cum instantly all over his mouth with a loud scream. This causes a ripple through him and he climaxes causing him to clamp down on Emmett's pumping cock and they all three cry out together.

EBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJ

After a few more hours of mutual pleasure in the bed, hot tub and shower, the three lovers decided that they need to take a break and decide to go out and do something.

"What should we do?" Emmett asks laying back against Jasper's chest while playing with a strand of Bella's long hair.

"Hmmmmm" Bella hums in thought. "Well, it's Friday," she pauses then the idea hits her. "How about we go into the city and go on the Market Ghost and Lust tours?"

"What are they?" Emmett asks.

Jasper strokes Emmett's neck gently, "Well, the Ghost tour is a tour of the haunted side of Pike Place Market with a lot of the history of Seattle. The Lust tour is a tour of the seedier side of Seattle, you know about the history of prostitution, porn theaters and so on."

"I love it. Let's go!" Emmett exclaims jumping up off the couch pulling Bella with him. He turns around and offers Jasper his other hand and pulls him into his side.

In a matter of an hour, the lovers are all dressed and in Jasper's truck heading into the city. At 7:00, the Ghost tour starts and they walk through the market area and the guide points out the different places ghosts have been seen or paranormal activity has been reported. The pretty female guide keeps trying to hold Emmett's eye on her with not so subtle gestures and winks in his direction as she told the stories of the spirits in the area.

Bella finds herself wanting to rip the woman's head off her shoulders but Jasper and Emmett's hands on different places on her body keeps her from lunging at her. Once the tour is over however, Bella leans toward the guide and whispers, "You'd do well to keep your eyes and thoughts away from my man. Trust me, you aren't near woman enough for him." With that, Bella walks over and kisses Emmett with so much passion and lust that it causes Jasper to growl from need.

"I guess it's a good thing we're going on the Lust tour next. We might have an excuse to take care of some of this need." Jasper mumbles causing his mates to chuckle.

The next 90 minutes are spent walking down First Avenue listening to the history of the flesh peddling that happened through the 1970's and the current state of politics as they pertain to prostitution, feminism and gay rights. All in all an interesting tour. Once it is finished, they all get back in the truck and head back to the house.

Once in the garage, Jasper gets out of the truck and immediately goes into an automatic protective crouch in front of his mates causing them to react with growls of their own.

"Do you smell that?" Jasper asks them.

They both growl their answers to the affirmative as they all three crash through the door.


	21. Unwanted Visitors

**A/N: I have no excuses only reasons that you don't really want or need to hear.**

**Unfortunately, there is no lemon in this chapter. There is something that a few of you will find fairly satisfying though.**

**I am not sure what direction to take this story now other than to explore the fascinating world of Vampire BDSM. Oh the possibilities!**

**Thank you all for sticking with me! I can't tell you what it means to me.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer is the owner on record for all Twilight related characters. I, however, own the dirty thoughts those characters provoke.**

EBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJ

Emmett automatically takes a protective stance in front of Bella as they hastily enter the house. Jasper runs ahead in full fight mode looking for the intruder.

Going through each room they find them totally destroyed. Furniture in pieces, books torn, clothes shredded.

Bella takes in a long breath through her nose. "That scent is so familiar," Emmett and Jasper both nod in agreement. Running through the rest of the house they find no one but the unwanted guest's scent get stronger as they head upstairs. Following the scent, they hear the crashing sounds of destruction coming from Jasper's office. In an instant, they are at the open entrance to their playroom watching a familiar form throwing their benches and racks against the wall reducing them to splinters.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" The Major yells with a mixture of incensed rage and authority.

With an almost eerie, icy glare, the tiny female figure slowly turns and stares into The Major's slate black eyes with her own fiery crimson ones. "Well, hello there Jasper. I have missed you so much."

_Jane_

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I am here for you. I told you and you're bitch over there that you are mine and now we have forever to be together," Jane says.

"The fuck you do you bitch. I told you once and I'll tell you only once more. You will keep your hands off my husband. MY husband. Now, you have a choice. You leave now and NEVER come near us again or I will remove your head and laugh as I watch you turn to ashes," Bella growls to Jane as Emmett attempts to hold her back. Jasper walks back to his mates and reaches out to stroke his wife's cheek gently with his fingertips while sending her a wave of calm. Bella is beyond the point of calm and continues to struggle against the physical and emotional holds her males try to place on her.

"Oh Bella, don't worry, you won't be all alone when Jasper and I finally become one. There is someone just waiting to make you theirs as well." Emmett and The Major growl loudly at the mere idea of someone else taking Bella from them.

"Really? And just who would that be?"

"My sire has big plans for you. None of them include death unfortunately, but as long as you're away from my Jasper I guess I'll have to accept it." Jane looks over at Emmett and takes in his massive form. "You know, my sire mentioned just doing away with you, but I think I wouldn't mind keeping you around. You and Jasper seem to have something going on so I'm sure it would make him happy to keep you," an evil grin slowly spreads across Jane's face as she thinks of the possibilities.

"Again Jane, you are fucking delusional. You will not lay a hand on either of my men. You won't have the chance. I'm gonna finish you like I should have in Portland." Bella breaks free from Emmett's arms and instantly has Jane pinned to the ground and her teeth against her neck.

"ISABELLA! STOP!" The Major yells out using a tone of voice that let Bella know he means business. She stops just short of sinking her teeth into Jane's neck and turns to look at The Major without loosening her hold on Jane. Jane continues to struggle against her.

"WHY? She needs to die!" Bella shouts out.

"We need information from her," The Major squats down next to the females, reaching out to stroke Bella's hair again trying to calm her. "We need to know who sent her, who turned her. She's obviously still in her newborn stage. She wasn't terribly stable as a human and as you know, that only carries over to this side. I promise you Isabella, that she WILL be dealt with, but only after we have what we need from her."

Bella looks at him with a mix of disappointment and understanding. Emmett steps over and helps Bella up from the floor. The Major reaches down and grabs a hold of Jane taking her out of the playroom and into his office. He rights an overturned chair and throws her roughly into it. She tried to stand up only to have him hold her down by the shoulders. Bella walks into the room with Emmett and walks over to the bitch in the chair and looks her in the eye.

"You will sit in this chair and will be still until one of us tells you otherwise. Do you understand?" Bella growls at her. Jane just looks at her blankly and nods her head.

"Good," Bella backs away, standing close to keep an eye on the newborn who is still trying to get her claws into her husband even in this life.

The Major steps forward and looks down at Jane. "First and most importantly, who sent you here?"

"My sire."

"And just who is your sire?"

Jane just looks back at him and closes her mouth like a petulant child. The Major bends down to meet Jane at eye level. "WHO IS YOUR SIRE?" he says with a quiet anger as he sends her a strong sense of fear. She just shakes her head from side to side.

"He told me you would try and make me feel things to get what you want from me. But your gift has no affect on me. That is MY gift. My emotions can not be manipulated," she tries to get up out of the chair but finds that she can not. "What the hell?"

Bella snickers a little at the evil twit. "I have a gift too. I can compel you to do whatever we want you to do and right now..." Bella walks over The Major and pulls him into a heated kiss making Jane scream out in rage filled jealousy. Bella then bends to look into Jane's eyes. "Now you WILL tell us who your sire is. Who turned you and sent you here to destroy our home?"

"Edward Cullen."

Bella, Jasper and Emmett pull back a bit in shock. After a millisecond, Bella composes herself again and looks at Jane.

"What did he tell you exactly?"

"He told me what we are and that Jasper is my true mate not yours." Quiet growls fill the room. "He said that you were his mate but that you just needed to be separated from Jasper and Emmett and you would realize it. So I am to claim my mate and he'll come for you shortly."

"So you actually believed him? You both really think Jasper will come to you willingly after tearing apart his family and his home?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to destroy the house, but sensing how happy you all were together sent me into a rage. I couldn't help myself."

"Fine...just when is Edward supposedly going to come for me?"

"Now's as good a time as any." A familiar voice invades the room.

Jane's eyes quickly dart over Bella's shoulder causing her and her mates to turn toward the door. Growls grow deafening as they quickly realize that Edward is standing there staring at Bella.

"Hello love. Happy to see me?"

Bella can't help but laugh through the sounds of hatred. "I hardly think so. Couldn't do your own dirty work Edward? Had to make a newborn just to TRY and take me away from the ones I am so clearly meant to be with?"

"Oh Bella. I believe in love and I know that Jane here can love Jasper and perhaps fill the void that will be here once you are safely with me again."

"Don't you get it you delusional bastard? I will NEVER be with you."

"You and I are meant to be together Bella. That's all I know. That's all I live for."

"Then you won't be living long because we are not going to be together."

Before she can say anything else, she sees and feels a blur go past her and Edward is suddenly flying over the banner of the staircase.

"EMMETT!" Bella screams out as she and The Major run and lean over the rail to see Emmett and Edward rolling on the first floor foyer trying to take chunks of flesh from each other. The Major jumps down to join them and Bella turns around to look at Jane still sitting in the chair.

"YOU WILL NOT MOVE UNTIL I TELL YOU!" she tells the newborn before running down to join the fight.

She makes it downstairs just in time to see Edward throw Emmett off of him and into the wall creating a huge hole in the drywall. Jasper makes a quick move toward Edward but of course Edward can read what he is planning and is able to move out of the way but not before The Major is able to grab Edward's arm and pull it off with the momentum of his pass. He tosses the arm aside and makes another run at Edward while he is momentarily distracted by the loss of his limb. The Major tackles him to the ground and has him pinned instantly.

"STOP JASPER!" Another voice calls out. The Major turns to see the ones they used to call their parents standing in the doorway. "Please don't hurt him anymore." Carlisle pleads.

"I'm finished with him Carlisle. He has crossed too many fucking lines. He has threatened my mates for the LAST time." The Major turned his attention back to the creature below him.

"At least let me talk to him first. Let me talk to my son."

The Major lets out a loud growl and jumps up off of Edward pulling him up with him. "Fine, but know that today IS his last day walking this earth." He shoves Edward toward Carlisle and Esme.

Bella runs over to Emmett's side in a trance and starts inspecting him for injuries. Jasper returns momentarily and joins his mates and helps Bella look Emmett over. They keep Edward in their line of vision as he and Carlisle's conversation starts to heat up. Then they hear a screeching voice cry out...

"JASPER! Come help me please."

Carlisle looks toward the voice up the stairs and asks, "Who is that?"

"That," Bella snarls, "is the newborn your precious son created for the sole purpose of trying to distract my mates so he could take me. He turn Jasper's former assistant who just happened to think as a human he belonged to her, so she was the perfect one for his plan."

Carlisle looks at Edward suspiciously. "Is this true son?"

Edward looks back at his father pleadingly. "I had to get them away from her so she would see that I am the one she is supposed to be with. I am her mate."

"Oh Edward," Esme gasps.

Carlisle just stares at Edward trying to collect his thoughts. He slowly becomes resigned to Edward's fate now. "Turning human for nefarious reasons is against the law Edward. What have you done?"

Jasper, Bella and Emmett continue to stand in the corner allowing Carlisle and Esme to say their goodbyes to Edward when Jasper feels Edward's emotions peak but before he can react, Edward has Esme pulled tight against him with his one attached forearm pressed into her neck.

"EDWARD!" Carlisle cries out. "What are you doing? Let go of your mother."

"No. Not until Bella agrees to come with me." Edward says with a sinister quiet while the four other Vampires start at the scene in front of them. A previously quiet Emmett finally speaks up.

"How the fuck could you do this to the woman you called your mother for a century? How could you hurt the sweetest woman you know? She has done nothing but love you through all your fucked up shit and this is how you treat her?"

"I don't want to hurt her. I love her. But I want my Bella back and I will do anything, ANYTHING to get her back. Now just come to me Bella and will let go of her."

Bella turns to Emmett and Jasper and reaches out to kiss each of them. "Don't worry. Remember I love you both."

"What are you doing Angel?"

"I'm going to save Esme."

"No."

"Yes. Now let me go. I love you." With one last loving smile, she turns away from them and walks over to Edward and reaches out for him. He smiles weakly at her and lets Esme go and she runs into Carlisle's open arms. Emmett and Jasper start snarling as Edward pulls Bella into a one armed embrace.

"I knew you'd come back. I knew you'd eventually remember our love. This is how it is supposed to be my love." Edward says before placing kisses in her hair.

Bella nuzzles her face into Edward's neck as she says "Yes Edward, this is EXACTLY how it is supposed to be." Suddenly Edward's eyes bug out of their sockets and he let's out a sickening scream just as his head goes flying across the room. Bella pushed away from his body and turned to spit out the chunk of flesh she had ripped out of his neck as she tore his head off his body. A quiet thud rung through the room as the body hit the floor.

Bella looked sadly at the others standing in the room and all she could think is to flee. So that's what she did. She was out the door and deep into the woods before any of the others could react.

EBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJ

An hour or so later, Bella is sitting among the splintered trunks of several of the trees she destroyed. She is covered in the blood of the herd of deer she drained in her frustration. She can't shake the blind fury of the events back at the house.

She hears some twigs break behind her and is in a defensive crouch instantly. "Angel, it's us. You need to calm down." Jasper walks forward with his palms facing out showing her that he means her no harm.

"Princess, come back to us. It's all over now," Emmett makes the same slow, deliberate moves as Jasper.

Bella sniffs the air and relaxes her stance ever so slightly as she starts to recognize the scent of her mates. They continue to slowly move forward speaking words of love and reassurance trying to bring her back to her real self. Eventually, her eyes return to their beautiful liquid gold and the three of them stand there holding on to each other for dear life.

"Baby, I know it's traumatic to take someone's life. Emmett and I have both been there. Your first is the hardest especially since it was someone you once loved. I hope you never have to feel that again."

"Carlisle and Esme must hate me for killing their son," Bella sobs into his chest.

Emmett rubs her back in his attempt to calm her. "No actually they don't. They realized that the Edward they loved was no longer there. They knew he was going to have to be dealt with and actually they are a bit relieved that it was you instead of the Volturi. If we had let him leave the house alive, he would have been sought out and executed for what he did with Jane."

She looks up into the faces of her loves. "Speaking of Jane..."

"She joined Edward," Jasper says solemnly.

"I hated the bitch, but did she have to?" Bella asks.

"After you left, I told her she could get up out of the chair and she immediately launched herself into my arms trying to kiss me. When Emmett tried to pull her off she attacked him and managed to get a good bite into him."

"THAT BITCH BIT YOU?" Bella screamed looking at Emmett, her eyes inspecting him quickly. Seeing her do this, he lifts his shirt to reveal a large, seeping wound above his right hip. She looks sadly into his eyes before instinctively startling to lick her mate's wound.

Jasper continues, "So he threw her off of him and the newborn in her went wild and attacked again. Once a newborn is like that, there is no turning them into a productive being, so I took care of her."

Emmett pulls Bella up into his arms and kisses her. "Thank you baby for caring for me like that. It feels so much better."

"So it's all over? Edward is gone?"

"Yes he is. We will never have to worry about him again," Jasper wraps his arms around both his loves. "Let's get back to the house. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme are still waiting."

They walk at human pace back to their home to find Carlisle and Esme both staring into a smoking pile of ashes. Bella steps forward sheepishly, afraid of how they are going to react to her presence.

"Bella..." Esme steps forward and pulls her into a motherly hug.

"Oh Esme, I'm so sorry," Bella cries into Esme's shoulder. "You must hate me."

Esme pulls back a bit and looks Bella in the eye. "Why would I hate you? You are my daughter."

"B-but I killed Edward. I killed your son."

"That was not my son. That was a total stranger. Edward stopped being Edward the moment he started thinking about hurting any of you," Carlisle steps forward and wraps an arm both women.

"Bella, we love you. We love all our children. Esme is right. That person in there was not the Edward we love. Please do not let this hurt you. You took care of a threat to your family and your mates. That is hard wired into you now. Never doubt yourself," he kisses the top of her head and she smiled up at him sweetly.

"Thank you both."

"Nothing to thank us for. We love you," Carlisle replied. He and Esme walk over and hug Jasper and Emmett before leaving.

EBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJ

The three lovers stand in the back yard for over an hour watching the smoldering ashes as they keep a tight hold on one another. Once the smoke clears, Emmett silently picks an emotional Bella up into his arms and carries her into the house with Jasper following closely behind. They step into the front room and take a look around, taking in the almost forgotten destruction of their shared home. Emmett and Jasper look at each other and without a word make a mutual decision. Jasper runs upstairs and packs each of them a bag as Emmett takes his future wife out to the car and gets her settled. By the time Emmett is behind the wheel, Jasper has the bags in the car and is holding Bella against his chest in the backseat.

Two hours later they are on a chartered jet heading toward a desperately needed break.


	22. Onward and Upward

**There are no words for the time I've been away. Just no mojo...**

**DISCLAIMER: Ms. Meyer owns the most important stuff...I just own the fluff!**

**EBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJ**

Bella nuzzles into Jasper's neck while Emmett runs his hand along Jasper's thigh in an effort to bribe him into telling them where they are going.

"Come on babe, you know you want to tell us," Emmett breathes into Jasper's ear with just enough growl to torture poor Jasper into almost relenting.

"I'll tell you when I am good and ready. In the meantime, I can think of something that will keep you busy so you'll not be so nosey." Jasper says with a playful smirk on his face.

Emmett and Bella both pull their heads back far enough to look at Jasper. "I'm serious. You have to learn to not question me and to accept my surprises when I choose to give them. Now, Emmett I want you on your knees in front of me. Bella, you are almost as bad as our mate here. Neither of you can cum until I give you permission. Wife, I want you to watch as Emmett pleases me, then it's your turn." Jasper snarls.

Emmett hits his knees and immediately takes Jasper out of his jeans and starts to slowly stroke his already hard cock. "Get to work Emmett, our flight is nearly over and I want to have gotten off a few times before we land."

With a muffled 'yes Sir', the very submissive yet very masculine Vampire buries his face in the Major's lap, taking his engorged sabre in his mouth to the hilt causing the Major to hiss in pleasure. "That's it Lover, suck me in like only you can." The Major's hand fists in Emmett's hair and pushes and pulls until he sets the rhythm he desires. Emmett groans out, loving the feel of cold hardness in his mouth.

In the meantime, Bella is sitting next to her two mates, watching in fascination as Emmett makes a meal of her husband. She has to smile at the sight of Jasper's cock sliding easily in and out of Emmett's lust filled face. A tortured female moan can be heard over the sounds of one man pleasuring another. The Major looks over at Bella with lust filled eyes, lifting his chin slightly and takes in the scent that she is emanating.

"Good Lord, woman. Could you be any more turned on? You are filling this whole cabin with the sexiest scent. I don't think I can go much longer without you on my tongue. I wan you to undress and stand right here," he points to the spot next to where Emmett is kneeling. Without hesitation, Bella jumps up to do the Major's bidding and strips, leaving her clothes in a pile before taking her place in front of him.

A low growl can be heard from the Major as he leans forward slightly and starts to run his fingers along Bella's very wet pussy. After a few passes, he brings his fingers to his lips and licks them clean. He repeats the stroking motion, causing Bella to cry out her request for more. He instead pulls his one hand away from her while the other hand pulls on Emmett's hair until Emmett's head is away from his cock and Emmett is looking up at him.

"You once again have pleased me very much. For that, you can have the pleasure of licking our darling Bella from my fingers," The Major says as he presents his hand to Emmett's mouth. Emmett proceeds to lick and suck hungrily as if he were a starving child. "I know, I know. Her flavor drives me absolutely insane too. But now it is time for you to sit back and watch," he reaches over and pulls Bella over to stand directly in front of him. He spreads her legs just far enough apart so that he can press his face into her mound and suck her clit into his mouth. Bella cries out from the sudden sensation of his cold lips wrapped around her.

After bringing her to that split second right before her release, he in one swift motion turns her around to face Emmett and pulls her down on top of him, filling her. She screams out again at the suddenness of his attack. He brings up his hands and starts to squeeze her bouncing breasts causing Emmett to moan from the frustration of not touching either of his mates. Hearing this the Major takes pity on him. The Major looks at him over Bella's shoulder, talking to Emmett in a slow, deep, passion filled voice.

"You can touch yourself if you'd like, but do not cum yet. I have plans for that." Emmett immediately takes himself in his hand, his strokes mimicking the ones made by the couple in front of him. He watches as Bella's hips roll and grind against the Major's pelvis, her eyes full of pure ecstasy.

The Major's hands come down to rest on Bella's hips, holding her still so he can move in and out of her at his will, at his speed. He watches Emmett play with himself, spurring him on to fuck Bella with faster and faster strokes until he feels that inevitable tingle that leads to his earth shattering release into the sex goddess on his lap. He can feel her grip him as her climax hits her at the same time. They both look Emmett in the eye as they shout out vulgar words and phrases announcing their mutual orgasms.

"Damn I love watching you two cum together. But, if I don't cum soon, I think I may punch a whole in this plane," Emmett announces.

"I'm sorry, lover. You'll get yours next," Jasper says, kissing Bella's neck and picking her up off his lap. "Darlin', how about you make our boy feel good while he cleans me up with is mouth?"

"It'll be my pleasure to...well pleasure our Grizz," she lays down on the floor so that when he leans in to lick their shared juices off of Jasper's still erect cock, she can take him in her mouth as well. She groans out her pleasure of feeling him in her mouth as Emmett gets harder from the scent and taste of his mates mixed together.

"This is the most amazing flavor..." he can't help but admit before once again taking Jasper in fully. Jasper fists Emmett's hair and pumps in and out of Em's mouth at the same grueling pace that he had previously set while he was inside Bella.

Some time later, the three lovers were spent and laying in various positions on the floor and couch. Jasper speaks out first.

"I need to go check in with the pilot," he stands up and starts dressing.

"I guess I should get a shower before we land," Bella announces before heading to the onboard bathroom.

Emmett just managed to grunt and wave at his loves.

EBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJ

Bella stands in the shower, running her soap covered hands all over her body, reminiscing about the past hour and it isn't helping to calm down her already inflamed libido. A voice brings her out of her memories...

"I can smell you all the way out in the cabin. Must be some happy thoughts if the water isn't even diluting the scent..." Emmett smirks from the doorway where he is leaning, amazing in all his naked glory.

"The happiest. Why don't you come in here and get cleaned up with me?" Bella answers.

"I would, but cleaning up would be the last thing we would do if I joined you."

"And your point is?" Bella asks as she holds open the shower door.

Emmett doesn't hesitate to flash into the shower and immediately start to kiss her. Really kiss her. With such passion that they feel as if their skin is burning where they are touching. He pulls her hands above her head while pinning her against the shower wall, peppering her neck and shoulders with licks and nibbles. She struggles slightly, wanting to use her arms to pull him closer.

His kisses slow down a bit as his lips brush her ear. "I thought I wanted to just bend you over and fuck you, Princess, but I think you need some sweet lovin' after the fucking the Major just gave you. Would you like me to make love to you, Bella?"

Bella nods slowly, desperately needing Emmett's gentleness and soft caresses. "I love that I can have the best of both worlds. The rough, hot sex with the Major and the soft, sweet love making with you. I am truly a lucky woman," she whispers, running her hands over his masculine chest.

"No Princess, Jasper and I are the lucky ones." Emmett kisses Bella passionately as he picks her up high enough to wrap her legs around him. He ever so slowly enters her and a deep satisfied sigh resonates from deep in her. Their souls recognizing the love of the moment and reach out for one another. Emmett's movements are slow and deep and very deliberate. The goal, other than to make love to her, was to make her feel his love, wordlessly. And the look in her eyes says she understands completely.

They continue making love in the shower, bringing each other to the brink of several insane climaxes that they stopped just before falling over the edge, until they hear the pilot announce that they are preparing to land. Stepping up their pace, they finally allow themselves the pleasure of cumming together quietly while holding each other tightly. They allow themselves a moment to bask in the afterglow before quickly drying off, dressing and returning to their seats. Jasper looks at them knowingly, nodding his approval.

"I love you," they all say simultaneously.

EBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJBJEBJ

The plane taxied to the private hangar, Jasper is still fending off their incessant questions about where they are. "You'll know soon enough," is all he'll say.

And true to his word, soon enough they were climbing off the plane and facing a huge "Welcome to Britain" sign above the door leading out to the car.

"Britain? As in..." Bella asks.

"Yes, as in London. We have a home here and we will be staying here until we need to get back to the book circuit. It's about time you both learned how the Major wants to spend is time when he's out."

Emmett and Bella just look at each other, then back to Jasper. "And how would that be?"

"With you two tied up and at his mercy, at Fetish." They both can see the Major trying to make an appearance again.

Bella immediately asks, "What is Fetish?"

"Fetish is the club that I own along with some fellow lifestylers to give Vampires like us a place to go and play with their significant others, submissives and pets. We also try to develop new toys and paraphernalia to help Vampires be bound and feel their play more. I can't wait to show you both."

A smirk creeps across all three of their faces as visions of their future scenes flash through their minds.

EBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJEBJ

**So, that's it for AISB. Look for the sequel that is in the planning stage. Thanks for all the support of this story and all my stories. Here's to hoping the mojo is back!**


	23. SEQUEL NOTE!

Yes folks…it's finally here. The sequel has started. I just posted the first chapter of "The Way It Is". I don't have a plan for it per se, but I have really missed the three of them together so I finally wrote a chapter. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
